The Ties That Bind Us
by SuperOnceUponAWhoLock
Summary: AU story Jefferson is hired by Rumple to bring a magic using Princess Aurora back to be trained to take out Queen Maleficent, and take back her Kingdom once Regina casts the Dark Curse. Will Maleficent or Regina put a stop to Rumple's plans for Aurora? Or will it be True Love which changes everything including Jefferson's outlook on life OTPs MadQueen Jefferson/Aurora, Rumbelle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jefferson watched the young girl make her way through the crowded streets. In her torn and tattered shirt and pants with her hair tucked up under her cap she looked any other of the local boy riff raffs on the crowded market square. No one would give her a second look to see she wasn't really a boy. She kind of reminded him of that street rat Aladdin he had run into before, but that was in another kingdom in a different world.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile every time she picked some one's pocket. _A girl after my own heart_, he couldn't help but think as he flipped his hat on to the top of his head, before following her down the street. He had been tracking her for three days now and he was sure she was the girl Rumple wanted him to bring back.

At first he couldn't believe the girl who was cover in dirt and muck, in torn and tattered clothes could be the young lady he searched for. But Jefferson knew the lengths people could go to, to survive. If it wasn't for Rumple Jefferson's own life could have been quite similar to what he was watching. Jefferson shivered as he pictured himself in old raggy clothes. Mumbling to himself, "Note to self, don't every let this happened to yourself old boy. Always make sure to stay on Rumple's good side."

Movement from his right caught his attention as he notice he wasn't the only one following the girl. A member of the queen's guard was now closing in. Jefferson stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit" He cursed. Rumple wanted the girl taken without Maleficent's knowledge. What could the odds be of Maleficent finally finding her as Jefferson had decided to grab her?

He watched as the girl picked another pocket and went around a corner. The guard followed her. Then again maybe the guard had just spotted her as a thief. Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Oh Rum, you really have no idea how much gold you are going to owe me for this one." He took off his hat pushing it into his bag and rushed down and round the corner.

The first thing Jefferson noticed was a blast of heat as he rounded the corner. The girl was fighting with the guard, "Oh Paige! There you are! Do you know how worried mother is!?" Jefferson inquired coming to a stop half way down the alley, as the guard turned his sword towards him. Jefferson threw his hands up in the air to show he wasn't a threat. "Thank you for finding her." He moved closer putting his hand on the girls arm. "I will just take her home." The girl tried to jerk out of his grip but Jefferson held tight.

"You know this thief?" The guard asked.

"Thief?" Jefferson looked shocked. He looked at the girl who was glaring at him and back to the guard. "She is my little sister." Jefferson eyes grew big as he said the word sister giving her a nod taking her cap off so her long blonde hair fell down around her shoulders. "How many times have I told you this stealing problem has to stop?" Jefferson moved in between the girl and the guard. "She will give you back all the items she has taken. She has problems!" moved his hand in a circle besides his head, "She likes shiny things."

"You expect me to believe that she is your sister." The guard huffed returning his sword to the sheath at his side.

"Oh I know she looks horrible." Jefferson said, leaning forward into the guard. "She thinks if she is going to go out to steal things she should look the part. It drives our dear mother MAD." Jefferson stated with a slight giggle. "But I think the fancy clothes make you seem less suspicious." Jefferson stepped back holding the guards' belt with his sword. Then with his other hand he smashed the guard's head into the brick wall.

"Run" Jefferson screamed. But the girl was way ahead of him. "Wait, come back! We were supposed to run together!" He called as he chased after her holding the guards sword in one hand and his bag in the other. As he rounded the corner he saw that he lost her. But he had been following her for the past two days so he had a good idea on where she was going. If he cut across to the left and down two blocks he could beat her to her hiding place.

He ducked into the room and up the stairs to the loft she had been hiding out in. He sat down in the dark corner and waited.

About two minute later the girl came up the stairs and flopped down on the bed spilling out her loot on to the bed. Jefferson stood up out the shadows and put himself between her and the stairs. "Now running away…" he slides a chair over turning it backwards before sitting down. "that is no way to show your gratitude for me saving you from Queen Maleficent's guard." He smiled flashing teeth as he lean down over the top part of the chair before adding. "Princess Aurora"

"Who ..?" She hissed backing away from him into the wall on the other side of the bed. "How do you..?"

"Know your name?" He laughed "I know lots of things. The name is Jefferson and I am a traveler of worlds." He rested his elbows on the back of the chair and placed his hands under this chin. "A very powerful man has paid me to bring you back to him."

"You mean you're not working for Maleficent?"

"My dear I just saved you from her guard. Granted the fool didn't know who he had cornered in that alley but I am sure someone would have figured it out and then the Queen…" Jefferson did air quotes for the word Queen. "…Would have had you."

"You say Queen like Maleficent isn't your queen?"

"Nothing gets past you kiddo." Jefferson stated as he gripped the top of the chair and leaned back stretching out his arms.

"Who are you calling kiddo? I am 16. You can't be but a year or two older than me."

Jefferson smiled, "I am a lot older then I look. I guess you would say I am 18, but I am well-traveled between worlds for 18, thank you very much. You … "he waved his hand as if in disgust. "Need a bath, which the man who I will now be taking you too will supply." He stood up and turned the chair around to face the right direction back at the table.

"Well traveled between worlds? You are mad… there is only one world and Maleficent controls this part of it."

Jefferson sat back down "You dear, young thing…" He went to pat her leg but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me." She said taking a swing at him with a small well concealed knife.

Jefferson jerked back he hit the chair as he avoided the blade. After righting the fallen chair and seating himself comfortably, Jefferson raised his hands in mock defense. "Point taken, but you are wrong about this being the only world." He opened his bag and started looking through it. "There are in fact an infinite number of them." He continued searching in his bag. "But suffice to say I am here to take you to a better part of this world."

Aurora watched as his hand disappeared into the bag. First his wrist disappeared into the bag and then his elbow, which didn't make sense because the bag wasn't that deep. "How are you planning to take me there? Are you going to fly me there in your bag?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well…no" At last finding what he was so intently searching for Jefferson presented his hat. "In my hat actually…"

She laughed. "Yeah you're not crazy or anything."

"Well I guess one has to be a little mad..." Jefferson placed his hat on his head with a toothy grin. "…to travel across worlds looking for a lost Princess who is wanted by an Evil Queen. An Evil Queen who can just by happenstance turn into a dragon. But if Rum says jump I usually say where and how much gold?"

"This man does he work for your Queen too?" She mimicked the air quotes around the word Queen like Jefferson had done earlier in their conversation.

"Rum… I mean Rumpelstiltskin doesn't work for anyone but himself. I on the other hand work for whoever has things I want. Mainly gold, nice clothes, huge castles…" He drew a line in the dust on the table. "You seriously live here?"

"There is nothing wrong with this place." She said as a rat ran out from under the shabby looking bed. Jefferson had enough tact to pretend not to notice and continued.

"It doesn't have heat, running water, or a kitchen. Princess do you even remember life at the castle? This is worst then my Queen's Servant's Quarters." Just at that moment the rat noticing it was not alone made a return dash back to the darkness under the bed. Neither of them pretended not to see it, Jefferson uncharacteristically lost some of his manners. "Scratch that it's worse than the Queen's Dungeons. " Aurora made a face at him which as Jefferson judged was quite un-lady like, but probably deserved… probably.

"Spend a lot of time in your Queen's Dungeons have you?" The princess asked as she stood up off the bed her arms crossed giving and him a rather unpleasant glare. Jefferson noticed her hand slipping a little to near her hidden knife for comfort and shifted unsteadily in his seat.

"I have had to deliver a person there once or twice." Jefferson said as he gave his head a shake trying not to think about those memories.

"But that won't be where you are taking me?" She asked cautiously taking a step closer.

"No, I am not here on the Queen's orders. I do have a Royal Passport from her so I can travel about without being harassed." He slapped his hands on his knees. Fanning himself with his hat it seemed like the temperature had gone up at least 20 degrees since they had started talking, similar to how the temperature had gone up in the alley.

"But she doesn't know that Rumple wants you. And it's best for everyone involved that she doesn't know." He looked around the room again standing up and pushing the chair back in under the table. "All in all I guess your life could be worst. You could be stuck in Wonderland with the Queen of Hearts after you. Maleficent may be able to turn into a Dragon, and Queen Regina maybe cold hearted, but The Queen of Hearts…" Jefferson shivered convulsively. "…now that is one Crazy Bitch." Regaining his composure he ended with a smiled. "Here are some words to live by… Never go to Wonderland, if you can help it!"

"Great so if what you say is true, and we can travel to this other world…"

"Other worlds actually… As in ending with an S..." Jefferson corrected her writing a small S in the air with his index finger.

"Fine, if these other worlds do exist, you want me to go to another Kingdom where this Queen Regina isn't going to like the fact a Princess who is going to grow up to be a Queen, is in her realm? Thanks but no thanks!" She took the last two steps to stand in front of Jefferson. "I think I will just stay in my Kingdom with my own Evil Queen to deal with." And with that she pushed Jefferson down the stairs and dash out the window. His bag, hat and the sword he had stolen went flying as he tried to stop his fall down the stairs.

It took Jefferson about 20 seconds to collect his bag, put his hat back on his head, and grabbed the guard's sword as he rushed outside after her. He spotted her jumping from roof to roof as he rushed down the crowded street.

Shit thought Jefferson I can't lose her now. If she knows I am after her she will go to ground more then she already had. It would take weeks if not months to find where she would have disappeared to. Jefferson was looking up and didn't see the guard until after he had tackled him into the alley way. The guard shouted over his shoulder "In here, I found the guy in the weird coat."

Jefferson pushed the guard off of him and stood up dragging the sword up with him "What coat are you calling weird? Do you have any idea how much this coat cost? It's the finest leather in Never… " the guards' sword came out and Jefferson jerked his head back, "and you don't care."

Two other guards joined the one which had tackled him. "Three against one, well that really isn't far. I have to tell you I did train with King Arthur and his round table. "

Jefferson dodged the first guard who came at him which caused the guard to go tumbling down against the wall. He brought up his sword to block the second guards blow and he pushed him back into the third guard. Their armor clanged together as they fell to the ground. Jefferson turned to block a blow from the first guard who had gotten back to his feet. Deciding he didn't like being on the defensive any more he rushed two blows which the guard blocked. But the with the third blow he moved in closer slamming him into the wall and trapped the guards sword arm at his side bring up his elbow into his the guards unmasked face. The guard fell to the ground unconscious.

Jefferson turned as the other two started to advance on him. His free hand went into his bag and he pulled out a little bottle and popped the top off one handed. As the first guard advanced he threw whatever was in the bottle into his helmet. Some of whatever it was got inside the masks and guard fell over asleep.

"Fairy dust." Aurora muttered to herself. She knew a thing or two about fairies since they had helped her hide from Maleficent when she first had escaped.

Aurora watched from the roof top as Jefferson fought what he thought was the last guard in the alley way. He rammed the guards head into a wood box filled with fruit. Cracking it open the fruit spilled all around them. Aurora noted that Jefferson didn't kill anyone. Jefferson leaned over and picked up a red apple polishing it on his jacket. Aurora was about to warn him that there were more guards coming but it was too late.

Jefferson turned to see the head of the Queen's guard who he had stolen the sword from earlier marching towards him with about 10 to 12 men behind him. The head of the guard raised his sword to Jefferson's throat and Jefferson threw his sword to the side. "If you wanted your sword back you could have just asked nicely." He commented still holding on to the apple. The guard motioned for him to drop the apple. "What? First you want me to drop the sword and now my lunch?"

The guard punched him in the stomach causing him to drop the apple and fall to his knees. "Where is that little street rat you saved earlier?"

"See" Jefferson cough trying to catch his breath. "That is the funny part. I have no idea where she got too because your men tackled me before I could catch her."

"No matter I will find her next. But first your crime is punishable by death…"

"My crime? Death?" Jefferson coughed again "What for? Defending the little street rat?"

"For attacking the Queen's Guard."

For the third time Jefferson felt the air grow hotter around him. That is weird he thought but he didn't have time to reflect on the rising temperature, he was trying to figure out how to talk his way out of this. "I didn't kill anyone. I hardly think showing where your guards need to improve should be a crime. You should be thanking me for pointing out weakness in your ranks. You should replace them I lied about training with King Arthur and his round table it was Captain Hook." Jefferson comment was cut short as the guard's sword dig into this neck.

"You talk too much. How much can you talk without your head?" Jefferson fumbles with his bag going for his hat. "Off his head." The guard shouted raising his sword.

Jefferson had just found his hat when he heard a girl's voice say. "No off with yours!" and Jefferson felt a rush of hot air all around him. When he opened his eyes he saw the Princess standing there and all the guards laying on the ground unconscious

"You're a witch?" Jefferson laughed falling forward catching himself with his hands… "Of course that is why Rum wants you." He smiled laughing he got up to his feet walking around the guards' body pulling his hat out of his bag. "A really powerful witch at that." He turned in a circle looking at all the down guards.

"It's not like that. I can't control it very well. Things usually happen when I am upset." Aurora blushed feeling slightly embarrassed at what she had done.

"Well that explains the rising temperature here, and back in your room, and in the alley the first time." Jefferson counted the times off on his fingers. "You don't know how to control your emotions. … Wait you were upset they were going to kill me?" He put his hand on his chest in over the top gesture of shock. His silliness brought a smile to Aurora's lips.

"Well you did save me earlier. So we are even. I am still not going with you." Aurora stated crossing her arms.

"Oh yes you are." Jefferson was close enough to grab her and grab her he did. With his free hand he spin the hat on top of his head and in a cloud of purple smoke they were gone, leaving the hat spinning there on the ground of the alley for a second or two before it popped out of sight.

Jefferson and Aurora arrived at Rumple's castle in the main hall instead of the tower room he usually arrived in. But Jefferson was just happy to get to right castle with the way the girl was fighting him. He had grabbed her because he knew her magic would be low after she had use so much of it and figure she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

With all her kicking and squirming he couldn't focus on the place he wanted to land clearly and they crashed into the table in the main hall of Rumple's Castle. "Awww!" He screamed letting go of her. "You burned me." But when he looked there was no mark on his arm and the pain was gone.

Aurora made a mad dash for the front double doors but they wouldn't open for her.

"Well. Well.. Well. Welcome back Jefferson. I see you found our little lost princess." Rumple purred appearing from the door way of the dining room.

"You could have told me she was a witch." Jefferson exclaimed pointing at her. "Just for future reference, please let me know if the people whom I track down for you are dangerous or not? She took out half of the Queen's Guard with a spell. A spell that could have been just as easily aimed at me."

"Half the Queen's Guard, really?" Rumple questioned with glee moving closer into the parlor.

"Well like 10 or 12 of them. But who is counting when they have sword at your throat." He moved aside his coat collar to show Rumple and Belle who had just joined them in the hallway, the cut on his throat.

"Oh Jefferson your hurt." Belle came over, "Let me help you get that cleaned up."

"Oh course anything to get away from the Princess Street Rat."

"Now stop that Jefferson, she is clearly scared out of her mind." Belle turned to her, "But there is no reason to be Princess Aurora, we will keep you save."

"Not me." Jefferson commented. "I already saved her once. I think my work here is done. "He made an over the top gesture, of wiping his hands clean of her, as he started up the stairs. " I hope you spun a lot of gold Rum." He turned with a sweeping manner to look down at them in the parlor "because this time I am taking all the gold!"

"Are you staying for dinner?" Belle called up to him.

"No I think I will stop in and see Regina" Then his face light up with a smile like he just thought of something. "Oh Rum I am thinking all the gold and maybe some potions or ingredients." And with that he turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Don't touch my potions Dearie." Rumple called up after him. Jefferson gave a little backward wave of the hand to Rumple's comment. "I mean it Jefferson" Rumple moved to the base of the stairs to yell up at him.

"Oh Rumple" Belle teased placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "He is only messing with you, like he always does." She turned to the Princess. "Well Jefferson was right you need a bath, why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you? I don't know you people." She looked Rumple over. "If you are people... What is wrong with your face?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie. That is Rule One. If I am going to teach you anything you first have to learn that."

"Teach me?" Aurora questioned.

"Why yes Dearie, didn't Jefferson tell you? We are here to teach you how to take out Maleficent and become Queen."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jefferson appeared in the tower out of nowhere with a loud cry, "Rumple! I got it!"

Aurora let out a little shirk and jumped spilling the roots she had been grinding for the potion Rumple had her working on.

"Sorry Belle." Jefferson called without looking over to see it wasn't Belle. He moved with his back to her over to Rumple's side of the tower room. "Here it is." Jefferson stated with a greedy excited smile as he reached into the bag pulling out a small black bag.

Rumple took the bag with an eager giggle. As Jefferson asked who he thought was Belle to get some tea, again without looking over at her. Instead he watched as Rumple opened the bag and commented. "There is more here than I asked for."

"I know" Jefferson's smile brighten as he gave a quick knot. "I thought you would approve."

"How did you get past the fairies and dwarfs?" Rumple asked.

"Oh now that is a tale to be told indeed. Belle be a dear and get some cookies to go with that tea." He put his arm around Rumple and leaned in. "You should have seen the Blue Fairy's face when she realized who I was…" Jefferson stopped when he heard who he thought was Belle mixing something in bottle. Realizing that she hadn't so much as said hi to him "Belle, darling you haven't even said HI to me…" He turned and saw it wasn't Belle.

"Maybe, because I am not Belle." Aurora stood across the room at the table glaring at him.

"My, my, my…. "Jefferson clapped his hands together moving away from Rumple towards Aurora. "Rumple you didn't tell me you got yourself a new girl." He circled around the table. "No wait do my eyes deceive me. Could it be Princess Street Rat?" He mocked Aurora as he tilted his head to the side looking over across the room to Rumple.

"It's Princess Aurora. And I am not getting you tea." Aurora stated clearly annoyed.

"Oh I see you can clean up the girl but not the attitude. So not even you can work miracles then Rum." Jefferson collapsed back into a stool at the end of the work table Aurora was working at.

"Miracles take time Dearie." Rumple commented walking over to his closet to put the bag Jefferson gave him inside.

"Yes I guess the fact that she is clean, and in a nice dress is a miracle of some sorts." Jefferson played with potion bottle which was on the table like he was suddenly bored with the whole conversation.

"I am standing right here." Aurora demanded. "Just because I am wearing a dress and looking like a girl doesn't mean I am suddenly stupid."

"No" Jefferson commented. "But if you are going to mix that" he pointed at what she had in her hand, "into that" he pointed to bubbling potion on the work table. "Then you are not as smart as you think."

"Oh now you know potions. I have you know I am doing it exactly like HE" Aurora pointed with the bottle towards Rumple, "told me too." Aurora defended herself as she poured the last ingredient into the boiling potion. As soon as the two liquids touched there was a loud pop and it exploded up into her face. "Urgh!" Aurora screamed falling back to the floor landing hard on her bottom.

Jefferson spun in the chair to face Rumple. "Well you picked a real winner. Even Regina wasn't this slow with learning magic. And she wasn't born with Magic like our little lost Princess was."

"Now that Jefferson, is a little harsh even you didn't get that potion right the first time around." He walked past Jefferson to hand Aurora a towel.

"To my credit I was only 7 when I first tried it, it's hardly fair to compare the two." Jefferson watched as Aurora gave Rumple a look before taking the towel from him. "At least she isn't overly trusting like Regina was."

"What did I do wrong?" she wiped her face off getting to her feet.

"Jefferson care to tell her?" Rumple asked.

"I asked you not him." Aurora demanded.

"Yes you did Princess, but I am in control here and I am asking him to answer you." Rumple calmly explained. "If you want to stay here you have to play by my rules."

Jefferson watched as Aurora looked like she was going to argue with Rumple but thought better of it and looked over to him waiting on the answer. Jefferson let her wait a moment clearly enjoying himself before giving his answer.

"Too much Angelica Root. I could tell by the deep color." He picked a piece of lint off his jacket. And brushed it was as if he was almost too bored to finish explaining. "It should have been a lighter color. Actually the lighter the better. The root reacts with heat so too much and poof!" he mocked an exploding potion with his hands as he leaned back in the stool and tilted his head to the side to finally look over at Aurora.

"Gold star to Jefferson." Rumple stated clapping.

"Gold Star?" Jefferson scoffed. "Please I am thinking about 5000 pieces of gold for the diamonds. How does that sound Rumple?"

To which Rumple answered. "5000 gold pieces and your story of how you got them."

"You will get your story when I get some tea and those delicious cookies Belle makes." Jefferson agreed rubbing his hands together.

"It's a deal then. You know where the gold is Jefferson help yourself." Then turning to Aurora. "Why don't you go change and on the way back up to try this again bring up some tea and cookies."

"I am going to clean up. But I am not bringing up tea and cookies for you two."

"Oh there is that attitude again Rum. It's been, what a week since I brought her here? I would have thought you would have broken her of disobeying orders by now." Jefferson mocked.

"Disobeying orders?" Aurora demanded. "I am sorry I thought I was brought here to learn magic not bring thieves tea."

"Tea and cookies." Jefferson corrected her tilting his head once more in her direction as he flashed her a toothy grin.

Aurora started forward. "Princess" Rumple moved in between Jefferson and Aurora. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and just ask Belle to bring up some tea and cookies?" Rumple asked trying to appease Aurora. "Is that more along the lines of why you are here dearie?"

"Fine" Aurora turned and waving her hand at the mess on the table she muttered. "bippity-boppity-boo." as the towel started to clean up the spilled potion.

Jefferson laughed. "Did you just say bippity-boppity-boo."

"Yes." Aurora blushed, dropping the spell. "Yes that is the thingmabob that does the job." She suddenly felt so stupid saying it out loud, that she rushed on to explain. "It's what the fairies used to sing as they cleaned."

"There will be none of that, Dearie!" Rumple announced.

"Why?" Aurora whispered.

"I hate the fairies." Rumple stated as he waved his hand in a straight line across his body. "The only talk of Fairies will be how we have bested them for their Diamonds. Right Jefferson?"

"Correct, except it's usually me besting them of their Diamonds, and you just making it into fairy dust." Jefferson gave another smug smile and Aurora gave him a disapproving look. "What I like shinny things."

"I am sure you do." Aurora turned back to finish cleaning up the mess, but Rumple took her hand. "We can take care of this, just head down and clean yourself up and do send Belle up with those refreshments."

Aurora continued to glare at Jefferson but she shook her head in agreement. Rumple moved out of the way and Aurora threw the potion covered towel at Jefferson face before storming out of the room. Jefferson was caught off guard and fell off the stool to the floor with a thump, as he tried to block the messy towel from hitting him in the face. The last thing she heard was "Seriously Rumple, that attitude!"

* * *

Aurora tried to take as long as she could to clean up, change, and walk back up to the tower room. She was really hoping that Jefferson would be gone by the time she went back up to finish her work. But as she came up the stairs she could hear Jefferson's voice echoing down the stairs.

"So the little dwarf was all like 'Don't worry Nova I am sure we will find the bag of fairy diamonds.'" Jefferson laughed. "But we know they won't because it now sits in your closet." He leaned over taking another cookie. "Doesn't it just warm your cold heart to know that little Blue Fairy has seriously got her wings all tied up in knots worrying about missing fairy diamonds and whatever YOU may do with it?"

Aurora heard Rumple do that weird little excited giggle he seemed to do when he was pleased and then he said "Yes." As she entered the room she saw Rumple sitting across the table from Jefferson his hands fold with a pleased look on his face.

"So what are you going to do with the…" Jefferson trailed off as he noticed Aurora walking over to the table surprised to see that the table had been cleaned and the ingredients were all laid out. She picked up the first ingredient and started measuring it out into the bowl, when Jefferson asked her a question. "Aren't you going to say thank you, Princess?"

"Thank you for what?" She turned to face him.

"Thank you for cleaning up." He took a bite out of the cookie he was holding. "It didn't magically clean itself up…well it did magically get cleaned up, but I" he waved his hand at the table, "did the magic."

"Thanks" She mocked him. "I could have done it myself." She turned back to her work.

"Princess" Jefferson jumped up and joined her side. "It would be easier if…" Jefferson started as he placed his left hand on the small of her back, but he never got to finish because Aurora screamed "Don't touch me." And she blew him across the room into the wall. Jefferson hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down it to the floor. "And it's Princess Aurora." She added watching Jefferson try to get up but he stopped and grabbed at his ribs.

"Woa" Jefferson managed get out once he caught his breath.

Jefferson said shaking his head as Rumple giggled again from his seat. "Sorry Princess Aurora, Jefferson was never one who understood personal space. Perhaps you will break him of that habit?"

"Princess Aurora…. You got a roar to you alright." Jefferson tried to stand up a second time and this time he was able to use the wall and make it back to his feet. He stood up chuckling to himself as he used the wall to help him keep his balance. "Roar… Aurora…roar… I am going to call you Rory from now on." Jefferson laughed but cut it short holding his ribs. There were tears in his eyes but Aurora couldn't tell if it was from the pain he was in or laughing at the nickname he had just come up with.

"Don't you have something or someONE to steal…. In another kingdom or world?" Aurora glared.

"Actually Rumple here," He pointed in Rumple's direction. "Wanted me to stay and help you with the potion." He leaned against the wall still holding his side. _Was the room getting hotter?_ Jefferson wondered before saying out loud. "But I am seriously starting to reconsider my answer." Jefferson eyed Aurora, she was definitely pissed at him. Rumple is going to have to work on her emotion control as soon as possible Jefferson thought leaning back against the wall.

"Now, Now children. Play nice." Rumple said as he gathered up the tea cups and placed them on back on the tray. "Aurora, you are correct, Jefferson is best at being a selfish thief"

Jefferson listened and shook his head in agreement with Rumple. "True"

"But he is second best with Potions."

"Also true." Jefferson agreed finally coming to stand up straight against the wall, fixing his scarf around his neck.

"So if he has advice to give, I am sure it will be worth listening too." And with that Rumple picked up the tea tray and left the tower room.

Aurora watched Rumple disappear down the steps. She opened her mouth to call out to stop him but she already knew in the week of living here once Rumple had made up his mind he wasn't going to change it. She turned back to work on the potion.

"May I have permission to come over to the table?" Jefferson asked. Aurora smirked to herself at the slight hint of fear she detected in Jefferson's tone.

"If Rumple wants you to help me then you can come over to the table." She put the mixer down and turned to him. "But if you touch me again you are going out the window."

"Dually noted." Jefferson paused as he pushed off from the wall before adding. "Rory."

"Don't call me that." She splat, as she started to cut up the angelica root. Jefferson watched as she brought the liquid in the bowl to a boil and as she started to bring a spoonful of the Angelica Root up to the liquid she had off to the side he commented. "I wouldn't do that."

Aurora paused. "I am going to put a little in and check the color."

"Not like that with a spoon, it's too easy to drop too much in. And if too much gets in then you have to start that part over again. It wastes supplies."

"Wastes supplies? Please it's not like Rumple doesn't have more of this stuff or the gold to buy it. He even has you to go out and steal if he needs more."

"Not being wasteful and being rich are two different things." Jefferson explained. "When you were living on the streets did you waste anything you came across that you could use?"

"No, of course not."

"And when you are Queen of your Kingdom are you going to waste your people's supplies?"

"No of course not."

Jefferson leaned against the table and asked her, "Then why waste Rumple's?"

Aurora stood there searching for something logical to say but couldn't find any answer that didn't seem childish, which just pissed her off more. "Well how do you suggest I do it then?" she muttered, not admitting Jefferson was right but waiting to hear his answer before she continued.

"Like this" Jefferson reached over careful not to touch her, his ribs still hurt form the hitting the wall earlier. He used two fingers to pinch the cut up and crushed roots. "Just pick up a little pinch and place it in the liquid until we get the right color. "

Aurora did as directed and the liquid changed from clear to a slight pale pink. "I don't know what color I am looking for, earlier it was dark purple."

"You need to add a little more. We want the tint to be purple not pinkish."

Aurora did as Jefferson suggested and mixed in another pitch. The liquid changed again this time becoming that light purple they were looking for she smiled and raised some of it on the spoon for him to see.

"Good job Rory." Jefferson complimented. "Now pour the last ingredient in to the boiling mixture and stir it for two minutes. "

Aurora hesitated a second not wanting to make the potion explode again, but she took it on good faith that it wouldn't since Jefferson didn't move back from the table. And he didn't look like he would want to get the potion all over his fancy clothes and coat. So she poured it in to the boiling potion and there was a hiss. She closed her eyes, but didn't hear a bang or feel any liquid hit her in the face. She opened one eye and then the next to see the potion brewing and to see Jefferson smirking at her.

"Don't forget to stir it for two minutes and bottle it." Jefferson walked away over to the window ledge and sat down leaving her to finish the potion.

After she finished stirring the potion she bottled it and brought it over to Jefferson at the window. "So will this really work?" She asked him.

"I watched you make it, it will work." He pointed out to the edges of the castle grounds. "We will have to pour a little in all four corners of the grounds. But the Angelica Root will purify evil or in your case Maleficent from sensing you are here. And… "Jefferson jumped up going over to the cabinet of supplies and pulled out a branch of dried leaves. "If we add some bittersweet to it that will keep out any of her guards or spies who are looking for you."

"How will it do that?" Aurora asked joining him at the supply cabinet.

"It makes people forget what they are looking for and it gives them this uncomfortable feeling till they are miles away from where YOU will be." He informed her before playfully tapping her nose with the dried bittersweet leaves.

_Oh I shouldn't have done that_, thought Jefferson but he noticed Aurora actually smiled back him.

_Safe from Maleficent and her guards, maybe staying here with the Dark One and his errand boy will be a good thing._ Aurora actually smiled as she took the dried leaves from Jefferson. "So how much do we put in?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aurora had to almost run to keep up with Jefferson's quick strides as they strolled across the grounds. They had already poured some of the potion in two of the four corners of Rumple's Castle. "Can we slow down just a bit?" Aurora puffed.

"Slow down?" Jefferson slowed down his pace but kept on walking. "But you said you were cold, so I thought you wanted to hurry up."

"Hurry up? No way. I just need a warmer coat is all." Aurora dug her hands deep into her pockets. "This is the first time I have been allowed out all week since you brought me here."

"Rumple hasn't let you outside the castle yet?" Jefferson skidded to a stop wincing from the movement; he placed his hand on his hurt side as he turned to look at her. "You do need a new coat." He noticed for the first time how thin the winter coat looked and if it wasn't working well on a chilly fall night in early September then it would be completely useless come winter.

"He kept making excuses, the potion being the last one. But I think he thinks I am going to make a run for it." Aurora complained.

"You are not; are you?" Jefferson asked completely serious. "Because I have already had to chase you twice and after hitting that wall I really don't think I am up for a third time." Aurora laughed. "I shouldn't have said anything about being hurt. You are so going to make a run for it now aren't you?" Aurora moved closer to Jefferson and he jumped back from her. "Don't hurt me, just blast the tree here" he pointed behind him "and I will tell Rumple you blasted me into it and when I came too you were gone."

"I am not going to hurt you. " Aurora stated smirking.

"That smirk you are wearing has me thinking otherwise." Jefferson backed up into the tree.

"I could heal it for you." Aurora offered.

"You can use your Magic to heal?" Jefferson questioned her.

"It was one of the first things the Fairies taught me, while I was in hiding." Aurora sadly commented as images of how Flora, fauna, and Merryweather, had died facing Maleficent giving her time to escape.

"Healing magic can be tricky, Are you sure you can do it? I wouldn't want to make it worst."

"I am actually good at it. Had lots of practice mending hurt animals in the woods, since I was 5." She moved aside Jefferson's coat and placed her hand on his vest. "Is it right here that hurts?"

"It's a little lower" Jefferson winced as she touched near the spot he surely thought was bruised.

Aurora moved her hand down a little. "Here?"

"Yes" he whispered.

Aurora closed her eyes and sent out some energy to feel the extent of the injury. Jefferson let out a little gasp as he feel the energy roll across his side and up his rib cage.

"I think your rib is actually cracked." Aurora stated with her eyes still closed, she brought up her left hand to his shoulder and grabbed a hold of his coat as she pushed a little hard with her right hand and let her magic flow into him.

Jefferson was caught off guard and fell back against the tree losing his footing over the roots and he fell to the side taking Aurora with him. She landed on top of him not seeming to realize they had fallen. She was still focusing on sending energy into Jefferson. Jefferson noted how his chest felt warm and it was slightly painful as he felt the bone fixing itself.

Once she finished healing him Aurora opening her eyes and realizing how close she was to him she pulled back into a sitting position straddling him. But she kept her right hand on the spot where she had healed him. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to …" She stuttered. "Earlier.. I didn't mean to break anything."

"Was it really broken?" Jefferson asked propping himself up on his elbows, amazed at much better his chest suddenly felt.

"It was cracked in three tiny places. I am sorry I didn't mean to. It's just with everything that has happened to me, I just don't like to be touched."

"You know this is the third time in about a week that you have knocked me over. I have to say this is by far the most enjoyable." Jefferson looked down at her hand on his chest before looking up at her and flashing a wicked smile.

"I… I am sorry." Aurora flushed red suddenly realizing she was straddling him. She jumped up and rushed off towards the next corner of the grounds.

Jefferson laid there on the ground feeling his side with his hand, it didn't hurt anymore. He sat straight up and turned to see where Aurora was going. "Rory wait." He bounced up and caught up to her in a few quick strides. "You fixed it. Good as new. Doesn't hurt at all. What do I owe you?"

"Owe me?" she asked.

"Yes owe you. You don't do something like that for free." He laughed "You really haven't been around Rumple long enough. He hasn't even taught you to make deals yet."

"You helped me out with the potion earlier so I owed you something."

"No that doesn't count because I only helped because Rum wanted me to, so what is it you want?' He asked stepping in front of her.

"I… Jefferson…." She tried to get past him but he wouldn't let her. "The fairies who helped me escape from Maleficent taught me to help out innocent people."

"Come on now Rory!" Jefferson blocked her way again. "I hardly think the fairies where talking about me when they said _innocent_ people."

"Ok tell me how Belle and you came to be here."

"Deal" Jefferson declared stepping aside and falling into step with Aurora again. "Belle made a deal with Rumple to save her kingdom. She gave up her freedom so Rumple would help Belle's father with a war. Rumple protected his Kingdom in exchange for Belle's servitude."

"She willing agreed to go with the Dark One?" Aurora couldn't believe it, _sure Belle seems to find positives about being stuck working for the Dark One, but too willing condemn yourself to being the Dark One's servant girl when she was a Princess, it was just unbelievable. _

"Before you become Queen you will have to learn that the fate of your Kingdom and its people is more important than one person." Jefferson explained.

"There had to be another way." Aurora shook her head. "There is always another way."

"True, but if Belle's father was willing to make a deal with Rumplestiltskin, then I am sure he didn't see another way." Jefferson paused. "But then again I am a selfish jerk who knows nothing of putting other people's needs before mine. So I think the deal worked out best for everyone. Belle is doing fine here, her kingdom is safe and I get to eat those delicious cookies she makes. It's all win, win the way I see it. " Jefferson smiled as he handed Aurora the potion bottle.

Aurora took it without saying anything and poured it on the spot Jefferson suggested. "Only one more spot" She commented as she capped the bottle. "You can tell me your story on the walk over."

"Oh I don't think so." Jefferson huffed.

"What you said you owed me." She pointed at him in amazement.

"I said I owed you some-thing. Not some-things! You really need to learn how to make a deal better." Jefferson flashed her another wicked smile and walked ahead of her.

"That's not fair at all" Aurora complained stopping behind him. "You tricked me."

"Tricked you" He turned faking shock at her accusation. "You said Belle and you… the you being me. I only owed you one thing, thus I told you Belle's story. Choose your words wisely Princess or else they can get you trouble. I can see Rumple, Belle, and I have a lot to teach you before you become a Queen." And with that he turned and headed for the last corner of the castle grounds. Aurora stood there in disbelief for a few seconds and putting her head down she charged after him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jefferson laughed as the house of cards fell apart. "Urgh! I can't get this to work!" Aurora let all of her frustration out in a scream as she pounded on the table before she turned and glared at him. "Why are you laughing… this is fun. It is so frustrating." She growled as she positioned her right hand above the playing cards and tried to will them to move back into place.

Jefferson raised his eyebrows at her, as the temperature started to rise in the room. "You need to loosen up" Jefferson stated turning to the table behind him. He started to mix and add things to a little bowl on the table next to the tea pot.

"Loosen up? I am in a different kingdom! Stuck in this castle; basically a prisoner of the Dark One." The cards she had moved back together by magic fell apart again. Two of them caught on fire. "GRRR!" She growled putting the fire out with a towel, "I am surrounded by people who I can't tell if they are… "

"Good?" Jefferson filled in her blank noticing after the cards burst into flames the room's temperature went back to normal. He took a smell of something from one of the jars on the table. He turned his nose up at it and walked over to the supply cabinet bring something back to the table and grounded it up.

"I was going to say "trustworthy but good works just as well." Aurora commented as she had willed the cards into a base and had started forming the second row to the card castle she was trying to build.

Jefferson pinched in some of the herb to the other items he had mixed together and dumped it into the tea pot. He stirred the tea as he heard Aurora let out another frustrated moan as the cards collapsed down on to the table and floor. He picked up the pot and poured a cup of tea. Reaching out his hand with the cup he offered it to Aurora.

"I just said I have trust issues and you want me to drink that?" Aurora raised her eyebrows at him. "What did you just put in it?" she asked.

Jefferson didn't say anything he just moved his hand slightly to the right and left and did a little shoulder shrug . When she didn't take the cup he picked up the tea pot and poured a second cup full. He took the second cup and threw back the drink in one gulp. Then he offered the first cup to Aurora again.

Aurora took the cup and stared down at the liquid. "It's not going to kill you." Jefferson paused. "I just drank some." Jefferson paused again. "Fine; don't drink it." He pouted as he placed the tea cup down on the table and flopped back down on the stool like he was bored with her. He picked up one of the burnt playing cards which were scattered on the table.

Aurora eyed him for a few moments then picked up the tea cup and drank the tea. Then she walked two steps over and placed the empty cup on table in front of Jefferson.

Jefferson grinned a big toothy grin and sprang up out of the stool. "That's my Princess." He grabbed her and spun her around.

"No, Don't touch….What are you doing…"Aurora giggled as they danced over to the window.

Jefferson pulled her close looking out the window "I am going to show you the world." he waved at the scene outside the window

Catching her breathe she looked up at him so close and asked, "The world? But I can't leave the castle grounds."

"Not the world outside of Rumple's Gates. I am talking about the world in general. "Jefferson turned Aurora to face out the window placing her hands on the window ledge. " I am talking about the world around you. The world you don't see because you are way too stressed and up tight." He brought up his hands up her arms to rest them on her shoulders.

"I am not uptight. "Aurora said her voice rising.

Jefferson pause a second remembering how Aurora had thrown him up against the wall but then decided to chance it. _She needs to learn to control her feelings and relax._ He reasoned with himself as he started to rub her shoulders. "You feel extremely tight to me." He whispers in her ear before pausing a second fearing Aurora and her no touching rule, he didn't want to push her too far, too fast.

"Oh that feels good." Aurora commented as took a deep breath.

Jefferson smirked and continued to rub Aurora's neck. "That's it close your eyes" He whispered in her ear.

"Close my eyes?" She questioned him. "I thought you were going to show me the parts of the world I am missing."

"Trust me I will." He continued to whisper in her ear. "You just need to relax a little bit, first "His hands moved a little farer down her neck to in between her shoulder blades. And that was when he felt the coin Regina used to summon him in glow warm in his pocket.

"Oh right there." Aurora smiled keeping her eyes closed. "Right there with your right thumb."

The coin cooled down and Jefferson couldn't help but smirked. _Oh Regina if you only knew what I was doing instead of running to your side. _Jefferson kept his right hand on Aurora's shoulder and pressed a little harder. He moved his left hand down to Aurora's left side so he could position himself better, but when his hand got to her waist Aurora spun around sharply. "What are you…"she trailed off with a dizzy look on her face as she lost her balance for a second before catching herself by grabbing ahold of Jefferson's coat.

"Whoa there Aurora." Jefferson smiled guiding her back to the window's edge. Jefferson expected her to let go of his coat when he helped her sit down but she grabbed it tighter, so he knelt down in front of her.

"What did you put in my drink?" Aurora asked with her eyes closed.

"It was just something to help you relax and appreciate the world around you." He took her by the chin. "You are just starting to feel its effects. It's a little over whelming the first time."

She pulled back and lowered her head again. "I feel like I am going to be sick."

"I must have put a little too anise in it. It messes with clairvoyant abilities so it can be overwhelming the first time you take it. He tilted her head upward again but her eyes where still closed. "But it will past, open your eyes."

"No."

"Aurora! Just trust me."

"Trust you! " Aurora screamed opening her eyes. Jumping up, pulling him up with her. "You drugged me!" She screamed finally letting go of Jefferson's coat to push him back.

"Rory, clam down!" Jefferson threw his hands up. "I drank some too; it's not going to hurt you. It will only last for an hour or so."

Jefferson watched as she stood there shaking her head and trying to focus her eyes. "It doesn't seem to be affecting you." She pointed at him before losing her balance again.

Jefferson raced forward and grabbed her again helping her back to the window. "It is affecting me. I am just use to it."

"Why would you ever want to feel this way? The room is spinning. "She closed her eyes again.

"You are trying too hard to focus. Just relax. Take a deep breathe. Open your eyes and look at me." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Jefferson pulled a crystal out of his pocket. "Look here. See the way the light is reflecting. "

"It too bright." Aurora complained closing her eyes again.

"No don't focus right on it. Look to the side see the light. The way it bounces, reflects the light around the room, drawing your attention to other parts of the room."

Aurora tilted her head and looked. Jefferson watched as she her month made a little gasp. Her hand reached out besides the crystal. "I see it. Is it magical?"

"No, not magic, just natural reactions." He put it back in his pocket and placed his hand out for her to take. She took it standing up. "Everything is connected, what did the light draw your attention too.'

"The potions ….." She started to drift across the room. "All the colors." Jefferson let her hand go.

"Yeah I know" He watched her for a second. She seemed to be floating across the room. Then he followed her.

"I always thought they were solid colors in the bottles, but look there are different swirls, of colors in each one."

"Oh this one is my favorite." Jefferson said picking it up. "There are gold and silver flecks in this one. But you can't see it unless you hold it up to the light." He waved her back over to the widow holding the Potion up to the light.

"No Way… how?" She giggles "It has to be a result of magic?"

"Victor says it's some kind of chemical reaction. Again it's a natural reaction. Not really magic. "He turned the potion closer to himself as he inspected it. "Don't get me wrong I love magic and a life without would be so boring." He winces to himself at that thought, before continuing on "In a world…." He laughed. " In WORLDS " he corrected himself. "Where nothing is stable there are always these natural reactions like this. That is why I love potions so much. Reactions like these are always going to happen. You put sleeping powder in a drink, whoever drinks it will pass out, no if's and's, or but's. Magic on the other hand is not so reliable. It changes with mood, desires, power….Sometimes I wonder if Victor was right…" He trailed off looking deep into the potion's center.

Aurora waited for him to go on. But Jefferson just stood there for a minute staring beyond the bottle with a sad longing on his face. "Who is Victor? Jefferson?" She touched him bring his focus back to her, to her hand on his arm.

"Sorry did you say something?" Jefferson asked.

"Who is Victor?" Aurora asked again.

Jefferson placed the bottle down on the window ledge as he said with a soft voice "Oh someone I came across in my travels. He believes in science over magic."

"Which do you believe?" Aurora's voice matched his soft tone.

"I believe it best to use both. Thus my hat and love for potions." He pulled Aurora close to his side. "Look out at the world. There are all kinds of magic out there Rory. I have seen things you can't believe. Mermaids, Vampires, Elves, Pirates, you named it I have seen it. But I also know things about plants, animals, people, don't even get me started on bees." He giggled. "You" he pulled her even closer to his side "have to learn to see everything around you. Read people. You're right to not trust Rumple 100% he is usually out for himself. But he wants you safe. And he wants you to be Queen instead of Maleficent so that is a huge plus for you. "Jefferson let her go but she didn't try to move to move away from him. _That is a plus for me_ Jefferson thought. _I am starting to win her over; Rumple will be please with that._

"What if I don't want to be Queen?" Aurora questioned.

"Well I am sorry my little street rat. That's your future."

"Urgh!" Aurora moaned. "What if I just want to stay here looking at the world with you?"

"Well that would be the tea speaking…" He felt the coin glow hot in his pocket again as he turned to face Aurora. Jefferson, knew Regina didn't like to be kept waiting, but for some reason he didn't want to leave Aurora quite yet. "But we could try to dance away the future." Jefferson added with a toothy grin.

Aurora smile match his as she took his hand and they spun around the room till they collapsed into the straw by Rumple's spinning wheel.

Aurora fell on top of Jefferson in giggles. "Do you think it worked?" She asked just inches away from his face.

"Oh I think we totally chased it away." Jefferson smiled. He reached up to brush a golden curl out of Aurora's eyes tucking it behind her ear.

"What is going on in here?" Belle's voice cut through the silence startling both of them.

Aurora gasped and rolled off of Jefferson. "Nothing. … Jefferson and I .."

"I gave her something to relax Belle. Rumple has her working too hard." Jefferson gave Belle a glare clearly annoyed that she had come in and ruined Aurora's lesson in relaxation, especially because it had been going so well.

"You drugged her." Belle demanded pulling Aurora away from Jefferson. "Tell me what exactly did you hope to get out of her Jefferson?"

"Belle it wasn't anything like that." Jefferson said sitting up.

"He had some tea too… we are fine." She started back towards Jefferson.

"You are not fine." Belle grabbed Aurora by her arm stopping her from going back to Jefferson. "Rule number one you never drink anything Jefferson gives you."

"Relax Belle, you are sounding like you could use some tea." Jefferson coldly stated getting to his feet. His buzz was clearly disappearing as his tone turned serious.

"No thank you Jefferson, I learned that lesson early on in my stay here." Belle coldly responded.

"I thought Rule Number One was all magic comes with a price." Aurora said thoughtfully.

Jefferson smirked a bit thinking _"Damn I really did put too much Anise in it, she is so not herself at the moment_." as he waved to Aurora. "Yes it is. Rule Two is don't drink anything you didn't pour yourself." He turned back to Belle, "It is a good rule to live by when you can't tell who is out to get you."

"Or wants something from you." Belle gave Jefferson a look.

"Seriously Belle it was one time…" Jefferson rolled his eyes. "and your father wasn't going to use those rubies. They were just sitting there collecting dust and I need something to exchange for the dragon eggs Rumple wanted me to get. You know how upset Rumple can get if he doesn't get what he wants."

Belle ignored his comment moving closer to Jefferson so Aurora couldn't hear. "Rumple isn't going to like this Jefferson." Belle hissed. "What if he had walked in instead of me?"

"Who do you think told me to get her to relax?" Jefferson hissed back at her." Rumple knows she can't control her power levels if she can't control herself. She been here three weeks, and if she can't advance with her training then Rumple doesn't get want ever it is he wants from her…"

"You did this all because of Rumple?" Aurora asked from behind Belle.

"What Aurora…" Jefferson turned realizing how loud he was talking. _Damn the drugs!_ "I… was just trying to help you." Jefferson started to explain.

"You mean help yourself. You really are a selfish pompous jerk."

Jefferson reached out for her arm. "Don't touch me." Aurora pulled back taking Belle's hand "Come on Belle I need to get away from him."

"Rory! Wait…"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled back over her shoulder as her and Belle left the tower room.

Jefferson took a deep breath then he picked up his hat off the table. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin. It was glowing warm again; the third time in 15 minutes. "Better not keep Regina waiting any longer." He muttered out loud before giving his hat a twist and disappearing in cloud of purple smoke.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Jefferson appeared outside the Queen's Bed chambers on her balcony, as was per their normal arrangement. He carefully peaked behind the curtains. He was beyond worried that one of these days a King's guard, or the King himself, or even that doe eyed Snow would walk in and catch them in the act. Sure he had a Royal Passport. But he was pretty sure that a Royal Passport wouldn't get him out of trouble if he was caught sleeping with the married Queen.

"There you are Jefferson. What took you so long?" Regina demanded. "I thought you were not coming."

"Oh Regina did you miss me?" he moved in front of the curtain, flicking the coin in the air a few times as he moved into the room. "Careful or you may show some emotions." He ran the coin over his fingers before he pocketed the coin in his leather pants.

"You think too highly of yourself Jefferson you have no effects on my emotions. " Regina stated coldly as her fingers twirled a piece of her long dark hair. "What was so important to keep _your_ Queen waiting?" She inquired.

"I was working on a long term investment." Jefferson stated not wanting to give her any idea of what he could have been up too.

"Long Term Investment?" Regina laughed. "Since when do you think long term?"

"Well I will be 19 in…" He acted like he was counting with his hand, "six months. I thought I should start thinking ahead. I can't be the Queen's boy toy forever. "Jefferson flashed a smile as he walked down the stairs into her bedroom.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." She purred as Jefferson walked behind her.

Jefferson grabbed her in his arms and pulled her tight. He moved the piece of hair which Regina had been playing with moments ago, away from her neck and leaned his lips just above her skin to whisper, "Oh I don't think I am the only one who enjoys what we do." Jefferson's hands went to the laces on the back of her dress. "How much time do we have?"

Regina turned to face him "The King has adviser meetings all day. Snow is off at riding lessons. The normal spells are up around this room. We have all afternoon before someone notices I am missing."

"Good" Jefferson declared picking Regina up and throwing her on the bed. "I like it when we can take our time."

* * *

Jefferson watched as Regina magical laced the corset on her dress. "Why don't you let me do that any more?" He asked innocently.

"I don't need you to dress me Jefferson." Regina huffed standing with her back to him in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

"I always found it enjoyable lacing you back up nice and tight. Not as much fun as the unlacing part but almost." Jefferson caught Regina's smile in mirror as she kept her back to him and continued to fix her hair.

There was no denying it, Regina was beautiful. _The old King was a fool not to treat her better_. Jefferson thought_. Of course if the King did treat her better then Regina may have fallen in love again and Rumple didn't want that to happen, which was one of the reason he shared her bed._ _Rumple for some reason wanted the once innocent Regina to become a monster and over the past two years he had seen that happen. _

_First Regina had started to dress the part. It wasn't like she had hid her figure before but damn the dresses she wore these days made everything pop in the right places._ _Second she had started to grow colder, trying not to show her emotions at all. She is the opposite of Aurora and her bag of emotions always over flowing. What is it with me having to deal with slightly crazy women all the time?_

"My dear Jefferson, what are you thinking?" Regina asked catching his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh just that the King is a fool. You are by far the fairest in the land." Jefferson sat up on the bed, picking up his leather pants and put them on. He tucked his white ruffled shirt into his pants as he came around the end of the bed. "Have you seen my vest, or scarf?"

"I believe I threw them somewhere over there." Regina pointed towards the vanity across the room.

He looked over and saw the vest had landed on the mirror and the scarf about two feet in front of the vanity. "So you did." He grabbed his boots from floor in front of the bed and walked over to the vanity. He picked up the scarf placing it on the vanity while taking his vest off the mirror. "You will have to be more careful next time. You don't want to break a mirror, its seven years bad luck you know."

"What is bad luck when bad luck is all you are use too?' Regina asked

"Good point." Jefferson grimaced at her depressing thought as he put on his vest. _The Regina I first met never would have made a comment like that. She still had hope of something better. Twenty is way too young to be so dead inside._ Jefferson thought to himself as he laced up his boots.

"So what does Rumple have you up to these days?" Regina asked as she finished fixing her hair to turn to face him.

"Not much really, it has been a slow couple of weeks." Jefferson commented as he started to lace up his other boot.

"Really?" Regina questioned as she walked over behind Jefferson and picked up his scarf.

"Well you know he's kind of busy, not being busy with Belle." Jefferson straighten up as he finished with his boots.

Regina wrapped his scarf around his neck for him "I have been told you have spent a lot of time recently at Rumple's castle."

"Well Belle is a delicious cook…"

Jefferson words got cut off as Regina tightened the scarf around his neck.

"One of my spies said they saw you walking the grounds with a young blonde haired girl. Has Rumple gotten another servant girl? Or has he taken a new apprentice?" Regina hissed in Jefferson's ear as she kept the scarf tight around his throat.

"Regina you worry …."

Regina tightened the scarf more so this time Jefferson couldn't breathe let alone talk. _Regina what are you doing? She never would have done this to me a couple of months ago. _Jefferson's thoughts screamed in his head as he brought up his hands up to the scarf as he started to choke.

"I think we have played enough games here this afternoon Jefferson. Tell me what I want to know." Jefferson nodded and Regina loosened the scarf. Jefferson let out a gasp as he tried to catch his breath. "Now who is the girl?"

"Aurora." Jefferson coughed out.

"Aurora?" Regina asked "As in the missing Princess Aurora?"

When Jefferson didn't answer fast enough, Regina tightened the scarf again. "Did you find the Princess that Maleficent couldn't find for Rumplestiltskin?" She let up for Jefferson to talk.

Jefferson fought back tears, as he looped his fingers around the scarf while it was loose, "Yes. I am that amazing. Thank you very much. I outsmarted Maleficent and her guard. And it only cost Rumple all of his gold. But don't worry Regina, Rumple has spun some more."

Regina went to tighten the scarf again, but this time Jefferson fought back. He had his hand under the scarf and pulled it away enough to break Regina's grip and he fell forward to the floor on all fours. With a cough he turned around still on the ground to face her. "Regina have you completely lost your mind?" She started around the seat of the vanity which caused Jefferson to push himself back away from her.

"Jefferson" Regina purred his name twisting the scarf in her hands. "What does Rumple want with her?"

"I don't know." Regina stepped closer. Jefferson backed up hitting the wall and he pushed himself to his feet, but it was too late, he was cornered, and none of his little magic tricks would work on Regina and her magical abilities. _Where is my coat, bag, and most importantly my hat?._ Jefferson thought but couldn't bring himself to look away from Regina to spot them in the room.

Regina placed her right hand over his heart. "Really!?" Jefferson exclaimed clearly scared and not hiding it well. "Regina I swear I don't know. Rumple didn't tell me."

Regina's hand traced a heart on the leather of Jefferson's vest before she looked Jefferson in the face. "I believe he didn't tell you why. But what did he tell you?" She moved her hand up his chest to his face, to his hair, playfully wrapping her fingers around a piece of his messy hair.

"Not much Regina" Jefferson brushed her hand away from his hair and pushed away from her moving back into the room. Spotting his coat and bag on the ground he side stepped over to pick both up, slid in to his coat, and swung his bag over his shoulder as he spun back to face Regina.

"Don't lie to me Jefferson; you are like a son to Rumple. He must have told you something for you to be working on a _long term investment_." Regina threw Jefferson's comment from earlier back in his face.

Jefferson ran a hand through his messed up hair. "I am not lying Regina. He said something about Maleficent being worried that the girl would be the one to kill her." Jefferson scanned the room looking for his hat, not seeing it. "I am guessing he wants to get on the girls good side, teach her the way he did you, and use her the way…"

"Rumple did not use me Jefferson." Regina demanded snapping his scarf when she moved her hand in frustration. "I used him."

Jefferson gave her a look like sure you did but the glare Regina gave him caused him to wipe any kind of emotion off his face. He glanced around the room again still not seeing his hat. Jefferson did not like how this conversation was going and he was beyond ready to leave.

"Maleficent is one of my allies. Why didn't you think of how it would look if my _boy toy_ " she paused throwing another of his earlier comments back at him. "turned over her number one fugitive to one of her worst enemies?"

"Is that why you called me here? To FUCK ME one more time before you WHAT? Turn me over to Maleficent? To kill me?" Jefferson screamed at Regina.

Regina laughed. "Oh she would love that but I made it known to her that I wasn't done with you, yet."

"Well…what if I am done with you?" Jefferson grimaced slightly hearing a tone of nervousness in his own voice. Regina wasn't the doe-eyed innocent girl he had met almost two years ago. And this dark, cold hearted version was not something Jefferson did not like to see.

"Your opinion doesn't matter Jefferson. " Regina moved closer snapping her fingers producing his hat out of thin air. "And it never has." She went to hand his hat to him but snatched it back before Jefferson could take it. "Not so fast Jefferson." She turned pacing back across the room. "You know every action has its consequence or price. "

"What is it Regina?" Jefferson demanded glaring at Regina. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh not me, Jefferson." Regina smiled as she played with his hat. "Maleficent wants a favor from you."

"Maleficent … No! No, I do not work for Maleficent." Jefferson waved his hands in disagreement.

"It's the least you could do. Your actions could possibly lead to her death and a crowning of a new Queen for her Kingdom." She spun his hat on her fingers. "Do you think this new Queen will be agreeable to work with me?"

"Rory is nothing like Maleficent or you." Jefferson growled.

"Rory is it?" Regina noted. "Careful Jefferson or your _emotions may show."_

Jefferson just stared at her full of hatred, _that was the third time she has thrown my own words back at me tonight_.

"Am I still the fairest in the land?" Regina asked a smile on her lips and laughter in her eyes.

_Four times now._ Jefferson thought crossing his arms as he bit his lip to try to stop his smart ass comment, but against better judgment he said his thought out loud. "Right now I am thinking wickedest."

Regina smile grew wickeder before she spoke. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"I don't have a choice, so yes."

"Good" She tossed Jefferson his hat. "I will call for you when she is ready for you."

Jefferson took his hat placed it on his head.

"Oh wait Jefferson; don't you want your scarf back?" Regina questioned.

"Keep it" Jefferson muttered as he gave his hat a spin and disappeared. Regina's cold hearted laughter rang in his ears, but Jefferson wasn't sure if it was her laugh or the thought of what Maleficent would request of him that was made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jefferson waited nervously the week after his visit with Regina, waiting for her to summon him to do whatever it was Maleficent wanted him to do. As the season turned so did the weather and in winter business slowed down, so he found himself at Rumple's Castle more often than not. Over the next month he found himself helping with Aurora's studies, and as much as he hated at first, her Princess Lesson's Belle were conducting for her.

_Week One_

"Aurora!" Belle called up the stairs.

"Yes I am here!" Aurora called across tower room.

"Rumple says it's time I give you another Princess Lesson." Belle called as she walked up the stairs. "Oh good Jefferson you are here too." Belle smiled as she came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

Jefferson looked up from his book giving Belle a look that said what-could-you-possibly-want-with-me.

"Oh course Jefferson is here. The way he pops in to check on me makes me believe that Rumple's ordered him to keep a close eye on me." Aurora added without looking up from the spell book she was reading at the table.

Jefferson raised an eyebrow towards Aurora. _What do you know the Princess may be smarter than her pretty face lets on_. Jefferson thought. _Regina still doesn't suspect my spying on her and it has been almost two years._

"I wanted to give Aurora a dancing lesson." Belle's comment broke through Jefferson's thoughts.

"Another dancing lesson?" Aurora groaned from her spot at the lab table.

Belle continued on ignoring Aurora. "I need someone to dance with her." Jefferson used his finger to mark the page in the book, as he closed it to lean forward tilting his head first to Aurora and then back to Belle as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Dance with him?" Aurora stood up coming around the table. "No way. Can't I just dance with you like I did last week?"

Jefferson pointed the book at Aurora in agreement with her comment.

"No Aurora we need to step up your skills and Jefferson here knows the latest dances from his… travels." Belle explained.

"Travels?" Aurora laughed, "You mean his deceitful dealings in other kingdoms, for the Dark One. "

"Aurora, I told you before not to call him the Dark One. His name is Rumplestiltskin, or Rumple. And Jefferson has to be skilled to get into the parties, he's prefect for helping you learn how to dance." Belle turned to Jefferson. "A little help here, Jefferson, would be nice."

Jefferson leaned back in his chair opening his book back up. "Last time I touched our Princess in training without permission I got thrown up against a wall and three cracked ribs. So if she says no, then it's a no."

Belle gave Jefferson a glare he didn't see since he had gone back to reading. "Well I guess I will just go ask Rumple to be your dancing partner."

"Urgh! No…. Jefferson is fine." Aurora muttered.

Jefferson gave a surprised cough. "I am?" He looked over at Aurora who didn't look happy.

"Over dancing with the Dark.."

"Rumple" Belle cut Aurora off with a smile and a nod.

"Over dancing with Rumple, yes you are fine." Aurora stood up and made her way over towards Jefferson.

"Good," Belle said moving over to the gramophone in the corner. "Let's start with a review of last week's lesson a simple Waltz." She started into her teacher mode as she wound the crank on the gramophone's side.

Jefferson put his book down on the chair and stood in front of Aurora unsure if he should really try to dance with her.

"Aurora put your left hand on his right shoulder and Jefferson take her right hand in your left." Belle instructed.

"I know how to Waltz Belle." Jefferson tone came off irritated as he stepped up taking Aurora's hand in his as Aurora slid her hand on his shoulder. Jefferson carefully placed his other hand on her waist, and then pulled her towards him, closing the gap between them.

Aurora pushed him away. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

"You were too far away to dance with properly. " Jefferson looked at Belle "Tell her Belle."

Aurora looked at Belle who responded with. "He's right Aurora."

Aurora got closer to Belle and whispered a bit too loudly. "But I don't want to be closer to him."

"Trust me" Jefferson said loudly letting her know he could hear her. "I don't want to be that close to you either."

"Jefferson." Belle warned giving him a look. "Aurora sometimes a Princess or a Queen has to dance with men they wouldn't normal want to talk to let alone touch. But some things have to be done for the greater good. Over all Jefferson here really isn't a bad dancing partner."

"I have actually been told by multiply royalty that I am a wonderful dancing partner." Jefferson boasted his hands on his coat collar, rocking slightly on his heels quite proud of this fact.

Aurora looked him over. "Fine." She agreed moving away from Belle to come back to face Jefferson. Aurora let Jefferson take her hand in his as she slid her hand once again on to his shoulder. This time she slid a little closer and didn't make a noise as Jefferson placed his hand on her hip.

"Now remember Aurora. It's back one, two is a step to the right, three is a step forward, and four is step to the left. "

"I remember Belle." Aurora's tone matched Jefferson's irritated tone, as they started moving.

Belle was keeping count on the side. Aurora stepped on Jefferson foot and they had to start over. The second time it happened Jefferson commented. "I see why you didn't want to dance with her again Belle."

"It's not me." Aurora complained. "It's you. You keep getting in my way."

"That's because you are trying to lead." Jefferson barked stepping back. "Belle did teach you that the Prince is supposed to lead."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't see a Prince here to lead." Aurora hissed, clearly still upset at Jefferson for drugging her tea the other day.

Before Jefferson could reply Belle cut in. "Aurora, Jefferson is right the male is supposed to lead. You need to wait for him to move and you follow. "

"Belle this is stupid. I don't need to learn this. I need to learn how to defend myself from Maleficent. How is dancing going to save me?" Aurora questioned.

"It's not going to save you but it will help you find your Prince." Belle answered.

"A Prince is the last of my concerns right now." Aurora demanded.

"Well if you step on their feet and try to boss them around like you do me, then a Prince will never be a concern." The words were out of Jefferson month before he realized he said them out loud.

"I don't need anyone. I was doing just fine on my own, before you brought me here." Aurora fumed as the temperature started to get warmer in the room.

"Oh are you going to single handily kill Maleficent and save your Kingdom, all without a Prince?" Jefferson stepped closer to challenge her, having quite enough of royal attitudes of late himself. His latest dealing with Regina still echoing in his ears.

"Jefferson" Belle hissed for him to be quite.

"I don't need a Prince." Aurora screamed throwing her hand out to the side sending a fireball into the fireplace, where the logs burst into flames with a loud roar, making Jefferson jump back. "to save my Kingdom or me for that matter." Aurora finished yelling, before she stormed across the room and down the tower stairs giving the door at the bottom a good slam.

"Well she defiantly has a Queen's temper." Jefferson joked nervously as he adjusted his coat. "So there is one less thing you have to work on with her, Belle."

"Thanks Jefferson. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut for once and help?" Belle asked crossing her arms and giving him a disapproving look.

"Help for once?" Jefferson asked shocked. "I have helped with Aurora for weeks now; with potions, and that whole lesson on table manners."

"You only did the table manner lesson so you could eat the food." Belle gave him a motherly glare, which seem to say prove to me I am wrong.

"It was one of your better dishes." Jefferson flashed a smile trying to get back on Belle's good side. He hated when she yelled at him.

"Jefferson!" Belle demanded. "Can't you at least act like a friend towards her instead of always trying to get her wound up?"

"You can't honestly blame me if she hates it here." Jefferson lend forward in disbelief.

"Well maybe if you…"

"If I what?" Jefferson cut Belle off. "The one time I had her loosened up and enjoying herself you came in and ruined it."

"She was drugged, that doesn't count."

"She was warming up to me till you made it all seem like Rumple just wanted her to like me, to help her with her studies."

"Well that is truth and she not a stupid girl. You heard her earlier she knows you are spying on her for Rumple. Reporting on how well she is doing." Belle huffed, and took a deep breath before she continued. "Can't you just do something nice because you want too? Not because someone else is paying you too?"

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. So he picked up his book off the chair and stormed out of the room leaving Belle alone.

_Week two_

It was late and Rumple and Jefferson were playing a friendly game of cards by the fire. Belle had gone to bed already and Aurora was studying some spells at her usual spot at the lab table.

"Full House" Jefferson smiled as he laid out his cards on the table.

Rumple shook his head and threw his cards on the table. "Your luck will run out some day Jefferson, enjoy it while you have it, dearie."

"It's not luck Rum. It's pure skill." Jefferson took the coins from the center of the table and added them to his rather large pile of coins in front of him. "One more hand?" Jefferson asked.

"No, it's late. And I don't have enough gold left for another hand." Rumple picked up what was left of his stack of coins and tossed them across the table for Jefferson to take. "You may as well take these, too."

"You know me Rum, always happy to take your gold!" Jefferson said with a smile as he slid all his winnings into his travel bag which had been resting beside his chair on the floor.

Rumple stood up and walked around the table. "Good night Jefferson." Rumple laid a hand on Jefferson's shoulder for a second, as Jefferson gave a nod. Then Rumple turned to address Aurora. "Good Night Aurora." Rumple waved across the room at her as he went over to the stairs

"Good Night, Rumple." Aurora muttered not looking up from her book as Rumple disappeared down stairs.

Jefferson cleaned up the cards on the table and shuffled them back into a pile. "You are going to go blind reading that book over there. Come over here by the fire where there is more light."

"I am okay over here."

"Well I am not okay being alone over here." Jefferson laughed as he shuffled his cards again. "It's after midnight, I think you can stop studying and come play some cards with me."

Aurora turned and gave him a look like what he said was completely crazy. "Considering A)I just watched you destroy Rumple B) I have no idea how to play, and C) I have no gold to play with, I think it best for me to stay over here with my book. " Aurora turned back the page she was reading in the book.

"I could teach you, if you want." Jefferson continued to play with the cards.

"How will that help me become a proper Princess?" Aurora muttered not looking up from her book.

"It won't but just think of how mad Belle will be if she learns you know how to play cards?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow to Aurora as she turned away from the book to face him.

"She would be mad at that wouldn't she?" Aurora gave a small smile.

"Aurora that is not the proper behavior for a young Princess. " Jefferson said in his best Belle voice which sent Aurora into giggles. _That's it Jefferson make her laugh and get her to like you._ Jefferson laughed with her.

Aurora blushed looking back at her book and then back over at Jefferson who was just just sitting there playfully giving his cards a one handed shuffle. "Come on Rory, I saw you watching me and Rumple playing earlier. Admit it you want to learn how to play cards." _Oh she blushed you got her now Jefferson just flash her that winning smile_. Jefferson smiled at her giving a slight nod with his head to the empty chair by the fire.

Aurora tapped her quill on the edge of the book she was reading a few times thinking it over, before she place the quill back in the inkwell and stood up making her way over to sit across from Jefferson.

That was how over the next three nights after Belle and Rumple went to bed Jefferson taught Aurora how to play poker, the secret of counting cards, and Jefferson slowly started to gain Aurora's trust.

_Week Three_

Jefferson placed three more bottles in front of Aurora as Rumple spoke. "Which one of these does not have the poison in it?"

Rumple had had Aurora read a number of books on plants, and one on these things called chemicals and gases; which Jefferson had said was from their friend, Victor's world.

Aurora took each one smelling it, and holding each bottle up to the light. This was the 5th round of this test and for the first time Aurora really didn't have a clue which one was not poisonous. But she knew number two had Hydrogen Sulfide in it. "It's not number two. It has Hydrogen Sulfide in it."

"What makes you think that?" Jefferson asked.

"Due to the rotten egg smell." So she moved it off to the side, leaving two bottles in front of her.

"What would happen if you drank that?" Rumple questioned.

"If it was a low amount just a headache but high amounts can lead to a loss of consciousness and possibly death."

She smelled the first one again; it smelt like almonds, so that one seemed safe enough. The third one had a mint smell to it. "I think this is the one also has the poison in it."

"Why that one?" Rumple asked.

"It smells like mints. So I think it has pure menthol in it."

"What would that do to you?" Rumple quizzed her.

"It would make you dizzy, rapid heartbeat, you would get violently ill."

"Long term effects?" Rumple pushed for more answers.

"It you lived through it there would be damage to your kidney's and bladder and most likely die a painful death." Aurora ended with a smile happy to remember everything correctly.

Rumple nodded and Jefferson moved around the table coming up beside Aurora asking. "So the last one is the safe one to drink?"

"Yes." Aurora sounded confident.

Jefferson leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure?"

Aurora pulled back still not entirely use to Jefferson's complete lack of personal space. She paused a second before answering "Yes?" the way she said yes sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Then drink it." Rumple pointed to the bottle.

"Alright" Aurora suddenly felt unsure. She tried to catch Jefferson's eye but he had moved behind her and she couldn't just turn around when Rumple was watching her. She brought the bottle up to her mouth watching Rumple's reaction. _He doesn't seem worried, so it must be fine to drink._ Right before the bottle could get to her lips Jefferson stepped up from behind her taking hold of her hand.

"Incorrect" Jefferson commented taking the bottle from her.

"What? What was in it?" Aurora asked confused, and more than a little mad that Rumple let her get that close to drinking something that could kill her.

"What did it smell like?" Rumple asked.

"Almonds…. Nuts are not normally poisonous, unless you are…"

"No but Cynaide is." Jefferson commented coming around the table to stand next to Rumple as he corked the bottle.

"Oh my god Cyanide smells like burnt Almonds." Aurora smacked her forehead. "You were going to let me drink that? It would have killed me in minutes."

"No one was going to let you drink it." Jefferson assured her.

"Of course not dearie, the point of these lessons is to enlighten you not kill you." Rumple giggled.

"So they all had poison in them? It was a trick question." Aurora asked.

"No. the first one you picked out as a Hydrogen Sulfide was just sulfur and would not have killed you." Rumple explained as he picked up the bottle.

"It just would have been hard to drink because of the smell and gag reflexes. Blah!" Jefferson tried to joked, but one look at Aurora and he could tell she wasn't amused in the slightest. "Don't look so disappointed Rory, you got the first four rounds correct."

"So four out of five times I will live… that is great to know." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Jefferson and Rumple both noticed the temperature in the room start to rise. They gave each other a look as Aurora went over to the book cases.

"I need to read that chapter again." Aurora pulled a thin green leather bound book off the shelf.

Rumple walked over talking the book off of her. "There will be time for rereading later. Right now you need to focus on your emotion control. Jefferson, why don't you take our dear Aurora here for a walk?"

"A walk?" Aurora and Jefferson asked at the same time, both clearly uncomfortable with the idea of going for a wall with the other.

"Yes, I think a walk outside will do our Princess good. That way if she can't calm down and she starts any fires then they will be outside and not inside." Rumple started cleaning up the tables. "In fact I am sure there are a few weeds in the garden which you could burn up as practice."

"I am not going to set the room on fire." Aurora started. "I am fine." She added with another huff.

"You only set the curtains on fire twice and he expects it to happen every time you get upset." Jefferson joked offering Aurora his arm as he walked up to her side.

"It was just once." Aurora said giving Jefferson an unsure look as he offered his arm to her. "The second time they just started to smoke. There were never any flames."

"Yes congrats Princess you are getting better at controlling yourself." Jefferson smiled, giving her a nod to take his arm.

"You know Jefferson I don't need your mocking comments." Aurora's voice had a hint of smile to it, as she took his arm and they started for the stairs.

"Oh come on, be honest, Rory. I think you are starting to enjoy them." Jefferson commented as they left Rumple's range of hearing.

_Week Four_

One- Two – Three… One- Two – Three.. There you got it." Belle smiled letting Jefferson and Aurora dance a few moments longer before stopping the music.

"Aw Belle she was just getting it." Jefferson complained still keeping the pace of the missing music moving Aurora around into a little dip in front of Belle.

"We can practice more tomorrow I got to get dinner going or it's going to be late." Belle noticed that when Jefferson lifted Aurora back up he still held her close and Aurora actually didn't seem to mind. "You two could keep practicing if you want." Belle smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea don't you think Jefferson." Aurora bounced slightly in Jefferson's arms.

"Actually I would love to teach you another dance, something more upbeat from another world." He paused looking over at Belle. "Something you wouldn't approve of its not royal court dancing. But I think it could help Aurora get timing and rhythm down."

"I am done with instructions for the day what you two decided to do to fill time before dinner is up to you." Belle smiled.

"Excellent!" Jefferson boomed letting go of Aurora to turn back to the chair by the fire to grab his hat. "Let me just pop down to my room and pick up another record. He gave the hat a spin on his head and disappeared in a small puff of purple smoke.

"I am never going to get use to that!" Belle and Aurora said at the same time.

"Have fun Aurora you deserve it. You work too hard!" Belle moved over to the stairs and disappeared.

"Here it is!" Jefferson announced popping back into the room placing his hat back on the lab table. He walked over to the record player and replaced the record before he gave the crank a few spins. The music that came out was loud and fast. "What do you think?" Jefferson asked before he laughed at Aurora's shocked expression.

"That is much faster than what we have been practicing." Aurora felt nervous. "What kind of music is this?"

"I believe Dean said it was called Swing Music."

Aurora laughed. "Well it does have a swinging beat to it. What kingdom is this from?"

"I picked this and some Rock and Roll songs up during one of my trips to a different world. I meet these brothers who had a rather large Demon problem. I helped out with some spell information and the older brother had quite a collection of rather interesting music. The problem was it took a while to find a form of music I could play back here in our world. It seems their world much like Victor seems to be invested in electricity, which we lack here. I was able find this simple windup record player on one of my trips with Victor, and thanks to something Dean called Hipsters I was able to find some more modern records to bring back home here."

"Electricity?" Aurora questioned?

"Oh!" Jefferson thought about how to explain it best. "It's a power source. They use it to light things and it can be stored in small deceives like mp…3 or some number like that player, which can also be played on a computer." Jefferson took off his coat placing it near the record player.

Aurora laughed looking at him in awe. "Demons? Mp3's? Com…puters…. Seriously half the stuff you say in your stories you make up, right? To make yourself sound wiser and braver than you really are."

"Oh Rory, give my adventures, my wisdom, and my bravery some credit. I only make up about ¼ of it. I can tell you about the Winchesters some more later tonight while we play cards." Jefferson moved close taking Aurora's hand to lead her to the center of the room. "We start with an open stance we need space to move." Jefferson takes her other hand in his, holding both of her hands about arm length away from him.

"You're going to mirror my movements, so step to the right two steps then step back one." He moves her slow at first walking her through it twice. "Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good so now we need to move up the pace a bit to match the music." Jefferson starts swinging his arms which make Aurora move hers. "Nice" Jefferson smiles letting go of her with his right hand. "Now swing your arm to the beat of the music." He paused watching her. "Don't try so hard. Just let go, don't worry about looking silly. There is no one up here to see you but me, and when do I not look silly?" Jefferson teased as he watched Aurora a few more beats as she started to loosen up.

"Good. Now I am going to lead you around the room pulling you close and spinning you away. He pulled her close with his left hand and then moved back spinning her away. Aurora giggled. Jefferson smiled noting _how Aurora has no idea she does that little giggle when she is nervous_. Jefferson watched her trying to keep up to the music. Jefferson spun her a few more times until she got the rhythm down.

"Well, now that you got the basic steps down I am to pick you up and swing you."

"You are going to what?" Aurora giggled again as Jefferson continued to pull her close and spin her back away from him as they moved around the room.

"I am going to lift you up around my shoulder. Just hook your arm around me and keep your feet together as I spin you over my head."

"There is no way that is going to work." Aurora smiled as he spun her away. Jefferson pulled her back with his left hand as she got close he used his right to lift her up. Aurora swung up under his right arm over the top of his arm her feet somehow missing Jefferson face and back down under his right arm landing with him holding her close. "Wow" she whispered looking up at Jefferson flushed and out of breath. "I don't know how that worked but that was crazy fun."

"Agreed." Jefferson breathed heavily too. They stood there close together, for a second catching their breath.

"It's quite a workout!" Aurora pulled back fanning herself with her hand blushing she moved away to the table pouring a glass of water for herself and one for Jefferson. Jefferson noted she was still blushing when she handed him the drink. They stood there drinking the water without saying anything. Aurora finished her drink placing the glass on the table. "Can we do it again?"

"Of course." Jefferson placed his cup down on the table giving a little bow. "After you, Princess."

Aurora gave another nervous giggle as she walked back to the center of the room and Jefferson couldn't help but smile a real smile. _I am actually having an enjoyable time_, he thought as he followed Aurora back out on the make shift dance floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Oh there you are Rory!" Jefferson called across to her as he entered the tower room walking over towards the fireplace. "I should have known to look for you here first. It's only 8 o'clock on a Sunday night why wouldn't you be studying."

"Well it was studying or helping Belle with chores and I prefer studying, to housework." Aurora eyes followed Jefferson as he started to move the chairs around. His hat was crooked on his head. "What are you up too hatter?" She asked.

"Oh are you ready for a study break?" Jefferson questioned stopping as he dramatically turned to face her. "Help me move that empty table over here."

"Why what are you up too?" Aurora asked as she focused her magic on the table moving it almost effortless across the room in front of Jefferson.

"What makes you think I am up to something?" Jefferson smiled as he placed his hat on the table, before arranging the two chairs.

"When are you not up to something?" Aurora asked.

"Good point. " He paused looking around the room. "Can you conger up two more chairs?"

"Okay but what are the four of us doing tonight?"

"Five of us." Jefferson corrected.

"Five?" Aurora questioned. "But there is… only four of us."

"Oh didn't I tell you. Rumple gave the okay for a poker night. I am bringing Vic over in a few minutes."

"Who?" Aurora asked.

"Victor…Victor Frankenstein."

"Oh the one you talked about before. Whose books I have been reading. The Doctor?"

"Oh yes, I should have had a Doctor in there. He likes the title, I think he thinks it's as good as Lord, but between us it's not." Jefferson commented dragging the closest chair into place. "Also most of the lab equipment you have been using I have taken one time or another from Franky's Laboratory. I stole those dusty old books for Rumple ages ago too."

"You really have a problem with taking things." Aurora tried not to crack a smile but couldn't stop herself.

"I only take things I think will be helpful in the long run…now speaking of helpful." Jefferson gave his hands a clap before he pointed to the first of the two chairs. "That's for Rumple and the one by the fire is for Belle. She likes to sit and read, playing cards is not for her."

"Really, how shocking." Aurora over dramatically put her hand on her chest in shock.

Jefferson gave a laugh and a little shake of his head. "Oh I think you have been spending too much time around Rumple and myself." Jefferson pointed to the table and two chairs. "Now you are a smart girl. Can't you see I could use two more chairs?"

Aurora focused on the two stools on the other side of the lab table and conjured them into chairs to match the other two. With a wave of her hand she moved them across the room for Jefferson to set one at each side of the table.

"But wait where am I going to sit?" Aurora asked?

"See that is the brilliant part Rory." Jefferson flashed a wicked grin at her. "If you sit there doing your book work you can easily see Victor's hand. The more he drinks the less he covers them up. You can signal to me how strong his hand is."

"Wait!" Aurora laughed shaking her head in disbelief. "You want me to help you cheat at cards… with your friends?"

"Oh come on now Rory. Haven't I taught you anything?" Jefferson moved over to her, eyeing the setup from beside her. "It's not called cheating, unless we get caught." He took out a deck of cards from his coat pocket and started shuffling them. "I still have to keep track of the cards and make the right bets to win. And I won't be able to see Rumple's cards at all, so he's still a threat." Aurora gave him a look before he continued. "Besides its perfect no one knows I taught you how to play poker! No one will suspect such a thing from a Princess in training."

Aurora couldn't help but smile to match the one Jefferson was flashing at her. "And exactly how do you want me to signal you?"

"Well it has to be something small, so Victor and Rumple won't pick up on it." Jefferson thought for a moment, before he spotted her quill on the table. "If his hand isn't that good just tap your quill twice on your book. If you think I should go all in put it behind your ear like this." Jefferson stopped shuffling to hold the cards in one hand, while he picked up the quill. Jefferson moved Aurora's blonde curls to the side and placed the quill behind her ear.

Jefferson paused suddenly when he realized how close he was to Aurora. _She really isn't half bad looking when she smiles and isn't yelling at me. _Jefferson thought as his hand lingered a second longer before he dropped it first to her shoulder and then awkwardly back down to his side.

"What should I do if he has a good hand?" Aurora whispered as she looked up at him. Jefferson didn't answer he gave a slight shake of his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Aurora smiled. "I know I could stretch like this!" She stepped back throwing her hands up even faking a yawn which made Jefferson laugh.

"I think Belle is training you for the wrong field. You would make a perfect con-artist, and I already know you are a half decent thief."

"You just think that because I am willing to help you win?" Aurora frowned. "Wait! What do you mean half decent thief?"

"Well you did let Maleficent's guard catch you." Jefferson gave his cards a snap in his hand to emphasis his point.

"I would have gotten away and you know it. But that is besides the point, the point is why can't I just play with the three of you?"

"Aurora. You can't play cards. That is no way for a proper lady to act." Belle announced as she exited the stairs into the room.

"Yeah, Aurora that is not proper lady behavior." Jefferson mocked tapping her nose with a playing card.

"Did Jefferson teach you to play cards?" Belle questioned her voice taking that stern mother tone that made both Aurora and Jefferson quickly fall into line.

"No!" Jefferson and Aurora replied a little too loud and quick for it to be true. Belle gave Jefferson a glare.

"No Belle, I would never teach Aurora something so vile, we" he moved his hands between himself and Belle "are going to make a right proper lady out of her one of these days."

"That's not going too happened if I am hanging out with you all the time." Aurora laughed taking his deck of playing cards and shuffled them one handed into his face. Aurora laughed as Jefferson tried to move but hit the table throwing up his hands to block his face as the cards flew up at him.

"Did you see that Belle?" Jefferson tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. "She is a total lost cause and a terrible influence on me."

"Who is a terrible influence?" Rumple asked as he came to the top of the stairs carrying a tray with a fancy glass bottle and scotch glasses.

"You are old sport!" Jefferson moved his hand around mutter something Aurora couldn't understand and she watched as the cards she had thrown up at him came up off the floor into his hand while Jefferson continued talking. "Drinks" he pointed to the tray Rumple had placed on the table, "and Poker" Jefferson snapped the playing cards in his hand. "around these two young Princesses. And with a mad scientist to boot! Tisk, Tisk, tisk." He pocketed the cards in his coat as he moved away from the girls to the table by the fire where he had left his hat.

"Would you like to call the whole thing off Jefferson?" Rumple played along.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rum. Corrupting innocence young ladies is one of my specialties. " Jefferson gave a wink towards Belle and Aurora before he flipped his hat on to his head. He noticed Aurora's smiled brighten but Belle just rolled her eyes shaking her head at his silliness.

Jefferson turned back to Rumple "And I wouldn't miss a chance to get some of your good alcohol. Would you like me to go get the good Doctor now?"

"Yes, yes, but not in the house. Last time you spun that thing in the house I found straw in the weirdest places for over a month." Rumple sat down and produced a brown mouse in his hand. "For the rules of the hat." Rumple nodded as he handed the mouse to Jefferson.

"Bloody rules of the hat." Jefferson muttered as he took the mouse. "Basil, long time no see. How is your friend Dawson doing?" Jefferson laughed holding the mouse up in front of him as if waiting for an answer.

"He named the tower mice." Belle leaned over and explained to Aurora. "Only the number of living things which go through the hat can come back, so the mouse will let him bring Victor back and forth."

"I didn't name them Belle, they told me their names." Jefferson explained placing the mouse on his shoulder.

"I am sure they did, Jefferson." Belle smiled.

"Well I will just pop down to the garden and then off to Victor's land without color. Be right back!" And with a spin of the hat he and the mouse were gone.

* * *

"Victor welcome back." Rumple greeted him as Jefferson and Victor entered the tower room.

"Hello Rumple, Belle." He gave a nod to Belle by the fireplace reading her book.

"Hello Victor." Belle gave him a smile before returning to her book.

Jefferson bounced across the room like a kid in a candy store, to his seat were he broke out the cards and started to shuffle them.

"And you must be Princess Aurora. I am Doctor Victor Frankenstein. " Victor extended his hand to Aurora who went to shake it but Victor took it and gave her hand a kiss. "You may feel free to call me Victor."

Aurora blushed. "Aurora's fine, if I don't need to use your title then you don't need to use mine."

"Modest and beautiful. Jefferson has told me a lot about you." Victor turned towards the table. "But Jefferson you didn't tell me she was so lovely."

"She is 16 and you, Victor, my dear friend, are ancient to her. So come over here and sit down and let's play cards already." Jefferson rolled his eyes to Rumple as if looking for him to get Victor to the table to start the game already.

"21 is hardly ancient, it's just experienced." Victor stated sitting down across from Jefferson.

"Okay Aurora, I think it's time we leave the boys alone." Belle closed her book standing up.

Aurora and Jefferson started to complain but Rumple cut them off by taking Belle's hand. "Belle dear, don't worry we will all play nice and remember our manners." Rumple gave her hand a pat before Belle reluctantly sat back down with her book.

"We will play nice as soon as Jefferson takes off his coat so he doesn't hide any cards of up his sleeve, like he did that time in Transylvania." Victor noted.

"Vic dear pal, I am not going to cheat tonight we are among …friends." Jefferson smirked as he placed the cards on the table, so he could remove his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. "Tonight is all about fun!" He smiled as he snapped the cards in his hand and started to shuffle again.

Aurora gave a laugh which she quickly silenced when she caught Jefferson glare. "Seems even Aurora who has been here all of what a month?" Victor asked her.

"Seven weeks." Aurora corrected.

"Seven weeks and already knows you Jefferson; no wonder you haven't invited me over sooner." Victor smiled back to Aurora, who blushed and lowered her head letting her blonde curls fall in front of her face.

Jefferson placed the cards in front of Victor. "Cut the deck and let's get started. What are we setting the bets at to start tonight Rumple?"

"200/400 to start." Rumple suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jefferson dropped a bag of coins on the table and Victor pulled out some black and white paper money out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Rumple snapped his fingers; the money disappeared and piles of gold coins appeared in front of all three of them. Jefferson dealt out the cards, as Victor poured out the first round of drinks.

Aurora looked over towards the table and sure enough Jefferson was right, she could see Victor's cards. He had a 2 of hearts and 7 of clubs. Aurora watched as Jefferson flipped over the first three cards. A Queen of hearts, ten of clubs and Ace of diamonds. She took her quill and tapped it twice against the side of her book. To which she heard Jefferson say "I see the 400 and raise another 200."

The game continued on over the next four hours with Aurora helping Jefferson; and Victor and Rumple where none the wiser. By the time Belle finished her book it was after midnight.

"Aurora are you ready for bed?" Belle asked standing up.

"Oh no, Belle, she is having too much fun watching me win to go to bed." Jefferson smirked. Aurora watched him leaned back in his seat taking a sip of his drink admiring all the gold coins in front of him. Aurora had noted he was only on drink number three while Victor was on number six and Rumple on number five.

"I want to finish what I am working on here before I call it a night." Aurora smiled at Belle.

"Go on to bed Belle, Aurora will be fine." Rumple assured her. "We don't have much longer to play."

"Yeah" Jefferson laughed giving the ice in his glass a swirl as Belle walked behind him to leave the room. "Franky doesn't have many coins left for me to take."

"Laugh all you want Jefferson, one day your luck will run out and you won't have anything to laugh about." Victor replied before taking a long sip of his drink. "And stop calling me that insipid nickname."

"Well wait a minute Victor I am confused is it luck or is it cheating that enables me to win?" Jefferson gloated as he leaned back up to the table. He ignored the comment about the nickname. _It wasn't the first time Victor had yelled at him for calling him Franky and I am sure it won't be the last._ Jefferson thought to himself as he watched Victor's frustration at how his luck was turning out tonight grow.

"Well let's keep playing and see how the cards fall." Victor mutter in reply.

"Fine with me." Jefferson dealt out the cards.

Aurora watched Victor flip over his cards, Jefferson was right as the night had gone on Victor had kept his cards flipped over longer and longer in his hands, not caring to hide them since there was no one behind him but Aurora. He had pocketed Aces. Aurora watched as Jefferson laid the three cards on the table. There was a King, Queen and Ace. Aurora put her quill down and stretched giving her neck a crack for good measure.

Victor raise the pot 100, Rumple met his bet. Jefferson played with his coins a second acting like he was thinking things over. Aurora did a little stretch with her hands in front of her in case Jefferson had missed her before. Jefferson took another look at his cards and threw them into the pile. "I fold."

"You fold" Victor complained.

"I didn't get this pile of gold here without knowing when to hold them and when to fold them." Jefferson gave a toothy grin as he leaned back in his chair and gave his drink another swirl as he met Victor glare. Jefferson somehow kept a straight face as Victor clearly showed he was upset that he wasn't going to get any of Jefferson's money. Rumple on the other hand didn't care about the gold and played out the hand matching the pot when Victor went all in.

"Congratulations Victor. It seems Jefferson was correct to not bet." Rumple pushed the gold towards Victor when he saw his pocket aces. "Time to call it a night."

"Oh one more hand don't you think, Jefferson?" Victor looked over at Jefferson.

"Sure, why not; one hand more." Jefferson drained his drink placing the glass on the table as he gathered up the cards.

Aurora watched the cards coming out. Victor had pocket fives this time. The flop came down 7 of hearts, 8 of diamonds, and 10 of clubs. Aurora gave her book two quick taps with her quill and listened as Rumple called, Jefferson followed, and Victor raised. His raised surprised Aurora she gave her book two more taps with her quill to let Jefferson know he was bluffing. Rumple called the raise and Jefferson threw in re-raising the pot. Victor eyed Jefferson as he threw in his coins.

"Well I think I am done for the night. It seems the two of you need to finish whatever this is yourselves." Rumple leaned back taking a long drink.

Jefferson flipped the next card over it was King of diamonds. Jefferson checked it to Victor who didn't hesitate to raise it. Aurora tapped her book two times again. Jefferson acted like he was thinking playing it up, before throwing the coins in the pot.

Jefferson flipped the last card a 2 of hearts. Aurora put the quill in her ear. If Jefferson had anything even another pair on the table he would be the winner. Jefferson pushed his coins into the center of the table. "I am all in." Victor looked at Jefferson drumming his fingers on the table. "What's wrong Victor? Is the science telling you, you don't have the magic to double up two times in a row?"

"You cocky…." Victor bit his lip. "I am all in." Victor pushed his coins.

"Well what do you both have?" Rumple asked with his hands folded on his lap.

"I have a little straight 6 to 10." Jefferson smirked as he flipped over a six of hearts and a 9 of diamonds, "What do you have Victor?"

"Nevermind." He threw his cards on the pile "You win."

Rumple gave a giggle as Jefferson grinned "Yes I usually do…." helping himself to the gold coins, sliding them into this bag which had been lying next to his seat. "We really should do this again soon."

Victor ignored him as he stood up to stretch. He spotted Aurora and went over to talk to her. Jefferson was trying to hear what Victor was saying to Aurora as he packed up his winning but Rumple was also packing up the drinks. "Oh wait Rumple I wanted one more drink." Jefferson threw his coat back on and rushed out of the room after Rumple with his empty glass.

"So you and Jefferson then?" Victor asked Aurora.

"Me and Jefferson what?" Aurora asked looking up from her book turning on the stool to face Victor.

"I couldn't help but notice Jefferson looking over at you all night. He didn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off of you. Are you and he?" Victor wondered moving closer.

"Oh no… I am sure you're mistaken. I have noticed Jefferson gets bored rather easily. I just happened to be sitting in the direct way his chair was facing."

"Good to know." Victor took a sip of his drink. "So does Rumple keep you inside all day and night studying or does he let you outside to play?"

"I get to go for walks around the grounds."

"Good a lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't be kept locked away."

"The other day I was allowed to go horseback riding" Aurora blushed. "That was fun."

"Horses can be such uncontrollable beast in the city." Victor noted. "I prefer to ride my bike, much safer way to travel."

"OH I remember this one performer at the castle when I was little he had a bike and it came apart and in the end he was only riding on one wheel. It looked dangerous but fun. But I never have tried to ride one." Aurora flushed realizing she was rambling on.

"Well would you like me to bring one next time for you to try? I have an extra one you could keep." Victor inquired.

"Really." Aurora stood up excited.

"Sure I would love to give you a lesson or two." Victor smirked as he brought his glass up to his lips.

"A lesson or two about what Victor?" Aurora jumped at Jefferson booming voice as he butted into their conversation reentering the room with a full glass. "I am sure you're not talking about cards."

"One does not talk to a young lady of cards, Jefferson. I was merely offering to teach her how to ride a bike." Victor turned around to face Jefferson.

"I am sure Aurora isn…" Jefferson started.

"I thought it would be a great idea." Aurora beamed. "I always wanted to try it."

"Really?" Jefferson questioned but without waiting for an answer he turned to Victor an announced. "Time to go!"

Victor finished his drink placing the glass down on the lab table beside Aurora. Taking Aurora's hand in his he gave it another kiss. "Till we meet again Princess Aurora."

"Just Aurora is fine Victor." Aurora stated again feeling her cheeks once again going red at the attention Victor was giving her.

"As you wish Aurora. If Rumple ever lets you leave the castle ground, just remember you and Jefferson are welcome at my castle any time. My home is your home." Victor went back to the table to gather his bag.

"What did he have?" Jefferson whispered leaning close to Aurora as he placed his drink on the lab table beside her.

"Pocket fives." She whispered.

"Watch my drink I will be right back." Jefferson said loud enough for Victor to hear as he turned and picked his hat up off the table. Jefferson did an over the top bow in the direction of the stairs. "After you Doctor."

* * *

"Oh good I see you didn't let my drink go anywhere." Jefferson commented popping back into the tower room. He still had a bounce in his step.

"It didn't move an inch." Aurora finished writing and placed her quill down as she closed her book. Jefferson came to join her at the lab table. He placed the mouse, Basil on the floor. It gave a squeak and took off for the darken corner of the tower.

"Here as a reward try some of it." Jefferson offered the glass to her.

"No thanks I don't think I would like it." Aurora turned her nose up at the drink.

"Just take a sip to celebrate our little win tonight." Jefferson flashed her that toothy grin of his and for some reason Aurora found herself once again not able to resist his request.

_Oh that smile of his is going to be my undoing. That smile is half the reason he is such a good con-artist. _Aurora thought before she agreed aloud."Fine, I will take a sip and tell you I don't like it, because I am certain I am not going too."

"It tastes like a stick of bark." Jefferson commented.

"Wow that makes me want to try it." Aurora laughed.

"What it's got earthy tones." Jefferson added.

"Like a stick of bark? Do you want to go outside and eat the tree?" Aurora joked.

"No" Jefferson laughed. "You just can't always drink sweet stuff. Sometimes you just want earthy tones."

"That must be a man thing." Aurora smirked as she brought up the glass to her lips, she stopped short because she started to laugh again. "Sorry" She giggled, "I am still back on the It's like a stick of bark."

"Stick of bark I am not even sure what that means… not sure why I said it." Jefferson blushed slightly as he ran on clearly embarrassed by his silly comment.

Aurora managed to get the glass up to her lips and took a small sip. The alcohol was smooth and burned slightly as it went down her throat. She stood there a second trying to decide how she felt about it.

"You like it don't you?" Jefferson asked taking the glass back from her.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Aurora tried to sound positive but she really couldn't understand why Jefferson seemed to think the drink was good.

"That's because it is the good stuff. Rumple only gets it out when he has company over." Jefferson took the glass and drained the rest of the liquid. "For someone who can make gold the man is really cheap when it comes to sharing the good things." Jefferson left the glass on the work table and walked over to the fireplace plopping down in the arm chair by the fire. "Now I know it's extremely late, and I already made you cheat, and drink, but would you like to play some cards before we call it a night?" Jefferson shuffled the cards as he nodded to the chair across from him.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful way to top off my night of evil miss-doings. " Aurora smiled as she slid into the comfortable chair across from Jefferson. "But I want to deal." She reached out her hand to take the cards.

"Oh a girl after my own heart." Jefferson placed the cards in her hand and leaned back in his chair as Aurora picked up the cards and started to shuffle them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Aurora sat at the work table reading from Magical Herbs, Flowers, and Plants book, when Jefferson bounced up to the top of stairs. "There you are Rory! Belle thought you were studying out in the garden but alas I knew better. You only like to read for fun in the garden. When you are studying you are all serious and frowny in the tower.

"Did you find her?" Belle called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Belle, go tell Rumple not to worry. Aurora hasn't runaway yet." Jefferson called back over his shoulder.

"He wasn't worried about that Jefferson!" Belle's voice rang up the steps behind him.

"Well Rumple should be. A beautiful young princess who willing wants to stay here in this cold castle with the Dark One for what…" Jefferson pointed over to Aurora.

"Two Months now." Aurora replied.

"For two months now!" Jefferson brought his right hand up to his forehead as if he just realized something. "Oh wait does that remind you of anyone else Belle?" Jefferson paused waiting for a reply. He waved his hand in the direction of the stairs trying to will an answer from Belle. When none came he yelled again. "I said Belle, does that remind you of anyone else?"

"I am leaving Jefferson. Don't bug Aurora too much the Dark One will be testing her later on her knowledge of magical herbs, flowers, and plants."

"Oh that sounds just… fascinating. " Jefferson commented as he walked the rest of the way across the room to the work table where Aurora was smiling at him. He extended his left hand which held a bag of caramel popcorn. "Would you like to try some?"

"What is it?" She asked?

"It's called Popcorn. They make it with different toppings. The simplest is just butter and salt, but this one is cover in caramel. I have even seen some covered with cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Well it's this orange-ish powder that is said to taste like cheese. But it doesn't taste like any cheeses I have ever had. And remind you I have had plenty of cheeses from many different worlds."

"You get to see the weirdest things." Aurora smiled "So what is popcorn?"

"It's really neat actually." He dropped onto the stool across from her "See they take a dried corn cob and when it is exposed to heat the kernels pop into this "He held up a single piece and offered it to Aurora.

"Why would anyone do that?" She laughed always amazed at the things and stories Jefferson would share with her from other kingdoms or worlds. "What does it taste like?"

"It's sweet but salty and it kind of sticks to your teeth but it is totally worth it." Jefferson smiled as he popped few more pieces into his mouth.

"I am not sure. Last time I drank something you gave me I was seeing colors which weren't there."

"Oh the colors are always there Rory." Jefferson smiled. "You just have to look. Besides I am eating it."

"You drank the tea before too." Aurora reminded him.

"What do I have to do to get you to just trust me?" Jefferson asked innocently, giving a slight pout.

"How about not sleeping with the Evil Queen who is working with the Maleficent, another Evil Queen, who wants me dead?" The words were out of Aurora's month before she realized what she was saying.

Jefferson body stiffened and he stood up. "Who told you that I am sleeping with Regina?"

"I..I.." Aurora stuttered shocked that he had come straight out and admitted to it. She blushed and lowered her eyes. "I heard Belle and Rumple talking. Something about Regina and Maleficent still having no clue I was here."

_Good Rumple still thinks Regina and Maleficent have no idea that Aurora is here. Now if only Maleficent would tell me what job she wants me to do then maybe I can... _Jefferson thoughts were cut short when Aurora slammed her book shut.

"I didn't think it was true until now. Why would you sleep with her?" Aurora questioned.

"Well Regina is hot, powerful, and she has a nasty new habit of ripping people's hearts out and crushing them if you tell her no." Jefferson tried to laugh it off but Aurora could hear the slight tone of embarrassment in his voice. He popped some more popcorn into his mouth as he tried to play it off like it wasn't important. "She gives me jobs, items, and information which I pass on to Rumple…"

"You don't have to justify your bed hopping to me." Aurora tried to do her best Jefferson I don't care expression as she opened her book back up to the chapter she had been reading.

"My bed hopping?" Jefferson choked on the piece of popcorn.

Aurora gave him a second to swallow before she told him. "I get it, your good looking. You go on these crazy adventures in these amazing worlds." She closed her book again. "I am sure you have slept with a lot of women."

"I have slept with a lot of woman." Jefferson smirked. "Wait did you just say I am good looking?"

"Oh please Jefferson, a blind woman could tell you are good looking. You are dripping with confidence in your every detail right down to your voice. I _wish_ I had your confidence."

"My...My...My Rory" Jefferson walked back over towards the table. He leaned across the table to whisper. "Do you want to go on adventures and sleep with lots of men?"

"No!"

"Women?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her.

"NO!" Aurora gave a nervous laugh as she slapped him on his shoulder with the book pushing him back out of her personal space bubble.

"Oh come on now Rory, no one else is around. You don't have to lie about it." Jefferson teased rocking on his heels.

"No, I want to go on adventures and fall in love." Aurora admitted.

"Fall in LOVE?" Jefferson moaned, as he turned around in a circle. "Love ties you down. It binds you to someone else. It's horrible."

"Why is that horrible?" Aurora demanded.

"Because the world is unpredictable, people die, or worst they let you down." Jefferson crossed his arms pausing a moment before he continued. "In the end you are really just alone in the end, so why bother with love?" Jefferson bluntly answered.

"Well that is just…." She waved her hand around. "depressing. I do believe that is the most depressing…. No it could be the first depressing thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well I try not to do things which will depress me. So …" He sat down on the window ledge with his popcorn.

"So you don't believe in love?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that love can leave you broken in all the worst ways. I have seen it happened and I know enough to know I don't want it to happen to me. I would very much like to stay carefree and happy. All my bed hopping as you put it earlier, is one way to keep me that way."

"So you don't love Regina?" Aurora asked.

"NO" Jefferson looked right at her "Oh course not." He looked at her as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world.

Then Jefferson looked down at the ground, thinking _I could have very easily fallen for Regina, if I had let myself. If I didn't know Rumple's plan for her. But now _h_ow could I let myself love someone who doesn't know how to love herself, let alone someone else. _

"Regina is broken. Her mother saw to it first, and Rumple, Victor, and myself haven't helped. I am safe with her because she doesn't want to feel anything either. She uses me as much as I use her."

Aurora bit her lip unsure of what to say, but wanting to know more she pushed for information. "So if Regina asked you to hurt me for Maleficent?"

"I would never." Jefferson shouted jumping up. "I work for Rumple not Regina."

Aurora took a deep breath as she study Jefferson's face. "I believe you." And for some reason she really did. To proved it to Jefferson she popped the piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Jefferson smiled an uneasy smile at her settling back into the window ledge. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think you don't know what a real relationship is…"

Jefferson laughed, as he tried to remember what his father and mother were like. Before she was killed, and his father had become obsessed with avenging her. But it was so long ago now that he couldn't remember many details of his mother or their time together as a family.

Aurora thought she heard a note of sadness in Jefferson's laugh.

"I was talking about the popcorn." Jefferson explained.

"Oh" Aurora blushed again turning slightly on her stool to hide her embarrassment.

"But you do have a point about my relationship issues."

"It's interesting" she said chewing. "Where did you get this from?"

"There was this circus in the town I was passing through. There was this elephant, you would have loved him. He had the biggest ears I have ever seen. Oh what was his name…." Jefferson snapped his fingers. "Dumbo," He smiled at Aurora, "his name was Dumbo."

Aurora laughed. "That is a horrible name." She smiled at Jefferson and they held the look a little too long. Aurora blushed again this time letting her hair fall in front of her face to hid her redden cheeks as she turned back to her book at the table.

Jefferson turned climbing in the window ledge. He stuck his feet out the window and sat with his back to the side of the window and looked out into the garden watching the sunset. A few minutes past before Aurora came over quietly and took a few more pieces of the popcorn. "I was wondering how long you could resist coming over for more." Jefferson said shaking the bag of popcorn as he held it out for her.

"More? I want the rest of it." She took the bag of popcorn off of him.

"Stop thief!" Jefferson mocked.

Aurora smiled as she ate a few more pieces. She sat on the far corner of the window ledge.

"You know I think I am starting to be a bad influence on you." Jefferson commented as he watched her.

"Really because here I was thinking you were being a good influence." Aurora scooted back on the window ledge so her feet dangled off the floor and leaned back against the other side of the stone window across from Jefferson. She held the bag out to him.

"Oh really?" He laughed taking a few more pieces, "Don't say good influence too loud, or my reputation will be at stake."

"We can't have that, or who else will bring me yummy treats, or stories from other worlds."

"Indeed." Jefferson smiled. He and Aurora enjoyed the next few minutes as they watched the sunset in silence and shared the rest of the popcorn.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"How can you be studying at time like this?" Jefferson's voice rang out as he appeared out of thin air behind Aurora in the tower room.

"A time like this?" Aurora put her quill down turning with a smile. The best part of her studies had become when Jefferson popped in to interrupt or help out depending what Rumple or Belle allowed. He had taken to showing up at least once a week staying for a day or two if Rumple didn't have some job for him to do.

After her lessons were over the two of them would go for walks on the grounds or he would tell her stories of his adventures late into the night by the fireplace while they played cards. Some nights she would only get a few hours of sleep before she had to get up and help Belle with chores but it was worth it.

"Yes, it's snowing." Jefferson stated like that should explained everything.

"So what?" Aurora laughed.

"So what?" Jefferson moved closer taking Aurora's hand. "It's the first snowfall of the year!"

Aurora shook her head and pulled her hand out of his. "So what? It snows every winter." And she started to turn back to her paper work.

"This is exactly what I am always telling you about. You are so uptight and blind to the wonderful things around you."

"Jefferson, it is just rain that has been frozen because it's so cold out."

"Frozen Rain? Frozen Rain?" He questioned her taking the quill out of her hand. "You have been spending way too much time reading Victor's grey old books. Maybe I should be popping in here to get your head out of those books more than once or twice a week."

Aurora's tried not to let her face show how excited she was at the thought of Jefferson coming around more often.

Jefferson continued on, "It is simply beautiful out; we should go for a walk. Yes, yes, we must go for a walk." He placed the quill back in its inkwell and took Aurora by the hand turning her around and pulling her up off the chair.

"I am not going for a walk. It's freeing outside."

"It's not that cold."

"It's snowing Jefferson; it has to be cold to do that."

"First snow fall." Jefferson corrected her. Aurora laughed at Jefferson's childlike behavior. "Grab your coat I got my hat, we will just pop down to the garden."

"I can't Jefferson …"

"Is it the paper work? Rumple is a pain but I can talk you out of any trouble. Remember as long as you are with me your golden."

"No I would love too." Aurora started.

Jefferson pouted.

"I am serious!" Aurora continued. "I would love to go for a walk with you but my coat," she lowered her voice slightly embarrassed," it's all worn out and I am not going out in this weather with it. The last thing I need is to catch a cold."

"Rory, that is a horrible excuse. You could just conger one up." Jefferson moved his hands around in front of him over dramatically like he was trying to do a spell.

Aurora smiled at his silliness. "Normally I could but not tonight," Aurora frowned. "Rumple had me out in the garden all morning practicing protection spells, until I used up all my energy. I am useless magically until I have had some more rest; a few hours at the earliest."

"Well there has to be another coat laying around, surely Belle has an extra one with the way Rumple dotes on her. Hell, Rumple could just conger one up..."

"I am not going to ask Belle." Her tone made it clear she would rather die than do that. "And Rumple already thinks he owns me, I don't want him to add on reasons why."

"Rory, come on now that is just silly. Rumple thinks he owns everyone, so there really is no reason to not add on reasons, and at least get something out of it. Why do you think I take all his gold?"

Aurora gave him a look and shake of her head. "Because you like being rich?"

Jefferson smirked and shook his head in agreement. "The gold defiantly makes working for The Dark One more enjoyable. " He bit his lip to stop himself from saying she could borrow his coat, but that wouldn't work because he would be left out in the cold. Then he had a bright idea. "How much longer until you are done with your paperwork?"

"20 or 30 minutes give or take.."

"Perfect." He placed his hat on his head and stepped back from her. "I will be back when you are finished." He stepped back up to her a second placing his hands on her hips and eyeing her up and down.

"Jefferson what…" But before she could finish he stepped back spun his hat on his head and with a cloud of purple smoke he was gone.

* * *

Aurora had finished her lesson and cleaned up her work area and Jefferson was still not back. She had even gone down to her room and gotten her coat. She placed it by the fireplace and hoped the fire would warm it up before she went on her walk with Jefferson.

Even after all that time Jefferson was still not back so she grabbed one of Belle's books and sat on the bench near the fireplace. She was on chapter two when Jefferson popped back into the room.

"There you are. I thought maybe you had found someone else to go walking in the first snow fall of the year." Aurora closed the book on her lap.

"Find someone else? Rory dear, there is no one else I would want to go walking with on a special afternoon such as this." Jefferson gave a little bow towards Aurora sweeping his hat in front of him.

"Not even Regina?" Aurora grimaced as she heard her words out loud. _Why did I bring up Regina again?_ She screamed to herself as she placed Belle's book back on the little table.

Jefferson was taken back a moment from her comment but he shrugged it off with "I haven't seen Regina in weeks. I am hoping she has finally forgotten all about me. After last time…"He trailed off remembering how Regina had used one of his favor scarfs to almost kill him and how she had played with the idea of taking his heart. "I don't care to go back. And I defiantly don't want to go walking in the snow with her."

"First snow" Aurora corrected him standing up and starting to put on her coat.

Jefferson flashed Aurora a wicked smile, "Yes first snow." He stopped her from putting the old coat on and took and threw it in the fireplace.

"Jefferson! " Aurora shirked "What are you doing. That was my only coat!"

"You don't need that old thing anymore." He reached into his bag and pulled out a coat that never should have been able to fit in his small bag. "I got you this." He held out the black coat for Aurora to see.

Aurora reached out and touched the coat. "Oh Jefferson, I can't take that?"

Jefferson pulled the coat into his chest and looked extremely hurt by her comment. "You have to take it, I will be extremely hurt if my Princess doesn't except my early Christmas gift."

"Your Princess? You better be careful you don't let your Queen hear you say that."

"I pledged myself … No wait. "he ran over to the window and shouted as loud as he could into the night "I pledge myself to Princess Aurora and I …"

Aurora rushed over trying to get him to stop yelling, she tried to cover his mouth. But Jefferson turned to her, taking her hands in his and knelt down in front of her to finish in a normal tone. "I swear to protect you and help you in whatever way you need as long as I live."

"What are you doing?" Aurora tried to pull away but Jefferson held on to her by the wrists. " Are you drunk?" Aurora asked because being this close she could smell some alcohol on his breath.

"Well I did have some fire whisky while I was waiting, but I am hardly drunk." Jefferson let her go and he stood up taking the coat off the window's edge. "The shops were so crowded it took the edge off." He handed the coat out to her again. "What don't you like it?"

"It's so nice," she reached out touching it. "and soft and the silver buttons are so shiny."

"It's fit for a Princess." He commented as he helped her into it. "Which is really amusing because I got it in Hogsmeade, which was really crowded, because it's almost Christmas, but that's off point. " He moved his hands in a little wave motion as if they were moving his thoughts back in place. "It's amusing because in Hogsmeade they don't have Kings and Queens in that world."

"No Kings or Queens?" Aurora asked puzzled. "How does that work?"

"Well this place is a land of magic but unlike here everyone is a witch or wizard and they have elections to elect people into offices…. I am not sure on how it all works because the big guy at the Three Broomsticks was kind of drunk and I lost interest when I found out there wasn't any royalty to con out of important things."

"Jefferson it is comments like that that make me question our friendship." Aurora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Friendship?" Jefferson laughed. "Well that is an improvement over kidnapper and unwilling hostage."

"Don't worry, Jefferson I haven't forgotten our past. I have just come to see there MAY be more to you then you just being Rumple's messenger boy."

"Oh Rory," Jefferson smiled, "Don't worry you are different from the normal royalty I deal with for Rumple. I am not coning you out of your entitlements. I am helping you win it back. So you see I am really a good guy."

Aurora shook her head at him as she buttoned up the coat and asked "How do I look?"

"Like you could walk in a winter wonderland and not care how cold or snowy it is." He reached back into this bag and handed her a pair of gloves to match her coat. "Will you accept this? Or do I have to pledge something else to you?"

"You have to answer a question."

"What question?" Jefferson asked moving the gloves back away from her.

"How does everything fit in your little bag?"

Jefferson relaxed, for a second he thought she was going to ask him about how he came to be here with Rumple again and it wasn't a story he wanted to tell her yet. Not when he was finally winning her over.

"It's got a spell on it." He handed the gloves to Aurora. "I got it from another shop in Hogsmeade. It can fit anything I want inside it and still remain the same size and weight. Comes in handy when you are a thief and you want to take a lot of expensive heavy items, but you still want to be able to run fast. "

He offered Aurora his arm she took it expecting to walk down through the castle but Jefferson twisted the hat on his head and the two of them popped out of the tower room and into the middle of the garden.

"Whoa!" Aurora grabbed on to Jefferson to stop herself from falling over as they hit the ground in the garden. "That was so neat!" she said straightening up. "Is it like that all the time?"

"No that was a quick jump in the same world." Jefferson explained as they started walking. "If I am staying in the same world I can just picture a spot and jump to it. But if I am traveling between worlds there is a room with all these doors or portals to each world. I just pick the one I want and walk through it, into that world. The hat makes traveling between magical worlds a breeze. So much easier than growing magic beans or fighting giants for them."

"Giants?" Aurora asked. "I thought all the giants were killed?"

"Well they are now, but it wasn't always that way."

"Just how old are you Jefferson?" Aurora turned her head to the side and caught a small smirk from Jefferson before he replied.

"I will be 19 a month after your 17 birthday."

_Sure, you look and act 19 most of the time, but I get a feeling you are older than that. I mean if Rumple is 300 years old and doesn't look it why can't Jefferson be older? _Aurora thought as she noted all the leaves where now gone from the trees and the garden looked bare and dead. But somehow the soft white layer of snow starting to cover everything made it look beautiful, and she couldn't help but smile.

Jefferson noticed Aurora's smile and he felt himself smile. Being with Rory was entertaining in ways he had never experienced before. Her smile made him smile and not in that fake I am only smiling back because I want to get something out of you way he had with almost everyone else.

Part of Jefferson enjoyed having someone to talk to and share things with. Before Aurora he would talk to Rumple or Belle but it wasn't the same. He had tried to open up to Regina, but quickly realized that wasn't wise.

Sure Rumple and Belle enjoyed his stories but Aurora she wanted to go on the adventures with him and see the worlds and experience it all. _Regina had actually turned me down when I offered to take her away from her horrible life, but Aurora, if I offered her the same thing, she would say yes in a heartbeat. _And that was the reason he hated to be away from Aurora. He actually missed her, and that was why he was bring her back items to share his experiences with her.

_I actually want to take her away from this castle and show her different worlds. What is getting into to me? _Jefferson wondered to himself. _Rumple would kill me if knew I was thinking such things, messing up his plans. It is always about his plans, and that son ..._

Jefferson was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to the path in front of him. He tripped on a loose stone falling off the path into grass covered snow, pulling Aurora down with him. They both landed face first in the fresh snow.

"Oh!" Aurora moaned pulling free of his arm to push herself up. She turned to Jefferson who was splitting out a mouthful of snow and she started to laugh at him.

"I don't know what you are laughing at Princess; you are all covered in snow too." she rolled over and laid on her back as Jefferson pulled himself up into a sitting position to wipe the snow off his face.

"Are you okay?" They both asked each other at the same time. Jefferson shook his head that he was fine, and Aurora said "I am good. I am right where I wanted to be." And she moved her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am making a snow angel."

"A what?"

"Snow angels haven't you ever?" She stopped looking up at him. "What kind of childhood did you have?" She held her hand up to Jefferson

"I very messed up and long one, trust me." Jefferson whispered taking her hand and pulling her up close to him so he could brush some of the snow off the back of her coat.

"Mine wasn't the greatest either." Aurora whispered looking up into his sad eyes before quickly looking away. There was an awkward moment were they both lost in their thoughts about their past.

Aurora broke the silence with, "But one good thing I remember about my childhood was my father showing me how to make snow angels when I was five. " She somehow willed herself to pull back from Jefferson and turn his attention to the snow angel on the ground. "Why don't you try it? Then my snow angel can have a friend to keep her company. "

"Well I did pledge myself to you earlier so I can't leave your snow angel lonely now can I?" He did an over dramatic turn and fell back in the snow.

Aurora clapped in excitement as the snow settled down around him. "Now just move your arms and legs like I did a few times." Jefferson followed her directions and raised his hand to her. With her help he popped back up to his feet.

"How does it look?" Jefferson asked.

"They look like a good couple" Aurora smiled at Jefferson."

"Yes they do." Jefferson agreed giving her a wink.

Aurora took Jefferson arm again, blushing slightly. "You did a good job, and by completing this difficult task you have shown your loyalty to me. " She added in a playful voice leading him down the garden path. The wind picked up as they turned the corner of the garden maze. The wind whipped Aurora's hair all around her face. She pulled back from him a second to try to fix her hair so she could see. But at this angle of the garden the wind was just too much.

"You need a hat" Jefferson commented and without thinking he placed his precious hat on her head. "There you go." Jefferson couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his hat.

"You are going to let me wear YOUR Hat?" She asked adjusting it to sit better on her head. It was too big for her head and it slid down over her one ear a bit so it laid lopsided, but it stopped the wind from blowing her hair all around.

Jefferson blushed a little at how Aurora was positively beaming in his hat. "Well you have lived here for little over three months now. I think if you were going to make a run for it you would have done so by now. So I trust you …"

"Unless it was all a con, and I was just waiting for the opportune moment to steal your hat and pop off in a cloud of purple smoke to any random world I want to pick! And In case you haven't notice this is the opportune moment." She tried to do an evil laugh but it didn't sound too convincing.

"You really have to work on that laugh. It is so not believable. Besides you can't use the hat. It's bonded to me. I am the only one who can use it." Aurora looked at him like she didn't believe him. "I am seriously, go ahead and give it a twist."

"I was just joking"

"I know Rory' he leaned in close and tapped her nose. "But look at this as a magically lesson. I am a portal jumper. This is MY Portal. Go ahead and spin it." He made a motion to his own head and gave a fake spin of a hat. "Go ahead and try it."

Aurora raised her hand and gave the hat a spin. Nothing happened, "Now you know why Rumple keeps me around, and doesn't just take the hat for himself." She tried it again: still nothing. Jefferson added, "See not everything I say is a lie. It would take some serious magic to unbind the hat from me."

"I am never going to go on adventure." She playful pouted.

"You are on an adventure right now. It may not be the one you want to be on. But you're outside and you're with me, two big pluses in your otherwise boring day of studies. And you are doing something new with me."

"Yes walking in the first snow fall of the year."

Jefferson offered her his arm again and they continued down the garden maze after a few moments he asked her "Are you glad I got you away from that tower room now?"

"Yes." Then in a whisper she added "I am always glad when you come and save me."

"Really?" Jefferson asked, he was both surprise and pleased to hear that Aurora had come to enjoy his visits as much as he had come to enjoy their time together.

Aurora blushed feeling so stupid. Jefferson didn't really care about her, he was acting on orders from Rumple. He was thief and a con man and to top it all off he was sleeping with Regina. But for some reason she liked him, maybe was coming to like him too much. She turned her head away so her hair fell in front of her face before speaking. "Your visits are the best part of my week."

"Well I am so much more interesting then Belle or Rum… "Jefferson cut his sentence short as Regina's coin grew warm in his pocket. "Damn it!" he hissed pulling away and taking the coin out of his pants.

"Jefferson what is it?" Aurora asked.

"I have to go." He looked at the coin in frustration. "I have business to attend to elsewhere. I can pop us back to the tower room before I leave." He stated taking his hat off her head and holding out his other hand for her to take, but Aurora stepped back.

"No, it's Regina, isn't it. You just told me you never wanted to see her again."

"I don't want to but I have too. This job she has for me, I can't get out of doing it."

"Really you can't? I thought you could talk your way out of anything?" When Jefferson didn't answer quickly enough for her she asked him, "How much gold is she offering you?"

"Rory, It's not like that" Jefferson tried to explain but he could tell by the look Aurora had on her face that she wasn't going to listen. "It's not for gold." Aurora's face changed and Jefferson read her thought. "It's not for sex. "

"Sure it isn't. I don't even know why we are talking about this. I don't even care. Go!" She started walking back towards the castle "Just go and do her bidding. I knew your pledge earlier didn't mean anything. I am just a prisoner you have to keep occupied for the Dark One so you can get your gold."

"Rory, if I don't do this someone could get hurt." She kept walking "Rory at least let me take you back?"

"I can find the castle on my own Jefferson I don't need your assistance which is good because I don't have any gold or anything else for that matter to give to you!"

Jefferson watched her storm off towards the castle as the coin grew warm in his pocket once again. "I am sorry Aurora" he muttered out loud to himself, "but I am doing this for you and you will never know it. I just hope whatever Maleficent wants me to do doesn't get me killed so I can come back for you to yell at me again."

He watched her walk off for a few more seconds. If anything happened to him on his job for Maleficent he didn't want this fight over Regina to be their last conversation. He started after Aurora twice but stopped after a step or two because for once in his life he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth, and she was to street smart to believe a lie. So he twisted his hat and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jefferson appeared on Regina's balcony. He was so upset at Regina summing him when she did, that he wasn't his normal cautious self. He threw back the curtain and burst into the room. His harsh movements startled Regina.

_Good_, thought Jefferson,_ keep her off balance; don't let her get control of you like last time. _He strolled down the stairs talking his hat off his head, coming to a stop at the bottom and demanded, "What is the job? Where is Maleficent?"

"Oh, straight to business?" Regina questioned. "Skipping the fun part will make you a dull boy, my dear Jefferson."

"My life will never be dull as long as you and Rumple are in it."

"Your life will also never be your own as long as we are in it." Regina purred in Jefferson ear as she walked around Jefferson, slipping the scarf he left last time over his right shoulder.

Jefferson took the scarf and put it in his coat pocket. "I work for you two but I still control my life."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, to be able to sleep at night, Jefferson." Regina moved around him and sat on the bench at the end of her bed.

"The job Regina what is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't call you here for that."

"After last time I don't feel up to your games tonight." He put his hat back on his head and started up the stairs. "If there is no job we are done here."

"Maleficent wants to meet with you soon." Jefferson turned around to listen. "I thought it best that everything between us be back to normal before I introduce her to you." Regina moved her hand across her chest drawing attention to her very low neckline. "To show where your loyalties lie."

Jefferson eyes couldn't help but follow her hands movements._ God she is beautiful, why does she have to be so beautiful? J_efferson thought his body reacting in ways he didn't want it too. He shifted uncomfortable, "Regina you know where my loyalties lie. Rumple is first."

"And am I second? Or is Princess Aurora taken my place?"

"If you were not second do you think I would have come? I told you I am willing to do whatever it is Maleficent wants to please her, so you two can stay ….." he waved his hand. "well friends isn't the right word, because face it you don't have friends anymore."

"So harsh tonight, Jefferson." She made a tisk tisk sound as she circled around him again. "You know I consider you a dear close friend. She laid a hand on his chest letting it linger a moment before moving back across the room. "And here I thought you agreed to do the deal on Rumple's orders to protect Aurora for him."

When Jefferson didn't say anything Regina laughed again as she sat back on the bench. "Rumple doesn't know does he? You didn't tell him you told me about the little lost Princess."

"Rumple doesn't need to know about every deal I make. I told you I am in control of my own life. I…" he pointed at himself and then at Regina. "We are dealing with Maleficent. No reason to worry the Dark One."

"Interesting…"Regina nodded her head slowly, "tell me, Jefferson. Are you having more luck with Aurora then Belle is having with Rumple?"

"There is nothing going on with Belle and Rumple and there is nothing going on with me and Aurora. So if you want me to act like everything is fine between us, when we meet Maleficent" He went back down the stairs. "That won't be a problem. I am very good at faking things."

"Oh really?" She stood up once again coming over to him. She stood uncomfortably close to Jefferson.

"Who says you were the only one faking it." She moved her hands under Jefferson coat and pushed it off his shoulders to the floor.

"Regina." Jefferson warned but before he could say anything else she kissed him. He was expecting her to be more aggressive like she unusually was. But her kiss was soft and gently.

The kiss made Jefferson think of Aurora because it was how he imaged it would feel to kiss her. That thought infuriated him and he grabbed Regina by the hair kissing her back hard spinning her up against the wall. If she was going to make him do this tonight then he was going to take some of his frustration out of her and was going to do it a way that wouldn't make him think of Aurora.

Regina hit the wall hard and pulled back from his kiss. "My, My Jefferson what has gotten into you? Do you want to hurt me?" Her laugh had a slight evil ring to it, as she unbuttoned his waistcoat.

Jefferson's hands where unlacing her corset. "Do you want me to hurt you?" He asked pulling the corset off of her tossing it to the floor, as Regina's hands moved down to his pants undoing them.

"I want you to try." she whispered.

With that request Jefferson grabbed her and spun her around to the bed.

* * *

Regina laughed fixing her skirt down around her legs as she rolled over on the bed to look at Jefferson. Her fingers were playing at her chest. _How does she wear those low cut dress without falling out? _Jefferson wondered as he finished getting dress.

"Was that normal enough for you Regina?"

"Normal would be for you to stay and we can do that another two or three times tonight." Regina sat up disappointment showing on her face as Jefferson buttoned his vest. "But it looks like you have other places to be."

"What does Maleficent want me to steal?" Jefferson changed topics.

"I have no idea, but I thought it best for you to have some fun before I turn you over to her. She is out for blood Jefferson and I can't protect you from the mess Rumple has gotten you in." Regina looked away from Jefferson visibly upset at that fact.

_Uh oh_ Jefferson thought_ I didn't think Regina would ever let someone in to her heart again but that look…in her own fucked up way Regina cares about me. That could cause trouble down the line._ "Well it's a good thing I am so good at my job. " He commented as he put on his coat.

"Won't you stay the night?" She looked back over at him as he walked up the stairs. "Jefferson... Please..."

Jefferson froze on the top of the stairs. _Did Regina just beg me to stay? Regina doesn't beg for anything. She wouldn't even beg for her life if it came down to saving herself. And yet she is begging me to stay the night? _

Jefferson turned and noticed Regina looking at up at him. Regina looked like she first did when they met, innocent and scared. Her look made him pause and think about reconsidering his answer, in fact he found himself stepping down the steps heading for her side.

But he stopped himself and finally he found his voice. "No Regina, I don't think that is a good idea; for either of us." He fixed his hat upon his head. "When should I expect to hear from Maleficent?"

"She said she would be ready in a few days." Regina played with her dress to avoid looking Jefferson in the face; she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes at his refusal to stay. "We will collect you then."

"I will be ready." Jefferson hoped his worry didn't show through in his tone, and with a spin of his hat he was gone leaving Regina all alone.

* * *

Jefferson appeared in the tower room but only Belle who was reading by the fireplace and Rumple who was spinning straw into gold were to be seen.

"She not here Dearie." Rumple commented not looking up from his spinning.

Jefferson walked over and flopped into the chair. "Did I miss dinner?" he asked taking his hat off and playing with it on his lap.

"No, but I wasn't expecting you back." Belle stated putting down her book. "That was a wonderful gift you gave Aurora, but what did you two fight about? She is beyond furious with you."

Jefferson huffed in frustration and slammed his hands on the arm of the chair. "I had business to attend to with Regina."

"Queen Regina." Rumple corrected him. "Does she let you just call her Regina."

"As a matter of a fact she does. " Jefferson leaned forward to get a better view of Rumple at his wheel. "And she always has. If I remember correctly it was one of the reasons you had me gain her trust in the first place."

Rumple waved his one hand in Jefferson direction, while spinning the wheel with his other. "So it was. What did our Queen want?"

Jefferson thought about telling him everything, but decided it best to lie. "Oh the usual." He leaned back in the chair staring into the fire.

"You're back rather quickly for the usual meeting."

Jefferson looked back over at Rumple spinning his hat on his right hand nonchalantly "Well after my fight with Aurora I wasn't up for Regina's games." He flipped the hat on top of his head. "Where is Rory anyway? Is she making dinner tonight?"

"She was upset so I suggested chores." Belle responded. "Cleaning usually helps me feel better."

"Which would explain why the castle always looks so nice." Jefferson smirked at her. "But I can't see that calming Aurora down. She is more likely to just set something on fire."

"Correct dearie, so I suggested that she use her magic to cut up some firewood. I worked her hard during lessons this morning so I am not sure how much magic she has left in her tonight. She has been out there for about 20 minutes now. But you have her so upset I suspect magic or no magic once she is done we will have enough firewood to last the rest of winter." Rumple ended with a giggle.

"Why don't you go down and tell her that dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." Belle suggested.

Jefferson was relieved that Belle had given him a reason for going to Aurora. "Are there cookies for dessert?" He asked standing up.

"Of course" Belle smiled.

"In that case I will stay for dinner." Jefferson spun the hat and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Aurora had gotten into a rhythm to cut the wood. She would raise her hand and lift the piece of wood on to the stump with her magic. Then she would pick up the ax with her magic and bring it down with a satisfying Thump! And the wood would fall off to the sides. Once the pile of wood got too high she would move her hands and swing the wood over to the wood pile beside the castle wall.

Jefferson watched for minute. He could tell by how she was cutting the wood that she was still pissed at him, so he decided to wait for her to gather up the wood against the castle wall leaving the sharp ax behind on the ground before he advanced and made his presence known to her.

"Belle wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Aurora jumped at the sound of his voice behind her and knocked over some wood. "And Rumple is worried you are going to cut down the whole forest." Jefferson added joking trying to lighten the mood

"What are you doing back?" Aurora demanded turning to fix the pieces of wood she knocked over. "I thought she had a job for you to do. That you just had to do."

"She does, and I can't get out of it Rory," He took a deep breath, "but that wasn't what she wanted tonight." Jefferson picked up a piece of wood and moved it to the top of the pile moving closer to Aurora. He noticed Aurora's nose was bleeding, "Your nose." He commented as he pulled out the scarf Regina had returned to him out of his coat pocket. "You are using too much energy, you are bleeding." He went to wipe away the blood.

Aurora pulled back away from him in the dying light of the day she could see her movement caused him sadness but Aurora was still too mad to care. "I am fine."Aurora used her hand to wipe the blood away_. I was so mad I didn't realize I had pushed myself that far. _Aurora thought looking at the blood on her hand.

"You pushed yourself too hard."

"I said I am fine." Aurora demanded using her magic to pick up the ax and strike it solidly into the big wooden stump. "Did Regina get what she wanted out of you?"

"I didn't want to, but in the end I think I did play right into what she wanted from me." Jefferson couldn't bring himself to look at her as he pocketed his scarf.

They stood there in the growing dusk not knowing what to say to each other, until Jefferson whispered. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Oh course you can. This place is more your home than it will ever be mine. I can't tell you what to do." And with that Aurora turned and started up the path back to the castle's entrance.

Jefferson couldn't help but have a weak smile on his face as he followed her up to dinner. Aurora was still mad at him but she hadn't banished him away. He would just use his natural charms and things would be back to normal between the two of them in no time. Or so he thought….


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jefferson tried winning Aurora over during dinner that night, but she would barely look at him let alone talk to him. Jefferson wasn't use to dealing with women, or men for that matter, who were mad at him. Usually the women and men he dealt with didn't realize until it was too late that he was using them. And by the time they realized he had used them to take something he wanted, he was long gone never to deal with them ever again.

But with Aurora he wasn't sure what he was after. He started out just trying to help her out with lessons because Rumple asked him too; and a few extra gold coins or home cooked meals never hurt. Then he started helping with the Princess Lessons that Belle were giving her because he knew being able to teach Aurora how to act and dance like a real Princess was something Belle really cared about. It took Belle's mind off of how she was still a prisoner here. And it wasn't like Rumple was going to help Belle and Aurora out with the lessons. And Jefferson liked to dance, especial if it was with pretty girls, and all the table manners and rules of the royalty are good when you enjoy coning the rich out of …well their riches.

But somewhere along the lines he stopped having to fake like he was having fun, and actually came to enjoy the time he spend with Aurora here in the castle. He enjoyed finishing his tasks Rumple gave him and coming back to the castle and staying up late with Aurora by the fire, talking about things he had seen or showing her items from his trips. He really loved how excited she would get over items he would bring back, and the new foods to try.

But now as Jefferson sat there across the table from Aurora at dinner that night he couldn't believe a few hours earlier the two of them had held hands and made snow angels. Aurora finished dinner early that night and excused herself to her room. Jefferson was going to let her leave without saying anything but as she got to the doorway he called over to her. "Aurora, will you be up for a game of cards tonight?"

She stopped in the door and without turning around she coldly stated. "No, Jefferson, I do wish to play cards with you tonight, or any other night."

Jefferson wasn't expecting such a rash reply and his disappointment showed through on his face.

"I told you he taught her how to play cards." Belle stated to Rumple.

Jefferson gave Belle a look as Rumple let out one of his giggles and Aurora walked out of the room.

"Not use to NOT getting your way with people are you dearie?" Rumple had stopped laughing but his smile still played at his lips. "It seems to me that for someone who lived on the run and in hiding for years Aurora can really pull of the spoiled stubborn Princess attitude." Rumple looked down the table to Belle. "It seems like those Princess Lesson of yours are not a waste of time after all."

"Oh Rumple." Belle exclaimed throwing her napkin down. "She is a 16 year girl, by that definition alone her emotions are a mess, but to make matters worse she is trapped in a life she never wanted and has no control over where it is going. Over all I think Aurora is handling it quite reasonably."

Belle turned to face Jefferson. "Just give her some space tonight Jefferson I am sure she will feel better in the morning." Belle stood up. "Now do you want some dessert or not?"

"Belle, please you are acting like something is wrong. I couldn't care less how Aurora feels." Jefferson leaned back in his chair and waved off what she said. "Now if I didn't want your cookies and tea then you would know something is wrong."

He watched as Belle walked out of the room wondering _how am I going to force down the cookies and tea with Rumple and Belle when all I wanted to do was go up to Aurora's room and… and what? That was the question. What did I want from Aurora, an apology? A smile in my direction? A conversation, a game of cards? A kiss? A kiss, was that it? Did I want to kiss Aurora? She had cleaned up nicely since I first found her. She was beautiful and not just smart, but street smart too… _

"Jefferson!" Rumple said louder. "Did you hear anything I just said to you?"

Jefferson looked over to him realizing he hadn't heard anything the old man had said to him. "Sorry Rum come again the voices in my head" Jefferson waved his hand around his head a second "were talking to me and I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked if you were planning on spending the next few days here for Christmas?" Rumple leaned back in his chair and folded his arms in his lap. "The girls have talked me into letting them decorate for Christmas. There was something about a tree and gifts but I didn't really listen as they ran on discussing what they were going to do and make. "

Jefferson looked at him in disbelief. "Belle talked you into having a real Christmas? I have only bugged you about celebrating Christmas since I got here when I was a child. If I would have known all it would take was to bring two young ladies into your life I would have told you about Belle's predicament a lot sooner." Jefferson laughed. "When are you two getting married?"

Rumple glared at him.

Jefferson cut his laugh off. "Still can't take a joke Rum, but maybe that will change too Belle is a good influence."

"I am a good influence on whom, Jefferson?" Belle came back in with a tray of cookies and tea.

"Only on everyone you meet my dear Belle. But I was referring to Rumple here. He told me you and Aurora convinced him to have a right proper Christmas this year." He took this tea cup and saucer from Belle.

"Oh are you going to stay and help us get ready then? Because I know he…" she moved her head towards Rumple, as she added sugar to the tea cup. "won't be much help." Rumple fake like he was shocked at her comment before taking the tea cup from Belle.

"Anything you two need I am your man." Jefferson smiled thinking to himself, i_f that doesn't bring Aurora back around to my side nothing will._

Jefferson was in and out the next three days helping them when Aurora would let him. She wanted to use her magic to do things that would have been easier to do by hand.

"She just wants to prove that she can handle things herself. "Belle had whispered to Jefferson when Aurora had taken the holly he had gone to town to get for them.

Jefferson bit his tongue to keep from saying his thought out loud; _I know she can handle herself. It is one of the things I love about her._ _ Love? Love was that really the word I wanted to use? Do I actually love Aurora? _

It sounded right in his head but in his experience Love never turned out for the best. _Love had driven my father to do unspeakable things when my mother was killed…_ Jefferson shook those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to think about his messed up past, when his current situation needed fixing.

Finally after three days of cleaning and decorating everything was set up the way that Belle and Aurora wanted. They were relaxing from their hard work in the tower room. Jefferson was sitting on the window ledge shuffling a deck of cards. Rumple was at his wheel and Belle was reading a book Jefferson had gotten her called _A Christmas Carol_. Aurora who as Jefferson had noted at least a half million times since he had brought her here to the castle, couldn't keep still long enough to relax. She was up straightening up the potion ingredients and making a list of things they needed.

Jefferson placed the cards he was shuffling with into his pocket, and walked over to the tree and took a look at the gifts under it. They were all wrapped in golden paper with name tags on it. He had placed one there for Rumple, Belle, and Aurora. He noticed one there to him from Rumple and Belle but nothing from Aurora.

He walked back over and sat in his usually stool across from where Aurora was working. "Did you put out all your presents under the tree?" His voice was a little louder then he planned it to be so it was loud enough that Belle looked over at the two of them.

"Yes." Aurora stated without looking up from what she was writing.

"Really?" Jefferson asked " Because I didn't see one with my name on it."

"And you won't."

"Jefferson!" Belle sharply cut into their conversation. "Where did you get this book?"

"W…What?" He turned looking at Belle.

"My book." She closed it putting it on her lap. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh last time I had to swing by Victor's for Rumple. He had it out on the table and I know you love books so I asked him about it. He was finished with it said to give it to you. Do you like it?"

"It is very good so far Scrooge was just visited by the ghost of his dead business partner… rather spooky if you ask me."

"Dead business partner?" Rumple asked. "Is Victor interested in anything other than dead things?"

_He likes women._ Jefferson thought to himself, before he could reply Aurora spoke up. "He liked Poker."

"What?" Jefferson asked her.

"Victor he liked Poker that one time you had him over. He lost all his money but told me he had a lovely time. And he talked about bikes." Aurora rushed on excited. "He told me that he would bring a bike next time he came for a game of poker, and he said he would teach me how to ride one." She ended with a huge smile on her face.

Jefferson didn't like how Aurora was getting all excited over Victor and learning how to ride a bike. In fact she had just said more about Victor in the last few moments then she had said to him the last three days. And that smile on her face should be for him not Victor.

"You know it's not that hard to ride a bike right?" Jefferson muttered to her. Aurora happy face turned into a glare as she looked over at him.

"Hmm…" Rumple thought. "Do you think Victor would be up for a game of poker this afternoon?"

"What?" Jefferson turned. "This afternoon? Rumple, its Christmas Eve! I am sure he is busy."

"Busy with what? Science? His only close family was his brother and he is dead. And last you told us that whole experiment didn't turned out so well. "Rumple stood up from the spinning wheel. "Yes a game of poker sounds like some fun. Don't look at me like that Belle, I am letting you three have your little Christmas, let me have some fun. So Jefferson, go and fletch him."

Jefferson sat there in complete disbelieve. After the week he had, had the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with Victor hitting on Aurora who was still mad at him. But he knew that once Rumple had made up his mind there was no changing it.

"Sure thing Rum, but you would think by now you and Victor would be sick of losing all your money to me." He pulled his hat out of his little bag. "I am going to need Basil, then if I am to fletch Victor."

Rumple snapped his fingers and the brown mouse appeared in his hand. He handed it to Jefferson who gave his hat a spin on the floor just as Rumple was yelling "not in the house!"

But before he could jump in. Aurora called his name. He turned to her with a smile as the wind picked up around the room.

"Remind him about the bike lesson. Maybe he can bring it with him today; and after your game…"

Jefferson smile disappeared he tried to keep the rashness out of his tone as he said to her. "I will ask him for you." Then he couldn't help but spat "Princess Aurora." As he gave a little bow, then he turned and jumped in the portal.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Aurora had helped clean up the table and with a wave of his hand Rumple moved it closer to the fire moving two chairs on one side of the table, one across from them, and one close to the fire. The last chair he moved beside the fire for Belle to sit and read. Rumple turned and asked, " Look out the window dearie, did they just appear outside?"

Aurora rushed over to the window ledge and sure enough there was a cloud of purple smoke disappearing back into Jefferson hat. She saw Jefferson and Victor; and Victor had the bike! She turned back to Rumple and Belle. "They are down in the garden, and Victor has the bike!"

As Jefferson bent down to pick up his hat, he heard Aurora called down from the tower. "Jefferson! " She waved, "Victor! I will meet you at the front door!"

Jefferson watched as Victor waved up to Aurora with one hand pushing the stupid bike with the other. "So tell me Jefferson how is the lovey Princess doing? Is she doing well being locked up in this dreary castle all the time?"

"What Victor, you thinking of winning her in a game of cards and taking her back to your own dreary castle to save her from Rumple?"

Jefferson and Victor stopped about 20 yards from the castle's front door, as Aurora came out. She was all smiles as she tried not to run over to them. Victor never took his eyes off Aurora but quietly stated to Jefferson. "Saving her is not the number one thing I would like to do to her. Have you of all people seriously never…" Then loudly to Aurora as she got close. "Princess Aurora, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you again Victor" She smiled. "I see Jefferson reminded you of your promise to me."

"Jefferson," he looked over at Jefferson for a second. "No he didn't need to say anything, I have a wonderful memory especially when it comes to dealing with pretty princess. "

"Deal with a lot of pretty princess back in your dreary old castle, Victor?" Jefferson smirked.

"No." Victor gave him a look. "I don't deal with Princesses all the time like you, which makes my promise to Aurora here that much more important." He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

Jefferson clutched his right hand to his coat's collar, rocking back on his heels, to stop himself from knocking Victor's hand away from Aurora.

"After a few hours of cards with the men." Jefferson rolled his eyes at Victor's comment. "I will personal help you learn how to ride the bike and you can keep it."

"Keep it really?" Aurora took a hold of the handle bar on the other side of the bike walking it up the path with Victor.

"Yes, 'tis the season for giving." Jefferson heard Victor say as he followed them up the path.

"Oh but I don't have anything for you." She waited as Victor put down the kick stand and left the bike, and took Aurora's hand again as he escorted her up the stairs to the front door.

"Well Rumple has Belle, so why don't you sit beside me tonight, and be my lady luck? Unless…" He turned back to Jefferson. "Jefferson has a problem with that?"

"Why would he have a problem with that?" Aurora asked clueless at what Victor was implying.

"No problem, really Jefferson?" Victor raised an eyebrow at Jefferson, a small grin playing at his lips.

Jefferson stood at the bottom of the stairs twisting his hat in his hands. "Why would I have a problem with that?" Jefferson managed to get out through clutched teeth. Then in his more normal cocky voice he added. "Franky, you will need a lot more then luck to win against me."

Victor ignored the nickname and pulled out a paper handing it to Aurora "Oh Aurora before I forget. I drew this for you. I am afraid after seeing you again I don't think my memory did you justice."

Aurora looked down at the drawing "It's me. You drew me." She smiled and showed it to Jefferson. "It's amazing, Victor! No one has every drawn me before. I didn't know you could draw."

"I dabble on the side. It's relaxing hobby." Victor commented as Jefferson watched as him and Aurora entered the castle.

Jefferson waited until the front door closed, and he gave a silent scream of frustration. "I don't think my memory did you justice. What are you a bloody artist or a mad scientist?" Jefferson muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. Once he got to the top of the stairs Jefferson threw a fit as silently as he could. He hit his hat against castle wall a few times, and kicked the air. Then he took a deep breath placed the hat on his head, fixed his coat and followed them inside.

Jefferson somehow made it through the next two hours of cards, before Rumple finally said it would be the last game. He had gotten stuck having to sit across from Victor and Aurora.

Victor had enjoyed himself greatly; he had won back all the money he had lost last time, cashing it out once he won it, and still had a pile of coins in front of him left to play with.

Victor had found too many reasons to Jefferson's liking to touch Aurora. Everything from Victor's hand on Aurora's arm, to him leaning over to whisper something in her ear which made her smile or laugh, was distracting him. Victor's flirting with Aurora was actually making him mad, and it was costing him too much money.

Because of it, Jefferson wasn't able to focused on his cards, which made counting cards a no go tonight. The only upside to the evening was that Aurora had started to talk to him again, well sort of. All of them, including Belle, had shared many stories and Jefferson had even gotten a smile or two in his direction from Aurora.

Jefferson dealt out the cards. He peaked at his cards; pocket aces. _Hmm..._ thought Jefferson _maybe I can make backsome of my money on this last game._

Victor raised it 200 coins. Rumple called and Jefferson acted like he was thinking about it before tossing in his coins.

Jefferson flipped over the next three cards. The first one was the Ace of Hearts, The Jack of Hearts, and 2 of diamonds. Victor raised it 400 coins this time.

Rumple thought about it and said "the cards have not fallen my way tonight. "And he pushed his two cards into the center of the table.

Jefferson who was now sitting on three of a kind looked over at Victor and Aurora. Aurora tapped her fingers on the table once, twice, and stopped. That had been their single to not bet. They had worked the room so well last time Victor had come to play cards, but Aurora hadn't show any sign of helping him win tonight. With that in mind Jefferson threw in the coins.

Jefferson flipped another over and this time it was the Ace diamonds. Four of a kind Jefferson smiled on the inside but keep his face blank. Victor checked and Jefferson decided to play it the same. He flipped over the last card and it was the Ten of Hearts.

Victor raised it 200 more coins.

Jefferson looked over at Victor's small pile of coins. "How much do you have left?"

"364 coins." Victor replied without counting.

"Well I was going to raise it a nice round 500 coins but you don't seem to have enough." Jefferson noticed Aurora drum the table again, once, twice, this time she made sure to look him directly in the eye. She was clearly telling him not to make a bet. But Jefferson didn't think he could lose.

"Don't want to add some of that money you cashed out earlier back to the pot do you?" When Victor didn't reply Jefferson said "I didn't think so." Jefferson leaned back in the chair and drummed his own fingers on the table as if to think about what to bet. "Why don't you bet the bike lesson with Aurora?"

"What? "Aurora asked.

Victor laughed. "Oh you _do_ want to be the one to _teach_ our favorite princess." He laughed again moving his hand under the table to give Aurora a pat on the leg.

But Jefferson wasn't paying attention to Victor he was watching Aurora's reaction. She was looking at him shocked, but not glaring at him like she had for the past three days. Victor brought his hand back up on the table stretched it across the table to Jefferson. "Deal."

Jefferson shook his hand and flipped over his cards "Four Ace's" standing up to collect his coins. "Rory we can do the bike lesson when I get back from taking Victor home."

"Not so fast Jefferson, don't you want to see my cards?" Victor toyed with him.

"You can't beat four Ace's." Jefferson commented as he started to move the pile of coins towards him.

"Can't I?" Victor flipped his first card over.

Jefferson saw a King of Hearts, _Shit!_ he thought knowing what the second card was going to be before he saw the Queen of Hearts.

"Royal Flush" Victor said with a smile.

Jefferson collapsed back in his chair, his face in total disbelief as Rumple giggled at his failure.

Victor pulled all the coins from the center into a pile in front of him. "Rumple if you would be so kind to change this into money for my world." Rumple waved his hand and gold coins changed into this weird black and white paper money which Victor took and put into this pocket as he stood. He reached his hand down to Aurora, "Now for that bike lesson." Aurora didn't seem to hear she had a sad look on her face that Jefferson only noticed because Victor asked again "Aurora, my dear, are you ready?"

Aurora caught Jefferson eye before she turned to take Victor's hand. "Can't wait." Aurora forced herself to smile. Victor helped her up and started with her towards the door, but before he could walk her down the stairs she stopped to get her coat and called back, "Jefferson are you going to come too?"

Jefferson who was still slouching in his chair staring at the cards on the table gave a weird look as he wondered if he just heard Aurora right. He sat up and turned in the chair as Victor commented. "He can come and watch but he can't help, a bet's a bet."

"Do you want to come watch me?" Aurora asked standing with her back to Victor who was behind her mouthing the word "no" towards Jefferson.

"If you would like me too." Jefferson answered with a grin as Victor shook his head in disagreement.

"Yes come see how I do."

Jefferson took his hat from the table and followed them down the stairs and through the castle and out the entrance to where they left the bike.

Jefferson sat on the steps to watch. The first few minutes of the lesson were tough to watch because Aurora's balance was off and Victor had to keep his hands on her back and waist to help her stay on the bike.

Luckily Aurora was as always a quick study, and picked it up rather quickly. Jefferson let it go on for about 30 minutes before walked down the steps and called to Aurora, "Rory, time to stop, it's getting dark, I got to get Victor back."

Aurora nodded as she turned the bike around and rode back up the path to Victor but as she went to stop the bike skidded on a frozen puddle and she fell off sideways. Victor caught her and pulled her safely away from the bike.

Jefferson noticed Aurora tried to pull away from Victor but Victor seemed to pull her closer, as he inquired if she was alright.

Jefferson ran over and pushed Victor away from her. "Let her go." Then he turned to Aurora, and asked her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Aurora commented as she brushed off some dirt from her coat.

"He was grabbing you." .

"I was just making sure Aurora didn't get hurt." Victor tried to reassure Jefferson.

"He wasn't doing anything Jefferson. He caught me, before I could hit the ground" Aurora agreed.

"Yeah, I am sure his intentions were pure." Jefferson spat giving his hat a spin. "Thanks for bringing the bike and teaching her it's time to go, Vic." He pushed Victor back into the hat and jumped in after him.

Victor stumbled through the door into his lab. Jefferson walked over to the glass case where the mouse, Basil, was waiting.

"Jefferson. If you have feelings for Aurora why didn't you just say something? I would have let you have the fun of teaching her."

"I don't have feelings for Aurora but I don't want to see you trying to hit on her like she some low level bar wench I have seen you hit on half a dozen times. She deserves better than that."

"No worries. Between all the worlds you can access there are enough girls to go around with stepping on a friend's toes."

"Isn't Elizabeth still around?" Jefferson huffed as he placed Basil in his coat pocket.

Victor sighed. "As I have told you before, Elizabeth is too good for me my friend. She will realize that sooner or later." Victor trailed off as he turned his back to Jefferson and messed with something on this lab table.

"Elizabeth knows you better than anyone. If there was a girl for you…." Jefferson started.

"Elizabeth may know me best out of people from my world." Victor cut him off and turned back around to face Jefferson. "But she doesn't know about all of this?" He waved his hands at the lab equipment. "I have to figure out how to save my brother, before I could ever think about settling down with anyone, let alone Elizabeth."

"If you don't marry her soon she will leave you all alone." Jefferson pointed a finger at Victor.

"I won't be alone, I have you and your magic hat to keep me busy. " Victor forced a smiled at him. "Unless you are trying to get rid of me, my dear friend?"

Jefferson laughed. "Victor you may piss me off every now and then but you are by far the closest thing I do have to a friend. And you are usually a good business partner to boot. I would say give my love to Elizabeth, but we both know she hates me."

Victor laughed. "That is putting it politely."

"Till we meet again." And with that Jefferson exited back into the portal.

Jefferson arrived back in the garden and walked back up the path outside the castle. He was surprised to see Aurora still standing there. "Aurora?"

"What was that all about?" she asked hands on her hips.

"What?" Jefferson was confused, he started past her towards the castle "It looked like you were trying to get away and Victor didn't want to let go. I know you don't like to be touch, so I was just trying to help you out."

"I wasn't talking about that" Aurora rushed to keep pace with Jefferson as they went up the stairs to the front door of the castle.

"Then what are you talking about." Jefferson questioned.

"The bet," Aurora demanded.

Jefferson went to open the door but Aurora used her magic and closed the door. "I told you to back off not once but twice, and you still made the bet. You lost all your money and we both know how important money is to you!"

"Some things are more important than money." Jefferson hissed.

Aurora's eyes widen as she took in Jefferson's meaning behind his words; she took a step back unsure on what to say next.

Jefferson felt uncomfortable about his confession so he rushed on letting his angry come to the surface in his words. "You hadn't helped me all night. How was I to know you were actually helping me when you haven't said more than two words to me at a time in three days." Jefferson pause to raise three fingers and he shouted. "Three Days Rory!"

Aurora stepped back a little further, still not sure what to say. Basil gave a squeak in Jefferson's coat pocket clearly upset by the noise. Jefferson opened the door and went into the lobby taking the mouse out of his coat and let it scamper off across the stone floor.

Aurora followed him inside and found her voice again. "And then the whole thing with the bike lesson?"

"Yes" Jefferson stopped on the other side of the table in the lobby. He decided to completely let his anger out, holding nothing back. "What was the whole thing with the bike lesson because you were so excited to have Victor's hands all over you to teach how to ride the bloody thing but when he goes to do it you invite me along? Did you just invite me down to watch to make me jealous, or was it to rub it my face that Victor won?"

"I didn't want Victor's hands all over me. I just wanted to learn how to ride the damn bike." Aurora yelled back, not backing down from Jefferson.

"Oh" Belle gasped as she entered the stairway above them. They both looked up at her, "I..I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I will just go… go the long way to the kitchen." And she rushed out of the opening with the tea tray.

Jefferson and Aurora stood there for an awkward second before Aurora whispered "I'm sorry." Aurora looked down at her feet, unable to look Jefferson in the eye. "I was being stupid and childish. I did want to make you jealous. But for someone to be jealous they have to like you first." Aurora felt tears playing at the corners of her eyes but she forced them back and looked up at Jefferson. "So I am sorry. "

Aurora went to turn away but Jefferson grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him kissing her. Jefferson was expecting to be thrown up against a wall again or worst, but Aurora returned the kiss.

Jefferson pulled back and smiled down at her. "It worked Rory." He moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was mad with jealousy. " Jefferson let his fingers follow her hair down to the end and he played with one of Aurora's golden curls.

Aurora stared up at Jefferson barely believing what had just happened. _He kissed me. He was jealous. Oh God say something_. Aurora's mind raced to find something intelligent to say, but nothing was coming to her.

"I don't think you're the only jealous one." A woman's voice said from behind them.

Jefferson's eyes grew wide with fright as he spun towards the voice, and protectively kept Aurora behind him, "Regina?" He questioned but there she stood in the lobby of Rumple's Castle.

"Regina, as in Queen Regina?" Aurora asked as she pushed Jefferson's hand away and moved to stand beside him.

"So this is Princess Aurora." She looked Aurora up and down. "She is pretty. A little young I thought you liked your women a little more experienced. But maybe it's just the titles, power, and money you like, my dear Jefferson."

"Maybe he likes them a lot less evil and crazy." Aurora defended herself.

Regina laughed "Oh Jefferson she is cute. I see you and Rumple haven't broken her yet."

"Regina what are you doing here?" Jefferson demanded.

"You know what WE are doing here Jefferson." She purred placing a hand on his chest.

Aurora sent the spell before she realized it. She didn't like Regina's hand being on Jefferson chest and it was just a reaction to push it way. Because of it the spell wasn't really directed and Regina only was scooted back about two feet.

Regina quickly regained her balance and laughed. "Is that the best you can do Princess Aurora? Oh, we are going to have so much fun with you."

"What do you mean we?" Aurora asked.

"Yes Aurora, we…" A voice commented behind Aurora which sent chills up her spine.

Aurora spun behind her and gasped. "Maleficent!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Maleficent stood just a few feet from Aurora, and her presence made Aurora lose all the nerve she had shown to Regina a moment ago. She let Jefferson move her back a step besides the table as he tried to put himself protectively between her and both the Evil Queens.

_Maleficent, she's here. She found me. After all these years she is finally going to kill me just like she did my parents…_ Aurora thought as she brought her hands up and gripped on tight to Jefferson arm as she asked, "How are you here the spell?"

"Oh, yes the spell." Maleficent laughed. "I don't know what the Dark One was thinking with that one. It was a nice beginner's trick."

"But a little remodeling of the south corner and …" Regina said with a wave of her hand. "here we are."

"To collect on our deal." Maleficent's smile widened.

"Collect?" Aurora asked. "What deal? With who?"

"Oh didn't Jefferson tell you about the deal he made for you?" Regina mocked Aurora.

"You made a deal with them… for me?" Aurora growled pushing Jefferson away from her in frustration.

"No Aurora that's not what she means." Jefferson pleaded as he grabbed at her. Aurora tried to pull away, but Jefferson managed to grab her tightly by the elbows.

"Let me go…"Aurora stopped and demanded an answer. "How could you! I TRUSTED YOU. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T..."

"AURORA, LISTEN TO ME! I made a deal with them to keep you safe. I have to find something for Maleficent and she will leave you alone. As long as you are here under Rumple's roof. Understand; I am trying to keep you safe."

"You can't trust her! Why would she make that deal? I am a threat to her crown, she wants me dead." Aurora looked up at Jefferson shaking her head.

"I made the deal because Regina; wouldn't let me kill the little thief." Maleficent moved a step closer to Aurora. Who moved back behind Jefferson "He" she pointed at Jefferson, "stole you right out from under my guards."

Aurora felt her anger grow and it quickly over took her feelings of fear. She wasn't some street rat on the run anymore, she had been learning how to use her magical abilities and it was now time to put Rumple's lessons to good use. Aurora took a deep breath as she stepped in front of Jefferson. "Jefferson only took out four of your guards. I took out the other dozen or so. He's not doing anything for you Maleficent. "

Maleficent laughed. "And tell me Aurora why exactly Jefferson won't be doing anything for me?"

"Because Jefferson is under my protection." Aurora stood her ground.

"Your protection?" Maleficent laughed cruelly. "Enough." Maleficent roared "You are never going to be Queen, and I don't acknowledge you are a Princess." She waved her staff, Aurora tried to do a protection spell but she was too slow.

Maleficent's spell hit Aurora and she went flying back across the table. Along the way she knocked over the vase which crashed to pieces on the floor and scattered red roses and water across the main hall's floor. The magic carried Aurora across the room until she hit the closed front doors. She tried to move but couldn't, as Maleficent closed in on her.

"Stop!" Jefferson screamed.

"You can't protect yourself let alone Jefferson here." Maleficent's voice crackled as she walked across the broken glass and spilled roses to stand in front of Aurora. "And Jefferson's little parlor tricks, he calls magic are not going to cut it with Regina and me to save you."

"Stop!" Jefferson screamed again. "Stop her Regina. This wasn't part of the deal." Jefferson pleaded as he grabbed Regina's arm.

Regina raised her hand and used magic to forced Jefferson down to his knees.

"You have me." Jefferson choked. "I promised to bring whatever it is you want back, Maleficent. I do that and Aurora was to be safe here. That was our deal."

"I know our deal Jefferson." Maleficent commented as she brushed a piece of hair out of Aurora's face.

"Don't touch me." Aurora screamed, trying her hardest to move away from the wall, but Maleficent's magic was too strong.

"What is it?" Jefferson demanded trying to get Maleficent's attention away from Aurora. "Maleficent what is it you want me to do? I will go do it now. Just tell me what it is you desire."

Maleficent stared into Aurora's eyes while she answered Jefferson's question. "The Black Cauldron."

Aurora gasped and shook her head "No!" Aurora tried once again free herself, but she still couldn't move.

"The Black Cauldron?" Regina asked. "Maleficent you can't be serious." Regina was startled and she released Jefferson.

"Yes" Maleficent smiled before turning from Aurora to face Regina and Jefferson. "The Black Cauldron."

"The Black Cauldron hasn't been seen in 2000 years. It's a story, it's not real." Jefferson stated as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Rumor has it the Horn King is closing in on it." Maleficent could barely contain her excitement.

"That's suicidal!" Regina stepped in front of Jefferson and slammed her hands on the table. "You may as well kill him now."

"Well I wanted that dear Regina. " Maleficent stepped forward crushing glass under her feet as she made her way over to the table. "But you just wouldn't let me do it out right, no matter how hard I begged for it."

"Jefferson dying was not part of our deal." Regina demanded.

"If he is as good as you claim he is; then he will be fine." Maleficent smirked.

"If you promise, you will leave Aurora alone, I will do it." Jefferson whispered.

"Jefferson no!" Aurora screamed.

Regina turned slightly to look at Jefferson a shocked and sadden expression on her face. "You would risk your life for… for her?" Regina asked in amazement.

Jefferson didn't reply he just looked up at Regina, until Regina turned her head clearly upset by Jefferson's decision.

"Do you know what the Black Cauldron does?" Aurora asked Jefferson. "It raises an army of the undead. The Black Cauldron was made from the ashes of an evil King so cruel and evil that even the Gods feared him. He was burned alive and his demonic spirit formed the Black Cauldron. "

"The Horn king is just a man." Jefferson tried to make light of the task.

"A man corrupted by magic. He looks like the goblins he controls, more monster than man." Regina said as she rubbed her hands on her arms clearly upset by what Maleficent had asked Jefferson to face.

"I am used to dealing with a man who is more monster than man. I can handle it." Jefferson said out loud more to reassure himself than Regina.

"Maleficent will use it to destroy my Kingdom. Regina she could go after yours as well." Aurora pleaded.

"It's not your Kingdom." Maleficent raised her hand and Aurora was lifted off her feet, and up the wall. Maleficent contuined to scolded Aurora as Aurora started to kick her legs and choke. "And it is Queen Regina. You really need to learn to respect your royalty." Maleficent turned her head back to Regina "Not that I would ever go after your Kingdom dear Regina, what are allies for if not to be allies."

Regina glared at her.

"Let her down. " Jefferson yelled getting back to his feet. "I will do it."

"Jefferson don't." Regina placed her hand on his hand to stop him from moving forward.

Jefferson looked at Regina and saw the fear for him in her eyes. Looking back at Maleficent he said "I will get the Black Cauldron for you!"

Maleficent dropped Aurora to the floor. Aurora gasped for breath as she tried to speak. "No, No. Jefferson." She managed wiping tears from her eyes. "You can't"

"You silly girl" Maleficent looked down at her and laughed. "Your parents' couldn't stop me from taking their throne, and you can't stop me from getting what I want" She kicked Aurora back a step. "and you never will."

"You are wrong." Aurora scooted back and scampered to her feet just out of Maleficent's reach. "I may not but I am not alone in my fight against you anymore." Aurora took a deep breath and screamed one word as loud as she could; "Rumplestiltskin!"

Rumple appeared in between Aurora and Maleficent. "I was wondering when one of you two." He looked over to Jefferson and back to Aurora. "would invite me to this interesting conversation."

"You knew they were here and you didn't …" Jefferson started.

"Do you really think anything magical could happen on my grounds without me knowing about it dearies? Why do you think i bothered with the protection spell in the first place?" He took a step closer to Maleficent. "Now you want to kill poor Aurora here and you are taking your angrier out on Jefferson, who was just working a job for me. In fact it is clearly know across the land that Jefferson and now Aurora are under my protection. So if you want to dish out punishment maybe you should direct it at me." Rumple paused to dramatically point to himself.

When Maleficent failed to comment Rumple added. "Coming to my home shows me you two have some nerve, and very little brains. I thought you were smarter than this Regina, but once again you disappoint me; dearie."

Regina opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it deciding against it and looked away from Rumple's disappointed glare.

"Jefferson may have been working on your orders but he was the one who took Aurora away from my guards, not you. " Maleficent spat. "Why you two" She waved at Regina, "are protecting this worthless con-artist thief is beyond me. But he did make a deal with me Rumple. And as you always say a deal is a deal."

"Well Jefferson she does have me there. " Rumple walked over behind him. "You did make a deal with these two didn't you?"

"He did Rumple" Regina replied before Jefferson could say anything. "But Maleficent wasn't forthcoming with the item till now. I think she asks too much and I recant my part of the deal, thus breaking Jefferson's verbal agreement."

"Regina" Maleficent hissed. "If he dies you can always find a new boy toy to play with."

Regina's cheeks flushed for a second. "Maleficent, Jefferson talents extend beyond the bedroom. He is not just some worthless con-artist thief as you stated earlier. I do not wish to lose him for a foolish quest against the insane Horned King."

"Oh Regina the Horned King is no more insane than you or I" Rumple commented.

"Please the Horn King talks to the dead bodies he keeps around his castle. Do you really want to send Jefferson off to Morva to find the Black Cauldron for Maleficent? Do you want him to die? Because I can't believe you would want the Black Cauldron making it to Maleficent's hands."

"I am standing right here Regina" Maleficent reminded her. "At least pretend you are on my side, while we are in our enemy's castle."

Regina flashed Maleficent another deadly glare.

"It is better for Maleficent to have the Cauldron then the Horn King. Do you think he will stop once his undead army takes over all of Prydain? I have faith that Jefferson will do what he needs to do to finish the deal." He caught Jefferson eye, and Jefferson gave him a short nod of his head.

"No" Aurora huffed as she rushed forward, but Rumple grabbed her, and held her back from Jefferson. "No you can't!" Aurora complained. "Rumple, you can't let him do this for me!"

"I can and I will. Maleficent go ahead and take him." Rumple ordered. "Good luck, Jefferson."

"No!" Aurora screamed as she desperately tried to break free from Rumple's arms.

Maleficent walked around behind Jefferson and asked. "Well hatter do you have your hat?"

"Oh course, I don't go anywhere without it." Jefferson replied to Maleficent as he placed his hand on the bag at his side, but he never once took his eyes off of Aurora.

"No, stay away from him." Aurora screamed. Rumple had her lifted off the ground and she kicked the air under her feet as she continued to try to break out of his grip. "Don't touch him!" she shouted as Maleficent put her arm around Jefferson's shoulders. Rumple felt Aurora's skin grow warm. "I'll kill you for his Maleficent. I'll kill you, I swear I will!" Aurora screamed.

"Aurora don't even think about it. Control yourself dearie." Rumple whispered in her ear. "Now is not the time for Magic."

Jefferson felt the temperature start to rise in the room. Like it had that day in the alley before Aurora had taken out the guards. _Taking out the guards was one thing but trying to use her magic without control against Regina and Maleficent would be deadly. I have calmed her down._ "Aurora its fine." Jefferson forced a smile. "I got this."

His smile quickly faded as he froze with an uncomfortable look on his face as Maleficent purred in his ear. "I so do love a man with confidence, even if it is misguided. "

"This is going to make one hell of a story to tell you by the fire." Jefferson stated as he regained some confidence. He could see Regina face change from upset to curious about his last comment. _At least if I die I won't have to worry about telling Regina we are through. _Jefferson gave a little laugh. _Because dying would defiantly be easier then telling her that._

"You better damn well come back and tell me it." Aurora forced out before the tears started to fall down her face. She stopped fighting Rumple and shook her head. "Jefferson …. I .."

"I know Rory…" he smiled one of his real smiles complete with that toothy grin of his. "I know." And that cocky smile of his was the last thing she saw as Maleficent and Jefferson disappeared.

"No!"Aurora screamed as if she had been dealt a life threatening blow. She felt her legs go out from under her and Rumple lowered her to the floor, where she sat silently staring at the spot Jefferson had been a moment before.

"What is your plan Rumpelstiltskin? " Regina hissed as she tried to hold back her own tears. "You wouldn't give Jefferson up for nothing, and you sure as hell don't want Maleficent to have the Black Bloody Cauldron, when you want this…" she pointed at Aurora. "this weak child to be Queen instead of Maleficent!"

"I'm not weak or a child!" Aurora growled getting to her feet, and as she did the temperature in the room went up.

"Control you newest pet Rumple." Regina hissed. "Or I may have to kill another one of your apprentices."

"This is entirely your fault." Aurora pointed at her. "If you didn't sell Jefferson out."

"Sell Jefferson out?" Regina turned on her. "I did what I could to keep him safe from that dragon. I wanted him to give you up but he has grown too attached to you to do so."

"Now girls." Rumple giggled. "I'm sure Jefferson was too afraid of betraying me to help you out dearie." He poked Regina in the shoulder as he moved protectively between her and Aurora. "Now I think it's time for you to leave. I would say you have over stayed your welcome but you were never welcome here in the first place."

"Be careful Aurora." Regina pushed Rumple's hand away. "Don't let him fool you. I use to be welcome here. I didn't become what I am now without a push from him. So ask yourself what is he planning on turning you into?" And with that comment Regina disappeared.

Aurora looked at Rumple as she questioned him. "Is that true? Did you make her into the Queen she is today?"

"Don't look at me like that. Her mother started her on her path years before she was born. Even your precious Jefferson and Victor played their parts in making Regina the monster she is today."

"Do you all plan on making me into something like that too? Is that the kind of Queen you want me to be?" Aurora wondered if she wanted to know the answer.

"That" He pointed in the direction Regina had stood. "Is not in the cards for you dearie." He moved closer to her to whisper. "And just so you get the foolish idea out of your young little head right now, before it goes any further. Jefferson is not your Prince. In fact he is not a Prince or Lord of any kind. Anything beyond friendship will now end well for you, or him."

Aurora pulled back from Rumple and stated. "If Jefferson does not come back by New Year's Day this is…whatever this has been is over and I am gone." She turned and started up the stairs.

"As you wish Dearie. If you want to play right into Maleficent hands, then by all means go right ahead and leave anytime you want to. No one is keeping you here. You could have walked out the castle gates any time you wished." His voice sang up after her. She turned and looked down at him as he added. "But we both know you are smarter than that. And today's little experience proved you are not strong enough yet to go up against Maleficent yourself."

Not having a good enough reply Aurora gave a little huff and in true Princess fashion she marched the rest of the way up the stairs and out of the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Seven days, one whole week had passed since Maleficent and Regina had come in and taken Jefferson away to find the Black Cauldron. Aurora wasn't sure what she was going to do. It was now New Year's Eve and if she was going to stick to what she told Rumble then she only had twenty-four hours until she was going to leave.

_Leave and do what? Jefferson could be hurt or dead. How could I find him? A tracking spell may work. I could find some of his hair in his bedroom and use it in the tracking spell, but then what? It wasn't like I could just jump through a portal and go after him, because there were no portal spells to be found in any of Rumple's books! I know because I have spent the last week looking for them. The closest I came to finding anything about portals dealt with Giant grown beans, and since Giants were all but nonexistent these days that wasn't going to help very much._

Frustrated with her thoughts Aurora threw her book across the room where it hit the wall with a satisfying smack and it fell to the floor right near the Christmas tree and the unopened presents.

On Christmas morning not one of them felt like opening the gifts, and they had all agreed to not open them until Jefferson was back. But as the days past without any word from Jefferson, Rumple started to complain about how he didn't understand how the girls could have spent so much time getting ready for Christmas to not celebrate and open the gifts. But Belle was able to convince him to let the tree and gifts stay where they were until Jefferson came back and they could all celebrate together. But now almost a week later the tree and gifts just sat there mocking Aurora!

"Is that anyway to treat your spell book, dearie?" Rumple asked as he entered the room.

Aurora gave him a glare. "The spells are useless." She turned back to the table and pulled another book off the pile in front of her.

"Useless?" Rumple questioned her as he picked the book up off the floor and came over to the table. "Is that because they don't explain how to open a portal to where you want to go?"

_Of course Rumple knew what she was up too; he always knew what everyone was up too._ Aurora slammed the book shut. "Do you really not care?" She looked up at him as he stood next to her. "Jefferson is the closest thing you have to a friend."

"That's where you are wrong." Rumple placed the thrown book on the pile next to Aurora. "I don't look to Jefferson as a friend, I looked to Jefferson like a son." Rumple paused as he realized what he just admitted out loud. "But I also know he is fully capable of doing what Maleficent asks."

"But if Maleficent gets the Black Cauldron how am I to defeat her? "

"Haven't I taught you how to make a deal correctly?"

Aurora looked up at him confused.

"The deal is for Jefferson to bring Maleficent the Black Cauldron. She never said she wanted it to actually work."

"What? But how can you destroy the evil that is the Black Cauldron?"

"There is always a way and I am sure Jefferson will figure it out before he brings it back for Maleficent to have. He is a bright boy." Rumple giggled excitedly as he walked over to the window. "Then Maleficent will have to honor her side of the deal and leave you alone as long as you are here, with me." He turned from the window to face Aurora. "But after your lackluster of a performance against Maleficent and Regina, I do think it's time we take your training to the next level."

"The next level?" Aurora asked, as she stood up.

"Yes, I think it is time. Your reaction time needs improving. If you want to be on par with Regina and Maleficent, then there is an important lesson I can teach you."

"What lesson?" Aurora asked.

"Why, how to take a heart of course!" Rumple smiled with a giggle.

* * *

"Step one is to immobilize the creature you wish to take the heart from." His spell cast a blue glow around the unicorn.

Rumple had brought Aurora out into the Enchanted Forest for the lesson. It was the first time Aurora had been outside the castle gates in almost 4 months and she felt a bit jumpy and on edge like she was out in the open where anything could happen. She felt herself eyeing the edges of the clearing like something was waiting out there in the darkness for her.

"Aurora are you paying attention? Or are you thinking about making a run for it. Because I already told you, you are free to go whenever you chose."

"I am sorry, yes I am listening. First you have to immobilize the creature." Aurora turned to focus on Rumple and the unicorn.

"You have to be gentle, if done correctly you won't harm the creature, unless you want to harm it. You can even do it without the creature knowing its heart is missing."

"How can you do it without them knowing?" Aurora asked from behind him.

"If the victim is sleeping or unconscious, you could do it without waking them. They would never know you have their heart or that they are under your control. Once you take the heart it becomes enchanted." He turned to face her with the red glowing heart in is hand.

"Is that why it glows like that?" Aurora questioned him.

"Yes! What is rule number two?"

"Magic is Power." Aurora stated.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner. Magic is power and this is no different." Rumple turned back to the unicorn "Stand up." He commanded and the unicorn stood up.

Rumple turned back to Aurora, "When you take a heart you have control over the creature. You can keep it alive or you can kill it "he gave the heart a squeezed which caused the unicorn to crumble to its knees in pain. Rumple watched Aurora bite her lip but she didn't cry out or try to stop him from killing the unicorn. Rumple stopped and opened his hand. Once he left go the heart regain its normal beating and color. He walked back over to the unicorn and placed the heart back in its chest. "Your turn dearie."

Aurora looked the unicorn over for a few seconds as she circled around it before she found the right time to immobilize it. The spelled cast a blue shield around the unicorn. She walked over and placed her hand on its chest. She felt its heart race. She gave a little push with her magic. She could hear Rumple moved up behind her.

"Good dearie, now push a little harder."

Aurora did as Rumple instructed and her hand moved inside the creature's chest.

"Find what you are looking for and grab it tight."

Aurora did and she felt the unicorn tremble.

"Now carefully remove it."

Aurora did as he asked and she turned and stared at the red beating heart in her hand in amazement. "I did it." Aurora whispered.

"You did" Rumple gave her a little nod. "And on the first try, well done indeed. Now show me you can control the beast." He waved his hand and broke Aurora's spell on the unicorn.

"Sit down" Aurora commanded and the unicorn did just that. "Run around the clearing" The unicorn paced around her and Rumple. "Faster" she said, and the unicorn picked up its pace. "Faster!" She shouted as she watched it break into a sprint.

Rumple took a hold of her wrist. "That's enough Aurora let it stop."

Aurora looked at him in shock but said "Stop" and the unicorn did just that. "I suppose you want me to kill it now?"

Rumple gave her a worried look. "No I wasn't going to ask you to do that."

"Why not? You want me to take the next step in my training, correct?" Aurora asked him giving the heart a squeeze. The unicorn cried out behind her and fell to its knees in pain. "Isn't this the point of magic? To make others do your will until you are done with them and then you kill them or leave them broken so they are not in your way anymore?"

"You understand that lesson already Aurora. It is not one I need to teach you it." Rumple stated. Aurora thought she could detect a note of sadness in his voice. "But I did not think you would be one to cause such pain to an innocent creature."

"I learned early on in life that nothing is innocent." Aurora commented.

"Perhaps you are correct. I use to think you were innocent, but now I am not so sure." He looked over her shoulder at the unicorn which was on the ground in pain.

As Aurora turned and saw what she was doing to the unicorn. Her first reaction was to release her grip on the heart but she changed her mind and gripped the heart tighter. "I can't be so weak minded, if I am Maleficent or Regina will kill me. "

"This unicorn has nothing to do with Maleficent or Regina."

"It has everything to do with them!" Aurora shouted. "They don't have feelings. I was too worried about Jefferson and myself to react in time to save him or myself." Aurora squeezed the heart harder as she talked.

"Your reaction time was lacking yes, but that is my fault. I should have been testing you harder, with more real world applications. Once Jefferson gets back I will see to it…"

"No! My emotions got in the way and now Jefferson is most likely dead because of it. I can't let that happen again. Maleficent and Regina wouldn't think twice about killing this unicorn. The way to beat them is not to care who I hurt in the process."

The heart started to turn black as Rumple came up from behind her and took the heart from her hands.

"Why did you stop me?" Aurora demanded.

"Because I did not want you to do something you would later regret. You do not have to lose yourself to defeat Maleficent."

"And what about Regina?" Aurora questioned.

"Regina is my pawn. Always has been and will be until I get what I want from her." Rumple explained.

"What is it you want from me?" Aurora lowered her eyes to the ground and added "Belle, Jefferson, and I; we are all your pawns."

"If you live as long as I, or become as powerful as I have, you would see everyone as chess pieces too." Rumple moved closer and placed a hand on her Aurora's shoulder. "But I think you know that Belle, Jefferson, and you have grown to mean so much more than just your average chess piece."

_We have all become a little family. _Rumple admitted to himself for the first time. _God help Maleficent if she has destroyed the closest thing I have had to a family in 260 years._

"What is the point of showing me how to take a heart if not to learn to kill?" Aurora questioned.

"The point was to show you how powerful you can be, dearie. Right now you feel like you can't control your own life, but in reality you can control so much more."

"You told…" Aurora paused as she tried to find the right words. "You told me you don't want me to turn out like Regina but how can I stop Maleficent without turning into something dark, or darker than her?"

"My dear Aurora," Rumple tilted her head up. "Regina, Maleficent, yourself and I all have two things in common. We were either born with or came into a great deal of magic, and we can produce it on our own without magical aides to guide us. With that power comes the ability to just take what you want when you want it. You have to learn to control the urge to go dark. To kill for the sake of killing is not something I wish for you to learn, if that is the path you want to take you can leave now, for once you go dark there may be no coming back."

Rumple let go of her chin and stepped back before he continued. "I can see things are finally lining up for me to get what I want. But when Regina, Maleficent, and I are gone someone will have to be there to pick up the pieces and rebuild this land. And the Queen who has to rebuild should not be a monster. She should be kind, caring, intelligent and strong. Your task of rebuilding will be a much longer and harder path than the one Regina and Maleficent are currently destroying."

Aurora looked at him confusion filled her face. "Where are you three going? What do you mean rebuilding?"

Rumple realized he said too much. "Enough questions our lesson is all but done. Return the heart to the unicorn." He handed her the heart.

Aurora took it and walked over and placed it back inside the unicorn's chest. The unicorn stood up and ran out of the clearing.

"Very good dearie, don't let what happened between you and Maleficent upset you. She has decades of practice and you have had only but a few years of silly fairy tricks and only a few months of real training. You are but still a girl, your powers will only grow once you reach womanhood."

"It has only made me more focused and determined." Aurora reassure him.

"Excellent!" Rumple clapped, and the sound echoed around the clearing. "I have business to attend too. Tell Belle I won't be back till tomorrow night." And without another word Rumple disappeared.

Aurora was alone in the clearing to wonder what he could have possibly been talking about when he said the Queen who took over once Regina, and him were gone. A branch snapped behind her, she spun but couldn't see anything in the dark woods.

Suddenly realizing she was outside of Rumple's castle walls, she took off down the path and didn't stop until she was safely back inside the garden. Aurora looked back towards the Enchanted Forest and thought to herself. _Oh Jefferson where are you? I don't want to leave here, it is the first place that has felt like home in years. Please be safe and come home tonight._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Rumple not returned home before Aurora went to bed that night, not that she was expecting him too. He had told he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. _He's giving me all the space I need to leave, if I decided to stick to my threat._ Aurora thought as she sat by the fireplace and hoped against hope that Jefferson would come back and she wouldn't have to leave Rumple's Castle in the morning. It was well after midnight when she finally tore herself away from the tower room and collapsed in her bed.

The morning light come through the window and woke her. She put her robe on over her nightgown and rushed out of her bedroom and down the hall to Jefferson's room to check if he was back, and just like the last 8 mornings his room was empty.

Next she stopped by the dining room but no one was there for breakfast. Aurora went back up to her room and got dressed. She packed the few belongs she had acquired in the past four months into the travel bag she had made during her sewing lessons with Belle. _I really could use a bag like Jefferson's. _Aurora thought._ I should have asked for him to get me, like he got me my coat, or at least make a bet for one during one of our poker games. _

Aurora walked up to the tower room. Belle was sitting there alone with a cup of tea by the fireplace. Belle took one look at Aurora and said, "Jefferson isn't back." She looked down at her teacup. "Rumple isn't here either. I don't expect him back all day. He told me to tell you that you could take anything out of the supply closet. He's not going to stop you from leaving if that is what you want."

"It's not what I want Belle but a Princess can't go back on her word, or no one would take her seriously. I believe that was one of the first lessons you and Rumple taught me when I arrived here."

Aurora took the tea pot and poured herself a cup. "I told Rumple if Jefferson didn't come back by the New Year I was leaving." She put two spoonfuls of sugar in her tea. "I can't stay here Belle, and neither should you." Aurora poured a little cream into her cup and gave it a stir before sitting down in the seat across from Belle.

"If I didn't stay here, then I would be going back on my word." Belle stated sadly. "Leaving would be the worst thing you or I could do for Rumple." Belle set her teacup down on the plate in front of her. "Rumple needs us to keep him grounded. He acts like he doesn't care about us but we all know he does care he just doesn't know how to show it, because he hasn't care for anyone in a very long time." Belle sighed. "He just doesn't know how to let anyone in properly."

Aurora didn't know what to say so she just stared down at her cup and looked across the room at the window ledge Jefferson liked to sit on. "Do you think Jefferson is dead?"

"Aurora!" Belle gasped.

"What? It has been over a week, with no word."

"He was going after the Black Cauldron which hasn't been seen in over 2000 years. I would think it would take some time to locate it." Belle reasoned.

"But the Horn King, he is a monster." Aurora shivered at the thought of what the Horn King would do to Jefferson.

"Jefferson is very good at what he does. I know you're worried but if you do leave here today and get caught by Maleficent or Regina then what is to become of your Kingdom?" Belle tried to reason with her.

"I can't stay here without Jefferson. He is the one good thing about being stuck here." Aurora stopped a second. She placed her cup on the saucer in front of her. "Sorry Belle I…. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you or your lessons. When I am gone from here I will miss you too."

Aurora got up and walked over to the supply closet. "Urgh, I am even going to miss Rumple in some ways." She opened the door and disappeared behind it. "I think you are right he cares about us but he has no idea on how to act on those feelings. " Aurora came out of the closet with several potion bottles and a little black bag. "And if you are waiting around for him to confess any feelings for you it's not going to happen any time soon."

"Feelings for me?" Belle questioned.

Aurora gave her a look as she wrote down what she planned to take from the closet. "You two are just an older version of Jefferson and I. The way you watch each other, when you don't think the other person is paying attention. How you make each other smile, talking, flirting… ok so Rumple doesn't really get flirting. But I think that is because he is so old he came from a time before flirting was invented."

Aurora finished and put the items her bag. She walked over to Belle and handed her the note. "Tell Rumple I took all of his fairy dust, before I ran away. "

"Running away? Rory you can't leave, I do believe I am in need some of your magical assistance. And I certainly am in no condition to chase after you or fight off Maleficent's Guards." Jefferson had appeared behind them on the other side of the work table.

"Jefferson" Both Aurora and Belle gasped. Jefferson collapsed back on the stool leaning heavily on the table top with his right arm, while his left hung down limply at his side.

Aurora reached his side first. Jefferson's seemed fine at first, dirty but she couldn't see anything wrong she went around the table from the left. Aurora felt his forehead. "You are burning up! What's wrong?"

"My left hand…it's spreading." Jefferson whispered as he opened his eyes again.

That was when Aurora noticed his left arm which hung limply at his side. Her eyes followed the coat down to his hand which was blackened like it was burned. Aurora lifted his left arm to get a better look and Jefferson screamed out in pain.

Aurora quickly lowered it. "Belle help me get his coat off. Jefferson this may hurt but we have to see how bad it is. "

"Not to brag or anything but it's horribly bad." Jefferson said through clutch teeth as Belle and Aurora helped him out of his coat.

Once the coat was off Aurora was able to carefully pull back Jefferson's sleeve to his elbow. His skin was completely blacken.

"Dear god!" Belle gasped. "How high does it go?"

Aurora turned around to the table to pick up a pair of scissors. She cut the shirt sleeve all the way up to his shoulder where his vest started.

"Last I checked" Jefferson moaned as he removed his scarf with his right hand "It was almost at my neck." He let the scarf fall to the floor beside him. Aurora and Belle could see the blacken skin starting to darken Jefferson neck.

"We have to get the vest off of him." Aurora unbuttoned his vest and she and Belle were able to help Jefferson out of it.

"Now the shirt." Belle ordered.

"You two need to slow down or I won't have any clothes left." Jefferson tried to laugh but it just turned into a grimace as the black marks seem to move across his chest and up his neck growing right before Aurora and Belle's eyes.

"Well at least with that comment we know whatever has caused this hasn't affected his mind." Belle stated adding his shirt to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Can you use your magic to heal him?" She asked Aurora.

Aurora nodded "I think I can."

"But maybe we should lay me down for that." Jefferson commented with his eyes close. "I don't think I can handle falling over and having Rory land on me like last time."

"The last time?" Belle asked, and Aurora gave her a weak smile. "Never mind" Belle went on "I don't want to know." Turning back to Jefferson she asked, "Jefferson can you walk over to the straw pile?"

"Sure I made it here what's another 5 five steps in the grand scheme of things." Jefferson staggered back to his feet took a step and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed back on to Belle and Aurora.

"Urgh!" Belle hissed "He's heavier then he looks."

Aurora and Belle were able to drag him over to the straw pile. Aurora raised her hand and focused on the blanket on the back of the chair by the fireplace. It flew across the room and draped itself across the straw. They carefully place Jefferson on top of it.

Aurora carefully placed Jefferson's burned left hand in between her two hands. She closed her eyes and poured her magic into him. Jefferson stiffened as the magic entered his hand and traveled up his arm across his shoulder.

Aurora could feel everything that Jefferson felt, the pain was unbearable, she wanted to stop and pull away, but she knew she was the only one here who could help. She pushed past the pain and redoubled her magic she sent into to Jefferson. Jefferson screamed out in pain but Aurora's magic couldn't find something to fix. It was all damaged but her magic couldn't undo it. She pressed harder searching for some place to start.

"Aurora Stop! " She heard Belle say but her voice sounded so far way. "I said STOP AURORA!" Belle screamed as she shook her.

"What?" Aurora asked dazed as she opened her eyes and dropped Jefferson's hand.

"Your Magic, it's not working. It is making it worst. "She pointed to Jefferson's chest and neck. "The more energy you pushed into him the faster it is spreading."

Jefferson moaned again, his eyes were closed and he was dripping in sweat. Aurora didn't know what to do.

"Jefferson" Belle asked. "Jefferson how did this happen? Was it poison? Or Magical Fire?"

"It was the Cauldron" Jefferson licked his lips.

"Aurora get him some water." Belle ordered.

"The mist… it burned people alive… my hand… it touched my hand, … it spread from there." Jefferson tried to push himself up into a sitting position but he was really just leaning his weight on Belle.

"You found the Cauldron." Aurora asked as she brought the glass of water over to him.

"Of course I did Rory! I am very good at what I do." He tried to flash her smile but he was in too much pain and his right hand he had been using to support himself slipped and he fell back on Belle's lap.

"Here Jefferson take a sip of water." Belle nodded for Aurora to bring the glass to Jefferson lips. He drank a little before he broke into a coughing fit. "Aurora do you know how to fix this?" Belle asked blinking back tears.

Aurora placed the glass down beside Belle and rushed over to the supply closet. "I have some ideas." She trailed off looking in the closet.

"I am going to run down stairs and get some washcloths and cold water. He's burning up. We need to break the fever."

"I take it Rumple isn't here?" Jefferson coughed again.

"No he's away on business." Belle replied as she carefully laid Jefferson's head down on the straw. "But we are going to take care of you Jefferson don't you worry. Aurora and I will have you back to your dashing con-artist ways in no time." Belle gave him a smile as she quickly exited the room.

Aurora grabbed a crystal and went back over to Jefferson. She knelt down and placed the crystal on his chest she tried to focus its healing energy but nothing happened. "Oh" She moaned in frustration. She started to pull back to go back to the supply closet when Jefferson grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry Rory." Jefferson licked his lips again. "It doesn't look like I am going to be there to help you become Queen."

"Don't talk like that!" Aurora demanded. "You are going to be my Chief Adviser. We will have meetings every morning and night. You will gather information and items for me, just like what you do for Rumple, Regina, and whoever else pays you. "

"I don't think you Prince will like us meeting every morning and night." Jefferson tried to joke.

"Who said anything about a Prince?" Aurora blinked back tears. "I am supposed to be Queen and I don't need a Prince to stand beside me, as King." Than in a whisper she added "I just need you." Aurora blinked back her tears. "I will be Queen want I say will go. I just might have to have three meetings a day with my Chief Adviser."

"Chief Adviser to the Queen, does have a nice ring to it." Jefferson said as he closed his eyes.

"Damn right it does, and it comes with a Royal Passport. I know how you love to collect those." She forced a smile.

"It would give me five." Jefferson opened his eyes to look up at her with a big grin on his face for a second before he laid his head back on to the straw and grimaced in pain.

"Just relax." Aurora placed her hand on his head. "Belle going to be back with some cold water to break this fever, and I am going to find a way to fix this. I mean why else do I study as hard as I do. Right?" She paused remembering what he had told her before Maleficent had disappeared with him. "Don't worry I got this."

Over the next hour Aurora tried different spells, potions, and two different ointments. But nothing worked. The blackness continued to move across Jefferson's chest and up his neck. Thin little black lines were starting to appear on his cheek. Jefferson's breathing had become shallower.

"Aurora he doesn't have long. Is there anything else you can do?" Belle whispered as if she was afraid Jefferson would over hear her, but Aurora was pretty sure Jefferson had lost conscious about 20 minutes ago.

"I …" Aurora was flipping through the big spell book on the table. "There is nothing about the Black Cauldron! It was supposed to just be a myth. Nothing works…" she went to the book shelf "NO, NO, NO!" She screamed as she pushed the useless books off the shelf to the floor. She was so frustrated she kicked the closest book up against the wall. It fell open to a page with a drawing of a heart. She paused looking at the drawing. "A Heart!" she muttered to herself. Then her eyes grew big as a plan began to form in her head.

"A heart… A heart….that could… maybe…." She mumbled to herself as she turned back to Belle. "His heart… "Aurora fell down beside Belle and Jefferson. "Rumple taught me how to take a heart. I could take his heart and do a Preservation Spell. It will freeze his body so it won't spread and I can keep his heart alive until Rumple comes back."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I only did it once and it was on a unicorn but yes it should be the same thing." Aurora reached out and placed her hand on Jefferson's bare chest. It was blacken were his heart would be. Aurora bit her lip and pushed out with her magic she could feel Jefferson's heart beat. It was a lot slower than the unicorn's heart was. "_That's because he's dying."_ Aurora thought. She press down and her fingers slipped inside Jefferson chest.

Jefferson's face winced in pain his eyes opened and his right hand grabbed Aurora by the throat as he tried to choke her. "Regina, no!"

"Jefferson no it's Aurora, not Regina." Belle pleaded and grabbed at his right hand. "Aurora is trying to help you!"

Jefferson was too far gone to understand what was happening; Aurora could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't know it was her, or where he was at that moment. Aurora pushed harder and found Jefferson's heart, grabbed it, and pulled it out. When she did Jefferson's hand fell away and he collapsed once again on to Belle's lap.

His heart wasn't glowing red like the unicorn's; the magic from the mist of the cauldron had effected Jefferson's heart. It was a light pink with dark black veins.

"Go to sleep Jefferson." And with that statement Jefferson closed his eyes. "Belle move away from him." Belle got up and carefully laid Jefferson's head back on the pile of straw.

Aurora carefully held Jefferson's heart in her left hand and placed her right hand on Jefferson's chest and his body seemed to glow green for a second before it returned to normal.

Belle looked down at Aurora, "Now we wait for Rumple to come home."

Aurora nodded carefully holding the blacken but still beating heart. The heart beat seem to echo off the walls and surround Aurora. Aurora wanted nothing to do with it but she keep it close, carefully held it and willed it to beat, because she knew it was the only way to keep Jefferson alive.

* * *

Aurora sat in the chair by the fireplace with Jefferson's heart on her lap. The heart beat was still going strong but only she seemed to hear it. Aurora placed the heart on the small table beside her so she could rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The heart seemed to beat quieter when she wasn't touching it, which worried her but when she looked over at the heart it looked like it was still beating at the same pace as when she was holding it.

Belle was sleeping across from her in the other chair. The clock chimed midnight and woke her up. "What are you doing up here Belle?" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Rumple?" Belle asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rumple your back!" Aurora all but screamed as she jumped up and gave him a hug as he entered the room.

"What?" He pulled back clearly both uncomfortable and shocked at Aurora hug. "Why are you still here, dearie?"

"Jefferson he came back but he's badly hurt." Aurora rushed on.

"If he is hurt why didn't you just heal him?" Rumple asked.

"She tried." Belle stated moving the chair so Rumple could see Jefferson. Once Rumple saw Jefferson laying there on straw he took three quick strides and knelt down beside him.

"My magic…" Aurora lowered her eyes to the ground. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't stop it from spreading."

"So you did a preservation spell until I could come and fix it?" Rumple nodded his head as he inspected Jefferson's hand. "The cauldron did this?" Rumple placed his hand just above Jefferson burned arm and moved it up to his shoulder, over his chest to rest his hand above Jefferson's heart.

"Yes he said the mist from it touched his hand and it spread." Belle explained. "Can you help him?"

"Yes I think I can…" Turning to Belle "Take Aurora down and you two get some sleep."

"Wait." Aurora went over to the table beside the chair and picked something up.

"What is that?" Rumple asked eyeing the heart.

"This is how" Aurora lowered her head muttering "How I was able to keep him alive this whole time."

Rumple took the blacken heart from Aurora. "You took his heart?"

"Nothing was working, he was going to die. Belle didn't know what to do! I didn't know what else to do." She paused. "When I did it, he was seeing things at that point, and he called me," Aurora paused a second ashamed of what she had done even if it had save Jefferson's life. "He called me Regina."

"Did he?" Rumple gave a small smile. "Oh yes Regina has threaten him more than once with taking his heart."

Aurora put her hand on Rumple's shoulder and whispered "Please don't tell him what I did."

"Don't tell him you saved his life?"

"I don't want him to know I took his heart. Even if it is what saved his life." Rumpled nodded and Aurora asked "May I stay and help you save him."

"No dearie," Rumple shook his head. "It's not going to be pleasant sight." His tone had turned completely serious. "It is best you and Belle both leave." He placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye and told her. "You did a great job Aurora your training is paying off. Get some sleep and in the morning you will find Jefferson in his bed chamber. Good as new. I promise, and I never break a promise."

"I…." Aurora started but Belle came up and pulled her away. "Come on Aurora let Rumple do his magic alone. Jefferson is good hands."

"Yes if the Dark One can't save him, no one can." Rumple waved them off and with that comment Aurora let Belle lead her out of the tower room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Aurora didn't remember falling asleep but she did, and when she woke up it was afternoon. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. She popped out of bed as she remembered that Jefferson was home. She brushed her hair quickly and sprayed some perfume Jefferson had brought her from one of his trips before she rushed down the hall.

The door to Jefferson's room was open about two inches. Aurora stopped just short of being able to see into the room. She bit her lip, horrible thoughts raced through her head. _What if Rumple couldn't save him? Oh shut up! _she told the voice in the back of her head_. The Dark One is the most powerful sorcerer in any of the world's Jefferson has been too, he's going to be fine just open the door and see._

Aurora took a deep breath and carefully pushed open the door. She pictured a lot of different things but she didn't expect to see Rumple asleep in the chair next to Jefferson's bed. She quietly walked over to the end of Jefferson's four-poster bed.

Jefferson was asleep. He had on a clean white shirt. The shirt was unlaced at the top and Aurora could see his exposed chest. All the blacken skin was gone. Jefferson looked like his normal self, and Aurora couldn't help but smile. He was going to be fine.

Aurora heard Rumple move in the chair, and she moved to the right to the edge of the bed. "You did it." Aurora whispered. "You saved him."

Rumple stood up "I could not have save him if you were not there to take action." Rumple put a hand on Aurora's shoulder and pulled her into an awkward hug and whispered. "Thank you for taking care of him, Jefferson means more to me than even he knows." Rumple pulled back and told her. "Remember you are exactly where you are supposed to be. "

Aurora nodded her head in agreement, she didn't trust her voice, surprised that Rumple admitted he cared for someone other than himself. _That is the second time in three days he has admitted to caring for us. Maybe Belle is right, we are a good influence on him. _

"Good don't forget that, dearie. Jefferson should wake up soon. I will have Belle bring up some tea for you both." And with that comment Rumple left the room.

Aurora sat down on the bed and took Jefferson's left hand in hers. When Aurora touched Jefferson she felt his heart beating like she still had a hold of it in her hands. The heart beat seemed to echo around her. It caught her off guard. She let out a little gasp and dropped his hand.

The loud heart beat unsettled her, so Aurora stood up and started to back away from the bed. Jefferson's voice stopped her.

"Always with the running away Rory." Jefferson pushed himself up to sit against the back board. "Why do you always run when I am in no shape to chase you?" He questioned her while a smile played on his lips.

"Jefferson" Aurora all but squealed as she jumped back on the bed to give him a hug, but as soon as she touched him she felt his heart beat again. She pulled back. "Did you feel and hear that?"

Jefferson nodded. "Rumple warned me that may happen when you touch me."

"He did?"

"Yes, he told me how you saved me by taking my heart."

"He told you that." Aurora jumped to her feet. "I told him not to tell you." She felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"Aurora it's okay."

"Okay?" she raised her voice as she stepped away from the bed. "It's not okay! You called me Regina…"

"I what?" Jefferson asked shocked.

"When I took your heart you flipped out! You thought I was Regina!" She took another step back away from the bed. "You tried to choke me."

"I did?" Jefferson's hand went to his chest over his heart. "Rory I didn't mean too. I can't remember. I remember making it to the tower room and something about being Chief Adviser to your Queenship and that is about it. I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Aurora took another step back. "I should be saying sorry to you. This is all my fault."

"Rory where you going? Come here." Jefferson patted the bed beside him.

Aurora moved over to the end of the bed hugging the post.

"Rumple explained it all Rory. How the prevention spell wasn't enough to stop the slow burn. You had to take my heart to make sure everything froze and I didn't die. You actually held my life in your hands for hours before Rumple was able to fix me and make me perfect again. Look no scars!" He said with a toothy grin as he moved his shirt to the side showing her his smooth pale skin. "I told you it pays to have the Dark One in your corner."

Jefferson pushed the covers back to meet Aurora at the end of the bed. He knelt on the bed in his leather pants and open white shirt.

_He looks like a pirate in that outfit._ Aurora thought.

Jefferson placed his right hand on the post next to Aurora's and he reached for Aurora's hand but she pulled back. "Rory's it is going to be fine, now give me your hand."

"NO!" Aurora shouted.

At her command Jefferson pulled his hands back.

"It's horrible. The pounding of your heart like it's still in my hands. Like I still have control over it."

"That's because you do." Jefferson explained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around the post to the side of bed.

The pounding seemed overwhelming to Aurora but Jefferson didn't seem to mind. "I didn't want that. Will it always be like this?" She looked up into his eyes.

"No. Rumple explained because you didn't return the heart to my chest you still have control over it."

"I wanted to stay and help." Aurora tried to pull away from Jefferson, but he pulled her closer as he wrapped his right hand around her back.

"Rumple said saving me was messy and painful, it was no place for you or Belle to be." He grimaced at the thought. "Luckily I don't remember it at all. " Jefferson's left hand took Aurora's right hand and placed it on his bare chest that was exposed from the unlaced shirt.. "Rumple said you have to take my heart again,…"

"No" Aurora demanded.

Once again at her command Jefferson let her go. Surprised she took a step back. " Stop that." Aurora ordered.

"Yes." Jefferson agreed.

"No I don't want to control you."

"Then you have to take my heart again and give it back to me. Then you won't control me and you won't hear the pounding every time we touch." Jefferson moved his head close to her right ear and whispered. "I so hope you want there to be more touching in our future."

Aurora took a deep breath, not trusting her voice she nodded.

Jefferson pulled back as Aurora placed her hand on his chest. Aurora closed her eyes and pushed with her magic. She felt her hand slip inside Jefferson's chest and she found his beating heart and pulled it out. She opened her eyes and saw his heart was a bright red, clean from all the black veins she had seen last night when she had taken it.

She pushed his heart back in to place and whisper "I release you!" She pulled her hand back out, and let her magic fall back, but kept her hand on his chest. The pounding of his heart beat had stopped. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"You release me?" Jefferson teased her as he swung his legs off the bed to rest them against her sides. "What if I don't release you?" Jefferson's right hand slid up Aurora's back to her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. As they kissed Jefferson picked her up and threw her back on to the bed. Aurora giggled with delight as Jefferson threw himself down beside her. "Oh did you like that, Princess?"

"Yes" Aurora ran her right hand through Jefferson's messy hair, down to his neck "But don't call me Princess, I prefer Rory."

"Princess Rory?" Jefferson asked her as he took her right hand in his to give it a kiss.

"Just Rory" Aurora giggled again as Jefferson started to kiss his way up her arm to her neck. Jefferson whispered in her ear. "My Aurora?"

"Yes," Aurora whispered before she kissed him. But a noise in the hallway sent both Aurora and Jefferson to opposite sides of the room.

Aurora jumped up and fixed her dress while Jefferson ducked back under the covers. When Belle made it in the room with the tea Aurora had taken a seat in the chair Rumple had been in and Jefferson was sitting up in bed.

"Belle, darling" Jefferson called to her. "Tell me you have some of your delicious tea and cookies there."

"Jefferson!" Belle smiled. "It is good to see you awake. And of course do you think I wouldn't bring you, your favorite snack as a reward for the ordeal you have been through." She placed the tray on the bed and sat down near the end of the bed. "I thought we could all enjoy some tea and cookies while you tell us your tale. Rumple says it was a terrifying quest for the Black Cauldron."

She handed Jefferson his tea cup. "Come on over Aurora" Belle handed Aurora a cup as she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jefferson. Aurora blushed slightly but Belle didn't seem to notice. "So tell us Jefferson how did you get the evil Black Cauldron and how did you get that burn?"

"I got the burn from the Cauldron itself. This green mist came out of the cauldron and when it touched the dead bodies the Horn King kept around the castle they came alive again. But when the green mist touched a living person it would burn them alive." Jefferson paused with a far off look in his eye like he saw it all again. "The mist … I let it touch my hand during a struggle with the Horn King."

"You went up against the Horn King yourself?" Aurora asked impressed.

"Well I wasn't actually by myself." Jefferson ran a hand through his messy hair. "We were all chained while the Horn King was raising his undead army. There was this young little Pig Keeper, no scratch that he was an Assistant Pig keeper."

"An Assistant Pig Keeper?" Aurora and Belle laughed.

"And a Princess who was way younger than and not nearly as pretty as either of you two. And this old traveling musician. So we were chained up and the Pig Keeper…"

"Assistant Pig Keeper." Aurora corrected him.

"Yes the Assistant Pig Keeper and the Princess.."

"The Princess who wasn't as pretty as Belle and I" Aurora teased.

"Yes do you want to tell the story?" Jefferson asked as he flashed Aurora that wicked smile of his she had come to love.

"No go right ahead. " Aurora smiled as she raised her teacup to her lips and took a drink.

"So the two of them were all but confessing their love for each when this little animal like person they knew came to rescue them."

"Animal like person." Belle asked.

"Yes he reminded me of a Ewok."

"E what?" Aurora asked.

"An Ewok, they are from the forest moon of Endor." Jefferson said it like that should explain everything.

"Wait you have been to a moon?" Belle asked.

"A moon that has a forest?" Aurora questioned him.

"Oh girls you won't believe half of the places the hat has taken me. But Ewoks are these little furry animals which walk on two legs like a man. They are like little talking bears, but this thing that Taran, the Assistant Pig Keeper knew was kind of like that but more dog like instead of bear like … but the point is it walked on two legs and could talk. But anyway…" Jefferson waved his hands as if trying to get his thoughts back on track. "This little guy saved us and stopped the Assistant Pig Keeper from jumping into the cauldron…"

"Wait why would he want to jump into the Cauldron?" Belle asked.

"Because by jumping into the Cauldron of your own free will would destroy it. Didn't I say that earlier?" Jefferson asked.

"No you didn't." Belle shook her head at him.

Jefferson looked at Aurora who laughed. "No Jefferson you didn't."

"Well I've been through a lot this past week, forgive me for letting out one small detail."

"Destroying the cauldron forever! Just a small detail." Aurora waved her hand doing her best Jefferson doesn't care impression.

"Any way" Jefferson continued as he gave a shake of his head at Aurora's impression of him. "The little animal jumped in instead and then the Cauldron just started to freak out! It started sucking everything back into it, and we were all holding on. Green Mist was blowing; people, and objects. The Horn King came after Taran and I. Luckily I was able to hold on to Taran even after the green mist hit my left hand. My coat took most of the damage but it did touch a couple fingers and it just spread from there." Jefferson flexed his left hand looking down at it as if to make sure it was really there, not blacken, and useless.

"But I held on to Taran, no one cared to save the Horn King and he was pulled into the Cauldron. But it was terrible the Cauldron ripped the flesh off his bones before it pulled what was left of him into it." Jefferson gave his head a shake as if trying to shake that thought out of his head. He took a long sip of his tea before he continued.

"Then the Cauldron started to collapse the castle. We all barely made it out alive. We had lost the stupid Black Cauldron but it floated to the beach were we lay. The three witches came back to claim it."

"Wait three witches?" Belle asked.

"Oh did I not say the three witches were who had the cauldron for the last 2000 some years?" Jefferson asked.

"No!" Belle and Aurora said at the same time.

"Well then I take it I didn't tell you it was the little fairy folk who lead us to the three witches in the first place."

"Fairies, Witches, and Horn King, you have turned into a right and proper storybook hero Jefferson." Belle nodded her head at him.

"Oh I haven't finished the story Belle, my con-artist, thief skills come into play." Jefferson reached over and grabbed a cookie, he took a bite before he continued his story. "So the witches wanted the Cauldron back, but the old musician talked them into making a deal, needless to say I wasn't happy with the deal since the witches took the cauldron back for that animal thing's life."

"The witches brought the Ewok like creature back from the dead?" Aurora asked with great interest. "But how is that possible. Magic can't bring the dead back to life." Aurora moved her hand to copy Rumple's hand gesture as she finished. "Rule Three, dead is dead."

"Yes!" Jefferson pointed his finger at Aurora. "But it turns out he wasn't really dead. His soul was just trapped in the cauldron to end the spell. So the witches just released his soul back to his body."

"But if his soul is released is the Black Cauldron still destroyed?" Belle asked.

"Oh yes, it's completely worthless." Jefferson reached over and took Aurora's hand in his. "Maleficent isn't going to be able to raise an undead army." Jefferson chuckled. "She is going to be super pissed. But the deal was for me to bring her the Black Cauldron she didn't say it had to work."

"But wait you said the witches took it. How did you get it back?" Aurora questioned him.

"I had to go back to their lair and make a deal. Remember I learned from the best, so I am good at making deals. I also picked up something extra while they were arguing over the details with each other. Rory be a dear and bring me my travel bag."

Aurora raised her hand and his travel bag which was hung by the fireplace floated across the room to Jefferson's side. Jefferson reached inside and pulled out the magic sword that Taran had given up for the Cauldron.

"You stole a magic sword from three witches?" Belle asked as she gave her head a shake.

"Oh, Belle how many times do I have to tell you? It is not stealing unless you get caught." Jefferson smiled as he watched the light from the window reflect off the sword's blade. "Well it was just lying there all shiny and I thought I may as well get something useful out of this trip."

"Once a thief always a thief" Belle said with a smile.

Jefferson gave a little shrug still looking at the sword. "What is wrong with that?"

Belle gave a little laugh as she placed her tea cup on the tray. "Well I have chores to do. Aurora just bring the tray down when you two are finished." She stood up. "It's good to have you home Jefferson. Tonight after dinner we can all open up our Christmas gifts."

"What you all didn't open the gifts yet?"

"No we all agreed to wait for you to come back." Belle smiled.

"By all you mean you two… Rumple…" Jefferson trailed off.

"It was actually Rumple's idea." Aurora commented. "I think he was just doing it to make us" Aurora pointed between Belle and herself. "feel better but still it was Rumple's idea."

"Really?" Jefferson questioned as he looked over at Belle; who gave him a nod before she left the room. Once Belle was gone Jefferson turned and asked. "Did you get me a gift?"

"Yes," Aurora laughed as she moved the tea tray to the side table by the fireplace before she came back over to sit on the bed. "I had one before Maleficent and Regina messed up our Christmas. I was just upset at you so I wanted to upset you the way I was upset at you." Aurora paused. "Did what I just said make any sense?"

"Yes, and it worked. I was terribly upset." Jefferson moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I am sorry about that. It was extremely childish of me."

"Don't worry Rory, we are both still of an age where we are allow to act extremely childish from time to time. You know from experience I still do." Jefferson grinned at her.

"Yes, but I can't afford to act like that. If I had in the past Maleficent would have found and killed before you could have brought me here."

"Well I guess we are all luckily you decided to hold off on such childish actions until you were safe and sound here." Jefferson took a deep breath and took Aurora's hand as he told her. "I have come to care for you. I take it since you let me kiss you and didn't throw me up against a wall, you that you have come to care for me too."

"Yes, I have" Aurora felt short of breath as Jefferson lend in and kiss her gently on the lips before she pulled back to say "We have to be careful about this."

"Careful is putting it lightly. Rum isn't one we want to upset or disappoint." Jefferson agreed speaking from personal experience. "In fact I have spent most of the last 12 years of my life trying to do nothing but please him."

Aurora laughed "What are you talking about you are constantly making comments and doing things that upset Rumple."

"My smart-aleck comments and nitpicking are hardly the same as going and doing something I know for a fact he does not want me to do."

"Maybe he wouldn't be so upset. He seems to like us both. Maybe he would be happy for us?"

Jefferson shook his head. "I was hired to keep you happy while you are here learning how to control your powers. I don't know all of Rumple plans for you when you leave here, but I do know his plans do not include me."

"Rumple was in here watching over you when I came in. He told me that he cares for you more then you know."

Jefferson laughed at that comment. "Yeah right." Jefferson muttered more to himself than to Aurora.

"Plans can be changed." Aurora tried to reason.

"Come on now Rory. You have only been here for a little over four months but you know Rumple doesn't change his mind."

"He also told me before you woke up to remember that I am in the right place. And I believe him. I have learned so much since coming here. And as you say it pays to have the Dark One in your corner. For the first time since my parents were killed I am not worried about Maleficent. Even when she came with Regina I wasn't too scared because I knew Rumple wasn't going to let her hurt me. I was more worried about you but Rumple was right about that as well. He knew you could handle the situation."

"What you didn't think I could bring back the Cauldron but not give Maleficent the power to raise an undead army?" Jefferson asked as he jumped up in front of her and playful swung his stolen sword around.

Aurora laughed at him as he pretended to fight the Horn King. "I know you can handle yourself, but because I care for you I was worried about you. But you are quite the hero."

Jefferson laughed and tossed the sword down on the bed besides Aurora. "Knights are heroes; I am just a smart thief with the right connections and few brains."

"I could make you a knight." Aurora suggested as she looked at the sword. "You did pledge yourself to me a few weeks back, do you remember." Aurora picked up the sword it was heavier then she thought it would be.

"I always remember promises to beautiful women." He knelt down in front of her. "I swear myself to Princess Aurora for as long as I live. I promise to protect her as long as she will have me by her side."

Aurora blushed slightly at Jefferson's words. She raised the sword and touched it to his right shoulder. "I Knight thee Sir Jefferson…" She paused lowering the sword to ask "Wait what is your last name?"

"Jones." Jefferson paused shocked he had actually used his real last name. He couldn't remember the last time he had used it. "Jefferson Jones." He flashed a toothy grin up at her.

Aurora smiled and raised the sword again. "I Princess Aurora dub thee Knight." She moved the sword from his right shoulder to his left. "Arise, Sir Jefferson Jones." Aurora moved the sword to her side and Jefferson stood up taking the sword from her.

"Sir Jefferson Jones, does have a nice ring to it." Jefferson said as he pull Aurora close.

"You have my promise the minute I am Queen it will happened. But any future titles aside you will always be my thief" Aurora commented looking over at the sword.

"And would you want me any other way?" Jefferson asked as he played with on of her golden curls.

_A Prince_, Aurora thought to herself, _oh why can't you be my Prince_? And from the look in Jefferson eyes he was thinking the same thing. "No I want you the way you are." Aurora smiled as she leaned up to give Jefferson a quick kiss on the lips.

With a smile Jefferson grabbed his travel bag from the bed. "As much as I would love to throw you back on the bed, and spend the rest of the day there with you, I better go talk to Rumple. I have to figure out how he wants me to let Maleficent and Regina know about the Cauldron."

"And I have chores and lessons to attend too. We need to keep things as normal as possible."

"Yes I agree." Jefferson smiled. "So I should be up to help with lessons just in time for you to take a break." He offered her his arm and they walked out of his bedroom together.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Aurora floated the polished silverware across the room and into the cupboard at the end of the dining room.

"Aurora! Stop that." Belle complained as she dodged one of the cups as she was moved the ladder from one of the huge dining room windows to the next

"Sorry Belle I didn't see you there." Aurora commented as she turned to redirect the cup into its place in the cupboard.

"It's hard to see when you are not looking behind you." Belle commented as she set up the ladder at the next window. "I don't see why you have to use your magic to do such simple things as polishing and putting away the silver."

"It's just practice, Belle."

"Didn't Rumple give you enough practice this morning out in the garden?"

"That was much more than practice this morning, dearie." Rumple who was spinning at his wheel commented. "That was a training exercise"

"I told you before Rumple. There is no reason for Aurora to waste her abilities on things she could do easier without magic."

"Correct me if I am wrong." Rumple stopped and looked at Belle who had started up the ladder. "But didn't you just tell Aurora the other day that practice makes perfect?"

Aurora gave a little smile at Rumple and Belle's conversation as she thought to herself. _This is the closest they come to fighting, and it is kind of cute. But Belle does have a good point. I am tried from this morning, no need to overdo it. _

Belle gave a little huff as she turned at the top of the ladder, but before she reply Aurora spoke. "Stop fighting you two. I will stop. No more magic for my chores today."

"Thank you." Belle smiled over at Aurora, as Aurora picked up the rag and started to polish the silver without the use of magic. "At least one of you has common sense."

Rumple gave Belle a smile. He watched her turn back to the window and started to dust up the cobwebs from the top of the curtains. Rumple watched Belle for a few moments more before he went back to his wheel.

A few moments later Aurora felt a tingle run up her spine, "Do you feel that?" Aurora stopped to ask Rumple.

Rumple had stopped spinning and he stood up when Aurora turned to face him.

Aurora felt the energy levels in the room rise. "I am not doing that. Are you…"

"Belle get down off the ladder." Rumple ordered.

"I am almost done cleaning the cobwebs." Belle called down not noticing the change in the air.

"Get down now." Rumple hissed the order again as he came to stand in front of the spinning wheel.

Belle stopped and looked over at him. The look she saw on his face made her stop cleaning and she quickly started down the ladder.

"What is it?" Aurora asked as she started to feel nervous, now that Rumple clearly wasn't sure of what was happening. "What…"

There was a loud crackle of energy which made both Aurora and Belle scream.

Belle was closest to where the energy burst had come from and she was blown back against the window where she caught herself on the frame.

Aurora felt the wave of energy wash over her. She took a step back from the table as she tightened her grip on the knife she had been polishing. There in front of her at the end of the table, where the crackle had come from had appeared Maleficent. She had a hold her staff in her left hand and she dragged Jefferson by his scarf with her right hand.

Before Aurora could react, Rumple moved forward. "What is the meaning of this Maleficent?"

"You know damn well what the meaning of this is!" She hissed at Rumple as she lowered her right hand and Jefferson was forced to drop to his knees. Jefferson tried to loosen his scarf with his left hand, while his right was held on to Maleficent's right arm. "Your little lost boy didn't fulfill his end of the deal."

"Jefferson did you not bring her the Black Cauldron?" Rumple calmly questioned Jefferson.

"I did." Jefferson started but Maleficent tighten her grip and sent a spark of energy into him which caused his body to jerk and he moaned.

Aurora started forward but Rumple stopped her with a wave of his hand. Aurora fought back but her magic wasn't strong enough. She could hear Rumple's voice inside her head. _Don't fight it dearie, you may need to use that energy elsewhere. _Aurora stopped fighting against Rumple's spell and did the only things she could at the moment and that was glared at Maleficent.

"It has been destroyed. The Black Cauldron no longer raises the dead. It is useless." Maleficent roared.

"The deal was for Jefferson to get the Black Cauldron for you, which he did. There was no part of the deal that stated the Cauldron actually had to work." Rumple explained the deal to Maleficent like she was a six year old child.

"I tried to explain that to her but she wouldn't listen ….." Jefferson stopped mid-sentence as Maleficent sent another spark of energy into him. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out. Once the pain faded Jefferson blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes so he could see Rumple across the room and continued. "She has been doing that to me for the last half hour or so. It is starting to tickle." Jefferson tried to joke.

Maleficent was not amused and sent another wave of energy into Jefferson. She held the spell longer and this time he screamed out in pain.

Aurora tried to move but Rumple still had her under his spell and she couldn't go anywhere.

Jefferson's screams stopped and he went limp in Maleficent's grasp but she kept sending energy into him. The smile on Maleficent's face at Jefferson's pain gave Aurora a chill down her spine.

"Leave him alone." Belle demanded as she moved away from the window. "He got you what you wanted. A deal is a deal."

Maleficent stopped and turned for the first time to Belle. "Well, look at you." Maleficent purred.

"A Queen is only as good as her word." Belle stated as she stood her ground.

Maleficent made her way across the room towards Belle. She dragged Jefferson along behind her as she took three quick steps towards Belle. Jefferson choked as he tried to get his feet underneath him, but Maleficent was too rough and fast and he just slipped along behind her on the polished floor.

Rumple dropped his spell on Aurora and disappeared to reappeared in front of Belle.

"You are making this too easy Rumple." Maleficent pulled Jefferson around in front of her. "You care too much about your pathetic. .." Maleficent played with Jefferson hair a second before she purred the word. "Pets." Then with a wicked smiled she sent yet another spark of energy into Jefferson which made him cry out again.

But this time Aurora was free to act. Maleficent was so focused on Rumple and Belle that she didn't see Aurora's spell. The spell hit her from the side. She lost her grip on Jefferson and she was blasted out into the hallway.

Aurora rushed over to Jefferson who grimaced as he tried to loosen his scarf.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked.

Jefferson was on all fours gasping for breath, with the help of the end of the table and Aurora he was able to stand up beside Aurora and he choked out "Fine." He coughed as he rubbed his neck. "I am fine"

"You Bitch!" Maleficent screamed from the hallway as she sent a blast of fire into dining room.

Jefferson let out a shout of surprise as he saw the fireball coming at them. He tried to pull Aurora off to the side but Aurora pulled back from him and stood her ground as she threw up her shields around herself, Jefferson, Rumple and Belle. Jefferson fell off to the side as the fire ball hit right in front of Aurora. The fireball spread out over top of them and all around them looking for a weak point to burn through, but her shield held.

Once the flames stopped she quickly glanced over and caught Rumple's eye and heard his voice in her head again._ You worry about yourself and Jefferson I can take care of Belle._

Those were not the words she hoped to hear but she nodded as she helped Jefferson, get back to his feet. They watched as Maleficent came back into the room even more pissed off, and this time she seemed to only have eyes for Aurora.

"She's under my protection dearie, as are Jefferson and Belle. So if you want to do anything to them then you will have to go through me first." Rumple made a grand gesture to Maleficent.

_Now that is more like it_! Thought Aurora as she tried to keep Jefferson behind her; but Jefferson who could barely stand seemed to think the man should protect the lady, even though Aurora clearly was the more powerful one.

"I am so sick of her being under your protection." Maleficent hissed "You want her to kill me and take my place. Well let's have at it then."

"When she is 18. Let's not rush things dearie."

"Well why don't you kill me yourself?" Maleficent raised her staff and sent a spell at Rumple. He blocked it and fought back.

Spells started flying all around them faster than Aurora could keep track of. Aurora threw her protection spell back around her and Jefferson just in time as a spell bounced off the shield right in of Aurora's face. Aurora's shield held but it caught her off guard and she fell back into Jefferson who held her tight.

Aurora let him hold her as she stood there while she tried to focus her magic on the protection spell around them. The training exercise with Rumple in the morning and silliness with the silverware had strained her energy level more than she wanted to admit.

Maleficent and Rumple continued their fight. There was a loud, long crackle and Rumple's shield rippled and fell, which exposed Belle. Before Aurora could extend her protection spell over to Belle, Maleficent attacked.

Belle was thrown back against the wall her right arm hit the window with enough force to shatter it. The glass cut into her arm and she lost her footing. As Bell fell down to her knees, her arm sliced downward on the broken glass. It happened so fast, and there seemed to be blood everywhere.

"Belle!" Rumple's voice echoed off the dining room's walls.

Rumple was distracted as he started to go help Belle, and Maleficent used this to her advantage. She made the curtains come alive and it wrapped itself around Rumple, and picked him up off the ground.

"Oh shit" Jefferson and Aurora muttered at the same time as Maleficent turned on them.

"I am going to kill you both!" Maleficent boomed as she stepped up to where Aurora's protection spell started and placed her staff on it. "I just can't decide which one I want to kill first." She smiled as she started sending energy on to the protective shield Aurora had projected. "Should it be the Hatter who stole you away from guards, and who double crossed me in our little deal?"

"I didn't double cross you, you crazy witch! I brought you the bloody Cauldron. You never said it had to work." Jefferson yelled as he followed Maleficent's power crackle up Aurora's shield, over his and Aurora's heads.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses on how our deal didn't specifically state that the Cauldron had to work. IT WAS IMPLIED!" Maleficent screamed as she placed her other hand on the shield to double the energy she sent into Aurora's protective barrier.

Aurora brought her left hand up to Jefferson's hands which were still holding her. Aurora gripped him and closed her eyes to keep her focus as the energy crackled all around them.

_Where is your hat?_ Aurora pushed with her magic to project her thoughts into Jefferson's mind. _We need to use it to get the hell out of here._

Jefferson reply came fast and harsh. _The crazy witch took it. My hat is back at her bloody palace_!

"Oh who should I kill first?" Maleficent questioned them again. "Should it be you, Aurora? You who just refuses to give up and die. The fairies saved you once, Jefferson here saved you once, and the dark one saved you once."

Aurora felt her knees start to buckle; she leaned back more on Jefferson as she kept the protection spell going.

"Your nose is bleeding Aurora." Maleficent cruel laugh seemed to echo around the room. "It won't be much longer now. There is no one left to save you."

Aurora could feel the blood as it dripped down from both nostrils now. She was almost drained but she had enough energy for one final attack, maybe if she took Maleficent by surprise.

"There is me!" Aurora screamed as she dropped her protective spell. She took a step away from Jefferson and summed everything she had left to send a ball of fire at Maleficent.

It should have worked. Maleficent should have caught on fire and died. At first it looked like that was going too happened. The flames engulfed her but instead of screams Aurora and Jefferson heard laughter. _Insane laughter_ Aurora thought. The flames died and Maleficent stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"You think you can kill me with fire? I can turn into a dragon, you fool! I am fire!" Maleficent boomed as she stepped forward and grabbed Aurora.

Aurora tried to protect herself but her magic only held for a second or two, and then Maleficent's right hand tightened around her throat.

Jefferson grabbed a chair and was about to hit Maleficent from behind with it. But Maleficent raised her left hand with her staff and blasted him against the far wall which happened to be the glass cabinet. Jefferson hit it hard shattering the glass and several expensive items inside it. He fell to the floor in a shower of glass and wood.

Aurora brought up her right hand which still held the knife she had been polishing. She drove the knife into Maleficent's side. Maleficent stagger back to arm's length but still kept her grip on Aurora's throat. Aurora pulled out the knife and brought it up to stab Maleficent in the neck.

But Maleficent grabbed her wrist before Aurora could plug the knife in her neck. "Look at you all out of Magic but still trying to kill me. Isn't… that… just… cute?" Maleficent sent energy down Aurora's wrist.

Aurora tried her best to fight the pain but she finally let out a scream and dropped the knife.

Maleficent lifted Aurora off the ground and slammed her hard on to the table top. Aurora felt all the air leave her lungs when she hit the table. As Aurora gasped for breath she tried to claw her way out of Maleficent grasp. But Maleficent's grasp on her neck tighten and Aurora started to choke.

Maleficent dragged Aurora back across table, through the silverware she had been polishing earlier as Maleficent calmly walked down along the left side of the table. She only stopped when she reached the end of the table in front of Jefferson, who was just able to stagger to his feet, still shaking glass and splinters of wood out of his hair and coat.

"Congratulations Hatter" Maleficent smirked as she still held Aurora with her right hand she raised her left hand with the staff to blast Jefferson back off his feet so he landed hard on the floor against the wooden cabinet. She held him there as she continued to mock him. "I decided I am going to kill you first. But before I do that, I want you to watch what I do to your little beloved Princess."

Maleficent turned back to Aurora and asked her. "What makes you so special that at 18 you think you could kill me and rule the Kingdom?"

"Well for starters I have better social skills." Aurora mockingly choked out a reply. "And I am not psychotically evil? So that is really two things going for me." Aurora clawed at Maleficent's hand to no avail.

"You have been spending too much time with this common cocky fool." Maleficent gave a nod towards Jefferson as she brought her staff close to Aurora's face, so she could use a finger to trace the side of Aurora's face. "I curse you Aurora." Maleficent dug her nails into Aurora's neck as a black smoke came out from around top of the staff.

"NO!" Jefferson screamed but with a wave of her staff Maleficent silenced him.

Aurora tried to keep her mouth shut to keep the black smoke out, but she was already short of breath, and her basic need to breathe over ruled her reason. As the black smoked poured into Aurora's mouth Maleficent continued.

"On your 18th birthday you will…" she sees the spinning wheel in the corner of the room. "Prick your finger on a spinning wheel spindle and fall over…" She paused for a second to take in all the fear in Aurora's eyes before she finished. "…dead." She smiled at Aurora who was choking down the black smoke.

As the smoke stopped her body glowed red, right before it could fade Rumple dove on top of table to grabbed a hold of Aurora's bare ankle "No she won't." He poured his magic into her to bring back the glow that surrounded her turning it gold. "She will fall into a sleeping curse and be awoken by her Prince."

"No!" Maleficent demanded. "She will lose all her magical abilities." The aura around Aurora turned reddish and seemed to burn brighter as Maleficent added to the curse.

"A kiss from her True Love will bring her Magic back tenfold." Rumple countered as he brought up his free hand to blasted Maleficent back into his spinning wheel. With her hold broken on Aurora, the light around Aurora burned bright gold before it dimmed and faded away to seal the curse.

Free from Maleficent's spell Jefferson jumped to his feet to rush to Aurora's side. He quickly helped Aurora off the table protectively putting himself between Aurora and Maleficent.

Rumple stood up straight and walked to the end of the table to stand in front of the broken spinning wheel and Maleficent. "Now Maleficent I think you and Jefferson are even."

"We are even when I saw we are." Maleficent stated as she got back to her feet. She kicked the broken spinning wheel to the side.

"She has my hat!" Jefferson exclaimed as he stepped forward from Aurora slightly, as he pointed at Maleficent. "Rumple she has my hat at her palace."

"I think I will keep it for now. Don't think I won't kill you next time I see you Hatter." And with a crackle of energy she was gone.

"That bitch!" Jefferson exclaimed. "You can break the curse on Aurora right?" Jefferson looked to Rumple. "And my hat… that crazy witch stole my hat!"

"Jefferson dearie, Aurora will be fine. Things will play out as they are supposed to. She will be Queen." Rumple quietly reason as he stared at the spot where Maleficent had disappeared.

"Fine? A sleeping curse is fine?" Jefferson raised his voice as he moved closer to Rumple. "How is that fine!? We need to get rid of all your spinning wheels."

"My spinning wheels?" Rumpled turned to give Jefferson a questioning look.

Aurora felt dazed by it all but she muttered, "Belle…" Aurora started moving back up the table, to see what had happened to Belle as Jefferson and Rumple continued to fight.

"Yes, a spindle is what causes the curse." Jefferson pushed past Rumple to the broken spinning wheel. "We should burn them all."

"Jefferson calm down. Burning all the spinning wheels in the castle, won't stop Maleficent's curse."

"I wasn't just talking about the spinning wheels here in the castle, you can order all the ones in the kingdom. And can't you do something to destroy all of them in this world." Jefferson ran on tones of insanity in his voice as he kicked the broken spinning wheel parts up against the wall.

"Not even the Dark One could order all the spinning wheels to be destroyed. Things are playing out the way the way they have too." Rumple explained.

"The way they have too?" Jefferson questioned. "Are you seriously going to let Maleficent get away with this? On top of this all, that crazy witch has my hat. God only knows what she will do with it. Look at what she had me go after for her in the first place."

"She won't be able to use it. I bonded it too you. I am sure you will get it back soon enough." Rumple tried to claim Jefferson down.

"Belle what happened to Belle?" Aurora raised her voice when she saw Belle was lying back against the wall. Her hand was wrapped in part of the curtain and blood was all over her dress, the wall, and the floor.

Rumple rushed back over to Belle and Aurora moved back out of his way.

"Belle. Sorry I didn't have time to heal this." Rumple carefully took Belle's arm and unwrapped the ripped curtain he had used to bandage it. "But I had to act when I did or Maleficent would have been successful in casting a Killing Curse on Aurora."

"Well as least we can agree a Killing Curse "Jefferson mocked Rumple as he came around behind the table. "is unacceptab…" Jefferson stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Belle. Belle was extremely white from the blood lose and now was clearly not the time to pick a fight with Rumple.

"I understand." Belle whispered as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall.

Rumple placed his hands on the cuts "This may hurt at first, but you will be heal in less than a minute."

Belle flinched back against the wall as Rumple healed her arm.

Rumple hesitated when Belle flinched but he quickly poured more magic into the wound and heal it. "There good as new, my dear Belle."

And it was true other than being covered in blood the color had returned to Belle's face and her arm was healed. Belle tried to get up, but Rumple stopped her.

"Give it a second dearie." Rumple carefully helped Belle leaned back. "Just closed your eyes and don't move too fast or the magic will go to your head."

The sound of silence grew as the four of them stood there each lost in their own thoughts.

"13 months." Aurora muttered breaking the silence.

"What?" Jefferson asked as he looked away from Belle to Aurora.

"She has 13 months till she turns 18." Rumple stated sadly. "Belle, I am going to take you upstairs to rest." Rumple lovingly picked Belle up in his arms. Belle wrapped her arms around Rumple's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rumple turned to Jefferson and Aurora. "You two clean up. I will back in a few minutes, after I tend to Belle."

Jefferson and Aurora stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Jefferson pulled out the closest chair and took Aurora by the hand and sat her down. He looked at her neck. Maleficent had scratched it bad enough to leave bloody marks. Aurora didn't pay attention to him instead she just stared at the spinning wheel.

Jefferson knelt in front of her. "Don't look at that." Jefferson turned Aurora's head, and she looked at him but she seemed to look right through him.

Jefferson walked over to the pitcher of water in the far corner, and poured a glass. He looked around for a towel but only saw the dirty rag Aurora had used on the silverware.

Jefferson knelt back down in front of her and tried to untie the knot in his scarf. "I am seriously thinking about not wearing these anymore." He half joked as he finally managed to get his scarf off. Aurora didn't seem to hear him as he dipped the scarf into the glass of water and started to clean off the cuts on her neck.

They sat there in silence as Jefferson cleaned the cuts, then after a few moments Aurora quietly stated. "I think they look good on you."

"What?" Jefferson asked confused about what she was talking about.

"Your scarves." Aurora reached out inspecting the burn marks on Jefferson's neck.

"Is it bad?" Jefferson grimace when she touched the burn marks from Maleficent's torture.

"Nothing I can't fix…" Aurora muttered as she looked down at her hands. "Once my powers recharge."

Jefferson tilted her head back up to look at the blood which had dried on Aurora's face. _She had stressed herself to the limit, and with a nose bleed that bad she should have passed out. She is tougher then even she knows. When she becomes a woman and truly comes into her powers she will be quite the force to be reckoned with. _Jefferson thought as he noticed how Aurora's face seemed to only show all the disappointment and blame she held for herself.

Jefferson carefully started to clean the blood off her face. "Don't worry about me Aurora. I am fine. Trust me I have been tortured by worst people. Maleficent has nothing on King George and that is just in this world."

Aurora grabbed his hand to stop him from wiping her face, "She has your hat."

"That's not important. What is important is that Belle, and you." He went back to cleaning her up." are both going to be fine. You heard Rumple I will get it back." He leaned back to inspect her face. "There all cleaned up you look better already, now why don't you give me a smile."

But instead of smiling Aurora stated. "Rumple also said that my story is playing out as it should. A sleeping curse?" She lowered her eyes and spat out "A Prince?"

"Don't forget the part of True Love's Kiss." Jefferson reminded her. "The way Rumple added it there at the end makes me think your Prince isn't going to be the one to fulfill that role."

Aurora looked at him and laughed and smile played at her lips, but it soon faded. "A sleeping curse Jefferson, do you think True Love will wait for me to be awoken by another man's kiss?"

Jefferson leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I would wait forever for you Rory." That simple pledge brought tears to her eyes. Aurora nodded giving him a smile before she looked away blinking back tears.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A few days had passed since Maleficent had placed her curse on Aurora, and things were just getting back to normal around the castle. Jefferson and Aurora were at the lab table, going over how to make the latest potion Rumple had assigned her. Belle chatting with them as she was drying the potion bottles off to their side, when Rumple entered the tower room.

"Good news Jefferson" Rumple announced. "Regina has acquired your hat."

"In what world is that good news?" Jefferson looked up from what Aurora was cutting and gave Rumple a confused look.

"It seems the Queen would like you to return as her magical errand boy, risking your life collecting magical items for her."

"That doesn't sound like good news at all." Jefferson grimaced as he left Aurora's side and started over towards Rumple. "I assume you told her no."

"Then you would be wrong dearie." Rumple smiled.

Aurora continued to work on the potion but she was really trying to hear what Rumple had to say. _Jefferson working again for Regina is one of the last things I want to have happen. _Aurora thought.

"You agreed for me?" Jefferson huffed. "I have told you I want to be done with Regina. I thought I _was _done with her. Now you want me to go _back_?"

Rumple giggled. "Yes" Rumple noticed that Jefferson looked less than thrilled with this deal. "You may take a horse and head on your way to her Kingdom, now."

"A horse?" Jefferson question, as he took a step back shocked at what Rumple was suggesting. "It's a two day journey by horse. Can't you use your magic and pop over with me? We get the hat and be back before Aurora blows up the potion she is working on."

"I am not going to blow up the potion!" Aurora demanded.

"You are if you are not paying attention to what you are doing. Focus!" Jefferson wiggled a finger at her before he turned back to Rumple.

"Regina wants you to come alone. All part of the deal." Rumple waved him away.

"Of course she wants me to come alone she probably wants to kill me or hand me back over to Maleficent." Jefferson dramatically stated. "Then who will help Aurora learn how measure items correctly so they don't blow up in her face?"

"For the last time I am not going to blow up the potion. I haven't blown up a potion in over a month."

Jefferson rolled his eyes at her comment as he warned Aurora. "You are still not focusing!"

"Regina has assured me that Maleficent will not be a problem and your safety is not an issue." Rumple continued.

"What about Belle's or Aurora's safety?" Jefferson whispered as he leaned in close to Rumple so the ladies across the room could not hear. "If I go back to work for Regina, it's only going to be a matter of time before I upset her and she tries something which could haunt us all."

"Jefferson you have an over active imagination. Regina wouldn't dare try something on her own, and like I said Maleficent has been dealt with." Rumple whispered back.

Aurora strained to hear what their whispers were about and didn't pay attention to how much she was adding to her potion. It exploded with a loud bang. She screamed and jumped back from the lab table.

"Rory!" Jefferson exclaimed turning around to face her. "I thought you were not going to blow it up?" He teased.

Rumple gave a giggle as he stepped back from Jefferson to address Aurora. "And that my dear is why you should always pay attention to what you are doing and not to other people's conversations." With a wave of his hand Rumple cleaned up the mess. "Now start over."

Aurora gave a quick nod of her head, her cheeks where still burning with embarrassment as she started to cut up the first ingredient again.

Jefferson looked across the room at Belle. He thought about going to Belle and asking her to talk to Rumple. To make him see reason, but in the end Jefferson was too scared of how Rumple would react to him trying to use Belle to undermine given orders. Because of his cowardice Jefferson was going to be stuck on horseback across the kingdom.

"Fine." Jefferson muttered to Rumple, before he turned back to the girls. "Where's my coat?"

"Over here." Aurora smiled as she picked it up for him.

"I don't know why you are so attached to that stupid coat." Rumple commented.

"Stupid coat?" Belle teased. "Don't listen to him Jefferson your coat is quite striking."

"His little patchwork coat I found him in was much better." Rumple muttered.

Aurora's eyebrow rose at Rumple's "Patchwork coat" comment but aloud she asked. "Where did you get it?"

"If you must know I got it off a trader. It's the finest leather from Neverland and it reminds me of my father's coat." Jefferson remarked as his fingers tracked the pattern on his coat's collar.

"Another reason to hate it." Rumple complained from across the room. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with your father?"

"Say what you will about my father, but the one thing he does have is a good sense of fashion." Jefferson smirked as he pulled the coat on. "I am sure the ladies here would agree."

Both Belle an Aurora giggled at his comment. "There is something about a nicely dressed man." Belle agreed as her eyes drifted over to Rumple and she smiled.

"And this coat." Jefferson turned raising his arms in mock Rumple fashion, "Just screams upper class."

"As long as you have no other foolish longings for your father, I suppose I can let you enjoy the coat." Rumple grumbled as he sat down at his spinning wheel.

"Thank you Rum." Jefferson snapped his coat tails which caused Aurora and Belle to giggle again.

"Now you are just showing off." Rumple complained.

Jefferson did a little spin letting the coat flap around him before he started for the stairs. "Oh Rumple when am I not showing off! " He called back over his shoulder as he bounced down the tower steps. "See you all in two days time, for dinner."

* * *

Two days later Jefferson rode up the dirt path to the walls of the castle's grounds. As he dismounted the horse Rumple had loaned him Jefferson thought, _ finally, I made it. _He stretched and gave his sore bottom a rub. _How can people enjoy riding these uncomfortable creatures?_Jefferson thought as he looked around the edge of the castle's grounds, peasants were coming and going. Jefferson spotted a little girl carrying a load of fruits and vegetables which looked too heavy for her. The little girl was leading an older man with a walking stick as they came out from the protective castle walls.

Jefferson led the horse over to the two peasants. "Here I am no longer in need of this animal, but it looks as if the two of you could use her." Jefferson handed the reins to the older man who was standing there shocked.

"My Lord, we can't…" The old man started.

"I insist. If my business here goes as planned I won't need this to get home." Jefferson placed the reins firmly in the old man's hand. Jefferson adjusted his coat sleeves as he continued to explain. "And if my business doesn't go as planned walking will be much more comfortable, longer for sure, but being comfortable is much more important don't you think?" Jefferson asked the old man before he turned to the little girl.

"Now you little girl," Jefferson knelt down to look her in the eye. "You, don't look comfortable at all. May I see your bag?" The girl gave a little nod and Jefferson carefully took the bag she was trying to carry and placed it over the saddle of the horse. "There now you can stand up straight and the walk home will be much more enjoyable."

"My Lord you are too kind." He old man said with tears in his eyes.

"I am not really a Lord, just play the part from time to time." He flashed a smile at the little girl who stood there beaming up at him in awe. "And I really don't care for horseback riding." Jefferson started to walk away.

"Grandfather we get to keep the horse?" Jefferson heard the little girl ask. He didn't hear the old man's reply but he heard the little girl rush up behind him. Jefferson turned as the little girl wrapped her arms around his legs giving him a hug. "Thank you, sir. Thank you! A horse will help so much on the farm."

Jefferson felt slightly embarrassed as the girl pulled away from him looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He was also a little worried about the little girl getting him dirty before he saw Regina. Unsure of what to do Jefferson gave the little peasant girl a quick pat on her head. "You're welcome." He flipped his coat tails back to kneel down in front of her again. "Now you are going to have to take good care of her and give her a good name."

"Oh I will sir. I promise. Thank you." The girl gave a little bow before she rushed back over to grandfather. Jefferson smiled _If nothing else at least I did one good thing on this trip_ he thought as he stood turning back to the castle's gates.

"That was really nice of you my lord." Another young girl's voice called.

"Not …" Jefferson started turning he spotted a young girl, his eyes grew big as recognized her. "Princess Snow." Jefferson gave a little bow to her. "Should you be outside the castle's gates by yourself?"

"Father's guards usually don't like it but they are not the best at keeping an eye on me." Snow walked closer inspecting Jefferson head to toe. "Do I know you Sir?"

"No, we have never met but I have done work for your father the King and your step-mother Queen Regina. The name is Jefferson, I am a traveler of worlds."

"Oh I am sorry you have come so far my father is away on business today." Snow stated.

"That's not a problem dear Princess. My business today is with the Queen. I was told she would meet me in the Throne Room today. Would you like me to escort you back to the palace?"

"I would enjoy that very much." Snow took Jefferson's arm and led him through the busy market place. They passed through the inner gates of the castle stopping just outside the Throne Room's doors. "I will leave you here good Sir."

"You don't want to introduce me to your Step-Mother?" Jefferson asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, the Queen has not been happy lately. I am not sure what has her so upset, but I think it wise if I keep my distance from her, until she is happier, or my father returns." Snow turned away.

_Good luck with waiting on Regina to become happy. I don't think she knows the meaning of that word anymore._ Jefferson thought to himself as he fought to keep a polite smile on his face.

"That is good advice young Princess, I wouldn't be going in here if I had a choice." Jefferson agreed with her. Snow gave him a look and for a moment Jefferson thought she was going to question why it was exactly he was here. "Snow, stay safe, and never ignore that gut feeling. I have found in my line of work that gut feeling is usually right."

Before Snow could reply, Jefferson adjusted his coat, and taking a deep breath he pushed open the double doors to the Throne Room. As the doors swung shut behind him, Jefferson noted that Regina was sitting on her Throne with two guards at her side.

"Jefferson." She purred as she stood up. "You…are… late."

"I just had the pleasure of meeting your step-daughter. She isn't at all what I would have thought based on your description." Jefferson declared as he skipped over the bowing part and walked into the center of the room, addressing the Queen. "There were no pitch black demon eyes, or blood thirsty fangs. She didn't come across as the cold and calculating murderer you always seem to make her out to be. In fact she seemed like a sweet and somewhat sensible 15 year old Princess."

"Leave us." Regina hissed at her guard as she stood at the top of the stairs in front of her Throne looking down at Jefferson.

Regina waited until the guards left the room before she addressed Jefferson. "Maleficent tells me that dear Princess Aurora is going to prick her finger on Rumple's spinning wheel spindle and fall into a sleeping curse. And she will sleep until her dear brave, handsome, rich,_ Prince_ comes along to wake her with a kiss." Regina laughed "Don't look so glum Jefferson; you meet three out of those four qualities. However I don't know how rich you would be if you didn't get this back." She moved her right hand and Jefferson's hat appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't come here to talk about Aurora." Jefferson stated through clenched teeth.

"I hear it won't happen till she is 18. What is that like two years from now?" Regina kept on talking as she spun Jefferson's hat on her hand.

"She turns 17 next month Regina. Its 13 months. She is not the child; you always make her out to be." Jefferson's anger had shown through his tone more than he wanted it too.

"17?" Regina questioned. "Snow will soon be 16. Her insipid father is already making the birthday celebration plans." Regina wrinkled her nose as her dislike at having to deal with a birthday party for Snow filled her face. "That's only about a little more than a year older than Snow. You didn't find Snow attractive did you?"

Jefferson took a deep breath, he had to be in control around Regina, and he couldn't let her get to him before the deal was agreed upon.

"Princess Snow is still a child. Aurora and Snow are not in the same category."

"Whatever you have to say Jefferson," Regina smiled before she added, "to make yourself feel like you are not robbing the cradle."

"I am only turning 19 in two months. Aurora and I are only 2 years and one month apart, which if I am not mistaken is the same age difference between us." Jefferson reasoned. "I was only 17 when you first took me to your bed."

"Oh are we bedding the Princess now?" Jefferson gave her a look. "I thought not, defiling the young Princess, Rumple would have your head on a platter for that one…dearie." She threw Rumple's pet name for everyone back in Jefferson face. "But we both know you are really older than 18."

"My time in Neverland doesn't count."

"200 some years just don't count?" she mocked him as she walked down the stairs coming towards him.

"No it doesn't. Time basically stood still there. Sure days passed and years but no one ever changed. I was stuck as a seven year, behaving and thinking like a seven year for God only knows exactly how many years. It didn't matter I was seven."

"Well you certainly grew up nicely." Regina placed her hand on Jefferson's coat just over his heart.

"Regina." Jefferson said sternly as he removed her hand. "I did not come here for that. Time for all of these childish games are through. You are not a young foolish girl anymore; you are married to the _King_. It's time you do something about it."

"Something about it?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Snow is going to take over this kingdom if you don't have a son."

"You want me to have a baby with the king?" Regina laughed.

"Is it really all that funny?" Jefferson asked giving her a look. "I mean that is the main job of the Queen. Is it not?"

"Yes, and I am sure once Aurora's Prince wakes her up, and marries her, the two of them will get right on with the baby making." Regina smirked.

Jefferson closed his eyes to stop himself from saying anything. He had walked right into that comment, and he really should have known better. Jefferson had been in enough conversations like this with Regina to know she was just baiting him, because she wanted to fight.

When he didn't respond she continued on circling around him. "Is it the main job of the Queen? Because my first thought of doing something about the King is killing him and taking the kingdom that way. So much cleaner and simpler don't you agree?."

"You really have changed for the worst since I first met you. How could you let Rumple…."

"You are one to talk Jefferson." Regina cut him off. "Up until Aurora, Rumple has control your every move. Do you even have any idea what Rumple did to your mother?"

"My mother?" Jefferson was thrown off balance by her comment and gave Regina a confused look. "My mother died before we went to Neverland. I can barely recall what she looks like anymore. And what I think she looks like, I don't even know if that is real anymore." He shook his head, _No I am not going to talk about my mother with Regina. _"What are you playing at Regina?"

"Nothing…my dear Jefferson, I don't play. But just maybe you don't remember because someone doesn't want you too." Regina let the suggestion hang in the air between them as she walked back towards her Throne.

Jefferson stood there thoughts running through his head of how his father had lost all reasoning over his mother's death and how … "No" Jefferson shouted "I did not come here to play head games. Regina, I am not going to listen to your lies. Are you giving me my hat back or not?"

"Lies are only good if you don't have truths to tell."

"Regina…" Jefferson warned.

"I am simply asking if Rumple told you what his plans are for Aurora?"

"You know as well as I do that Aurora will take back her Kingdom when Maleficent dies." Jefferson folded his arms; he was well beyond done with this conversation.

"Is that the whole plan?" Regina pushed for more information. "Or does Rumple have something else in mind for her once she takes the Throne?"

_She is pushing for information. _Jefferson thought._ She is worried once Maleficent is out of the way Rumple and Aurora will come for her next._ Jefferson couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" Regina demanded her voice echoed around the empty Throne Room.

"You shouldn't worry about Rumple coming for your Throne Regina. You are exactly where he wants you to be."

"And are you falling in loving with Aurora exactly where Rumple wants you?" Regina watched as the laughter left Jefferson's face. "Ah, I thought not. Rumple's plans for you do not involve the Princess. What do you think Rumple will do to you once he finds out about your weakness?"

"My weakness?"

"Love my dear Jefferson. It's the greatest weakness anyone could have."

"Rumple knows what is going to happen before it does. If he didn't want me and Aurora together then he wouldn't have put the two of us together in the first place."

"Sometimes the future isn't that clean cut. Maybe by putting you two together Rumple's plans are already ruined?"

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh again. "When have you ever known one of Rumple's deals not to work out the way he wanted it?"

"I think the better question is when has Rumple ever been completely truthful about his deals with you?"

"Rumple is a better father to me then my father ever was. And for that reason alone I am not going to stand here and question him." Jefferson turned on his heels and started for the door.

"Is? Now that is an interesting choice of words, my dear Jefferson."

Regina's voice stopped Jefferson in his tracks.

"I know you try so hard to win Rumple's approval but I never would have thought you still think of him as a father figure." Regina laughed as Jefferson turned back to her crossing his arms. The glare Jefferson gave her made her pause for a moment or two, it made her feel sorry for him. But she pushed the silly emotion away suddenly feeling tired of this game she had been playing with him. "You can have your hat back if and only if you come back to work for me." Regina teased.

"Just work Regina, no sex."

"Well that is hardly fair for me." Regina pouted.

"Take the deal or leave it, dearie." Jefferson mocked her back. "I don't need the baggage that comes with sleeping with you and I don't need the hat."

Regina laughed. "You need the hat more than you know. What would your life be like without it? You wouldn't have access to all your adventures and magical items which enable you to live the lifestyle you have come to love. And then there are all the girls."

Jefferson took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly.

"Oh" Regina laughed. "You are serious. You would give it all up for the little Princess?" Regina studied Jefferson's face for a moment. "And if you don't get your hat back, how long do you think Rumple will keep you around for?"

Jefferson tried to keep the worry that Regina's question brought to his mind, off his face, but she did have a point.

"Oh my dear Jefferson without your hat you are useless to Rumple, and with all you know do you think he would let you just leave?" She laughed a cold cruel laugh. "No he would kill you so you couldn't give the Dark One's secrets to the highest bidder."

Regina watched for moment as Jefferson shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as her words filled him with fear. Finally Regina extended the hat towards Jefferson. "I will settle for your deal for now. But I will make you see things my way, Jefferson."

"I doubt that Regina." Jefferson coldly stated.

"I already have a job for you to do today."

"I should have known." Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance and asked "Well tell me what is it Regina? I do have dinner to get home to tonight."

"I wouldn't want you to miss dinner," Regina purred. "but there is a certain lamp I want you to bring me." Regina let Jefferson take the hat.

Jefferson took his hat examining it closely. "Let me guess this certain lamp has a genie in it."

"You really do know me better than anyone else." Regina's smile matched the wickedness in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Belle was putting the tea cups away and Aurora was using magic to wiping down the table. "I thought you were not going to use magic to do chores anymore?" Belle asked as she turned from the glass cabinet.

Aurora was focusing on making the feather duster dance across the table top. "I don't have a training practice today a little bit of magic for chores is good practice and makes the chores go faster. I want to have everything done before Jefferson comes home." Aurora made the feather duster fly to her hand. "You are just jealous you can't do all your chores this way."

Belle was about to disagree when they heard a knock on the door. They both froze, and looked at one another. They were alone in the castle, with both Rumple and Jefferson out on business. "Should we answer it?" Aurora whispered.

"I don't thing Rumple would approve." Belle whispered back. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments and the knocking came again.

"Oh this is ridiculous, why are we whispering? We are in a stone castle; they can't hear us at the front gate. I am going to go see who it is." Aurora threw down the duster its handle clanking on the hard table top.

"What if it's Regina or Maleficent?" Belle hissed following her out into the parlor.

"It is not going to be them." Aurora stated confidently.

"How do you know?" Belle grabbed Aurora's arm pulling her to a stop. Aurora turned to face her and saw the fear in Belle's eyes.

"Maleficent or Regina wouldn't knock. They would just pop in, cause whatever trouble they have planned and pop back home." Aurora reasoned as she pulled away and looked out the peep hole on the castle door. "It's a little old woman selling fruits and vegetables. Let's buy some for dinner." Not waiting for a reply from Belle she unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Aurora Rumple doesn't like us..." Belle cut off as the door opened to reveal a little old woman. "Hello." Belle greeted her.

"Hello, there young ladies." The old woman smiled, her accent was thick and Aurora couldn't place it. "I was starting to think no one was home today."

"We were just busy cleaning." Belle reassured her.

"It must take a whole team of servants to keep this place running." The old woman commented trying to peek inside the castle.

"It gets by on a surprising small number, it must be magic." Aurora smirked.

"Well would you ladies be interested in buying any fresh produce today." The old woman lowered the one basket to the ground beside her and raised the other in front of her. She started going through all the vegetables she had. Aurora didn't pay attention she was eyeing the basket on the ground. It was filled with over-sized dark red apples.

"How much are the apples?" Aurora asked after Belle had brought three gold coins worth of carrots, and beans.

"Oh they are not for sale today. I promised them to someone else. I was just going to deliver them when I decided to stop here."

"Surly you have more? You can go back and bring more to whoever you sold them too." Aurora inquired.

"It is a long walk…" the old woman started.

"I will double the price." Aurora offered.

"Aurora, she already sold them." Belle whispered at her.

"Oh Come on Belle look at them, I bet they are delicious. They would make a great pie," Aurora leaned in close to Belle to whisper, "and you know Jefferson loves apple pie. It will be perfect for desert tonight, to celebrate when he comes home with his hat."

"We have apples." Belle commented.

"These ones look twice as good as the ones we have in the kitchen." Aurora turned back to the old woman "How much did you sell the basket for?"

"3 gold coins."

"I will give you ten." Aurora smiled at her counter offer.

"Ten gold coins!" the woman exclaimed.

"Yes surly ten gold coins would be worth whatever amount you have to walk." Aurora bartered with the old woman.

"Maybe you should try one before you buy them for this Jefferson of yours." Aurora blushed as the old woman handed her a plump blood red apple. "This man must be someone very special if you are willing to spend so much on him."

"He's a very good friend." Aurora stated taking the apple from the old woman's outstretched hand.

"There's not that many apples in the basket so don't eat too much of it if you want to make a pie" Belle warned.

"Oh Relax Belle, you worry too much. One bite isn't going to kill me," Aurora rolled her eyes, "or ruin the pie." She took a bite of the apple, its juices ran down her chin. "Oh it's delicious. You really need to come back here and sell us more." Aurora told the old lady with her mouthful.

The old woman crackled with delight. "Oh, I am happy you enjoy it. Maybe your friend would like a bite." She waved her hand for Belle to try it. "Go on… and try it my dear."

"No, I can wait for the pie." Aurora went to take another bite but Belle took the apple from her hand. "No more if you are going to make a pie." Belle's voice had taken that motherly tone so Aurora decided not to argue. "Now go and get the coins for the woman." Belle nodded towards the dining room.

Aurora rushed over to the spinning wheel, eyeing the spindle; she carefully picked up a handful of gold changing it into 13 gold coins.

"Here you go." Aurora said handing the coins to the old woman. "Ten for the apples and 3 for the vegetables Belle bought."

The old woman took the handful of coins biting one of them to make sure they were real. "Enjoy your celebration tonight."

"We will!" Aurora answered cheerfully as she closed the door.

"Good." The old woman's features dissolved away and Regina stood there smiling. "Because it will be your last." With an evil laugh she disappeared.

* * *

Aurora sat at the table and stared at her untouched bowl of soup as she fought the growing nauseating feeling she had been fighting for the past two hours. She had started feeling ill shortly after she had put the apple pie in the oven, and it just seemed to be getting worst. Her head was pounding and her chest had started to ache. Actually the pain in her chest was becoming damn right unbearable.

"Aurora is your headache still bothering you?" Belle asked noticing Aurora wasn't eating or talking.

"Yes I can't…" Aurora dropped her spoon into the bowl before pushing it away from her. She leaned forward in the chair trying to get in a position that didn't hurt. "It's getting worse." Aurora rubbed at her chest where it felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Rumple asked looking up from his soup studying Aurora as she rubbed a spot on her chest over her heart.

"She must have caught a cold from being up in the tower room to all hours of the night. That room is the coldest room. I don't know why you and Jefferson can't play cards, or listen to that stuff Jefferson calls music, down here where it is warmer." Belle ran on.

Aurora leaned the whole way back in her chair and closed her eyes. _Was it getting harder to breath or was she over reacting because Belle was running on about how a lady shouldn't be playing cards._ Rumple commented something about how "The strategy of cards would help her when she was Queen and designing attacks and counter attacks during war time."

Aurora opened her eyes spotting the empty chair across from her. _Where was Jefferson? He was supposed to be home for dinner. Should I be worried, he was dealing with Regina._ She wondered as she brought up her hands to her forehead rubbing her temples.

"Aurora, dear, why don't you go up to bed?" Rumple asked watching Aurora as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Jefferson should be home soon and we can come up and figure something out between the two of us to make you feel better."

"Yes I think I do need to lie down." Aurora agreed getting to her feet. She turned to fast almost losing her balance feeling extremely light headed. She grabbed the back of chair before she could fall over. Trying to play off her staggering she asked Belle. "Can you make sure Jefferson knows about the pie when he comes home?"

"Pie? Is it Apple." Jefferson asked walking into the dining room with a bounce and a smile on his face. "Sorry I am late Rory. But look at who got his hat back? No more horseback riding for me!" He stopped giving the hat a spin on his hand. "And I didn't even have to sleep with Regina to get it back. It only cost me a trip to Agrabah and a magic lamp complete with a genie." He stopped patting his bag. "I even picked up a magic carpet. Which one of you lovely ladies wants to be the first to test it out with me after diner" He gave Aurora a big toothy grin, which he quickly dropped when he saw her pale face. "What's wrong?"

"I am going to have to pass tonight, Jefferson. I don't…." She stopped short of breath bring her left hand up to rub her chest once again as she caught her breath to finish. "feel so well." She started for the doorway. "I need to lay d…" Aurora's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward never finishing her sentence.

Jefferson barley got across the room sliding on his knees just in time to catch her before she hit the hard wooden floor face first. Belle gasped jumping up knocking her chair over.

"Rory?" Jefferson asked concerned, rolling her over as Rumple appeared on the other side of her. Jefferson noticed how Aurora was extremely pale, cold, and her lips had a bluish tint. "Are her lips blue?" Jefferson asked Rumple.

"Yes. I see that too." Rumple knelt down taking Aurora's hand it was ice cold.

"What did she eat?" Jefferson voice boomed filling the quite room.

"Nothing we didn't eat." Belle answered as she came to stand behind Jefferson looking over his shoulder at Aurora.

"It had to be something she's been poisoned." Jefferson continued his loud tone as he looked at Rumple.

"Poisoned?" Belle gasped. "But how?"

"Belle, when did she start to feel ill?" Rumple asked moving a piece of Aurora's hair out of her face.

"After she put the pie in the oven." Belle sounded panicked.

"The pie." Jefferson looked over at Belle. "Is it apple?"

"Yes… how did…" Belle started but Jefferson jumped up roughly grabbing a hold of Belle by her shoulders.

"Where did the apples come from?" He demanded.

"There was a little old woman selling fruit and vegetables." Belle stated nervously. "You two weren't here so we answered the door."

"You did what?" Rumple asked her.

"Regina… it had to be Regina. That evil witch… she told me she would make me see things her way." Jefferson let go of Belle to turn back and point at Rumple. "I told you not to trust Regina!"

"Not now Jefferson." Rumple growled checking Aurora's pulse.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Jefferson continued "The hat isn't worth Aurora's life."

"Jefferson now is not the time to argue!" Rumple hissed before looking past him to Belle. "How long ago did Aurora eat the apple?"

"I don't know." Belle shook her head blinking back tears.

Jefferson turned back to Belle grabbing her arms again and this time giving her a little shake. "Jefferson you're hurting me." Belle cried.

Rumple had sharp hold of Jefferson's arm before he even noticed he had moved. "That's enough of that Jefferson, let Belle think a moment."

Jefferson grimaced in pain but let go of Belle's arms. Once Belle was free Rumple let go of Jefferson. Jefferson pulled back a step rubbing his arm where Rumple had gripped him, as Rumple step closer gently taking Belle's hand. "Tell me when did Aurora eat the apple?"

"I…I am not sure." Belle stuttered.

"Think Belle" Jefferson demanded. "The longer it's been in her system the less likely it is we can save her."

"Jefferson…" Rumple hissed.

"She took a bite when we bought them." Belle exclaimed and looked at the clock on the wall. "About four hours ago."

"Four hours ago, FOUR HOURS AGO!" Jefferson's eyes went wide in terror, as he went back over to Aurora's side. "Rumple did you hear that? It's amazing she is still breathing let alone just walking and talking. I am taking her to the tower room. You do have some antidote in the supply closet right?"

"There should be some in the back in a black bottle. Try not to move her too much. The more she moves the faster the poison spreads in her body."

"Yes, thank you Rumple. I do know my poisons and their effects. It was you who had me help Regina learn this one in the first place." Turning slightly to Belle, Jefferson added. "Belle get some blankets and water. Then meet us up in the Tower Room." Jefferson gave his hat a spin and disappeared with Aurora.

"Oh Rumple. I am sorry I … we didn't think." Belle blinked back tears.

"That is right you didn't think. You would think a woman with your brains would understand that my orders are to keep you safe, and disobeying them could lead to trouble. But you are just a silly little girl aren't you?" Rumple hissed letting some of his frustration at this whole mess out at Belle.

But Belle's shock face at his words stopped Rumple and in a claimer tone he added. "Please do as Jefferson said and meet us in the tower room." Then Rumple disappeared with a loud crack.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jefferson laid Aurora down on the straw near the spinning wheel. As he did she came too opening her eyes. "Jeff…" she started before breaking into a coughing fit before she could finish his name.

"It is okay Aurora, you have been poisoned so I will let you get away with just calling me Jeff." He joked trying to let Aurora know things would be fine. He moved a piece of her hair behind her right ear, before adding in a serious tone. "I am going to give you something and you need to drink it, okay?"

"I am so cold." Aurora moaned twisting in the straw bringing her right hand up to her chest, rubbing the area right over her heart.

Jefferson nodded his head as he bit his lip trying to keep his emotions in check, _crying is not going to help._ He told himself. Frustration winning out he turned towards the stairs and shouted, "Damn it Belle, where are those blankets!"

"It's going to take her a few minutes dearie." Rumple said harshly, appearing behind him. "She doesn't have powers to just pop up here." Rumple added as he went to the supply closet.

"Damn it." Jefferson hissed taking off his coat and helping Aurora get it. It was too big for her, so Jefferson folded the sleeves back.

"Keep her awake." Rumple called from inside the closet.

"Yes, thank you." Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know what I need to do. Just get the antidote." Jefferson called back over his shoulder, before he tapped Aurora lightly on the cheek, "Aurora look at me." She opened her eyes giving him a weak smile. "That's a good girl." He forced a smile back to match the one she had tried to give him.

"It hurts to breath." Aurora whispered closing her eyes again twisting in pain.

"No don't close your eyes." Jefferson ran his hand on Aurora right cheek. "And don't twist like that. The more you move the faster the poison will affect you." Jefferson pushed her gently back into the straw.

"Poison?" Aurora questioned confused.

"Regina was the old woman with the apples."

"Oh…My chest and head hurt." Aurora moaned looking up at him her right hand once again rubbing her chest over her heart.

"I know, I know. We are going to make you feel better here in a moment." Jefferson turned on his knee towards the closet, where he could hear Rumple clanging bottles and muttering to himself. Jefferson called over "Where is the antidote… Rumple?"

"We have a problem." Rumple appeared beside the door. "This is the bottle and it's empty."

"What do mean it's empty?" Jefferson asked in disbelieve as Rumple turned the bottle upset down and nothing dripped out.

"I mean Regina must have drained it when she was here this afternoon." Rumple hissed as he threw the bottle against the far wall, where it shattered into pieces and rained down on the floor.

"It can't be empty we…" Jefferson ran his fingers through his hair as he took in the fact that the potion was gone. "That potion takes at least three hours to make." Jefferson exclaimed leaving Aurora's side and rushing over to the supply closet. He started looking through the items. "Do we even have all the ingredients?" Jefferson asked holding a bottle up to the light.

"Clam down Jefferson," Rumple placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will not be of any use to Aurora if you are not thinking straight. And remember you are not the only one who is upset here."

Jefferson met Rumple's eyes seeing the anger and pain which Rumple didn't usually let shine through. Jefferson gave a slow nod and the two of them pulled out several bottles; bring it over to the lab table as Belle rushed up the stairs carrying blankets and fresh jug of water.

"Belle" Jefferson exclaimed as he meet her taking the blankets from her.

"Jefferson I am so sorry we never should have opened the door." Belle rushed on as she placed the jug of water by the glasses on the small table.

But Jefferson ignored what she said. "I need you to come over here with Aurora." Jefferson covered Aurora carefully with the blankets. "Sit here, place her head in your lap and keep her talking. She is complaining it hurts to breath. But don't let her move around too much. Let me know when her breathing becomes too labored." Jefferson looked up from Aurora to stare Belle in her eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Too labored? Do you think it will get that bad?" Belle asked her eyes wide with fright.

Jefferson looked back down at Aurora who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Yes." He noted sadly before turning and crossing back to the lab table. Jefferson started cutting up one of the ingredients as Rumple started pouring liquids into a cauldron.

They worked for about 20 minutes until Belle called Jefferson over. "Jefferson, Aurora's not breathing right. She is barely keeping her eyes open."

Jefferson rushed over. Aurora was having a hard time catching her breath. She closed her eyes. "No, no, no you don't Aurora." Jefferson cupped the right side of her face. "Look at me Aurora" Jefferson waited as Aurora forced her eyes open meeting his. "I am going to give you something. It's going to help you with your breathing but you have to let it dissolve on your tongue and then swallow some water. You think you can do that."

Aurora took a deep breath and slowly let it out giving him a small nod as a tear trailed down the corner of her right eye. Jefferson raced over to the supply closet and grabbed a bottle and took two white pills out. He took two sharp steps to the left grabbing the jug Belle had brought up with her,and poured some water into it an empty glass. He crossed quickly back over to her. "Here now, Aurora." Aurora opened her mouth and took the pill. She let it dissolve on her tongue and drank a few sips of water from the glass when Jefferson offered it.

"That's good, good Aurora." Jefferson forced a smile as Aurora forced herself to swallow the medicine.

When Aurora's breathing returned to normal she was able to talk again. "It must be serious, you keep calling me Aurora." She noted licking her lips.

Jefferson laughed nervously shaking his head. "You are going to be fine." Jefferson took Aurora's hand which was sticking out from under his oversize coat. "I promise you, Princess."

"Don't start making promises you can't keep. I think we both know that I won't be living long enough..." She paused to catch her breath, and she noticed Jefferson grimace at her pain. Finding her breath she finished. "To give you that royal passport."

"Don't talk like that." Jefferson whispered. "You have another 13 months before you need to worry about not coming through on your part of our deal." Jefferson used his right index finger to give her a soft pat on the tip of her nose. "Beside I am actually looking forward to that knighthood you promised me more than the passport."

"Really?" Aurora smiled before breaking into another coughing fit.

Jefferson waited for her to stop coughing before telling her. "You just keep on breathing and I got this. I know exactly what to do."

Jefferson turned to Belle and handed her the other white pill he had taken from the bottle and the glass of water. "When her breathing gets bad again give her this, but she can't take more than these two. They will over stress her heart if she has too much in her system."

"Where are you going?" Rumple asked as he moved three candles under the cauldron instead of just the normal one, hoping to speed up the boiling time of the potion.

"She doesn't have two and half hours for us to finish." Jefferson said as he picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "I am going to get the damn antidote and bring it back for her." Jefferson gave his hat a spin and disappeared.

* * *

Jefferson only knew one place to get the antidote on such short notice. _Regina's vault, _and with that thought he found himself outside Regina's castle for the third time that day. Instead of going into her bed chamber Jefferson moved along the outer stairs and down to the lower level of the castle.

Spotting an open window he climbed inside. He quickly and quietly made his way down to the fireplace vault that used to be Regina's mothers. Using a handful of fairy dust he kept in his bag for special do or die situations, he was able to open the vault and walk down the stairs.

The hearts had belonged to Regina's mother, and they were beating all around him. It seemed louder than the first and only other time he had been there with Victor. Jefferson looked around._ Holy Hell, there were more hearts then before. Regina has been a busy girl. Who's hearts are these? _Jefferson found himself thinking back to the question he had asked Regina when he was here the first time.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Jefferson forgot about the hearts and got down to business. It took him a few minutes of searching but he was able to find the antidote. Jefferson grabbed the bottle and started to close the drawer when the bottle disappeared from his hand.

"I take it poor Aurora is still alive? Impressive it has been almost five hours. I would have thought she would have been dead by the time you got back for dinner." Regina held the bottle up to the light studying it as she thought out loud. "Maybe there is something there in Aurora that I didn't see before."

Lowering the bottle she turned her attention back to Jefferson. "But if you are here she has clearly taken a turn for the worst and Rumple and you are without an antidote." Regina mocked him holding the bottle in her hand.

"Regina. How could you? We had a deal"

"I told you I would find a way to make you see things my way." Regina teased him swinging the bottle back and forth in her right hand. "My dear Jefferson, would you like to make an amendment to our earlier deal?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Rumple! Her breathing is getting worst." Belle cried out clearly frustrated. "I already gave her the second pill Jefferson left with me. Do you have anything else to give her?" Belle rushed on feeling helpless. "Is there something else you can give her? Rumple she is so cold, pale, and her lips are almost completely blue."

Belle looked up from Aurora, to stare across the room at Rumple. She watched as he put down the knife he was using to cut up whichever root it was which was the next ingredient for the antidote. She watched as he made his way over to her and Aurora. Rumple knelt down folding the cover down off of Aurora's chest. He moved Jefferson's coat to the side and placed his hand over Aurora's heart.

Aurora brought up her left hand up to meet the one Rumple had on her chest. "No…" she managed to choke out before she wheezed trying to catch her breath again.

"It's alright Aurora." Rumple tried to calm her down. "Let me help you catch your breath."

Aurora took a deep breath staring into Rumple's eyes. She tried holding the breath too long and she broken into another coughing fit before she let go of Rumple's hand. Rumple pushed with his magic and as he took ahold of her heart he said out loud. "Aurora you are fine. You can breathe."

Almost instantly Aurora stopped gasping for breath and her breathing started to come easier. Aurora brought up her hand again placing it on Rumple's wrist as he pulled back his hand and with great care he moved Jefferson's coat back over Aurora's chest. "Thank you" she whispered.

Rumple gave her a little nod as he moved her hand down beside her, carefully pulling the blankets back into place.

"Why don't you just take her heart and do a preservation spell like how she was able to do to save Jefferson?" Belle asked her voice cracking.

Rumple looked up from Aurora to Belle's face. He had been too busy trying to recreate the antidote to pay attention to Belle. In fact it was the first time he had looked at Belle since she had come up into the room with the blankets almost an hour ago. Belle's face was tear-stained and Rumple knew that if they didn't save Aurora, Belle would forever blame herself for the two of them answering the door and buying the apples.

"That won't work because the poison has already damaged her heart. If I take her heart out of her chest I would not be able to keep it alive. And then preservation spell or not Aurora would be dead." Without another word Rumple stood up and walked back over to the lab table to continue working on the antidote.

* * *

"Regina are you insane?" Jefferson asked slowly and carefully pronouncing each word of the question. "Rumple is going to kill you for this, now quit playing games and give me the antidote." Jefferson reached his hand out towards her.

"I would like to see him try." Regina challenged clasping the potion bottle tight to her chest.

"Think about what you have done. It could have just as easy been Belle who ate one of those apples." Jefferson tried to reason with Regina, to get her to realize the errors of her jealous actions.

"I tried to get the little precious Belle to take a bite but she was so concerned there wasn't going to be enough apples for the pie."

* * *

"Come on Aurora open your eyes." Belle pleaded as Aurora's breath turned raspy once again. "I said open your eyes." Belle gave Aurora's face a little sharp slap, but neither the slap nor Belle's words were enough to awaken Aurora.

"Don't worry about waking her." Rumple commented as he violently crushed something into a power in a mixing bowl "The important thing is to keep her breathing until she can drink the antidote." He took what he had in the cauldron and poured it into a glass bottle. He took another bottle he had on the table and the mixing bowl and poured them both into the cauldron. "5 minutes." Rumple muttered to himself.

Rumple stood there watching the cauldron as he listened to Aurora's painful breathing. Rumple could hear how much effort it was talking the young princess to inhale each breath and how she was trying to hold on to each one as long as she could, before exhaling and starting the painful process all over again._ It has been over five hours since she took a bite of that apple, her magic is the only thing keeping her alive. She is tapping into power she doesn't even know she has just to keep breathing._

Rumple drummed his fingers on the table while he thought_. Even if Aurora lives I am going to kill Regina for his. I could use Aurora in her place to make the spell. No, that won't work! It would take several more years and Maleficent cursed Aurora with that damn sleeping spell._ _Snow and all the rest would be too old for the curse to work…_

Aurora's strained breathing worsen and Rumple could hear Belle continuing to talk to her, trying to get her to focus on breathing in and out.

_And to get Aurora to the point where Regina is going to have to be to do the curse would change everything Aurora currently stands for. I already created one monster is it worth creating another? Could I ruin Aurora the way I broke Regina? All for a son who doesn't want anything to do with me. I took Jefferson from his horrible father and raised him well enough. Jefferson does all he can do to please me; shouldn't that be more than enough. And Jefferson has grown attached to this version of Aurora he wouldn't be pleased if I turn her into another monster like Regina._

"Rumple, I don't know what to do." Belle cried out breaking Rumple's thoughts. When he turned to face her he saw she had fresh tears on her face.

Rumple quickly crossed the room kneeling down besides Aurora and Belle. He moved the blankets and coat and reached inside Aurora's chest grabbing her heart once again. "Breathe Aurora. Just Breathe." He ordered.

Aurora tried to respond to Rumple's order but her breath was still labored. "Take a breath." Rumple ordered focusing his will on Aurora. "Breathe in the air, now breathe it out."

Without waking up Aurora's body reacted to Rumple's commands and she was able catch her breath. Rumple walked her through three more breaths before giving her the order to do it on her own. Aurora responded by breathing in and out on her own but her breathing still had a slight rasp to it.

Rumple sat there with his hand around her heart for a few moments longer. Only pulling his hand out when he heard the cauldron he had been bring to a boil, over flow. "No!" He cried as he rushed back over to the lab table, but it was too late, that part of the potion was ruined.

"No, No, NO!" Rumple screamed throwing the boiling cauldron against wall. "Now I have to start that part over again it. This sets me back at least another ten minutes."

Rumple closed his eyes and under his breath he repeated his advice he had given to Jefferson not an hour before, "You will not be of any use to Aurora if you are not thinking straight." Feeling more level headed Rumple grabbed some fresh supplies and a clean cauldron. "I am going to make Regina pay for this." He muttered as he went. "Coming into my house. After my…" he stopped just short of saying the word family.

* * *

"Regina what if it was Daniel?" Jefferson demanded.

"No, you don't get say his name." Regina hissed opening the bottle.

"I tried to help you when no one else would… It's not my fault Victor wasn't…"

"Do you want the antidote or not Jefferson?" Regina cut him off.

"I don't love you Regina." Jefferson paused seeing the hurt in Regina's eyes. Her expression made him think, _At least not anymore; if that was even love I felt for you a year ago. _Finding his voice again he told her, "Everything between us was just for fun…. But we do know I love Aurora."

"What a shame your love will cost her, her life." Regina starts to pour the antidote on to the floor.

* * *

"She's not breathing!" Belle exclaimed. "Rumple, Aurora stopped breathing!"

Rumple rushed over throwing back the blankets and plunged his hand inside Aurora's chest for the third time in less than 30 minutes. "Listen to me Aurora!" Rumple exclaimed. "You are not supposed to die here today. You have a destiny to fulfill, so breath." Aurora's body didn't respond to his order. "I said breath!"

Aurora let out a gasp and arched her back as Rumple's magic made her body forced air back down into her lungs. Rumple kept his hand in her chest. "Good Princess." He cokes her on. "Now slow your breathing down, in and out." Rumple sat there on the floor of the tower room for about five minutes until Aurora's breathing returned to almost normal.

Once he was satisfied with her breathing rate, he removed his hand and slammed it on the hard castle floor beside Aurora. "Damn Regina! Aurora's heart is badly damaged." Rumple forced himself to look up at Belle. "I am not going to be able to this again. The only thing that has a chance of fixing this is the antidote. And even that may not be strong enough."

* * *

"Wait! WAIT! Wait Please." Jefferson pleaded falling to his knees in front of Regina a wild look in his eyes.

Regina tilted the bottle back up stopping the liquid from spilling all over the floor between her and Jefferson.

"Aurora – she's – she's waiting for me. I promised her I'd be home for dinner, but I was late as you knew I would be. And now I promised her I would bring her the antidote…" Jefferson trailed off and then whispered looking up at Regina. "So I agree."

Regina looked down at Jefferson surprised to see the young cocky conman was gone, leaving a scared and broken boy in his place. For a second Regina felt sorry for Jefferson, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and with an emotionless tone she demanded. "What's that Jefferson I can barely hear you?"

"If the antidote works then Regina I agree to your deal." Jefferson's volume was normal but his voice had gone flat. Jefferson's eyes moved down in front Regina to the spilled liquid on the floor. "Just don't spill anymore of it on the floor." He pleaded. "Aurora is going to need every drop. The poison been in her system too long as is it." Jefferson voice trailed off as he looked back up at Regina.

"Well then." Regina coldly stated as she corked the bottle. "For both Aurora and my sake I suggest you hurry home." Regina moved forward thrusting the bottle into his hands. "It will be good to have you back in every way."

Jefferson didn't waste time with a reply. He jumped back up to his feet holding the bottle tight with left hand. Then with his right hand he gave his hat a spin and with a cloud of purple smoke he was gone.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Belle shook her head at Rumple as she thought to herself. _What do you mean you can't force Aurora to breath? She is barely hanging on with your help, without it she is going to die. What good is your magic if you can't fix this? _Belle wanted to scream all her thoughts at Rumple but instead she took a deep breath and asked. "How long does the antidote have left?"

"And hour at the least." Rumple whispered as he carefully moved a piece of hair off Aurora's sweaty forehead. "Princess Aurora here is putting up a good fight. She is strong. She has a lot of Magic she has yet tapped into, and right now it is what is keeping her alive. Not many people would have last this long under one of Regina's poison apples, but she will be lucky if she can last another five minutes." He turned his back on Belle and Aurora to look towards the window. "I am afraid there is nothing else I can do, it is all up to Jefferson now."

"Good thing I have what we need then." Jefferson appeared on the other side of the lab table, rushing over to Aurora and Belle as Rumple stood and walked over to his chair by the fire.

Belle moved off to the side so Jefferson could take her place. He sat down and propped Aurora up on his lap. Jefferson uncorked the potion bottle and brought it up to Aurora's mouth and tipped it so some of the liquid fell into her mouth. Aurora choked on the liquid, spiting some of it up.

"No you have to drink it, come on Aurora." Jefferson whispered before he carefully placed the bottle beside him and he lifted Aurora higher into a sitting position with her leaning back against his chest so she was at a better angle to drink the potion. In this position Jefferson was able to get Aurora to drink most of the bottle without spitting too much of the liquid up.

"How long will it take for it to work" Belle asked.

"If she is going to wake up she should come to in a few moments" Rumple said from his chair by the fire. He had his back turned to the three of them, and his eyes were closed. He wanted to come across as if he didn't care what happened but inside he was furious._ If I didn't need Regina to get my son back then I would go and rip out her heart right this instant._ He thought gripping the arms of the chair tightly as he stared into the fire.

"Open your eyes!" Jefferson demanded, giving Aurora's face a light slap.

_Aurora opened her eyes, blinking she sat up taking in her surroundings. She was home, in her family's castle with her parents, the King and Queen. Her mother was doing needle point by the fire and her father was reading. Aurora was lying on the bear skin rug in between them just like she always use to do as a young child._

"_This isn't real I have to be dreaming." Aurora thought out loud._

"_You look like you're awake to me." Her father chuckled looking up from his papers. _

"_Maleficent killed you both and almost me." Was it all a nightmare? It felt so real. Aurora thought as she looked down at her hands._

_Her father placed his papers on the side table and came over to her. _

"_Tell me you are not dead that you two are still here and I am here safe... at home." Aurora's voice cracked as her father took her in his arms._

"Open your eyes." Aurora heard a faded voice calling.

_"Did you hear that?" Aurora asked pulling back from her father's hug looking around the room. _

"_Just close your eyes and go back to sleep darling. It will be alright in the morning." Her father patted her on the shoulder. _

"Aurora, Come on Rory! Damn it! Open your eyes I need you to open your eyes." Jefferson was pleading to Aurora. "I don't understand the potion it should have worked by now." The tears in Jefferson's eyes were threatening to fall at any second as he looked up at Belle. He looked to her for help, like a scared lost child, unsure of what to do to make things right.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next few minutes she won't wake up at all." Rumple stated from his chair as he stared into the flames.

Belle who was already crying let out a sob at Rumple's comment. Jefferson broke his stare with Belle closing his eyes, pulling Aurora closer. "I am sorry, Aurora I should have been back to dinner sooner. I wasted time getting that stupid flying carpet because I thought you would think it was interesting and it would make my story better. I should have…" His voice broke the tears finally falling down his cheeks. "Come on Aurora." Jefferson pleaded. "I got what you needed now I just need you to just open your eyes…"

"Father?" Aurora whispered out loud.

"Did she just say father?" Jefferson asked Belle, who gave a nod, as she wiped her tears away. "No Rory, you father's dead, if you are seeing a light don't go anywhere near it." Jefferson told Aurora as he started to rock with her in his arms. "Come on open your eyes."

"_Father, you really don't hear that?" Aurora asked her father._

"_Hear what?"_

"_That voice… it's…." Aurora trailed off trying to remember whose voice that was. _

_Her mother was looking at her now. "Are you feeling alright, darling? I didn't hear anything."_

"_It's Jefferson…" Aurora stained to recall who Jefferson was as she looked at her confused parents. _

"_Who is Jefferson?" Aurora's mother asked placing her needle work beside her. _

"_Jefferson is my… friend… my true love... he is what's real. This isn't real!" She pushed away from her father. _

"_Of course this is real." Aurora's father started._

"_I wish" she grabbed her father hugging him again. "I love you father and" She went over to her mother._

"I love you mother." Aurora muttered in Jefferson's arms.

"No, Aurora, stop talking to your parents and open your eyes and talk to me!" Jefferson cried as he hugged her close still rocking slightly with her in his arms.

"_I love you mother." Aurora hugged her mother. _

"_Please don't go. Stay with us." Aurora's mother pleaded pulling her close not wanting to let her go._

"_I can't mother. I have a destiny; I have to save the kingdom. And that voice… he's one of the people helping me be able to do that."_

"_He must be special." Her mother pulled back smiling at her. _

"_He is very special to me. Not at all the type of boy you or father would approve of for me, with me being a Princess and all, but I am not the same little Princess anymore. And I know Jefferson has a good heart, even if he doesn't see that himself. He's been misguided but he tries to do what he thinks is right. I think he has come to need me as much as I need him." She paused pulling back. "Goodbye."_

"Goodbye." Aurora whispered.

"No! This isn't goodbye, come on, come on Aurora? Wake up!" Jefferson voiced cracked.

"Jefferson?" Aurora blinked and licked her lips before she asked. "What happened?"

"Rory! You are awake!" He hugged her close for a second before pulling back. "You are going to be okay. You hear me? I got you the antidote." Jefferson stopped as Rumple was suddenly at his side.

"We have to get her up and walking around." Rumple ordered.

"What?" Belle questioned. "Rumple she can't stand let alone walk."

"Get her up on her feet." Rumple ordered Jefferson.

Jefferson didn't hesitate at Rumple's order, he lifted her up and Rumple took Aurora under her right arm holding her up while Jefferson took the left. "Aurora listen you have to move around get your heart rate up so the antidote can be pumped through it."

"I can't." Aurora complained as they started trying to walk her around. Aurora's didn't have the energy to walk so Rumple and Jefferson just kind of dragged her around the room.

"Your heart has been damaged greatly by the spell being in your system so long. It has to be restored for you to completely recover. Try to walk." Rumple pleaded to Aurora.

"Do as he says Rory." Jefferson insisted.

"I am trying." Aurora muttered closing her eyes again.

"Don't try. Do it. " Rumpled demanded.

Slowly Aurora stumbled around the room with Jefferson and Rumple's help.

After a few minutes of stumbling around the room she complained. "I need to stop."

"Just a few more times Rory." Jefferson tried to get her to move but Aurora pulled away from him collapsing into Rumple's arms. Rumple had a shocked look on his face but he held her protectively as she laid her head on his chest.

"Tell him, it is okay. I am going to be fine. I can't… can't… walk anymore. I need to sleep. I am going to pass out…" Aurora paused closing her eyes. "The room is spinning. I am going to be okay aren't I?" Her legs buckled and the last she heard as she blacked out was Rumple telling Jefferson she was going to be fine.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Even with her eyes close Aurora could see the light under her eyelids. _I am not ready to wake up_ she thought moving to the right of the bed. But after a few minutes the light found her eyes again. She moved to the left, and again the light found her. Without opening her eyes Aurora lifted the covers over her head.

"No fair." Jefferson pouted. "That's cheating."

Aurora violently threw the covers down looking in the direction of Jefferson's voice. It took Aurora a second for her eyes to focus, but she saw Jefferson standing off to the side of the bed with that crystal of his in his hand. "Jefferson!" Aurora demanded in her pissed off princess tone she only used when she was upset. "Were you shining the light in my eyes?"

"What? Never…" Jefferson pocked the crystal before jumping into the chair by her bed. He popped his feet up on the bed taking out his pocket watch before he asked. "How are you feeling? You have been asleep for a little over two days now."

"Two days! Jefferson are you serious?" Aurora questioned.

Jefferson gave a slow shake of his head as he snapped the pocket watch close and pocketed it. "Yes, you had Rumple and Belle quite worried." He dropped his feet down springing forward in the chair. "So worried in fact Rumple had me bring over Victor to take a look at you."

"Victor was here?"

"Don't worry I didn't let Vic's hands stray or wonder too long." Jefferson smirked.

"What did he say?" Aurora wondered as she choose to ignore his comment.

"Said everything was fine and that your body need to rest to heal. He gave you what he called an IV for fluids, and that you would wake up on your own. Rumple and Belle were still terribly worried but I on the other hand wasn't worried at all." Jefferson leaned backed in his chair popping his feet up on the bed once again.

"Not worried at all?" Aurora questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, you do have promises to keep my dear Princess and I know you wouldn't disappoint me, by going and dying."

"Well you had more confidence in me than I had in myself. I thought I was dead. Am I remembering correctly, did Rumple reach into my chest and take control of my heart?" Aurora's right hand went up to her heart.

The teasing tone of Jefferson voice had faded into seriousness. "Three times."

"Three times?" Aurora buried her face in her pillow. "That must be why I feel so horrible?"

"Horrible? I thought you would feel better by now. Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up just yet." Jefferson lowered his feet and moved over to sit on the bed. "I was…it has been two days. You know I don't handle waiting around, doing nothing, very well." Unsure Jefferson reached out and put his left hand on Aurora's back. "It's not your heart is it?" he whispered.

"My heart?" Aurora asked confused moving her head out of the pillow to the right so she could see him.

"Rumple was worried the apple had damaged your heart, because it took so long for me to get the antidote to you."

"Jefferson, it's not my heart." Aurora smiled turning on to her left side to face him better. She took his hand in her's and moved his hand over her heart. "Feel that? My heart is fine. It's my head. It's pounding."

"Your head?" Jefferson asked not believing her answer as he pulled his hand back from her chest.

"Yes my heart feels fine. You got me the antidote in time. I will be right as rain as soon as my headache goes away."

"Oh yes the morning after headache. Though mind you the morning after headaches I have suffered from didn't come from almost being poisoned by an apple." Jefferson flashed a toothy grin.

"You saved me" Aurora's smile matched Jefferson's.

Jefferson shrugged. "It was the antidote."

"If Belle hadn't stopped me from taking a second bite of that apple I would be dead."

"Good thing Belle takes her mother role so seriously. No snacking before dinner. Snacking is not lady like." Jefferson waved a finger at her.

Aurora giggled at his Belle impression, before turning serious. "The old woman, it was Regina wasn't it?" Aurora asked pushing herself back against the backboard of the bed.

Yes. I …" Jefferson turned away for a second closing his eyes leaning over the side of the bed he took his face in his hands. Then he pushed himself back against bed post putting his feet up on the bed. "Rumple has seen to it that Regina won't try anything like this again."

"I guess we are even." Aurora leaned her head on Jefferson's shoulder.

"Well yours was much more impressing;" Jefferson intertwined his fingers in Aurora's, "taking my heart keeping it alive. I just gave you a potion to drink."

"I could hear you, calling me." Aurora looked off to the side of the room. "I was somewhere else and it was so hard to leave. I saw my parents. If...if I didn't hear you I think I would have stay."Aurora stopped, looking back at Jefferson. "Thank you." She let go of Jefferson's hand to turn and give Jefferson a hug. "You have no idea how comforting it is to know that I can finally count on someone in my life again."

Aurora's confession caught Jefferson off guard. "You're welcome." Jefferson whispered in her ear as he held her tight, his words to Regina echoing in his head. _If the antidote works then Regina I agree to your deal. _And Regina's response of _"It will be good to have you back in every way." _

Jefferson pulled back from Aurora giving her an uneasy smile, as he moved a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand trailed down her hair to the end and for a moment his fingers played with her curl."With that being said, I do have some jobs lined up. I am actually not sure how much time I will be spending here over the next couple of weeks."

Aurora did a good job of masking her disappointment in her face, but Rumple hadn't yet shown her the trick of how not to show her true feelings in her eyes, and that is where Jefferson saw her sadness.

"I understand springs just around the corner, adventure is in the air." Aurora leaned back, pulling her pillow up onto her lap. "You have business to get back too."

"Well I do have an important mission to take care and it is one that I can't do here." Jefferson teased.

"What's that?"

"I have to figure out how to break your sleeping curse."

"You what?" Aurora all but shirked at him.

"I am going to break your curse." Jefferson demanded.

"Jefferson, you can't. Don't even think you can… it's a curse, it can't be changed. Only…" Aurora trailed off.

"Only your Prince can break it. I know." Jefferson growled, taking a deep breath. "But if it is the same Prince that you were to marry then he is only a child right now. I doubt he will be killing Maleficent and kissing you any time soon."

"Jefferson I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid. Your kiss won't wake me, don't go up against Maleficent again and get yourself killed."

"Worried I won't be there to kiss you, so you can regain your magic?" Jefferson tried to joke.

"No, stop that. This isn't funny. Don't joke around. Promise me."

Jefferson rolled his eyes at her as he leaned back against the backboard of the bed.

"Jefferson promise me!" She hissed as she whacked him hard with a pillow.

"Ouch!" Jefferson grabbed the pillow from Aurora before she could hit him again. Jefferson moved the pillow to the side as he slid down the bed getting incredibly close to Aurora. "I promise I won't go after Maleficent. No matter how much I may want to kill her." Jefferson reached up taking Aurora by her neck pulling her into a kiss.

When Jefferson pulled back Aurora felt out of breath and she knew she had to be blushing.

"I promise I won't be foolish Aurora, but I am not going to just sit back and not try to stop your sleeping curse from happening. I can't do it here because let's face it Rumple isn't going to be any help with that, since he seems to think it's your destiny and all. And if I have taught you anything with my stories, that would be…"

"Damn destiny. Life is what you make of it."

"Correct. Damn destiny." Jefferson leaned in giving her a soft kiss on her lips, before standing up and walking over to the chair where his coat and bag where hanging.

"Wait." Aurora called to Jefferson. When he turned around she asked him. "Can you wait to leave until I fall back asleep?"

Jefferson gave a small smile and placed his coat back on the chair. "Of course." He slid back over to the bed leaning against the backboard as Aurora laid her head down on his lap. She laid her right arm across him, her fingers gripping his waist slightly in a half hug.

"Can you sing a song." Aurora yawned.

Jefferson laugh. "You really like my singing that much?"

"Yes" Aurora yawned again closing her eyes.

" I will sing you a song my mother use to sing to me when the seas were rocky and I couldn't sleep."

"Rocky Seas?" Aurora asked without opening her eyes.

Jefferson paused realizing what he had let slip out. "My family liked to traveled a lot. Must be were I got it from." he played with Aurora's hair a moment hoping she was too tried to press for more details. When she didn't reply he started to sing. "Tell me why the stars do shine, Tell me why the ivy twines, Tell me why the sky's so blue , And then I'll tell you just why I love you, Because God made the stars to shine, Because God made the ivy twine, Because God made the sky's so blue, Because God made you, that's why I love you."

Jefferson finished singing the lullaby and noticed her breathing had deepened and Aurora was asleep.

Jefferson let his hand trail down to the end of her hair once again playing with Aurora's curls. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Regina can wait._ Jefferson thought wrapping Aurora's curls around his finger. _I have barely slept in two days. Now that I know Rory's going to be fine I can finally relax, and there is no other place I would rather be right now. _

"Did she finally wake up dearie?" Rumple's voice called from the doorway.

"Rumple!" Jefferson jumped slightly, dropping Aurora's hair. He quickly rolled Aurora over and stood up as Rumple moved into the room. "Yes she was up for a few minutes. I believe she is going to be fine. She was still tired so I told her to go back to sleep, and she just did a few minutes ago." Jefferson explained putting on his coat and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Rumple raised an eyebrow at him as he came to stand at the end of Aurora's end.

"I have jobs lined up, I'm already behind. Now that you are here to watch over her I can finally get to work." Jefferson hoped he sounded normal, the last thing he wanted was for Rumple to know he was going to Regina's. He pulled his hat out of his bag. "I will be back in a few days. You know how to get a hold of me if you need anything." And with a spin of his hat Jefferson disappeared with a cloud of purple smoke.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jefferson had been away from Rumple's castle for a few days procuring a few items for Regina as well as under their new agreement once again sharing her bed. Finally free he popped back into the tower room to bug Aurora while she was studying.

Jefferson noted Aurora was working so intensely on a potion, she didn't even notice him appear behind her. Jefferson spotted Rumple off to the side spinning at his wheel and Belle was reading by the fire. Maybe it was the after effects of all the drugs he had done before answering Regina's call, but he felt playful and he didn't care if Rumple was in the room with him and Aurora or not. And Belle_, Hell! _Jefferson thought_ I am sure Belle knows something is going on after the talking too she gave me the other night, while Aurora was sleeping off the effects of the poison._

He caught Rumple and Belle's eye bringing a finger up to his lips as he carefully walked across the room until there were only inches between himself and Aurora. "Forgetfulness Potion." He stated loudly over her shoulder.

Aurora jumped letting out a scream, which made Jefferson laugh as he moved to the left side of her and leaned back on the table. "Jefferson." She hissed pointing the knife she had in her hands at him.

"That's a tricky potion. How is it coming?" Jefferson smiled ignoring the knife.

"It's coming along just fine." Aurora's stressed out tone betrayed the words that came out of her mouth.

"How many times has she attempted it?" Jefferson called over to Rumple who had gone back to spinning at his wheel.

"This would be the third time this morning, and yesterday I think she tried it eh…" He rose is right hand as if counting in his head. "Five times."

"Six times." Aurora muttered.

Jefferson looked over at her and teased. "9 times and you haven't gotten it right. I am surprised you haven't burned down the whole castle."

"Give me some credit I have the whole lighting things on fire under control. Spells are so easy, especially protection spells, but potions are the hard part. It's just this headache; it hasn't gone away completely since the night I almost died."

"You aren't pushing her too hard are you Rumple?" Jefferson asked.

"I told her another day or two and she should be back to normal." Rumple replied without looking up from the wheel.

"And I warned him to not push her too hard, which is why she is doing potions not spell work." Belle gave an understanding nod to Jefferson.

"It's just an after effect of the poison being in your system for so long." Rumple replied waving it off like it was nothing and he was tired of hearing both Belle and Aurora complain about it.

"I don't understand why I have to know how to do this? I am going to be Queen right?" Aurora turned looking at Rumple.

"Correct my dear Aurora. You will be Queen!" Rumple voice rose as he gave the wheel another spin.

"Well" Aurora turned back to the table to finish cutting the last of the mistletoe berries. "I will have advisors like Jefferson who can do this type of thing for me."

"Oh is Jefferson personally going to be your advisor?" Rumple raised an eyebrow at Jefferson who winked back at Rumple before he turned to help hand Aurora the ingredients as she placed them in the cauldron.

"Of course, Rumple, you have taught me my chief advisor should be someone I trust. Jefferson is the only person besides Belle who I trust completely." She took the one vial from Jefferson pouring their contents into the cauldron.

Jefferson pulled back feeling a little guilty at Aurora's comments. _She wouldn't feel that way if she knew you just came from Regina's bed chambers. _But he forced that thought out of his head and handed her the second vial.

"And Belle is hardly a potion expert or as well traveled as Jefferson is." Aurora continued on picking up the mistletoe berries she had cut up. Jefferson who had been super close a second ago backed away from her and the table. Aurora noticed Jefferson movement and she thought, _What did I do wrong_? But it was too late to stop herself, and as the mistletoe berries fell into the water, the potion exploded splashing Aurora in the face. "Arragh!" Aurora groaned slamming her fist on the table top.

Rumple giggled and asked her. "Still completely trust dear Jefferson here?"

Aurora turned to see Jefferson biting his lip, trying not to laugh at her as he held out a towel in his left hand. Aurora glared at him.

Jefferson gave a little cough and said "You have a little something." He pointed to his whole face with his right hand, before moving a step closer extending the towel to Aurora with his left hand.

With a glare she took it and wiped her face off before she demanded in a pure Princess tone. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to do that?"

"If I tell you everything how will you ever learn?" Jefferson answered his face completely serious but his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Well maybe if someone would show me instead of just telling me to read the book." Aurora yelled over at Rumple.

"I thought you liked reading books dearie." Rumple teased with another giggle from across the room.

"It's not detailed enough. I have read it dozens of times and tried it ten times now. Something is missing and I don't know what the trick is and I tried changing how I cut the berries, or when I put the different liquids in but it still won't work."

"Jefferson you seem to like playing teacher, maybe you should take over?"

"No problem Rum. Aurora will have it in no time."

Rumple gave his wheel another spin, but he didn't watch his wheel instead he watched with interest as Jefferson and Aurora worked through what the problem was. He strained to hear what they were saying but they were talking in whispers and he could only make out a few words here and there.

Jefferson and Aurora turned their backs to Rumple to face the mess on the table. Aurora waved her hand and the mess disappeared.

"You should use dried mistletoe berries." Jefferson commented her bumping his right shoulder into her left shoulder playfully.

"Not fresh one's" Aurora gave a playful bump back.

"And don't cut the berries, crush them." Jefferson explained as he bumped her again.

"By crushing them, the dried berries would be less powerful because the juice is gone!" Aurora exclaimed responding to Jefferson's playful shoulder bump with a push from her hand as she ran on excited. "And crushing them would grind more if not all the liquid left in the dried out berry, weakening the berries strength and not causing it to explode when it interacts with the other parts of the potion."

Jefferson leaned in close moving her golden curls away from her left ear. "See now you learned it." He whispered before pulling back a little to reach up and take a piece of mistletoe berry from her hair. Jefferson's hand lingered a moment before stepping back to flick the berry bit on to the floor. Then he turned back to ask Rumple. "Do you want her to try one more time, now that she figured out the trick?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea." Rumpled smiled making it look like he was going back to his spinning. But once Jefferson and Aurora turned around, Rumple looked back watching as Jefferson's right hand lingered a little too long on Aurora's lower back.

_Jefferson does have terrible personal space issues but Aurora doesn't seem to mind his touch any more._ Jefferson moved closer to whisper something in her Aurora's ear again and Rumple heard her giggle and shake her head in agreement._ I wonder if this is something I should be worried about. _

"Brilliant idea Jefferson, about the berries." Rumple announced once they were finish with the potion.

"Oh it was actually all Aurora's idea. I just had to help her get there, but she figured it." Jefferson smiled noticing Rumple eyeing his hand around Aurora's waist. He pulled back from her.

"Yes now that I finally finished it correctly am I done for the afternoon?"

"Is there somewhere else you would rather be my dear Aurora?" Rumple inquired.

"Yes, it's glorious out today, may I go for a walk in the garden with Jefferson." Aurora asked sliding over to Jefferson taking his arm to fill the gap he had created when he pulled away from her.

"Hmmm…" Rumple thought as he eyed the two of them.

"Oh let them go outside. You work both Jefferson and Aurora too hard. We can join them for a nice walk once I finish this chapter. I am all but done." Belle smiled at Rumple.

"You want to go for a walk? With me" he asked Belle bring his right hand up to his chest.

"Yes with you …." Belle blushed. "with all of us. Aurora is right it's the first lovely day of spring out there. Especially after the winter we have all had this year. "

"Very well, just clean up the table first." Rumple waved Jefferson and Aurora away.

Rumple watched as they cleaned and joked around. Jefferson's hand had made its way to her waist again as he lead her away from the table and down the stairs. Aurora's giggles trailing up behind them as they exited.

Rumple stopped his spinning and walked over to the window. He was waiting to see how Jefferson and Aurora would behave when they thought no one was watching. To his shock Jefferson and Aurora just appeared outside the entrance to the garden.

_He took her in his hat. Sure it was a quick jump to the garden but what is stopping him from taking her somewhere else? Aurora appeared unsteady, at least that means he doesn't over use the hat with Aurora around._ Rumple drummed his fingers on the window ledge as he watched Jefferson spin her way from him. She turned laughing and they were talking about something. Aurora must have gotten Jefferson to agree to something because she jumped up and down clearly excited about something, but then she took off into the garden. She left Jefferson standing there for a moment before he turned towards the house and just appeared to be waiting there for something.

"What are they doing?" Rumple wonder out loud.

Belle finished her chapter and looked up at Rumple. "What is wrong?"

"Aurora took off for the garden but Jefferson is just standing there."

Belle came over and looked spotting Jefferson standing there rocking on his heels outside the garden's entrance. "Oh he's counting. They are playing their version of hide and seek."

"Their version?"

"You were right earlier when you said Jefferson likes to be Aurora's teacher. One day when we were all out in the garden Aurora was bugging him to play hide and seek and he was all stand offish saying that was a child's game and he wasn't a child. So since Aurora wanted to do it so badly he finally gave in but changed the rules to make it lesson."

"A lesson?" Rumple looked at her confused.

"It was around the time she was first learning transformation spells. He made her hide but she had to use the spell to blend in to the garden, to cloak herself. He thought it was a good way for her to get to play the game she liked and to practice skills which could save her life." Belle smiled as she watched Jefferson turn and entered the garden done with his counting.

"She wasn't that great at first even I could pick out where she was hiding. But over the past few months she gotten really good at it. In fact the last time we played the game I couldn't find her once. Jefferson on the hand is really good at finding her. He is so observant to how colors and light bend different under the spells. I think it drives her mad that she hasn't been able to fool him once. He always finds her."

Rumple stared out into the garden but at this viewpoint he couldn't see far past the entrance way. "Do you think it odd that Jefferson didn't take any credit for Aurora finally succeeding at the potion? He always takes credit, even when he doesn't deserve any credit."

"I think it shows he is growing as a person. Aurora is helping him become well rounded." She sees Rumple's worried face. "It is a good thing Rumple." Belle commented putting her hand on his shoulder. "It means he is growing up. Something I didn't think was possible when I first met him when I arrived here."

"I am not sure I like it." Rumple stated to Belle moving away to his chair by the fireplace.

"Why ever would you not like it?" Belle laughed moving back over in front of him.

"Because when you start to grow up you start to question things and think your judgment maybe better."

"Aurora has questioned you about everything since Jefferson brought her here. Are you actually worry she is being a bad influence on Jefferson? Jefferson who is basically a walking talking definition of bad influences? That is influences with an "s" mind you!"

"Well when you put it that way I can't help but think I was wrong for letting them work together so much." _Especially alone all those times._ Rumple thought staring into the fire.

"Honestly Rumple it has been the best thing for both of them. Aurora getting a semi normal life here at the castle, and they both have someone close in age they can talk to. In fact in Jefferson's case she is probably the only other person besides me he can talk to freely and not worry about us betraying him to the highest bidder."

Rumple laughed. "They are not as close in age as you would think."

Belle gave him a look, as she extended her hand towards him. Rumple looked up at her confused. "Are we going for a walk or not?" Belle asked. When he didn't reply quick enough Belle stated. "Fine I will just have to go unescorted." And she turned for the stairs.

"I didn't say I wasn't going." He hopped up and offered Belle his arm as they walked down the stairs together.

She gave his arm a little squeeze and she smiled. "Thank you."

Rumple nodded thinking. _Has Jefferson let Aurora get to close? Am I making the same mistake with Belle? I know Jefferson can't have Aurora if I am to get what I need from her. But the question is can I keep Belle and still get my son back?_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Took you long enough" Regina demanded as Jefferson entered her bed chambers.

"Sorry Gina. I was out with a friend." Jefferson answered.

"A friend? Since when do you have friends?" Regina paused for a moment and then asked. "Did you just call me Gina?"

Jefferson laughed. "I think I did." He flashed her a cocky smile from under his hat. "It makes a better nickname then witch or whatever rhymes with it." Jefferson waved his hand in her direction as he started down the stairs. He almost slipped but managed to regain his balance pausing a moment before continuing down the stairs into her bed chamber.

"Jefferson are you drunk?" Regina asked.

"I assure you I am much better off than my drinking partner, the good Doctor Frankenstein." Jefferson dropped his bag on the bench by her dresser and mirror. "You do remember the dear Doctor Franky, I brought you two years ago, don't you?"

"Yes." Regina hissed thoughts of how he couldn't bring Daniel back from the dead filled her head. "I remember him."

"Well Vic couldn't even walk home from the pub. Good thing I have this hat or I would have had to leave him in the street. He is far too heavy to carry anywhere, drunk or not drunk. " Jefferson went to fall back on the bench where he had put his bag but he missed it and fell back against the dresser below Regina's mirror. He sat there stunned on the ground for a moment. He readjusted his hat so he could see Regina who was now standing over him. "Did you move that bench?" He asked reaching up for Regina's hand.

Regina stared down at Jefferson. "Why were you two drinking so heavily?"

"Rumple wanted vampire fangs. Victor had an idea where some vampires where and he was right."

"You killed a vampire tonight?"

"What? I don't look like I could kill a vampire?" Jefferson asked reaching up once again for Regina's hand.

Regina rolled her eyes and took his hand helping him over to the end of the bed and sitting him down. She took his hat and tossed it beside his bag on the bench. "Tell me since you agreed to our new deal, have you ever showed up here not drunk or high?"

Jefferson pulled Regina close and at first she thought he was going to kiss her but he whispered in her ear instead.

"I have to do something to numb my feelings." Jefferson pulled back so his lips all but touching Regina's and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "I can't seem to turn my emotions off like you have." Then giving a high pitched laugh Jefferson pulled back from Regina and collapsed back on the bed.

Regina stared at him in disbelief. "Get up!"

"I can't" Jefferson laughed lifting his head slightly to look up at her. "If you want anything from me tonight my Queen I think it best you climb on top." Smirking he let his head fall back against the bed and closed his eyes. "For the room has started to spin."

Regina was furious. "Get out!" She ordered. "I won't have you passing out drunk in my bed." Regina turned grabbing his hat, and threw it at Jefferson. The hat hit Jefferson right in the face but he didn't move or make a sound. The hat fell slightly to the right of his face. "I said get out." Regina screamed at him.

When Jefferson still didn't answer she moved up the left side of the bed and shook him. "Jefferson?" But Jefferson had passed out. "Oh you stupid worthless jerk!" She hissed smacking his face but he didn't wake up. Regina gave a huff before taking his hat in her left hand dragging it to the end of the bed. Then she knelt down taking Jefferson's boats off and placing them next to his travel bag.

Regina raised her right hand and using magic she lifted Jefferson's body up in the air. With her left hand she used magic to move the covers down. She lowered Jefferson so his head laid on one of the pillows. Taking his hat in her left hand she moved back up the left hand side of the bed. Regina physically took the covers in her right hand and very carefully covered him.

Regina sat down on the bed beside Jefferson playing with his hat. "Oh Jefferson, I have come to care for you in a way I haven't felt since Daniel died. It's a feeling I never thought I would feel again." Regina lean over him brushing his cheek with her right hand, she moved his messy hair to one side and kissed his forehead. "If you only loved me, I know I could truly let my heart fall in love again."

"I love you too, Aurora" Jefferson muttered in his drunken sleep.

Regina pulled back like she had been slapped. She slipped off the edge of the bed and buckled to the floor. Leaning back against the bed she hugged Jefferson's hat to her chest. _No one other than Daniel will ever love me, and I will never have my happy ever after_, and with that thought her shoulders started to shake. She let herself cry, there on the floor clinging to Jefferson's hat._ I was a fool not to take him up on his offer all those months ago._ She thought to herself as she realized Jefferson would never offer to take her away from this life ever again.

* * *

Jefferson woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He brought up his right hand to his forehead rubbing it. He remembered drinking with Victor and Regina had summed him using that bloody coin she had given him. _I said something I shouldn't have last night and did Regina knock me out or did I just passed out? _

Jefferson moved the blanket back and was surprised to be both alive and to be fully clothed, minus his boots. _Guess Regina didn't get what she wanted from me last night and for some reason she didn't kill me._

He sat up a little too quick and the room started spinning again. Jefferson closed his eyes and leaned back against the head board. _Regina, where was Regina?_ He forced his eyes open again but he was alone in the room. _She never leaves me alone in her room. Always afraid I am going to steal something and take it_ _back to Rum…umm.. Rum is that what I was drinking last night… no it was whiskey, Victor had opened an old bottle of whiskey and when that had run out we had gone down to the pub. _

Jefferson threw back the covers and staggered over to the bench where his hat, boots and bag were laying. His hat was upside down and inside it was a small potion bottle with a note in Regina's handwriting. He sat down beside the hat taking the potion bottle in his right hand. He opened his eyes wide moving the bottle close to his face and then out to arm's length, trying to get his eyes to focus on the writing. It said _**drink me.**_

"Drink me? What is this Wonderland?" Jefferson looked at himself in the mirror "Do I look as dumb as Alice?"

Jefferson placed his hat on his head with his left hand. _Did Regina leave me a potion to cure my hangover?_ He sat down on the bench and placed the potion bottle to his side as he put on his boots. The voices in Jefferson head filed off reason not to drink the potion.

_It could be poison – but why would she want to poison me when she could have killed me last night while I was passed out. Because killing me in my sleep would be too easy and not painful enough for me, Regina would want me to suffer. _

_It could be a forgetfulness potion- to make me forget my feelings for Aurora. _

_It could be a love potion- It seems that Regina likes me more than I ever thought she was capable of and I have made it more than crystal clear I don't care for Regina the way she wishes me too. It's been at least a year since I care for her the way she suddenly seems to care for me. _

Jefferson finished with his boots and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He picked the potion bottle back up holding it up to the light inspecting it. He uncorked it and took a sniff of it. _It doesn't smell like mistletoe berries, so not the forgetfulness potion. I could be over thinking it and it could just make the pounding in my head stop. But do I really want to risk it? _Jefferson corked the bottle as he stood up and placed the bottle back on the bench where Regina had left it.

Jefferson turned and started up the stairs but he only got about half away up the stairs before he sat down holding his head. "Urgh! How much did I drink last night?" Jefferson winced at the thought of traveling back through the hat, but he didn't want to be here when Regina came back.

_Please don't let me puke in the hat, it was such a mess to clean up last time…I am never drinking with Victor again. _He thought as he gave the hat a spin.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

"Well there you are the cutest little thing on the surface of this world." Jefferson commented popping out of nowhere.

Aurora smiled. "Jefferson! You're back." she bounced slightly on the blanket as she put the book down beside her. "I have barely seen you this past week, I didn't think you were going to make it back in time for the party."

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday party…" Jefferson gave a little bow to her sweeping his hat in front of him, "now could I?" Jefferson notice Aurora blush slightly at his bow before he walk around the tree Aurora was sitting under. "Yes, you are the cutest thing on the surface by far but not the cutest thing underground."

"Oh really?" she smiled peaking around the tree to look up at him.

"Oh yes those subterranean toads are super cute. They blow you right out of the water." He smiled as he fell back to the ground beside her.

Aurora took his hat and placed it on her head. "Are the subterranean toads cuter than me now?" she teased.

"Well now I think you are moving into whole other category." He sat up moving extremely close to Aurora.

"What category would that be?" Aurora wondered.

"Sexy" Jefferson noted before closing the gap between them by pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled back taking his hat off of Aurora's head and placing it beside them. "I got you something, for your birthday." He pulled a necklace out of his coat pocket and gave it a spin in front of her.

Aurora couldn't help but smile as she took the pendant in her hand. It was a light green stone shaped like a diamond on one of Jefferson's playing cards. It was held into place by silver lines anchoring it on a long silver chain.

"Do you like it?" Jefferson asked as he took off his coat laying it off to the side of the blanket. Jefferson studied her face as she took in the necklace.

"Like it? I love it!" She smiled leaning up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You always bring me the best gifts. And it's my favorite color."

"I know." Jefferson smiled feeling quite proud that Aurora liked it.

"How did you know green was my favorite color?"

"You told me once over cards that the fairies you lived with use to fight over pink and blue dresses all the time and how you actually liked the green fairy's color but she was too shy to speak up about your dresses so you had to wear too much pink and blue."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"You told me it and it was quite personal, so why wouldn't I make I note of it." Jefferson moved behind her unlocking the chain and placing it on her locking it in place. Once the necklace was locked in place it glowed hot and bright green for a second against her chest.

"Whoa! What was that?" Aurora picked up the necklace inspecting it closely, but the necklace was once again cool to touch and light green in color.

Jefferson hugged her close placing his chin on her right shoulder, "It has a charm on it." He whispered in her ear. "It will help protect you when I am not around." He took the diamond shaped stone from her hands playing with it as he explained its powers. "It's bonded to you now. You can use it help control your power. You can even storage energy in the necklace so if something terrible happens and you use a lot of your energy you have some backup power to tap into." He continued talking as he turned over the stone. "I had our initials engraved on the back." Aurora looked down at the perfect A&J etched in the stone. "So wouldn't recommend you letting Rumple or Belle see that."

"I Love it" Aurora took it from his hand to clutch it to her chest before she turned in his arms to kiss him. Jefferson met her kiss pushing her back so they both fell back on their sides lying on the blanket.

Jefferson hands had unlaced Aurora's corset before he knew he even knew he had started. _What is my problem? _Jefferson wondered_. Regina is summing me to her bed chamber on a regular basis; I should not feel this sexually frustrated. _Jefferson pulled the corset off of Aurora and pulled her blouse up out of her skirt.

_But sex with Regina had lost all its fun months before Aurora had shown up in his life. _His right hand made his way up to Aurora's breast. He gave it a little squeeze and Aurora pulled back from his kiss giving a little moan. _Aurora's touch. Her magic. They were both so different than Regina's. Something tells me sex with Aurora would be mind-alternating._

Aurora didn't know what to do when Jefferson started unlacing her corset. She was excited and didn't want him to stop. When Jefferson's hands made it under her blouse and worked their way up her body to her breast she let out a moan before she knew what she was doing. Aurora bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Don't make stupid noises, oh God what should I do with my hands? _Aurora thought to herself, so unsure of what to do next.

Somehow her hands made it down Jefferson's back. She brought them underneath him to unbutton his vest. Her fingers trembled slightly as she worked to unbutton his vest. It took her a few attempts but once she had it undone she pulled Jefferson's shirt out from his tight leather pants and her fingers explored his muscular stomach and around his sides to his back. Without even knowing what she was doing she let her nails trail up his back.

Jefferson smiled as he felt Aurora's nails along his back. He took that as a sign he could continue, and he rolled Aurora on to her back. Jefferson moved on top of her, his hips gently rocking into her.

Jefferson always had invaded Aurora's personal space, but when he rolled over on top of her she felt every inch of him. Her thin skirt and his leather pants didn't leave much to the imagination. Aurora's body reacted to his, and next she knew she was arching slightly bring her hips up to meet his.

Jefferson kissed his way down her neck, moving her low cut blouse to the side making his way to her right breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, it was hard and she gave another moan as she ran her left hand through his hair, grabbing him hard on the shoulder with her right hand. Jefferson noticed Aurora's breathing deepen.

Jefferson moved her shirt out of the way as he kissed his way over to her left breast. _I can't believe how far Aurora is letting me go today. Well she is 17 today. A woman, maybe she wants me to make it official,_ Jefferson thought, as he moved his hands down to her waist. To be the Princess's first excited him even more than he already was. Jefferson started to lower her skirt.

"Jefferson." Aurora moaned, as he kissed her neck. _Oh God, I don't want him to stop._ Aurora thought as she bit her lip again as Jefferson's hands started back down to her waist_. I am 17 today. A woman. Women to this with the one they love all the time. And I do love Jefferson. But oh gods he knows what he's doing and you don't have a clue._

Jefferson started to push down her skirt down off of her hips_. Oh Rory what if you are horrible? Regina surely knows what she doing and who knows how many other women Jefferson's actually been with._ Aurora's mind raced. Finding her voice she said "No."

Jefferson's mind was distracted thinking ahead to all the things he wanted to do to Aurora. Things he had spent the past couple of months dreaming about. He didn't hear her until she brought her hands down on top of his at her sides. "Jefferson stop!" She demanded all sounds of pleasure gone from her voice. Once the words registered in Jefferson's mind, he quickly pulled back and moved off to the left of her.

Clearly flustered he stammered. "A...A…Aurora I am sorry." He watched as Aurora pulled up her skirt back into place and sat up fixing her blouse over her chest. "I didn't mean to go so far…" Jefferson's voiced trailed off as Aurora tucked in her blouse back into her skirt. Jefferson tucked his shirt back in buttoning his vest back up.

"Jefferson it's not that I don't want to…" Aurora trailed off and she looked towards Rumple's castle. "I just don't think it wise to do it here … and now."

Jefferson bit his lip to stop from asking, _where would be a good place? You are stuck here at Rumple's castle._ He just gave her a quick nod as he notice she had started to lace up her corset with magic, just like Regina did when she was finished with him. "Don't do that." He said more harshly then he wanted too.

"Do what?" Aurora stopped giving him a confused look.

Jefferson mouth moved a few times before words came to his lips, as he suddenly realized he said the words not only out loud, but rather rudely. "Let me lace that for you. I am after all the one who took it off." He moved over behind her and laced it up carefully making sure it wasn't too tight. "You are not upset with me are you?" Jefferson asked as he finished making a nice bow at the bottom of her corset.

"No, of course not." Aurora met Jefferson's eyes as he came to lean back on the blanket beside her. "Are you mad at me, for" she paused, "stopping you?"

"No, Aurora." Jefferson shook his head as he put his coat back on. "When we do go all the way," Jefferson laid back on the blanket waving his hands. "I want you to be comfortable with it. It's your choice. I will be here when you are ready."

Aurora laid back down beside Jefferson. Jefferson put his left arm around her and pulled her close so she could lay her head on his chest. He gave her forehead a soft kiss. The two of them laid there looking up at the white clouds that dotted the baby blue sky. After a few minutes Jefferson pulled out a pocket watch with his right hand looking at the time. "Oh is that new?" Aurora asked?

"Do you like the pocket watch?" Jefferson closed the watch.

"Pocket watches are sexy." Aurora smirked as she sat up turning so she still was facing Jefferson.

"Well that settles it, I am definitely keeping it." Jefferson stuck the pocket watch back in his vest's pocket as he wiggled over to lay his head in her lap.

"Are you going to make me ask?" Aurora asked as she ran her fingers through his messy hair.

Jefferson closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Aurora's fingers running through his hair. "Ask me what?" He teased.

Aurora stopped playing with Jefferson's hair and moved her hand down to rest on his chest. "What's the story behind the pocket watch?"

"I got it off a mad man with a box." Aurora laughed and Jefferson asked her "What?"

"You calling someone else mad that is rich." She smiled giving a tug on his coat collar. "But seriously a mad man with a box?

"Yes it was a big blue box that was bigger on the inside, kind of like my hat. Only I don't live in my hat, and this man and his companions do…live in the box, I mean." Jefferson reached over and picked one of the little wild flowers which were growing off to the side of the blanket.

"And like my hat he used this box to travel to different worlds and times. He was a very smart man, likes bananas, and..." He gently bounced the flower off 's nose Aurora excitably exclaiming. "MY HAT! He was very into science. Victor would have found him bloody fascinating. Maybe I will take Vic to see him some time, I do owe Franky for stealing all those neat looking potion vials and some of his odds and ends he has laying around in his lab."

Aurora shook her head at Jefferson a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What?" Jefferson gave a toothy grin. "You know I have a problem when it comes to not taking interesting looking items which people just carelessly leave laying around unattended."

"Or shinny items. Or items under lock and key for that matter." Aurora teased.

Jefferson laughed. "Oh the shinny interesting items under lock and key usually make for the best stories, and the most profit!"

Aurora laughed. "I am not sure which is crazier a box which can take you places or a hat. Tell me more about this mad man with a box, since I already know a lot about the mad man with a hat."

"As much as I would like to sit here with you telling stories, I did tell Rum that I would find you and bring you back for your birthday dinner." Jefferson sat up taking his hat which was beside the blanket and flipped it back onto his head. Jefferson stuck the wild flower behind Aurora's right ear. Then standing he offered his hand to Aurora who picked up her book before taking it and standing up beside him. "Don't forget your blanket." Jefferson noted.

"What blanket?" Aurora asked as she waved her hand over the blanket which changed back into blades of green grass.

Jefferson stood there shaking his head impressed. "Nice one Rory. I never would have known that was a transformation spell."

Aurora slide up beside him beaming with pride as she took his arm. "Oh I think you were just distracted with other thoughts. But I have been working on my transformation spells late at night when I am waiting up to see if you are going to come home for our late night card games or not." She commented as they started walking.

Jefferson felt like he had gotten punched in a stomach. The nights she was talking about were nights he was spending with Regina. The only thing worse than what he was doing with Regina; was lying to Aurora about it. _But I am going to figure a way out of this deal with Regina. And Aurora will never need to know about what I had to agree to, to save her life_.

"Aurora you really shouldn't wait up. If I am not home by midnight I am not going to be coming home that night. And Rumple works you too hard to barely get any sleep."

Jefferson came to a dead stop "Oh wait I almost forgot." Jefferson pulled back to reached in his bag and pulled out a hat. "I made this for your birthday too. I promised you a hat back when I got you your coat this past winter but with everything that has happened I haven't been able to make one till now."

Aurora took the hat it was small black and had a brim on it, she turned it over and exclaimed. "It's beautiful. You are better at sewing then I will ever be. Oh! The inside is the same color as your hat." She noted before placing it on her head.

"Sadly for you, it's just a hat. No portal jumping for you, I don't want you going off and finding another man."

"I wouldn't even dream of looking for another man." Aurora took Jefferson's arm again. "But a trip or two with you would be amazing fun." She paused debating on whether or not to ask her next question out loud. Aurora looked over at Jefferson. "Now that I am older, and can control my magic, and Maleficent had placed her curse on me, do you think that Rumple will ever allow you to take me on a trip?"

Jefferson took a deep breath before he answered her, "I don't think Rumple would go for that Rory." Jefferson sadly replied, giving her arm a comforting pat. "But I promise you when Maleficent is destroyed and you become Queen. I will take you anywhere you want to go." Then he added in a teasing tone. "And I am not just saying that because you will be Queen and could order me to take you anywhere you wanted."

"Jefferson." Aurora's tone was completely serious. "The night Maleficent took you away to find the Black Cauldron; Rumple warned me that you and I… together … He said it doesn't end well for us. In one year I will be 18 and the curse…" She paused.

"I am sure us being together would mess up Rumple's plans for you. He plans to marry you off to the Prince your parents had promised you too."

"Marry me off? Prince my parents... you mean Phillip?" Aurora pulled away from Jefferson in shock. "I only saw Phillip once. I was seven and he was just a baby. Do you really think Rumple has my marriage planned out?"

"I only know three things." Jefferson counted his fingers as he continued. "First is Rumple wants you as Queen instead of Maleficent. Second a Queen needs a King. And thirdly Rumple is not going to want to lose my set of skills or my hat, to allow me to be said King."

"A Queen does not need a King."

Jefferson filched at Aurora's harsh tone, for it sounded too much like Regina he thought, but out loud he said. "So you don't want me to be your King?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Rumple can do a lot of things, but he can't seriously think he can make me marry someone I don't love."

Jefferson smiled at her choice of the word love. Aurora and him had been flirting around the word love now for months, neither of them coming straight out and saying it to the other. "You don't know maybe once this Prince Philip kisses you, you will forget all about me."

"No Never!"

"Yes, Princess that is my nightmare, you will wake up and not remember me."

"Please Phillip is a child, it can't be him. For goodness sakes he is only ten now. If it is him I will be stuck in that sleeping curse for a decade at least. And then it will be you who will have forgotten me." Aurora voice cracked as she turned away looking anywhere but Jefferson. "You will be married and have children all without me." Aurora's voice cracked.

"Married!? Kids!? Rory.." Jefferson started as he stepped up to her turning her to face him, but she turned away. "Aurora look at me. It doesn't matter if you are asleep 100 years. When you wake up I will still want to kiss you and return your magic too. "

Aurora laughed. Jefferson face looked confused. "Sorry" she laughed again blinking back her tears. "I picture you all old and for some reason you still have on your leather pants." Aurora broke into giggles. Jefferson went to grab her but she ran for the garden maze.

"Oh no you don't, lassie!" Jefferson laughed chased after her. He caught her and picked her up spinning her into the hedge. Aurora had stopped giggling but her eyes were full of mischief. _God_ Jefferson thought looking into her eyes _I want her right now, more than I have ever wanted anyone else ever, including Regina. _

Jefferson traced the right side of her face before taking a piece of her golden hair and wrapped it around his finger._ "_Well I am already older then you." Jefferson winked at her. "I could just kidnap Prince Philip and force him to kiss you and wake you, and steal away with you."

Aurora bit her lip at the thought of stealing away with Jefferson, "You are good Jefferson but not that good. Phillip would be surrounded by guards, you couldn't get to him."

"Oh please." Jefferson stepped back mocking Rumple's little hand movement as he boasted proudly. "I am a master of the hat" Done with the dramatics Jefferson moved back close to Aurora. "I would just pop in, take the prince, and pop back out. They wouldn't have time to draw a sword or fire an arrow. You know me, I don't prefer confrontations."

"Or unnecessary risking your life, which you seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Jefferson leaned in closer. "I only risk my life every time I kiss you. We both know how unhappy Rumple would be if he saw us together." He kissed her neck coming up to her ear to whisper. "Though you my dear Princess don't fill the unnecessary risking my life category." He pulled back letting his right hand trail up her shoulder and neck to her chin which he raised so she was looking him in the eyes. "Yes, my dear Aurora, you have become quite necessary to me."

Aurora had to swallow twice before she could find her voice to answer, "Then keep your promise to me and don't do anything stupid once I am in the sleeping curse."

"I could just spend most of my time in Neverland," Jefferson pulled back doing a little spin as he rambled his thoughts out loud. "If I can avoid Captain Hook, I should be fine." Jefferson did a little jump his coat snapping. "Tinker Bell, yes Tinker Bell owes me a favor or two!" Jefferson clapped his hands together coming back close to Aurora again lowering his voice. "Then once Prince Phillip wakes you up," Jefferson played with her blond curl again. "I could jump back into your life same as I am now."

"How would you know when to come back for me?" Aurora softly asked.

"What good are my contacts if they can't tell me when a sleeping beauty wakes up?" Jefferson leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips which left both her and him wanting more. "Trust me I will be back in your life less than 24 hours after you wake up. Poor clueless Phillip won't know what to do with me."

"Good because once I become Queen I would hate to have to settle for summing you to my bed chambers like Regina did."

Jefferson let go of Aurora and stepped back from where he had pinned her to the hedge. "No. I hate the idea of anyone else having you." Jefferson had a sad look on his face.

_He felt guilty because he knew he was being unfaithful to Aurora with Regina but he had no choice about that matter. And Jefferson knew if Aurora found out about his secret that would be the end of whatever was going on between them. She defiantly would not let you get as far as you did earlier if she knew you were in Regina's bed just one night ago._

"If you marry Phillip I am afraid whatever we have will have to end. I honestly don't think I could handle sharing you with someone else. I would go mad with jealousy."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Jefferson and Aurora became visible to Belle as they left the maze and entered the garden. She watched from the tower window while they strolled arm in arm talking and laughing. "Jefferson and Aurora are so cute together." She commented towards Rumple who sat at the spinning wheel spinning the straw into gold.

"Cute together?" Rumple stopped spinning throwing his hands on his knees as he turned in the stool to face her. "What do you mean cute together?"

"Nothing, they are just sweet together." Belle went on she turned from the window and started to dry the potion bottles. "The way he has spent his time helping her learn to control her abilities. He helps sometimes with her Princess lessons too. He has really helped her become a great dancer, because honestly she was a horrible mess when we first started." Belle put down the dry potion bottle, before turning back to Rumple. "And just the other day he wanted to know if this necklace he got Aurora on his travels was nice enough to give to her as a birthday gift."

"Hmmm….. Necklace? Do you think he cares too much for her?" Rumple asked walking over to the window looking down at Jefferson and Aurora who looked up and waved as they as they exited the garden and started making their way up the final pathway to the back entrance of the castle.

"Rumple when will you learn caring for someone is not a weakness." Belle put down the towel and walked over to place her hand on Rumple's shoulder as he stood looking down at Jefferson and Aurora. "Love is a blessing."

Rumple turned looking at Belle's hand on his shoulder before carefully brushing it away and asking. "Do you think they love each other?"

"Before Aurora got here I didn't think Jefferson could ever love anyone as much as he loves himself. But she has changed him for the better. He is starting to think about other people instead of just himself all the time. He proved that when he fought so hard to save her after she ate the poison apple. I think they have become great friends. And we all need friends Rumple, even you."

Rumple brushed off the last comment and asked. "Well for both of them I hope it is just a friendship they are after. She is a Princess and future Queen after all."

"And that reason is most likely why Jefferson started to try to win her over in the first place. He already has a royal passport for few different kingdoms, am sure he would love one for her kingdom as well. You did teach him that friends in high places are really the only friends worth having."

"Being friends and loving each other are two different things, dearie." Rumple muttered turning to stare out the window again but Jefferson and Aurora had already moved out of view of the window.

"It really has been a long time since you have had someone you could call a friend hasn't it?" Belle asked, Rumple turned to face her and when he did she once again placed her hand on his shoulder, as she went on. "Friends are people you love and care about. So yes I think Jefferson and Aurora have come to care about each other. People love their friends Rumple, at least I do." Belle's hand had moved down from Rumple's shoulder to his chest just over his heart.

Rumple took Belle's hand in his. "It is a shame you will never see your friends you love again, since you are stuck here in this castle with us."

Belle pulled her hand back like she had been physically hurt by his cold comment, but she stood her ground and continued to argue her point. "That is the amazing thing about friendship and love! You can always make new friends."

"And how does one do that?" Rumple asked.

"By taking an interest in what that person enjoys; and getting to know the real them."

"I know all about Jefferson, Aurora, and you."

"I mean really get to know them. For example what do you_ really_ know about Aurora or Jefferson?"

"Aurora is extremely powerful and will help rebuild so much that has been…"

"No I am not talking about what you know about her future or powers. I mean her, she is a person. What does she like? Dislikes? What does she want out of life?"

"She wants to be Queen."

"No she wants to live." Belle explained. "She listens to Jefferson's stories and she wants to go on adventures. She wants to be free. I honestly think becoming Queen is very low on her list of things she wants to do."

"Well it's her destiny she better get used to that fact, or why are we wasting all of our time on her."

"No Rumple you are missing the point here. She know she will be Queen and she will make a good Queen but if you talk to her for a few minutes, really talk to her you can tell she wishes she wasn't a Princess."

"But she is a Princess." Rumple shook his head at Belle confused at what point she was trying to make.

Belle shook her head at him. "Okay let's try Jefferson this should be easier because you practically raised him. He's been here since he was 7. Now I never have gotten him to tell me how he came to be here, but it must be better than where he came from, for him to have stayed this long."

"Of course it was better that cutthroat father of his…" Rumple stopped taking a deep breath. "If Jefferson hasn't told you about his past then I believe you would say as a… _friend_ I should not tell you. Is that correct thinking my dear Belle?"

Belle nodded her head. "Correct, but what do you know about him?"

"He loves to travel. Victor and him get into way too much trouble, mainly because Victor still doesn't understand our type of magic, he thinks his science is…"

"No you are doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You bring too general about him. Anyone who listens to his stories could tell you those facts about him. Can't you think of anything that most people wouldn't know about him?"

Rumple stood there in silence as his thoughts ran on. _I know lots about Jefferson that he doesn't think I know. For example I know he and Aurora cheated Victor out of all his money the first time we played cards together. I know he ask Regina to run away with him but she refused him. I know that he almost decided to stay and work for the Warehouse with that blasted H.G. Wells. I think he is falling for Aurora the same way if not worse than he did for Regina. I know if he asks Aurora to run away with him, and she says yes, then I am going to have to kill him. And I am conflicted by that because I don't want to kill him because he is my only…friend._

"Seriously you can't think of anything?" Belle asked shaking her head in disappointment at Rumple.

"He loves gold and cheap magic tricks he can use to his advantage. And he hates King George and his son Prince James."

"Well I know Jefferson loves the cookies I make because they taste like the ones his…."

"Mother use to make him." Rumple finished for her in a whisper. _Jefferson has actually never told me this but Belle's sentence had finally made me remember just why it is I loved her cookies so much._

Belle smiled. "See you do know personal things about Jefferson. He is like your best friend. You should treat him better. He is always trying his best to please you and you treat him sometimes like the son who can't do anything right."

"Please, Jefferson is cocky enough without me praising his good work all the time. Jefferson knows I approve of him and his actions. He's not stupid. If he thought for one moment I didn't approve he wouldn't come back here."

Belle left the window and started for the stairs. "Now let's get down to dinner we have Aurora's seventeenth birthday to celebrate. And remember we are all friends here Rumple and we all LOVE each even if you won't admit it." She stopped at the top of the step looking back at him "Dinner would be a perfect opportunely for you to get to know Aurora and Jefferson better so you can understand what friendship really is."

"Yes, yes… I will be right down."

Rumple didn't say anything as he stared out into the grounds drumming his fingers on the stone ledge a few times, as he waited for Belle to leave him alone. Once he heard the door at the bottom of the steps close he asked out loud. "Jefferson are you just looking out for yourself? Or are you making a terrible choice which will mess up my plans." Then turning he headed down to dinner.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"So Jefferson how is Alice doing?" Jefferson chocked on his glass of wine, spitting up as he cough up the wine which had gone down the wrong pipe. Rumple waited for him to stop coughing and wipe his face off with his napkin before continuing on. "I haven't heard you talk about her in months."

"I am sure she is doing fine." Jefferson commented avoiding Aurora's look as he picked up his knife and fork to cut into his lamb.

"You're sure? When is the last time you have seen her?" Rumple pushed.

"Two… no three weeks." Jefferson had a far off look on his face like he was actually trying to remember when he had last seen Alice.

Aurora didn't know who Alice was and she had a feeling Rumple was just bring her up to cause a problem. But Aurora's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Who's Alice?" as she took a small sip of wine, looking at Jefferson over the top of her glass.

"You mean to tell me, Aurora, Jefferson here hasn't told YOU about Alice?" Rumple giggled clearly enjoying the way the conversation was heading. "All those stories he has told you and he hasn't told you about Wonderland?"

"What is Wonderland?"

"A horrible place that I hope I never have to go back too." Jefferson stated dryly hoping that was all he would have to say about the topic.

"So who is Alice?"

"Would anyone like any more wine?" Belle asked trying to change the topic, but no one paid attention to her.

"She just someone I travel with from time to time." Jefferson waved his fork like it didn't matter before stabbing a piece of meat and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Someone you travel with from time to time?" Rumple questioned. "I thought she was basically a business partner."

"Rumple!" Belle dropped her fork on her plate giving Rumple a glare, who just shrugged at her mouthing the word "What?"

"Business partner?" Aurora asked lowering her fork and taking her napkin off her lap griping it tight in her hand looking to Jefferson for an answer, her interest in this Alice girl was deftly peaked now. _Who is she, and why haven't you told me about her before_, Aurora thought to herself, suddenly feeling angry_. I was right earlier in the garden when I wondered just how many girls has Jefferson been with._

Jefferson swallowed his mouthful before replying. "Alice is hardly a business partner. She can't even portal jump without me."

"The way I remember it she would do anything for you." Rumple smirked.

"Please Alice would follow anyone anywhere as long as she thought they were interesting. It's going to get her killed one of these days." Jefferson looked over at Aurora. "At least with Rory here, as much as she" Jefferson pointed across the table at Aurora with his fork. "wants to go on an adventure, I could trust her not to follow her curiosity and drift off in dangerous places like Wonderland. And Rory wouldn't eat something just because it has a little note saying "Eat Me" or "Drink Me!""

"If I recall correctly, she had a bit of a crush on you." Rumple calmly stated. "You are not still leading her on after all these years?"

"Rumple!" Belle hissed grabbing the bottle of wine and coming around the table to pour some into this glass.

"I told you two years go Alice is like a little sister, besides that she is mad." Jefferson's eyes grew big as to emphasize the word mad.

"Well you are a little mad yourself Jefferson." Rumple stated edging Jefferson on as he gave a worried glance at Belle who was marching towards him looking quite cross.

"She is mad in a different way." Jefferson dropped his fork. "She likes to have conversations with herself, out loud." Jefferson tone made it sound like his statement should explain everything.

Belle leaned in close and hissed in Rumple's ear. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean dearie?" Rumple whispered back to her not looking at her, as he was watching Aurora's reaction.

"I talk to myself out loud." Aurora stated still looking at Jefferson, "does that make me mad too?"

"You don't talk out loud the way Alice does. She has whole two side conversations with herself out loud." Jefferson explained. "And sometimes she talks for inanimate objects. Just carries on like the object is talking to her. And don't get me started on how she goes on and on about her cat, Dinah. I swear that cat is her only friend. You know I know more about that cat then I do about her family. In fact I don't think she has ever told me a single name of any of her family members. "

Aurora picked her fork and knife back up lowering her head she stared at her plate cutting her lamb. "Rumple said he met her two years. How long have you known Alice?" Aurora tone made even herself grimace. _Tone it back Aurora, _she thought to herself._ You have no reason to be upset about this. Jealous does not look good on anyone, your royal self, included._

"Why did you bring up Alice? Is it because of what I said earlier?" Belle whispered to Rumple.

"I met her years ago, she not even from Enchanted Forest. I just use her when I need her." Jefferson knew the second those words were out of his mouth they were the wrong ones to say. _Oh Shit!_ He thought as he watched Aurora's head snap back up from her plate to him.

"You use her for what exactly?" The words where out of Aurora's mouth before she knew she had said them out loud.

"Rory, it's not like that." Jefferson hissed as he leaned forward trying to do damage control.

"You know for one who doesn't like being used Jefferson, you certainly do have a habit of using other people." Aurora commented looking back down at her plate.

Jefferson jerked his head back in shock at Aurora's words. "It's nothing like how Regina uses me." Jefferson hissed across the table at Aurora. Jefferson stopped for a second shifting slightly in his seat before calmly explaining. "I use Alice because of the rule of the hat. Two go in two come out. For example the first time I brought Victor over for Rumple, I left Alice in his world."

Aurora played with her food on the plate, before finally looking up at Jefferson. Aurora felt slightly sick to her stomach, looking at Jefferson he seemed uncomfortable and Aurora couldn't help but wonder if Jefferson was telling her the truth. It had been a long time since she had wonder if he was telling her was the true or not. _There is a lot I don't know about him. _Aurora thought._ Maybe I shouldn't be so trusting of him._

"I don't know what you are talking about, Belle I was just wondering about Jefferson's friend." Rumple smiled up at Belle who just gave him a glare. "You wanted me to take interest in Jefferson and Aurora. Well I am simply taking an interest."

Aurora was giving Jefferson a look he hadn't seen in months. It was like she was trying to decide if she believed what he was telling her. Jefferson didn't like that look, not after how hard he had worked on gaining her trust. _Don't look at me like that Rory_,_ I have been more honest with you then anyone else in my life…ever!_ Jefferson thought but out loud he tried to work his way out this horrible conversation.

"For goodness' sake, after I saved her in Wonderland, I never would have seen her again if she didn't pick pocket the looking glass I was planning on selling. I had to make a bloody deal with her, like saving her life twice wasn't enough." Jefferson leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and pouting like a little child.

"How did she get close enough to you to pick pocket your looking glass?" Aurora stopped cutting her lamb giving Jefferson a questioning look.

Jefferson leaned even further across the table to hiss. "She is like little sister to me."

"Little sister? Exactly how old is she?" Aurora's grip on her knife tightened.

Jefferson looked like he didn't wanted to answer. Keeping his arms crossed he turned his head to the side and muttered "She is a couple months older than you." Jefferson was very tired of this conversation.

_I can't believe I am getting shit from a jealous girlfriend who I haven't even sleep with yet, about another girl who I never slept with. One in fact that I am not even interested in sleeping with. On top of all this I have an Evil Queen who wants me to be her sex toy for life. An Evil Queen who tried to kill the jealous girlfriend thinking that without her I would be more than willing to climb back into bed with said Evil Queen. URGH! Why can't I just win once? I should have stayed in Neverland. I never had problems like this there. Of course that was because I was seven and thought girls were gross. Now I am almost 19 and know girls are just trouble._

_What the fuck Rumple. _Jefferson glanced over at Rumple._ At least it looks like Rum is getting some shit from Belle. How do you like that you jerk. Not so fun when your girl is mad at you now is it._

"Well knock it off. This is Aurora's birthday party. Her last one before the sleeping cruse in case you have forgotten." Belle stated harshly moving back over towards Aurora.

"What does Alice look…" Aurora started but Belle cut her off coming up behind her asking if she wanted more wine. "Yes, I would love some more wine." Aurora stated picking up her wine glass holding it to her side for Belle to fill it, all the while never taking her eyes off of Jefferson.

Jefferson sat back in his chair gripping the arms of the chair with each hand. Aurora's behavior was reminding him too much of Regina at the moment and he didn't like it. "That was very Princessly of you." Jefferson's tone matched the coolness that was in Aurora's.

"What does that mean?" Aurora challenged him.

"Jefferson do you want some more?" Belle asked starting to walk around the long table still trying to break up the little disagreement.

"Yes Belle."_ I could use the whole bottle at the moment, what the hell is Rumple playing at? Does he know something is up between Aurora and myself? Of course he does, he's Rumple Fucking_ _Stiltskin nothing gets past him for long. And Aurora and I have been messing around behind his back for months now. _Jefferson's mind raced as Belle walked around the long table to his side_. _Jefferson raised his glass off to the side waiting for Belle to come fill it, mocking Aurora's behavior.

"I think it's good to see Aurora's Princess lessons are coming to some use." Rumple giggled. "Don't you agree Belle?"

"Aurora's come a long way since she came here half a year ago." Belle smiled, leaving the wine bottle by Jefferson like she knew he wanted it all. "I couldn't have done it without Jefferson's help. He brings out the best in Aurora."

"Yes without Jefferson here, I think we would still have our little Princess Street Rat who liked to burn the curtains."

Aurora smirked at the use of Jefferson's old nickname for her, before taking a slip of the wine._ Rumple knows something is up between Jefferson and myself, or else he wouldn't be playing these mind games with us. I shouldn't let him ruin my night. This could quite possible be the last birthday I even celebrate, and most likely it will be the last one I celebrate with Jefferson. I can find out more about this Alice later._ _This Alice who doesn't have a sleeping curse and will continued to be able to see Jefferson once I am sleep..oh stop thinking about her and have some fun. You will be sleeping before you know it._ Aurora told herself.

"Thank you, all" Aurora commented smiling at Jefferson, who was still scowling back in his seat. Aurora raised her glass. "I owe you all my life and my future, whatever it may entail. A fact I won't forget whenever it maybe that I become Queen." Jefferson's features soften as Aurora continued. "I can only hope I can continue to learn and grow and be as successful as Queen as you all believe I will be." Aurora finally tore her eyes away from Jefferson to finish her last statement looking at Rumple.

Rumple gave her a quick nod and raising his glass "A toast." Jefferson and Belle raised their glasses. "To Princess Aurora the Future Queen of the land."

_Queen of the land?_ Jefferson gave Aurora a look at Rumple choice of words as they repeated. "To Princess Aurora." Aurora gave a little shrug not understand Rumple's reference herself. _There were many Kingdoms in the land. At least six she could think of off the top of her head. King George, King Leopold, King Midas, Queen Maleficent, King Hubert's and Belle's father's Kingdom. If Rumple was implying she and Phillip would rule over them all, then a lot of things had to change in the next year or while she will be asleep due to the curse._

* * *

After dinner Jefferson and Aurora made their way upstairs to the tower room. Jefferson walked over to the old record player, turning the hand crank several time before the music started. He looked over at Aurora who was sitting on the window ledge her feet swinging slightly not touching the ground as she stared off into the night.

"You know I would much rather have you with me out there by my side on adventures, than Alice, or even Victor."

Aurora looked up at him shocked. "Don't Jefferson. Just don't." she shook her head at him. "I don't want to talk about that tonight. I just want to enjoy the here and now, and not think about what I am missing out on out there." She gave him a small smile.

Jefferson gave a smile matching hers in agreement and then took her hand giving it a quick kiss before he leaned against the wall looking out into the night with her.

It wasn't long before Belle and Rumple entered the room. Belle was carrying a tea tray and they both sat down near the fireplace. As Belle and Rumple settled in with their tea Jefferson asked Aurora to dance with him.

Jefferson and Aurora danced through two songs before Jefferson walked over and asked Belle if she would like to dance. Belle blushed and said "Why yes, I would. That is if Aurora doesn't mind?"

"Not at all, I could use a cup of tea." Aurora smiled helping herself to a cup as Jefferson took Belle's hand and led her to the area near the window they had cleared out to make a dance floor as the next song started up.

"You should really ask Belle to dance." Aurora stated as she sat down in the chair Belle had vacated. She brought her tea cup up for a quick sip as Rumple gave her a look.

"I do not think Belle wishes to dance with me." Rumple muttered looking into this tea cup.

"Well then you would be wrong." Aurora smirked lowering her tea cup to the small tea plate on her lap. "She tells me and Jefferson all the time how she wishes you would help with the dance lessons. Poor Jefferson has to do double duty dancing with her and then me."

Rumple's eyes drifted over to where Jefferson and Belle were dancing. "Jefferson is a better dancer then I. Belle seems to be enjoying herself, just fine."

"Trust me Belle loves to teach people things. I should know! She wants to dance with you not Jefferson." Aurora brought her tea cup up for another sip.

"Are you sure it's just not you dearie, who doesn't want to share Jefferson with Belle?"

Aurora was ready for the comment and Rumple watched her as she lower her drink smiling. "Well he is _my_ dancing partner."

Aurora flashed a toothy grin at Rumple which reminded him too much of Jefferson's cocky smile. _Maybe she has been spending too much time with Jefferson._

"Belle deserves her own dancing partner don't you think?" Aurora asked Rumple.

Rumple looked Aurora over "I shall think about it, since it is your birthday day today." The two of them sat quietly finishing their tea until the song ended and Jefferson brought Belle back over.

"Thank you Jefferson." Belle was all smiles as she let go of his hand.

"Aurora, fancy another dance?"

"Don't you need rest or a cup of tea?" Aurora asked him.

"No Princess, trust me I can keep going all night." Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her as he extended his hand. Aurora took his hand and let him lead her back over to the little dancing area by the window.

"Did you have a good time dancing with Jefferson?" Rumple asked Belle as she settled back into her chair.

"Yes, dancing is good way to forget about any problems for a few minutes."

"Would you like to dance with me?" Rumple asked giving her a sideways glance.

"What?" Belle asked certain she did not hear him correctly.

"Nothing… never mind." Rumple looked back over to Aurora and Jefferson dancing wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Did you just ask me to dance with you?" When Rumple didn't reply Belle asked him again. "Rumple did you just ask me to dance with you?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to that is.." Rumple started.

"I would love to dance with you." Belle smiled.

"You would?" Rumple looked over at her shocked to find out Aurora was correct.

"Yes." She offered Rumple her hand and he stared at it for a second before taking it and standing up and leading her out to the dance floor.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow at Rumple as he watched him awkwardly lead Belle around the dance floor. "What did you say to Rum to get him up on the dance floor with Belle?"

"Just the truth, Belle wanted to dance with him."

"Who would think the truth would get the Dark One to dance."

The four of them danced through many songs, and the minutes turned into hours, and finally the clock chimed midnight.

"Do you think that Belle sneaks kisses with Rumple the way I do with you?" Aurora whispered in Jefferson's ear watching Belle and Rumple.

Jefferson spun her around so he could see Rumple and Belle. Rumple had loosened up a little bit but he still looked very awkward dancing with Belle. "No. Not at all. Look at Rumple, isn't it fun to see him being the uncomfortable one for a change?" Jefferson asked as he spun Aurora back around for her to see Rumple and Belle dancing.

"Yes it is." Aurora giggled. "I never thought in a million years he would ask her to dance when I suggested it too him."

"Well they have had their fun long enough. I think it's time to get the old folks to bed." Jefferson joked. "Then you and I can enjoy your birthday together alone." Jefferson started to pull away.

"What are you going to do?" Aurora whispered keeping a hold of his arms so Jefferson couldn't pull away.

Jefferson leaned in close "Change up the music just watch. You know Belle hates the stuff the Winchesters gave me." Jefferson walked over as the song end and switched the album.

Aurora watched the disappointment fill Belle's face as the fast pace swing music filled the room.

"Oh it seems the kids want us to leave them alone." Belle smiled a sad smile at Jefferson and for a moment Jefferson felt guilty because he knew Belle was having a good time dancing with Rumple. But Jefferson flashed her a small smile as he strolled over towards the fire. Jefferson took off his coat and tossed it over on the chair by the fireplace before turning back and walking towards Aurora.

"It's late we should all get some sleep." Rumple commented.

"What's that Rum?" Jefferson asked swing around from Aurora to turn up the music. "I can't hear you over the sound of youth!" He grabbed Aurora and started to swing dance with her.

"Let's go Rumple." Belle took Rumple by his arm pulling him towards the door. "It's Aurora's birthday if you can turn your back to her playing cards and dancing with Jefferson on any other given night, you don't need to worry about it tonight, even if he does keep her up the whole night."

_It's how he plans on keeping her up all night that I am worrying about_. Rumple thought as he looked back one last time over his shoulder has he watched Jefferson spin Aurora close and then back to arm's length, Aurora's laughter filling the air, before Belle pulled him down the staircase and out of sight.

* * *

After a few more songs, Jefferson switched up the music to what the Winchester's had told him was called classical rock. The lyrics and music filled the room as he pulled Aurora over towards the fireplace.

"_Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more." _

"When we go on a trip together I want you to take me to meet the brothers who gave you this great music. They fight evil creatures correct." Aurora asked sitting down on the rug in front of the fire.

"Sam and Dean, Yes." Jefferson noted as he settle himself down behind Aurora.

"So they are some kind of knights?"

"Their world doesn't really have knights anymore." Jefferson tried to explain. "They call themselves hunters." Jefferson said pulling Aurora close as they looked into the fire. Jefferson moved her hair over to her right shoulder and leaned his chin on the left shoulder. "They do have a strong moral code like good knight should have. In fact if they knew half the things I do for Rumple they may not want to call me a friend."

Jefferson gave a shake of his head to clear that worrisome thought away. "Sam and Dean are amazing but they are usually in over their heads with their cases, I would like to take you somewhere safer. But if you want to meet them we can pop over there real quick to say Hi, once you are Queen." He gave her a kiss on the neck.

The music gave away to words again as the two of them stared into the fire. _"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high, Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, Though my mind could think I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say"_

Aurora's hand went up to play with her necklace as the chorus continued to play. Jefferson smiled watching her play with it. "Do you really like it Rory?"

"I love it and I have an idea. Do you have that lucky crystal you always play with?" Aurora asked pulling back and turning to face him.

"Yes." Jefferson moved grabbing his coat from the chair behind him to take the crystal from his coat pocket. "What do you want it for?" Jefferson asked holding it in his palm giving her a questioning look.

"I think I can use a spell to enchant the necklace and crystal and we can talk to each without talking aloud."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "You mean you could hear my thoughts?" Jefferson flashed a toothy grin at her. "So we could flirt beside each other during lessons with Rumple and he would never know."

"Or you could flirt with me during lessons with Belle and she would never know." Aurora smiled back. "Do you like the idea?"

"Brilliant! Rory, I love it." He handed the crystal over to her. "How does it work." Jefferson asked slightly bouncing with anticipation.

_He is so adorable when he gets excited about something_. Aurora thought.

"Here give me your hand." Aurora said as she took Jefferson hand and placed the necklace and crystal between his right hand and her left hand. "Put your left hand under our two hands" Aurora ordered. Once Jefferson moved his hand into place Aurora put her right hand on top. She closed her eyes and muttered something Jefferson couldn't make out under her breath, because the music in the background once again gave away to words.

"_Masquerading as a man with a reason, My charade is the event of the season, And if I claim to be a wise man, Well, it surely means that I don't know, On a stormy sea of moving emotion, Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune, But I hear the voices say"_

Jefferson felt the crystal and necklace grow warm in his hands as the chorus of the song repeated itself again. _She is so amazing and she doesn't know it at all. _Jefferson thought, watching her concentrate on the spell. _To be able to wield the level of magic she has and not even blink an eye. _Jefferson couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He could only do simple spells, and had to rely on enchanted items, fairy dust, or his quick thinking to get him out of dangerous situations.

Aurora pulled back taking the necklace and placing it back around her neck. "How does it work?" Jefferson asked.

"Keep the crystal in your hand." Aurora stated taking the necklace in her hand. "Then think something in your head.

_You're beautiful._ Jefferson thought. Jefferson knew it worked before Aurora said anything back. She turned bright red.

_You're not too bad looking yourself. _Aurora smiled.

_Come here so I can kiss you Princess._ Jefferson flashed that toothy grin again.

There was a sound by the stairs that drew their attention. "What was that?" Aurora asked out loud.

Jefferson scanned the area. "Nothing. It was nothing Aurora."

"Rumple?" She whispered.

"Rumple's down in bed like Belle." Jefferson moved her closer. "They never come back up here after they leave. It was probably just Basil running around looking for crumbs."

Aurora didn't see the mouse but nodded in agreement, as she strained to see what had made the noise.

Once again the words from the record player filled the room. _"__Carry on, You will always remember, Carry on, Nothing equals the splendor, Now your life's no longer empty, Surely heaven waits for you, Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry, Don't you cry no more,"_

Aurora moved to fill the little bit of space left between them. Aurora was still holding the necklace she leaned in kissing Jefferson_. I lo…_ Aurora realized what she was about to think and she dropped the necklace letting it fall down on her dress cutting off her thoughts, hoping Jefferson didn't hear it.

Jefferson kissed her back laying her back on the rug in front of the fireplace. Jefferson pulled back, and out loud he asked. "Why did you drop the necklace? You cut yourself off?"

"I…" She stared up at him feeling so young and silly._ Sure I loved Jefferson but did.. no could he really love her back?_

"It's okay Rory. I can say it first."

"Y…y…you can?" Aurora stuttered.

"Well you actually kind of said it out in the garden earlier but of course;" He smiled. "I love you." Jefferson had said those three simple words to many women but he had only meant it one other time. And that was over a year ago with Regina, before she had become completely heartless, but she had only laughed at the idea and turned down his offer.

Aurora took a deep breath. "Jefferson, really?"

Jefferson laughed. "Yes really. I love you Princess, now and forever."

Aurora studied his face._ He lies for a living, could he really mean it._"I love you too! Now and forever." Aurora whispered leaning up to kissed him as the music filled the room.

_"No more."_ The man voice on the record rang out before the last few cords faded into another song.

Rumple stood by the top of the stairs watching Aurora and Jefferson by the fire. He was invisible to them but he stood there fuming, fighting the urge to destroy the whole tower room in a magical temper tantrum._ Damn it Jefferson, you are going to mess everything I have planned up. I am going to have to put an end this as soon as possible. _He clutched his fist so tightly his nails dug in to the palms of his hands drawing blood._ I guess I am going to have to remind you that you are not to break your orders, but first I will have to see how much in love you two really are._


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jefferson and Aurora had stayed up in the tower all night; dancing, playing cards, at one point Jefferson played the lute and Aurora sang some songs she remember from her days at her parent's court. They ended the night watching the sunrise. Jefferson had walked Aurora down the hall to her bedroom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back to his own bedroom. Aurora had just changed into her bed clothes when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Jefferson what do you want now?" Aurora teased as she swung the door open. "I already k…" Aurora stopped mid-word when she saw Rumple standing there instead of Jefferson. "R...Rumple?" Aurora asked confused.

"Expecting someone else dearie?"

"I…Um, Jefferson just walked me down here. I… we were watching the sunrise up in the tower room. I was just going to bed."

"Bed, I think not. It's time for a lesson."

"A lesson now… I haven't slept all night."

"Not my problem, dearie. I have 364 days to train you before the sleeping curse takes hold of you. I need to make sure you are prepared for your role after you awake."

"My role? Rumple what is my role exactly? Why am I thinking it's not just about me being Queen of my kingdom?"

"The future is hard to read, and see which path is what will actually happen and what may happen. But in them all you are the key to a new start." Rumple clapped his hands. "Now get dressed Princess and meet me up in the tower room. Belle will be bringing up some breakfast for us both."

Belle was already up in the tower room, and she had poured herself a cup of tea and was reading a book by the fireplace when Aurora dragged her tired self up the stairs. Rumple had his back to her laying items out on the table. "Well I am here Rumple. What was so important that I couldn't sleep a few hours before lessons?"

"Transformations spells."

"Transformations spells? I thought you told me last week I was doing really well on them?" Aurora gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm.." Rumple's hands lingered over the items on the table before he continued. "One more test to make sure, won't hurt."

Aurora rolled her eyes looking at Belle. Belle just shrugged her shoulders and mouth. "Just do what he says."

Bell's comment made Aurora roll her eyes again as she dragged herself over to the stool at the lab table.

In front of her were a knife, bottle, and an apple. _Urgh, apples, he totally picked that one on purpose._ Aurora thought memories of how Regina had almost killed her flash through her mind. Aurora hadn't touched an apple since that day.

"Hmm…" Rumple moved his hand over the items trying to decide which item to use first. "Let's start with the apple first."

"Of course, why not? Want me to change it, into a bottle of poison?" Aurora tried to joke.

But Rumple wasn't in the mood, he just gave her a look.

"It was a joke." Aurora laughed. "Oh Jefferson would have found it funny." She muttered

"There is no time for joking around. Is your life a joke?"

"I don't think me changing this apple is going to ..."

"I said is your life a joke? " Rumple demanded loudly

Aurora blinked backing up a step at Rumple's tone. It had been along time since she had heard that tone directed at her. "No, of course not." Aurora folded her arms in front of her not enjoying her lesson so far.

"Are you going to take this serious?"

"Yes, yes of course." Aurora agreed. "What do you wish me to turn it into?"

"I was thinking of starting off simple, make it a pear."

"A pear?"

"Yes, Rumple wanted a pear this morning but we didn't have any in the kitchen." Belle answered not looking up from her book.

"So now I am to make you breakfast?" Aurora questioned.

"Yes." Rumple replied.

"Pretty soon you won't need Belle anymore." Aurora picked up the apple looking it over. "Well that is simple enough." Aurora focused her energy. She pictured a pear in her mind and she willed the apple to take the shape. Opening her eyes she saw she had successfully changed it and handed it to Rumple.

"Excellent my dear Princess." Rumple took the pear brushing it off on his vest before taking a bite. "Still has a bit of an apple taste but it softer like a pear." Rumple took another bite. Aurora waited for him to finish before asking "Which one next?"

"The potion bottle. I want you to make it into a looking glass."

"A looking glass, but you hate mirrors."

"Yes that is true, because Regina can spy on people with mirrors. But if you create a looking glass it will be controlled by your magic. She won't be able to use it." Rumple explained.

"You are going to ask me to change it back once we are done. Aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. As you know well, one must not take unnecessary chances."

Aurora picked up the bottle taking it in her hands. "No" Rumple commented grabbing her hand. Aurora gave him a questioning looking. "Leave the bottle on the table. Just use one hand."

"But I am better at this if I take it in my hands." Aurora complained.

"You can't always pick items up in your hand. You should be able to do it with a wave of your hand." Rumple scolded as he showed her by moving his hand over the bottle turning it into a looking glass and waving it back over it turning it back into a bottle.

_Show off!_ Aurora thought as she took a deep breath as she placed her right hand over the bottle and focused on making a small looking glass. Aurora's fingers brushed againsts the bottle and Rumple pulled her hand back. "No touching dearie." He commented as he gave her hand a sharp slap like she was a small disobeying child.

Aurora pulled her hand back to her chest rubbing it a moment. _That slap had actually hurt_, she thought before moving her hand back into place over the top of the bottle and sent more energy down into the bottle. The bottle shook as her power washed over it. Aurora pictured the glass flowing down on to the table and she watched as what she thought became reality. The glass flowed into a circle and she pictured a nice gold frame around the edges. She finished it off by giving it a golden handle.

Rumple picked up the glass turning it over and laying it on the table. "Good work. You can change it back in a few minutes. First I want you to turn the knife into your mother's crown."

"What?" Aurora gasped.

"Your mother's crown. Surely you remember what it looked like, even though you haven't seen it in 10 years."

"I….I…" Aurora looked at Belle for help.

"Rumple maybe.." Belle started.

"Don't look at Belle." Rumple interrupted. "Any comment from her isn't going to change what I requested you turn the knife into."

Aurora turned back to the table staring uneasily at the knife. "You do remember what your mother's crown looks like correct? Rumple mocked her.

"Of course," Aurora growled. "It was going to be mine one day, but... Maleficent destroyed it."

"Well sometimes one has to create the things they want. And you do want your mother's crown, don't you?"

Aurora felt angry. "Of course I do."

"Then make it so." Rumple waved his hand at the table.

Aurora placed her hand over the knife. _First I have to make it look like silver crown._ She thought pushing her energy down on the knife. Aurora was upset and her magic poured out quickly changing the knife into a crown shape. Aurora focused next on creating the rows of little diamonds that lined the crisscross lacing that projected upward at the front of the crown. Lastly Aurora added the three rubies; one in the center and one on each of the sides, to finish the off the crown.

Aurora lowered her hand staring at what she had created. It did look like what she remembered the crown looking like. Part of her wanted to reach out and place it on her head but another part of her wanted nothing to do with it.

Rumple clapped his hands, giggling he picked up the crown. "Now let's see it on you." Rumple placed the crown on Aurora's head before she could protest. He spun her on the stool turning her to face Belle. "What do you think Belle? Does she look like a Queen?"

"She looks lovely as always." Belle smiled. "The crown is quite beautiful Aurora."

Aurora blushed. "Thank you Belle."

"Here" Rumple said turning her back to the table before handing her the looking glass she had made moments before. "See for yourself."

Aurora used the looking glass. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying when she saw the crown on her head. Her mother had placed the crown on her head a couple times when she was younger, but it was always too big and it would sit crooked on her head. Now that she was 17 the crown actually fit her head, and it looked like she had a right to wear it.

But the crown seemed heavier then she remembered. _I am really going to be Queen someday, but what does that mean for Jefferson and me? Can we have our happy ending if I take my throne back?_

Aurora was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Rumple had moved in close behind her, and she jumped when he whispered in her ear. "Don't let your emotions get in the way of your destiny." Aurora tensed up as Rumple continued, because it was if he was reading her mind. "This crown is a symbol of your title, and all the power that goes with it. I really hope Jefferson isn't filling your head with thoughts of adventure, or thoughts of anything else for that matter. "

"I love to listen to Jefferson's stories. But I know half the things he just exaggerates to make himself seem more dashing. I am completely comfortable right here with a roof of my head and three meals a day." Aurora whispered back to him.

"Good. I would hate for Jefferson to be a bad influence on you." Rumple declared pulling back taking the crown off her head as he went.

"Ouch!" Aurora cried grabbing at her head. "My hair." She turned to look at Rumple. Had he just slid something into his pocket? _Did he just take a piece of my hair? _Aurora wondered, as she watched Rumple walk around the table. _What would he want a piece of my hair for?_

"Sorry Princess didn't realize the crown was caught in your hair." He walked over to the supply closet. I think I will keep this crown for you, turn the looking glass back into a bottle and you may go get a few hours of sleep, before we continue our lessons. "

Aurora watched as Rumple opened the supply closet door and disappeared behind it. She couldn't see what he was up too back there, which she knew was exactly what Rumple wanted.

Behind the door Rumple took out the pieces of Aurora's hair which had been caught in the crown. He placed them inside an empty potion bottle and placed that in his box on the second to the top shelf.

Aurora was still holding the looking glass so she changed it back to a bottle and placed it on the table. Aurora walked over to the supply closet as Rumple was placing the crown on the top shelf. "For safe keeping?" She asked Rumple. Trying to see if there was anything else new in the closet but everything seemed to be in order.

"Yes dearie, for safe keeping."

* * *

It had taken Jefferson about an hour to finally fall asleep after he had dropped Aurora off at her room. He had enjoyed himself greatly in her company yesterday. He felt that Aurora had enjoyed their time together just as much as he had.

It was going on 1:30 in the afternoon when Jefferson finally woke up. He got dressed and went up to the tower room expecting to see Aurora at her lessons. But instead Belle was enjoying a cup of tea and reading by the fireplace.

"Is there any tea in there for me?" Jefferson smiled walking over and collapsing into the other chair across from Belle.

"The kettle's full and fresh. I haven't even been sitting here five minutes. But I thought you were going to clean up that bedroom of yours today?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down.

"I am just waking up, give me time; time of which I may need all day." Jefferson commented as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

"It is almost two in the afternoon."

"Well in that case it is hopeless." He tapped his spoon on the edge of his cup for emphasis. "I will never have enough time to get it in order today, it will just have to wait until tomorrow." He tilted his head to the side and smile at Belle.

Belle laughed. "I don't know why you don't just let me take care it like you do your wash?"

"I work with a lot of dangerous items. The last thing I… any of us need is you trying to clean one and blow yourself up."

"Well point proven but I think a little over dramatically proven if you ask me ." Belle took a sip of her tea before going back to the novel on her lap.

"Which book are you reading now?" he asked.

Jefferson was enjoying his cup of tea with Belle. She was running on about some adventure novel she was in the middle of rereading when Rumple entered the tower room. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three." Belle smiled.

"Belle isn't it time you should be starting on dinner?" Rumple asked.

"It is only two o'clock." Belle laughed. "Can't I finish my tea and conversation before I have to start dinner."

"Did you clean the dining room this week?" Rumple asked.

"I did this morning." Belle placed her cup down. "Why did your and Aurora's lesson mess it up again?"

"No" Rumple played with a bottle on the lab table. "Are the towels washed?"

"Aurora and I did them the day before yesterday." Belle commented placing her tea cup back on the tea tray. "There should be plenty."

Jefferson noticed Rumple was clearly uncomfortable and not sure of how to get Belle to leave the room.

"Why don't you have a cup of tea with us?" Belle suggested giving him a questioning look, as she moved to pick up an empty tea cup for Rumple.

"Belle darling." Jefferson stopped her hand from picking up the empty tea cup on the tray. "I think Rumple is trying to ask you to leave the room, he must have some business to discuss with me." Jefferson tilted his head towards Rumple. "Is that correct Rum?"

"Yes, always the observant one, Jefferson." Rumple muttered. "So if you don't mind Belle." Rumple gave an uneasy smile which Jefferson found to be a little frightening but Belle smiled warmly back.

"Yes Rumple I can leave you two, to your plotting." Belle stood fixing her skirt. "Let's just not have poor Jefferson risk his life over something you don't really need."

"My dear Belle, I assure you everything I send Jefferson after I do need."

"And I am the best man to get it for him. Because honestly who else does Rumple trust as much as I?" Jefferson smiled evilly as he rubbed his hands together, wondering what Rumple was up too now.

"You only say that because you enjoy the gold." Belle commented.

"True." Jefferson looked at Rumple and they gave each other a nod as Jefferson picked his tea cup back up.

"But there will come a time when all the gold in the world won't matter to you, Jefferson" Belle continued.

"I highly doubt that." Jefferson laughed, but cut his laugh short placing his tea cup back on its saucer on the table beside him, and asked "Wait Belle are you implying I won't care about the gold because I will be dead?"

"No!" Belle exclaimed. "I am saying one day you will grow up and realize there is more to life then gold."

"Rumple, did you hear that? MORE to life than GOLD?" Jefferson moved up to the edge of his chair with an over exaggerated look of disbelief on his face. He lean forward even further with his elbows on his knees holding his face in his hands to asked. "Oh tell me Belle, what more to life is there?"

Belle opened her month to say family or love but Rumple beat her too it by simply stating "Magic"

"Ah, yes..." Jefferson smirked at Belle as he tilted his hand back at Rumple.

Belle rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat. "You two have a nice conversation I am going to go change the sheets on the beds before I start dinner."

"Don't worry Belle" Jefferson teased almost standing as he pushed off the chair's arms to call after her as she walked down the stairs. "I am sure someday you will learn there is more to life then cleaning."

"Maybe you are right Jefferson." Belle said turning on the top step looking back across the room at Jefferson as he fell back in the chair. "Maybe I will stop cleaning your clothes to test out how it feels not to clean." And with that comment she turned and left the room.

"What?" Jefferson was always shocked when Belle actually teased him back. "Belle, you are joking right." Then looking at Rumple who walked over and sat down where Belle had been sitting he added. "She is clearly joking right?"

Rumple poured himself a cup of tea and taking the tea cup and saucer he leaned back in his chair facing Jefferson not saying anything.

Jefferson drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair as he watched Rumple slowly take a sip of his tea. A little voice in the back of Jefferson's head was shouting out warnings. Something seemed off with Rumple but Jefferson wasn't sure what it was.

"So you wanted to talk business? What is it you want me to go after this time? I hope it's not another vampire fang because Victor and I barely were able to get away with the two we acquired last month." _On top of that, the night of drinking Victor and I did to celebrate having lived through the experience, had led to him passing out in Regina's bedroom and one of the worst hangovers he had ever had. _Jefferson picked his tea cup back up and took a sip.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Aurora."

Jefferson was expecting Rumple to say many things but Aurora was not one of them. Caught off guard he choked on his tea. _Damn it that is twice he has made me cough up a drink in two days. Note to self, do not drink anything else around him until he backs off the whole Aurora and you idea._ Coughing he placed the tea cup back down on the side table and cleared his throat. "Aurora? What would I know about Aurora that you don't already know?"

"I couldn't help but notice how close you two have grown over the last six months." Rumple took a drink of tea but keep his eyes on Jefferson over the top of his tea cup.

"Close?" Jefferson questioned trying not to show any panic in his face or tone. "I hardly think Aurora and I are close." Jefferson gave a confused looked and shook his head.

"I couldn't help but notice when you two were dancing. She doesn't care if you touch her anymore, and you two were moving like you could anticipate each other's moves."

"Well my job carries me to a lot of elite circles, and I have danced with my fair share of women." _Just keep to the facts Jefferson._ He thought to himself. "I know how to lead one around a dance floor fairly well. But Rum, I have been helping Aurora learn how to dance with Belle for months now. So it is just normal that Aurora and I are used to how each other moves, by now. Do you want some tips so the next time Belle asks you to dance you don't look so awkward?"

Jefferson had tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but seeing Rumple's disapproving look he cut his laugh short and bit his lip thinking to himself, _Shut up Jefferson! No one not even you jokes with the Dark One about dating advice. _

"I also couldn't help but notice the lovely necklace you gave Aurora for her birthday." Jefferson swallowed waiting for Rumple to get to his point. "It has a charm on it correct?"

_Oh thank the Gods, for a second I thought he was going to comment on the engraving on the back, but he hasn't seen that._ "Yes with all that has happened lately I thought it best for her to have some extra protection in case Maleficent gets tired of waiting and decided to stop in unannounced again."

"That is uncharacteristically caring of you."

"Please." Jefferson wrinkled up his face. "I fake emotions all the time. I wouldn't be very good at my job unless I faked a lot of things well. Besides we have a lot invested in this girl. I thought you would approve." Jefferson tried to make the most reasonable comment and he thought using the word girl instead of Aurora or Rory would help him win the argument they seemed to be having.

"Do you think she has feelings for you?" Rumple questioned.

"Feelings for me?" Jefferson forced a laugh. "You are talking about the girl who threw me up against the wall over there and broke three of my ribs. The same girl who didn't talk me to me for weeks before Christmas because she found out I was sleeping …" Jefferson stopped short realizing the last one did not really help his case.

"You think Aurora has a crush on me?" Jefferson tried to spin the conversation like he was just thinking about this idea now. Jefferson laughed. "You also thought Alice had a crush on me." Jefferson gave a little bounce in his seat.

"Alice does have a crush on you dearie." Rumple took a sip of his tea and swallowed before adding. "Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me you never acted on that fact, with all the trips you two have taken?" Rumple placed his tea cup back on the saucer on his lap.

Jefferson stopped bouncing and the laughter was gone from his voice. "Not once, I don't think of Alice that way. She is great to have when you in a bind, but I don't want to be binded to her per say." Jefferson played with his hands on his lap tilting his head to the side before looking over at Rumple.

"Well, I think our Princess, just like Alice, has a crush as you. So I am going to just come out and ask you, do you have real feelings for Aurora? Or is she just another Alice too you?"

"Feelings for Aurora?" Jefferson acted shocked. "The only thing I care about is getting a royal passport for her kingdom, and maybe having another royal connection. As you know the royal connections came in handy from time to time. And you know being a Royal Adviser does have a nice ring to it." _Much better than the Dark One's Messenger Boy _Jefferson thought to himself as he tried to study Rumple's face.

But Rumple looked down at his tea cup and took another long slow sip before telling Jefferson. "If you don't have feelings for Aurora good, keep your distance. And if you do have feelings for Aurora, keep your distance. Do you understand?" Rumple asked looking up to meet Jefferson's eyes. "I don't need you filling her head or your head for that matter with things that can never be. Aurora will stay here until her eighteenth birthday and then her story will play out without you, or me."

_Little late, there Rumple. _Jefferson thought._ I already can't help but think of all the things I want to do with her. Taking her away from this castle is just number one on the list of hundreds._ "Wait, what?" Jefferson asked confused. "Her story will play out without you or me?" He looked over at Rumple. "Where will _we_ be after she wakes up from her curse?"

"Not in her life." Rumple stated and Jefferson could tell by his tone that was all he was going to say about it so he didn't push.

"You are the one who wanted me to get close to Aurora to help you get her to follow the path you want her to be on. I can't help it if she is falling for me. I can be quite charming." Jefferson flashed a toothy grin at Rumple, _maybe I can charm my way out this conversation with my head intact._ _Yes with my head intact would be great_.

"Yes I know charming is one of your many assets", Rumple placed the tea cup and saucer back on the side table picking up Jefferson's hat which was resting on the table beside the tray. "but I am serious Jefferson you two are quite important."

"Quite important… to you?" Jefferson pointed at Rumple feeling extremely nervous now that Rumple was playing with his precious hat, and almost giving him a compliment. "Or just in general importance?" Jefferson added with a wave of his hand.

"In general what other type of importance is there?" Jefferson gave him a look and Rumple continued as he ran his hand along the inside of Jefferson's hat giving it a small spin. "She has a Prince in her future and a Kingdom."

"A Prince? Which Prince is that?" Jefferson asked, then realizing that came off as to judgmental he leaned back in the seat and followed it with, "I know a lot of the royalty and I can't think of one Prince who would be able to deal with Aurora's stubborn matter, or who could go up against Maleficent and survive. So who do you plan to marry her off too?"

"Just because you can deal with her stubborn matter and can survive dealings with Maleficent does not make you and Aurora a winning hand." Rumple commented sadly before placing Jefferson's hat back on the side table beside the tea tray.

Well acting nonchalantly during this conversation isn't working so Jefferson tried sucking up. "I know I have only survived going up against Maleficent because I have you in my corner. Even if I wanted Aurora I am not stupid enough to face Maleficent. No girl is worth that kind of trouble. The bloody witch can turn herself into a dragon for fuck's sake! This Prince can have it all, let him deal with the Dragon Queen and Aurora's temper. Just don't tell me you plan to marry her off to Prince James, I hate that Prat, and his father King George."

"Everyone knows you hate Prince James, and King George, and relax it is not him. I also wouldn't allow him or George anywhere near her. Aurora's parents promised her to a Prince before they died and that Prince shall grow up to break the curse and marry our not so helpless Princess."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Rumple's information _Did he actually sound sad when he just said that?_ Jefferson's smart-aleck mouth opened before he could stop it. "You know that little Snow probably had a Prince in her future once too. But Regina's not going to let her grow up and take her crown. "

"Snow has True Love waiting for her don't you worry. She will get where she is supposed to be all on her own. Trust me dearie."

Jefferson felt Regina's coin grow hot in his pocket._ Well speak of the Devil, Regina you actually summoned me at a time when being in your bed is an improvement. _"I trust you Rumple, why else would I be here?" He picked up his hat from the table. "I just remember something I have to do. Do tell Belle and Aurora I will be back tomorrow."

"Of course." Rumple waved him away and without another comment Jefferson spun his hat and disappeared.

Rumple pulled out the hairs he had taken the inside of his hat and placed them inside a small black bag. He took them over to the supply closet and placed the bag in a wood box next to a small vial of Aurora's hair. He closed the lid and his hand lingered over the closed box for a second before pulling back and closing the closet door.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Rumple woke up early and headed up to the tower room. He wanted to try his little experiment before anyone else was up. He went straight to the supply cabinet grabbing the wooden box and a few ingredients before moving to the lab table, where he quickly set to work.

Rumple had just finish and bottled the clear potion when Jefferson popped into the tower. "Well, well, well, Rumple." Jefferson's voice carried across the room to Rumple's ears. "Working hard already; at this hour?"

Rumple waved his hand making everything on the table disappear but the clear potion bottle. "Just working on something for our dear Princess Aurora." Rumple commented as he turned to face Jefferson.

"You never let up on Rory. I am amazed at how well she can handle all the repetitive tests you give her."

"Luckily for me she doesn't get as bored as easily as you. But she has to learn, do you think you could come up with better ways to test her?"

_Yes, let me take her on a trip with me in my hat._ Jefferson thought but didn't dare say out loud. "I am just saying you should make it more interesting, or at least real life relatable."

"Like your version of hide and seek?" Rumple raised an eyebrow at Jefferson from across the table.

Jefferson felt his cheeks go red at Rumple's comment. "Oh did Belle tell you about that?" He turned to look at the different potions on the shelf, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It was actually quite smart of you. It keeps Aurora happy and practicing skills she needs to master before the sleeping curse claims her."

Rumple's casual comment about the sleeping curse bugged Jefferson but he forced a toothy grin and turned to say. "Well what else was I hired to do?"

_Not fall in love with her for starters._ Rumple thought gripping the bottle tighter in his right hand. "Belle should have breakfast just about ready if you want to head down."

"I will wait for you." Jefferson brushed some dirt off of his coat sleeve, not realizing that Rumple wanted him to leave.

"I just have to clean up here first."

"No problem. I want to tell you about something I over hear on my travels." Jefferson picked something off the shelf inspecting it.

_Damn it!_ Thought Rumple as he moved to the supply cabinet and put the clear potion in his wooden box. Closing the door he started for the steps. "Come along Jefferson, you can tell me whatever it is over breakfast."

"Do think Belle made blue muffins?" Jefferson wondered away from potion shelf to follow Rumple down the stairs. "I could really go for a blueberry muffin or maybe a scone this morning with my tea."

* * *

Later that same day, Rumple entered the empty tower room going straight for the supply closet. He took the wooden box to the work table. He carefully took out the potion bottle with clear liquid, uncorking it and placing it on the table in front of him. Next he took out the bottle with Aurora's hair. Using a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers he carefully picked out one strain of her hair and placed it in the clear mixture.

He started to open the little black bag when Belle entered the room. "Rumple there you are. I need some help with the curtains down in the dining room."

"Can't it wait till later?" Rumple asked dropping the black bag back in the wood box.

"Not if you want them done before dinner."

"I am kind of in the middle of something here." Rumple started waving to the items on the table. "Can't you get Jefferson or Aurora to help you?"

"They are off in the garden somewhere." Belle huffed clearly annoyed that Aurora wasn't helping with chores. "I think they took Robin Hood's Bow."

"Robin Hood's bow?" Rumple asked, _What the hell are you up too now Jefferson?_

Belle gave Rumple a glare of frustration.

"Fine." Rumple said corking both bottles and placing them back in the wooden box. _ I will be right back and then I will finally get this experiment out of the way_. Rumple left the box on the table and followed Belle downstairs.

* * *

Aurora and Jefferson were both sitting in the chairs by the fire reading when Rumple came back up the stairs to the tower room. "What are you two doing up here?" Rumple asked shocked.

"Reading." Jefferson told him raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't notice you come in. Belle said you were in the garden." Rumple's eyes went to the bow and arrows leaning against the window. "With Robin Hood's bow?"

"I was just showing Aurora how to shoot." Jefferson smiled. "I thought it would be a nice break from her studies."

"We felt lazy and used Jefferson's hat. " Aurora smiled looking up from the big book of spells Rumple had assigned her to read this week.

"As long as quick trips like that are the only trips he is taking you on." Rumple commented giving Jefferson a glare.

Jefferson didn't see the glare because he was busy reading the new book he had picked up on his last adventure by one of his favorite authors, H.G. Wells.

"Don't worry Rumple. I know better than to leave the grounds." Aurora smile sadden slightly before she added "Or waste too much time. Look I am back to my studies now."

Rumple gave a nod of approval and walked back over to his work table, as Aurora looked over at Jefferson and ask him. "H.G. Wells? Is he a good author?"

"It is a she actually. Helena G Wells."

"A female author really?"

"Well her brother writes the stories for her but they are her ideas. She just doesn't have time to write them all down. See she is a scientist and she works for this secret government agency, called Warehouse 12 in London."

"Government?" Aurora asked confused.

"Remember how I told you that there are worlds where they don't have Kings and Queen's that rule. But elect officials to do the ruling?"

"Yes."

"Well the government is who is elect and they can hand out special jobs. Helena works for a secret agency of her government which bags and tags magical artifacts."

"Sounds like a job right up your alley."

"Well she did offer me a job a few years back when I first met her. But the Warehouse bags and tags artifacts for the greater good, while I take artifacts for my greater good." Jefferson winked at her, going back to his book.

"You said she is a scientist, like Victor?"

"Well she doesn't special in trying to bring the dead back to life, but she is an inventor. Their worlds are actually quite similar only hers has color; and a lot less supernatural monsters in it."

"The Time Machine? " Aurora questioned reading the title.

"She actually created a time machine, but not like the one in the book. Her invention allows the user to inhabit the body of someone in the past, for a set amount of time."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I personally don't know. My hat can take me to any point I want when I walk through the portal so I may have not listened to details as she ran on about it over drinks the one night."

Aurora shook her head at him, raising an eyebrow at the word drinks.

"What you know I bore easily… blah, blah, blah…" He smirked before going back to his book.

Rumple walked over to his bookshelf trying to look busy. _This castle is too packed with people! I can't get ten minutes to myself to see if a simple potion will work or not!_ He glared over at Jefferson and Aurora who were both too busy in their books to notice him pacing in front of the shelves. He picked up a book and walking to the lab table, he stood there flipping through the random book he picked off the shelf. Finally after about twenty minutes he picked up the wooden box and book placing both of them back on the shelf in the supply cabinet.

Aurora watched as Rumple finally left the tower room. She closed her book and counted to ten before slowly walking over to the railing of the stairs to make sure he had gone. Seeing the door at the bottom of the steps was closed she rushed back over to Jefferson.

"Is it just me of is something off with Rumple today?" Aurora asked starling Jefferson who was lost in his book.

"What?" Jefferson asked.

Aurora stood over top of him giving him a look.

"Oh yes… Rumple has been acting weird since a day or two before your birthday. I told you. I think he is on to us." He finished in whisper. "He was playing with my hat the other day. I felt like he was up to something but all he got out of spinning my hat around on his hand was some stray hairs."

"Stray hairs? You may be on to something. He picked something out of my hair the other day and I swear he took some of my hair with it." Aurora's hands went up to her blonde curls. "What do you think he would want our hair for?" Aurora asked a note of worry in her voice.

Jefferson put his book down on the table beside the chair. He took Aurora's hand and pulled her down on his lap and started rubbing her shoulders. "Don't stress out Rory, I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he's just been spending too much time with Belle and Rumple is trying to show affection. He just doesn't get how to do it right. It can be quite frightening when he tries to give a compliment." Jefferson gave an over dramatic shutter.

"DO you think it could be for a protection spell? That is the first thing I can think of when I think spells with hair."

_Or a location spell, maybe he is worried I am going to steal you away in my hat._ Jefferson kept his thoughts to himself as he rubbed her shoulders a little harder trying to get her to relax.

"Oh right there." Aurora commented.

"Here?" Jefferson asked.

"Yea, Oh you're digging into my shoulder there a little bit."

"Is it my new ring?" Jefferson moved his fingers over her shoulder.

Aurora jumped tilting her head back to look up at him. "That's it right here, thanks for figuring it out."

Jefferson laughed and pulled her back giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Aurora took his hand looking at the new ring frowning. "You don't like it?"

"Well it did poke me something awful." Aurora playfully pouted as she looked at closely. It was gold with a black diamond shaped stone on top. "It's not very pretty." She commented as she tried to make out the engraving on it. "What is on it? I can't make it out what it is. Is that a triangle and a circle?"

"It's a family's coat of arms." Jefferson replied watching her inspect the ring.

"Who's coat of arms?"

"According to the young man who hired me, it's his family's coat of arms. Oh what was his name?" Jefferson thought a minute snapping his fingers he continued. "Riddle that was it. Tom Riddle."

"It's weird loo…" Aurora stopped mid-sentence for as soon as she touched the black diamond shaped stone on the top of the ring, images rushed at her.

Aurora saw her mother and father in front of her. "Mother? Father?" Aurora said out loud.

"What did you say?" Jefferson asked her.

"_Aurora dear listen carefully." Her mother's ghostly image told her. "Things are going to change."_

"Change?" Aurora asked.

"_Do not listen to him. Your future is your own to make." Her father's ghostly spirit spoke._

"He? He who?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora who are you talking too?" Jefferson asked confused.

"_You will have to choose…" Her mother started. _

Jefferson jerked his hand away from Aurora's.

"No! Mother?" Aurora cried standing up staring at empty space her parents had been a moment ago. "Choose what?" She desperately asked the empty space.

"Aurora what…what just happened?" Jefferson asked jumping to his feet behind her. Aurora stood there dazed, she felt Jefferson take her arm turning her to face him. Aurora turned meeting his eyes blinking taking him in. "Aurora what just happened when you touched the ring?"

"I saw my parent's ghost." She whispered.

"You saw what?" Jefferson asked.

"They said things are going to change, that I shouldn't…" Aurora stopped short thinking. _They said I shouldn't trust him. Was him Jefferson or Rumple or someone else? They were going to say something about choosing, but choosing what?_

Jefferson waited for Aurora to finish her sentence, but she didn't she just looked at him questioningly. "That you shouldn't what?" Jefferson finally asked.

"They got cut off. Let me touch it again." Aurora demanded, trying to get at Jefferson hand.

"No way!" Jefferson let go of her and pulling back out of her reach.

"Jefferson they were my parent's and they were trying to warn me of something." Aurora ran on.

"Aurora listen whatever you saw, they were not your parents. It was the ring and whatever dark magic it has in it." Jefferson took another step back taking the ring off and putting it in his inter coat pocket. "I never should have put it on in the first place."

"Jefferson give me that ring." Aurora held her hand out waiting for him to turn it over. When he made no move to give it to her, she started to advance on him. "I have to ask my parents…"

"They weren't your parent's Rory." Jefferson said backing away from her.

"Yes they were! You didn't see them!" Aurora continued grabbing at his arm. "I know it was them!"

"It is not really them." Jefferson back into the wall as he tried to keep her hands off of his coat.

"You don't know that." Aurora grabbed again at his coat.

"Rory stop that." Jefferson pleaded before he grabbed her arms off of his coat and pushed her away. "RORY, YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" He shouted as Aurora fell back to the ground. Jefferson looked down at her as she stared up at him shock and hurt registering on her face. "Aurora, I am sorry." Jefferson started forward offering her his hand.

Aurora pulled back getting to her feet herself, tears falling quietly down her face. She turned away from him and muttered "You're right. They are dead." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Aurora" Jefferson touched her shoulder, Aurora turned pulling away from his touch but she stood facing him as he continued. "I didn't mean to shout, you weren't listening to reason. The ring is clearly more than young Mr. Riddle let on to me. And dark magic can't be trusted. Both of us know better than to mess with it." Jefferson finished.

"You are right. I can't trust what I saw or heard." Aurora agreed sadly.

"I am going to go see if Belle needs any help setting the table." Jefferson walked up to Aurora taking her hand. "First thing in the morning I plan on taking the ring to Mr. Riddle and that will be the end of that. Now finish your reading and I will see you down at dinner." He gave her hand a kiss.

"See you at dinner." She smiled as he let go of her hand and walked to the stairs. "Be careful on your trip tomorrow."

"I am always careful." Jefferson smirked at her before he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Rumple left dinner earlier as Belle was bringing out deserts. He rushed up to the tower room finally having a few moments alone to finish the potion. He quickly took the wooden box from the supply cabinet and placed it on the lab table. He noticed Aurora had left the big black spell book she had been reading on the table, so he moved it to the side.

He carefully took out the potion bottle with the clear liquid and strand of Aurora's hair. He opened the black pouch and taking a pair of tweezers he grabbed one of Jefferson's hairs. He carefully moved it over and dropped it in the potion.

Rumple watched as the hairs floated around each other. And then just as he feared Jefferson's hair glowed golden and Aurora's turned purple. And as the hairs twisted together, the clear liquid took on a purplish glow with a gold center.

Rumple stood there for a few moments watching the colors blend together with little flecks of gold floating out into the purple from the center.

_HOW? How could this have happened? Jefferson of all people… falling in love? Not only him falling in love but falling in love with the Princess I foretold as being the leader of the Enchanted Forest once the curse was enacted. How could Aurora fall for someone like Jefferson? And not only that how could they be each other's True Love? They never would have met if not for me ordering Jefferson to bring her here. HOW? HOW? HOW?_

Finally unable to contain his rage any longer he slammed his fist down on the black leather of the spell book several times. With a growl he picked up the spell book and knocked the potion bottle with enough force to knock it off the table and across the room where it hit the wall, glass shattering down to the floor. The purplish golden haze lingered for a moment before it dissipated away to nothing.

But the smashing of the potion wasn't enough, to quench his anger. He used the heavy spell book slamming it into the other potion bottles which lined the closest book shelf. He didn't stop hitting the shelves till every potion bottle was broken. Then stepping back he flung the book across the room where it hit the open supply cabinet door with a loud bang as the book's spine broke sending pages flying around the room.

Rumple fell back against the window looking at destruction he had done to his work room. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. With a wave of his hand the book put itself back together and it landed on the table. With another wave of his hand, the potion bottles on the bookcase fix themselves. Lastly with a third wave of his hand the glass from the broken True Love Potion bottle disappeared.

Rumple took another deep breath still with his eyes closed_. I am getting so close to what I need to have happen. I will have to look and see how this change of events will affect my plans. There are many ways this could play out. I can still guide things to happen as they must for me to get my son back._

"Jefferson" he hissed opening his eyes looking around at the room which was completely back in order now. "If you can't be reasoned with then you will have to be dealt with. For you having a happy ending is not greater than mine. "

Rumple looked around the room seeing Belle and Aurora's needlework on the arms of the chairs by the fireplace. The chess set was still on the side table from his and Jefferson's game the other night. Jefferson's coat and book he had been reading lay on the side chair.

"This place has become too much of a home. Aurora, Belle, Jefferson, and myself have become too comfortable. Maybe it is time I do something about that. I can't let them get in the way of what I have been working for, for centuries." He paused his eyes focusing on the needlework. "I can't even let my feels for Belle can get in my way. Yes I will have to do something about her first, then I can deal with Jefferson and Aurora."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Jefferson was laying with his head on Aurora's lap. They were both out in their favorite spot in the back of the garden on the edge of Rumple's grounds reading in the late afternoon sun. "Belle just left?" Jefferson asked lowering his book to his chest.

"Yes. I already explain it half a dozen times. How many times do I have to explain what happened?"

"At least one more time. I just don't understand Rumple let Belle go into town, on her own?"

Aurora lowered her book to her side marking her page with her finger. "I told you we came across some old children's clothes in one of the rooms Belle had decided to clean. We thought they were yours at first but they didn't seem like anything you would wear. So Belle asked Rumple about them."

"Well that was your first and second mistakes. Belle shouldn't be cleaning rooms if she doesn't know what is in them, and you both shouldn't be going and asking Rumple personal questions. Seriously what was she thinking? It's the easiest way to upset him."

"No you don't understand Rumple wasn't upset with her or me. He gave Belle a rose from a little old lady who came to the door selling flowers. He was being nice to her, asking her personal things. He told us the clothes were not yours but …"

"They were Rumple's ungrateful son, Baelfire's clothes" Jefferson muttered crossing his arms unhappily across this chest.

"Yes." Aurora paused wondering just what did Jefferson know about Rumple's son. "All he would say was he lost his son like he had his mother, and I thought he would leave it like that because he never talks about himself. But he decided not to tell Belle anything else about his son until she ran into town and got him more straw. Which we both know is ridiculous because we all know he could wave his hand and more straw would just appear." Aurora huffed now crossing her arms in unhappiness.

"He had to have known letting her go free would mean she wouldn't come back."

"He is up in the tower room now just spinning. I thought it best for us to keep our distance from him."

"Brilliant idea, wouldn't expect anything less from you. If we thought he was in a terrible mood before today just wait until he realizes she isn't coming back." Jefferson sighed picking his book back up off his chest, and sadly added. "I am going to miss those cookies she makes."

"I can make those you know."

"Don't take this the wrong way Aurora but your cooking isn't on the same level as Belle's. Your version of the cookies are still good, but not quite as good as hers, or the way my mother use to make them. Those two women didn't have a speck of magic in them but man did they make magical things in the kitchen." Jefferson gave his stomach a pat.

"Well I guess you will never get them again, then."

"Oh I didn't say I wouldn't eat them if you made them." Jefferson smirked looking back up at her. Aurora moved her right hand through his hair. Jefferson closed his eyes. _Life without Belle in the castle was going to be very different than what Aurora and I had become accustom too. _He thought enjoying the quiet moment with Aurora.

"There is someone coming up the path. Is that Belle?" Aurora asked putting her book down as she squinted to see the woman walking on the path.

"No way." Jefferson opened his eyes as he leaned up on his elbows moving his head up off of Aurora's lap. "Belle isn't stupid. There is no way she would come back? Not after Rumple basically gave her, her freedom." Jefferson turned and looked seeing Belle as she walked down the wooded path leading to the Castle's gates. "Well I be damn…" Jefferson trailed off in disbelief, as his eyes followed Belle down the path.

"Well that is beside the point." Aurora laughed.

Jefferson twisted his head back to look at her and gave Aurora a wink. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

Aurora ignored Jefferson's comment and smiling she playfully pushed on Jefferson's shoulder. "I told you earlier that Belle would come back from town, she loves Rumple."

"I guess you are right." Aurora gave him a look. "Okay, okay I know your right. Why else would she come back here to this prison after Rum has let her go?" Jefferson agreed with Aurora.

"I would come back." Aurora whispered.

"You would?" Jefferson asked surprised.

"Yes I think it brilliant here! It's like a family. I miss my family very much."_ I am sure you do too if I could just get you to tell me more about your family._ Aurora thought before adding out loud. "Surely that is the reason you keep coming back too? It can't just be for the gold. "

Jefferson laughed. "Well the gold doesn't hurt. But the reason I am here is different from Belle's. I work with Rumple. I wasn't brought here in the same type of deal as Belle was. I can come and go as I please. Belle is stuck here, or her kingdom will suffer for her backing out of the deal Rumple and her father made." Jefferson explained his reasoning as he stood up offering Aurora his hand.

"Are we heading back already?" She looked at his hand.

"It is starting to get dark and it's a bit chilly out from the rain earlier this afternoon. Spring hasn't completely sprung yet." Jefferson commented.

"It's not because you want to go back and see how pleased Rumple is with Belle coming back?" Aurora questioned as she took Jefferson's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Can't it be a bit of both? Rumple has been acting a bit grumpy lately even for him, maybe this will put him back in good mood. Or as good a mood as the Dark One can have." Jefferson smiled as Aurora slid into place beside him taking his arm and the two of them headed for the castle. "Besides that smile on your face shows you are extremely happy Belle came back too."

"I am" Aurora smiled as they started to walk. "That means my chore load will stay the same."

"Oh the real reason finally comes out!" Jefferson laughed. "And you imply I am the selfish one."

* * *

"Do you think Belle will make me a cake for my birthday, like she did for yours?" Jefferson asked following Aurora up the stairs towards the castle's front door.

"I am sure she will and those cookies you love too. For all the picking on her you do she seems to love to spoil…" Aurora stopped on the landing, she tilted her head listening.

Jefferson joined her on the landing his hands playing with the collar of his coat. "It will be good to have a nice proper birthday for once in my…"

"Shh!" Aurora cut him off. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Jefferson heard the muffled voices coming from behind the castle doors. "Are they arguing?" He tilted his head to hear better giving Aurora a shocked look.

"They never argue." Aurora whispered. "Well they disagree but never really fight."

Jefferson put his finger to his lips as he moved towards the door carefully and quietly opening the door a few inches so he and Aurora could clearly hear Rumple and Belle's heated words.

"You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?" Rumple questioned.

"It was working—" Belle started.

"Shut up!" Rumple yelled.

"This means it is True Love!" Belle pleaded.

"Shut the hell up!" Rumple screamed.

"Why won't you believe me?!" Belle cried.

"Because no one-No one could ever, EVER LOVE ME!" Rumple screamed.

Jefferson and Aurora watched as Rumple grabbed Belle by the arm and pulled her out of the dining room and dragged her down the hallway disappearing from sight.

"Stay here Aurora." Jefferson ordered as he threw open the door and started to follow after Rumple.

"Jefferson" Aurora hissed as she rushed in after him and grabbed him by his arm. "What are you doing?"

"What I am doing?" Jefferson questioned her. "What is Rumple doing? He just screamed at Belle and dragged her down towards the dungeons." Jefferson pointed in the direction of the dungeons. "She hasn't been in the dungeons since her first nights here."

"Belle spent…." Aurora shook her head what happened on Belle's first nights here at the castle wasn't important right now. "Rumple's upset, you shouldn't" Aurora stopped and gripped Jefferson's arm tighter as if she was afraid he was going to pull away and do something foolish.

"Don't you think I should go see what is going on?" Jefferson asked her.

"I…I… don't know… you are worried that he's on too us. If he is acting like this with Belle the one person we both believe he actually loves, then how do you think he is going to act when you go and interrupt whatever is going on with them?" Aurora hissed.

Jefferson could see the fear in Aurora's face, and Jefferson's own stomach was doing flips worrying about what he would find if he went chasing after Rumple and Belle. But he knew he couldn't just let Rumple go. "Aurora! I am a lot of things but I am not a coward, I can't stand by and do nothing."

Jefferson watched as Aurora bit her lip thinking_, she knows I am right, she is just worried for me. _"What if he hurts her?" Jefferson tried to reason with Aurora.

"Hurts who dearie?" Rumple asked reentering the parlor.

"Rumple!" Both Aurora and Jefferson jumped, and moved back towards the door as Rumple stepped out of the shadows of the doorway.

"Well, Jefferson are you going to answer my question?" Rumple asked again.

"I.." Jefferson stopped lost for words, Aurora's warning rang in his ears as he faced Rumple. _Damn Rumple is the only one who could ever make me feel so stupid and powerless, well the only one besides my father._

"We saw what you did to Belle." Aurora rushed out when Jefferson hesitated. "What were you two fighting about?"

"That is none of your business Princess." Rumple sneered.

Aurora flinched at the harshness of her title being thrown back in her face. _It's been months since he called me Princess in that tone. _Aurora thought as she asked him. "What did you do with her?"

"Our Belle seems to have had a run in with Regina and is no longer welcome to free range of the castle."

"A run in with Regina?" Jefferson asked confused.

"Oh Jefferson it seems you finally found your voice." Rumple turned to address him. "It seems your Queen filled Belle's head with some nonsense and has ruined any use I have for her at the moment." Rumple pointed at Jefferson.

"Regina is not my Queen." Jefferson coldly answered, than as if to prove to himself that he wasn't a coward Jefferson challenge, "You didn't answer Aurora. What did you do with Belle?"

"She is locked up in the cell where she spent her first nights here and she will stay locked up until I figure out what to do with her. So the two of you" Rumple pointed his finger first at Jefferson and then at Aurora as he took a step closer to them, "can get any thoughts of letting Belle out of her cell, out of your childish little heads right now. Do you understand that Princess?" Rumple asked moving another step closer to Aurora.

"Belle's off limits." Jefferson agreed sidestepping in front of Aurora protectively. "Right Aurora?" He added without looking back at her.

"Right." Aurora softly agreed.

"What's that Princess? I can't hear you." Rumple moved to the left to get a better look at Aurora.

"Belle's to be left alone." She stated loud and clearly for Rumple to hear.

"There you go Rumple, it's all agreed upon. Aurora and I for that matter wouldn't dream of disobeying you." Jefferson flashed a smile hoping that Rumple would back off and not decide take his anger out on them next.

"Hummm" Rumple looked them both over for a long moment. "Yes." He commented before he moved past them and up the stairs.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Two days later Belle was still locked away in her dungeon cell. Rumple was keeping mainly to himself, so Jefferson decided to teach Aurora how to make some simple magical powders to keep both of them busy. He started with one his favorites and had just finished walking her through the simple sleeping powder when Rumple entered the tower room.

"So I like to take this powder and put it in my fake ring." Jefferson slipped off one of the rings on his right hand and opened it to show Aurora the hallowed center. He then filled the hallowed part of the ring. "That way if I need too I can pour a little bit of it in someone's drink rather easily. Then once they are passed out, I can take whatever it is that I am after and escape before they awake." Jefferson snapped the ring shut and slipped it back on his finger.

"So you use that a lot, don't you?" Aurora smiled as Jefferson poured the rest of the powder into a black pouch.

"All the time." Jefferson flashed her a toothy grin. "Makes things go a lot smoother and without all that fussy confrontation." Jefferson carefully put the small black pouch into a pocket inside his coat.

"And you do hate confrontations, don't you Jefferson?" Rumple asked.

"Well you usually have me going after items that don't only cause confrontations, but they could cause wars or murder, which both end in death, and let's face it no one wants to see me dead less than myself." He finished with a big goofy grin on this face.

"Well if you are done playing teacher with Aurora I have something I wish you to go find for me without causing yourself any deadly confrontations." Rumple tone clearly depicted that he was not worried one bit about Jefferson's personal safety.

"Oh, you want me to leave now?" Jefferson questioned not liking the idea of leaving Aurora alone at the castle with the way Rumple had been acting lately and Belle still being locked in the dungeons.

Jefferson caught Aurora's eye as he placed his hand into his coat pocket taking the crystal in his hand. Aurora took a vial off the table with her left hand turning to walk to the supply closet she picked up her necklace in her right hand. Jefferson's voice filled her head. _Should I try to talk my way out of going?_

"Time usually is of the essence when I send you on a job." Rumple commented clearly not happy.

_I don't think Rumple is going to change his mind. I will be fine. Jefferson go! _Aurora thought.

"What is it that can't wait this time?" Jefferson asked some of his annoyance coming through in his tone.

"Is that displeasure I detect? I thought you liked your job? My dear Jefferson has something change?" Rumple questioned.

Aurora froze at the question. It was a good thing she was standing behind the closet door so Rumple didn't see her reaction. _Jefferson!_

Jefferson winced slightly at both Rumple's question and Aurora hissing his name inside his head. "I have the best job in the world Rum. I was just hoping to get lunch soon, but I guess I can pick something up on the way to wherever it is you are sending me off too."

Rumple handed Jefferson a piece of paper. Jefferson opened it and looked back up at him "Really?" Jefferson let all of his irritation show through in his tone, as he added. "You know how much I hate that Kingdom."

"Don't think you can do it dearie?"

"I almost died the last time you sent me there." Jefferson stood there looking at the paper. "I may need some help on this one."

"Jacqueline, perhaps?" Rumple suggested.

"I think not, not how she left me last time." Jefferson laughed. "Besides she is a highly functioning Sociopath."

"A what?" Aurora asked poking her head around the supply closet door.

"Sociopath." Jefferson replied turning to answer Aurora. "It's a fancy word Victor used for her once. It means she is all kinds of crazy." Then turning back to Rumple he added. "No, after how things ended with Jack that is not a good idea."

"She didn't like being tossed to the side for Regina?" Rumple inquired.

Jefferson gave him a look. "No, I didn't care for how she drugged me in Middle Earth, stole from me in Narnia and left me to die in King George's dungeon." Jefferson shrugged. "Besides these days she is basically in the pocket and who knows what else of Prince James, so she is not to be trusted in many matters let alone stealing from King George."

Rumple laughed. "Well you did steal the dragon egg off of her in Westeros."

"Shadow Lands and 4 dragon eggs." Jefferson corrected Rumple.

"What?" Rumple asked.

"It wasn't Westeros, that is to the east. I stole the dragon eggs from Jack in The Shadow Land beyond Asshai and sold three of them to a guy who wanted them as a wedding gift. And I brought back the one you wanted."

Rumple gave him a look. "You had four dragon eggs?"

"You only asked for one, didn't see a reason not to make a profit. Let's be serious, what would I do with a dragon. And no one wants Jack to have one. She crazy enough already without a pet that could burn you to death in few crispy seconds." Jefferson had gotten a chill just from the thought. "And King George and that pompous jerk Prince James sure as hell don't need a dragon to help them fight their wars."

"Well if Jack is out of the picture. Alice then? Or Victor?"

"No I am thinking someone with more practical abilities would come in handy, like someone who can listen to directions. So that crosses Alice off the list of possible helpers. I won't be able to use magic inside King George's grounds, so I need someone who has proven to be good at sneaking in and out of dangerous places without getting caught by guards. Someone who can run fast and far, because there is no way there won't be running involved in this job. Victor doesn't really like the running part so much, so he's out." Jefferson licked his lips trying to settle his nerves before he pushed Rumple.

"Who are you talking about?" Rumple narrowed his eyes staring at Jefferson as if he was trying to read his mind.

"Aurora." Jefferson confidently answered.

_Jefferson!_ Aurora thought's echoed loudly in his head. _What are…_ Jefferson dropped the crystal and pulled his hand out of his pocket so he couldn't hear Aurora's thoughts.

"What?" Rumple asked surprised at Jefferson's suggestion.

"Aurora, she needs a field test, and this would be perfect." Jefferson leaned on the lab table trying to make it seem like this was a logical no brain suggestion.

"Aurora is not allowed to leave the castle grounds. You saw what happened when Belle left."

"Aurora knows how to take can take care of herself. Plus she will have me with her." Jefferson picked up a potion bottle and started to swing it around watching the light reflect off the liquid inside.

Rumple laughed. "You didn't save her from Maleficent or Regina both of the times they attacked her here."

Jefferson stood back up and put the potion bottle back on the table. "That is exactly my point." He picked up his hat off the table placing it on his head and taking a hold of his coat collar as he ran on rocking on the heels of his feet. "Aurora is as safe here as she is out there, and she needs to be tested. You know King George has all kind of magical barriers up around his castle and grounds, Maleficent or Regina wouldn't be able to hurts us, so let me take her…"

"NO!" Rumple interrupted him.

"Rumple she has.." Jefferson tried again.

"Damn it Jefferson I said no!" Rumple raised his voice. Slamming his hand down on the table hard enough to cause the potion bottle Jefferson had been playing with a moment before to fall and crash to the floor shattering near Jefferson's boots.

Jefferson stood there and forced himself to swallow; he gave a little huff before he agreed. "Fine Rumple have it your way. But one of these days she is going to be out there on her own and she's not going to know what to do because you never let her go outside!" And with a spin of his hat Jefferson was gone.

Aurora closed the closet door and stood there looking at Rumple not sure of what to say.

"You know Rumple Jefferson had a point. I need to test my knowledge as well as my magical abilities on some real world challenges."

"You will never go on a trip with Jefferson in that damn hat of his! So get that thought out of your silly little head." Rumple hissed.

Aurora bit her lip and gave Rumple a short nod to let him know she understood that.

"You were born to play the part of Queen, and when you are Queen you will know what to do. It has worked that way for centuries, and it will work when you take your throne. For now you will use your abilities as I say, so use your powers to clean up this mess." He pointed to the broken potion bottle and spilled liquid. "Once you finish, figure out what there is to have for dinner." Rumple ordered as he walked across the room and down the steps.

* * *

Jefferson rushed around the corner into the busy marketplace, before slowing down his pace trying to blend in. _Stupid King George and his anti-magic protect spell around his castle and grounds. _Jefferson thought as he looked over his shoulder. _It had almost cost me my life the last time Rumple had sent me after an item here. But when your Kingdom was right up against both Maleficent's and Regina's you don't want to take unnecessary risks. Not to mention the fact that King George has been fucked over by magic more than once during his reign._

He made it half way up the marketplace when he noticed the King's Guard appear at the end of the street he was approaching. Turning to look at some mushrooms he looked back behind him. There was also King's Guard coming up the street from the direction he came.

"Shit, this new Master of the Guard is a lot smarter than the last one, and the last one actually caught me once." Jefferson muttered to himself. _Now the getting caught part was mainly Jack's fault, namely her falling for that prat Prince James. _Jefferson thought to himself as he slipped into the nearest tent.

"Hello good sir, have you come to hear your fortune?" an older female voice asked behind Jefferson.

_Oh no!_ Jefferson thought turning around from the tent's entrance to see he had stumbled into some gypsy's tent. _Great just what I need some traveling peasant who wants to con me out of my hard earned money while I am running for my life._ "No thanks, I have mistaken your tent for…"

"An escape route?" the old woman asked sitting down at her table which had a crystal ball on it.

Jefferson gave her a look that said well actually yes that is correct but out loud he asked. "I am sorry what did you say?"

"You are on the run but you haven't started your real running yet. But it will come soon enough."

"Soon? As in today soon?" Jefferson asked suddenly interested in if the old woman thought he was going to get caught. For King George had standing orders to kill Jefferson on sight after last time he was in the Kingdom.

"No, if you listen to me you will get away today. Now come over here and have a seat." She waved to the seat across from her at the table.

Jefferson looked outside, the Kings Guard were getting closer and the tent didn't appear to have another exit. But Jefferson's gut was telling him to sit down and listen to what the woman had to say. So he walked over and took a seat at the table. "Are you telling me that soon I will be running for my life even more so than I am currently doing now?"

"Yes." She stood taking an old cloak. "And you won't just be worried about yourself, a feeling which is new to you; am I not wrong?"

Jefferson gave her a glare but nodded.

"Here put this on." The old woman told him holding out an old worn out cloak.

"Whatever for?" Jefferson asked moving back from the ratty old cloak like it was going to bite him.

"Search all the tents!" Jefferson heard someone shout nearby.

The old woman offered him the cloak again and he took it, putting it on and pulling up the hood to cover his face. She came back over and sat across from him looking into the crystal ball.

"Is this the part where you look into your crystal ball and tell me a bunch of generic things about my future that would basically apply to any common person?"

"I did not take you for a common person, or one who wished to know such generic things but if you must know I see children in your future."

"Oh now your just being ridiculous." Jefferson scoffed as he leaned back in his chair. "And here I thought you were actually real..."

"Your first born child will be a little girl with smiles and dirty blonde curls."

_Curls like Aurora's. Oh my gods I actually get to be with Aurora?_ He wondered leaning in a little closer as the woman went on.

"The second child, the Prince..."

_Prince? I am going to be King?_ Jefferson thought as the old woman continued.

"... will come many years… no deca…." The old woman was cut off when the soldier busted in to her tent.

"What do you think you are doing?" The old woman shouted jumping up and rushing forward. "Coming in here? In the middle of a reading? You will anger the spirits!"

"I am sorry madam but I have orders to search all the tents for a thief."

"Do you see a thief here?" She shouted pointing to Jefferson who had turned his head and used the old worn cloak to hide his flashy clothes. "I am trying to contact this man's dead wife's spirit. Would you like to search while the gateway to the undead is open?"

"No madam I am sorry… sorry to have bothered you." The guard quickly stumbled out of the tent.

Jefferson tried to keep from laughing but when the old woman sat back down he grinned at her and said. "Your talent is being wasted here in this worthless Kingdom."

"I go where the spirits tell me I am needed. It was here today to warn you."

"Warn me? Don't you mean save me? Which by the way you did a great job of." Jefferson reached into his bag and pulled out a rather big bag of gold. "And you gave quite a show, the comment about the curls and a son who would be a Prince, not sure how you knew that, but impressive. I think you more than deserve this."

"Put your gold way Jefferson I don't want it."

"How…how did you know my name?" Jefferson pulled the gold back slipping it in his bag. "I never told you it."

"Everything I told you today was true but this next thing will be the most important, so listen very carefully do you understand."

Jefferson felt uncomfortable. W_hat kind of gypsy turns down gold?_ He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had to tell him, but he forced himself to answer her."Yes."

"You will honor your word, and protect her, the best you can. You must not blame yourself, for what happens."

"Well, I don't usually blame myself for anything." Jefferson leaned back in his chair letting his cockiness show through as he continued. "Not even things which are my fault. So I don't think you will have to worry…" Jefferson started to joke but the old woman threw back her chair as she stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"Do you think the Princess's life is so worthless that you can sit there and joke about it?" She hissed.

"N…No." Jefferson stuttered surprised at her outburst. "Rory's life is nothing to joke about." He stated all signs of joking were gone from both his physical appearance and his tone.

"Your tone is more respectful but your use of that nickname…"

"Aurora likes the nickname." Jefferson stood up. "Who are you? How do you know me or Aurora for that matter? Did Regina send you? Because I know you can't be her, the glamour spell wouldn't work inside King George's grounds."

The old woman laughed. "Relax, Queen Regina didn't send me. I am just an old woman who knows what is coming, and wants to make sure the Princess is where she is supposed to be."

"You want her to fall victim to the sleeping curse too?" Jefferson asked standing up.

"I know you do not like it but it will keep her safe from what is coming."

"From what is coming?" Jefferson tilted his head not believing what he was hearing. "What is up with you seers never just saying what you mean? I mean seriously could you be any more vague and unnerving? Like do you have to pass a class on vagueness? And only the ones who can deliver the most cryptic messages get to go out into the world to speak of prophecies?"

When she didn't reply Jefferson went on. "Well thank you for your mysterious message, but you wasted your time coming here today. You don't have to worry. I am going to protect Rory and I plan on finding a way around her curse. Whatever is coming we will face it together."

The old woman shook her head. "I am truly sorry Jefferson for I can see you truly love her. But there are things in this world we must face alone. Your paths go different ways, but that is not to say they won't come back together, one day."

"No, our fates are not decided already! I refuse to believe that!" Jefferson started for the tent opening.

"Believe what you want. But you do not want to go out of the tent that way." She warned him.

Jefferson turned to her as she opened the back of her tent. "You are going to want to climb up the castle wall and sneak down through the kitchens out into the woods to get out of range to use your hat."

Jefferson stood there a moment wondering once again how she would know about his hat. _She really is a true seer isn't she?_ Jefferson thought before he moved over to look at the opening. Sure enough there was a set of old steps half of which were crumbling but they did look climbable.

"Take this too." She handed him a small thin tube.

"A blow gun?" Jefferson asked surprised. "Really?"

"Magic doesn't work inside King George's grounds but potions and such will. The darts are for the dogs… or wolves you will encounter. There are three darts and three darts only."

"Dogs? Wolves? Are you sure I am going to get out of this alive to protect Aurora?"

"Keep the darts in your pocket with your crystal and do not lose either of them, understand."

"Yes."

"Then my work here is done. You will make it home safe."

Jefferson looked at her wondering a million things but not sure which question to ask her first.

"Don't stand there like a clueless boy. Go! Start on the path which will lead to you becoming the man the seven year old in you never thought you would be, and be smart about it." She shoved him out of her tent.

Jefferson started to climb up the old stairs when the old woman called up to him. "The curse will end when the savoir arrives with her yellow bug!"

Jefferson looked back at her "What?"

"Just go and be quick about it." Was the only reply he got as she closed the tent leaving Jefferson to climb and wonder what savoir and how does a yellow bug play into Aurora's curse?


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Aurora tried to stay out of Rumple's way, but at the same time she wanted to keep an eye on him. She tried to find reasons to be in the same room with him without seeming like she was spying on him, which proved harder than she thought it would. It was about two in the afternoon when Rumple had finally had enough of her.

"Why are you hanging around here? Go outside, read a book, go for a walk or whatever it is that you do to pass the time between lessons!" He ordered waving her away from him.

_I usually help Belle with chores or we have a cup of tea and she makes me do needle point with her, oh how I hate needle point. _Aurora thought but she keep her mouth shut leaving the dining room without a word to Rumple.

Aurora went to the door opened it and started to go out, but on second thought she stopped. Closing her eyes she focused her magic on a spell she had been studying the other night. It was an invisibility spell. She had found it in a book Jefferson had given to her to read, for it wasn't the type of magic that Rumple wanted her learn.

But Jefferson had thought some of the spells would come in handy. The way Jefferson had gone on about the spells in the book made Aurora think he was a little bit jealous that he didn't have enough magic to perform them himself. Jefferson had suggested to start with the invisibility spell first since it was easiest in the book but Aurora had spent more of her free time practicing the trick of disappearing and reappearing in another location. Mainly because Rumple was always blocking her interest in such spells because he didn't want her to be able to poof off somewhere without him knowing about it.

Rumple's words from earlier in the day flashed through her mind. "_You will never go on a trip with Jefferson in his hat." _The anger fueled her magic as she said the invisibility spell in her head. She felt the magic wash over her. She looked down at her hands and body, she could still see herself. _Did it work? _Aurora wondered_. Only one way to find out. _She closed the door and waited to see what Rumple as going to do next.

Sure enough Rumple came out into the parlor looking at the closed door. Aurora braced herself for Rumple's anger on why she was just standing there, but he looked right through her. _It worked._ Aurora thought smiling to herself.

Rumple gave the door a good long look before he turned and walked towards the dungeons.

_I knew it!_ Aurora screamed in her head. _He's going after Belle. _Aurora looped up her necklace so it fell on the exposed skin of her neckline. _Jefferson._ She whispered in her mind hoping against hope he was playing with his crystal.

Not receiving an answer Aurora followed Rumple staying back so not to draw attention to herself. She slowly edged her way down the dark hallway, as she neared the end of the walkway she could hear Rumple and Belle talking.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Belle asked.

"Go?" Rumple's voice was filed with anger.

"Go?" Aurora gasped covering her month. She froze up against the wall. But Rumple and Belle were too busy in their heated conversation to hear her.

_Jefferson_ she tried again.

* * *

Jefferson took off at a full out run down the wooded path he had to get out of the castle's grounds to be able to use his hat and he had to do it quick before he was caught.

At the big oak tree he took a sharp right and started down the steep mountain side. His boot got caught in the rocks and he fell about ten meters before the cloak the old woman had given him became caught on a tree branch. Jefferson jerked to a stop the tip of his feet just scrapping against the bottom of the forest's floor. His hands went to his throat trying to untie the cloak which was now straggling him.

Jefferson felt his eyes roll back into this head as his fingers finally untied the knot. Free from the cloak he fell to the ground gasping for breath. Coughing as he regained his breath he started gathering his items from his bag which where all over forest floor. With a big sweep of his hand he had them all back inside his bag where they belonged.

He felt his pocket for his crystal and the blow gun the gypsy had given him. Not feeling them he looked around for them remember her warning. _"Keep the darts in your pocket with your crystal and do not lose either of them, understand?"_

Jefferson found the blowgun first putting it back in his pocket and then off to the right he saw his crystal. "Can't forget you." He commented at he reached out and touched the crystal. As soon as his hands grabbed it Aurora's thoughts rushed at him.

_Jefferson! _

_Kind of busy at the moment Aurora._ Jefferson could hear barking in the distance. _Oh shit she was right they do have dogs! I hate dogs. Why do royals always have blood thirsty dogs? _

_Jefferson are you alright? Rumple is going after Belle._

_Going after Belle?_ Jefferson asked getting to his feet and starting once more for the edge of the castle's grounds.

_Yes he's down in the dungeon now. _

_Just stay of Rumple's way. I am on my way back now. I should be there in 10 minutes or so as long as the guards don't catch me and you know kill me._

_Jefferson I can't just stand by and let him hurt her._

_Aurora it is Rumple and Belle, he's not going to hurt her. _

_He has her locked up…. _Aurora paused_ now there is yelling. I am going to move closer to hear better_.

Jefferson rounded a tree and slid to a stop there was a young man dressed in furs and red scarf. _Woah he looks familiar._ Jefferson thought and then spotting the three wolves blocking the path behind the man. _ Oh shit, Wolves! Aurora I got to go but just stay out of his way. I will be there as soon as I can. _

"You must be the thief that the guards were looking for." The young man stated.

Jefferson let go of his crystal and slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket to show he was no threat. "You must be the Huntsman, I have heard stories...wait a moment did you say thief they were looking for?" Jefferson questioned him.

"Yes this group seems to have bitten off more than they could chew. They did not believe me when I told them I wasn't a thief." The man moved to the side and Jefferson saw four of the King's Guards lying dead or at least unconscious on the forest floor.

"Well thank you for your help." Jefferson started to move around him down the path. "But as you really can see, I need to be going."

The Huntsman moved to block Jefferson's path and the wolf at his side started to growl. Jefferson took a step back. _Great now I have a crazy backwoods person to deal with on top of guards hunting me down. I hate absolute everything about this whole bloody Kingdom._

* * *

"I don't want you any more dearie." Rumple coldly stated.

Aurora heard Belle leaving the cell. _Shit the walkway is too small for both of us_. Aurora started walking backwards waiting for Belle to enter the hallway. When Belle didn't come walking through Aurora made her back down to the end of the hallway and entered the little entrance of the cell area.

"No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it. Forever. And all you'll have... is an empty heart... and a chipped cup." Aurora heard Belle's voice breaking.

Aurora backed into the wall as she watched Belle storm out of the cell and up the walkway. Aurora dashed after her she waited until they were both back in the parlor before shouting out "Belle wait."

Belle turned but not seeing Aurora she looked puzzled and started for the door again.

"Damn it" Aurora hissed to herself realizing the she was still hidden by the spell. She let the spell go as she pleaded, "NO, Belle you can't."

Belle stopped startled by Aurora appearing out of thin air. Aurora grabbed Belle's arm stopping her. "You can't leave, remember what you told me when I was going to run away?"

"This is different." Belle tried to pull away.

"No!" Aurora demanded. "It isn't. You have to stay for him."

"Even if I want to stay, I can't. Rumple has order me to leave." Belle pulled herself free. "I have to go."

"She is right Aurora, she has to leave." Rumple stated from the doorway behind them.

Aurora didn't look at Rumple she stood there facing Belle and shook her head in disbelief.

Belle moved forward giving Aurora a hug. "You and Jefferson have to keep an eye on him for me." Belle whispered in Aurora's ear.

"I… we will." Aurora cried clinging to Belle, not wanting to let her go, even though Belle was only about 7 years older than herself, Aurora felt like she was losing her mother all over again.

"Unless you are planning on going with her Aurora I would let her go now." Rumple growled still standing in the doorway.

Belle let go but Aurora clung on to her, crying on her shoulder. "It's okay Aurora. Everything happens for a reason." Belle managed to pull back from Aurora's grip and rushed for the door.

Aurora followed after her but Rumple appeared right in front of her. She ran into him and fell to the ground as he leaned over her and threatened her. "If you step one foot out that door Princess you are not welcomed back here, understood?"

Aurora looked up at him shaking her head in disbelief. "How could you? She loves you, and you love her!"

"I love no one and no one can love me." Rumple commented as he moved to the side allowing Aurora access to the doorway.

"You can't tell me that you don't lo… that you don't care for her." Aurora stood up.

"Caring for people or things for that matter is a weakness, one that I can't afford." He waved towards the door. "Now make up your mind. Are you leaving with Belle or staying here?"

Aurora walked slowly over to the door she could see Belle still running just exiting the huge castle gates. Aurora forced herself to close the door.

Rumple slid in close besides her. "Are you staying here for me like you told Belle? Or is it Jefferson, who is keeping you here?"

Aurora didn't hesitate with her answer. "I am staying here for myself."

"Wise decision Princess." Rumple nodded at her before he started to walk away.

"What has gotten in to you lately?" Aurora demanded loudly against her better judgment, _God I have been spending too much time with Jefferson questioning Rumple like this, when he is clearly angry._ She thought as she continued to yell at him. "How long before Jefferson or I do something that displeases you and you throw us out?"

Rumple rushed at her pushing her hard by the shoulders against the door. "Regina did something and Belle helped her. I stopped it and that is the end of Belle's story here!" Rumple let go of Aurora moving back but pointing at her he added. "Hopefully you and Jefferson are smart enough to not make a similar mistake."

Aurora watched as Rumple walked up the stairs out of sight before she fell to the floor leaning back against the door finally letting her tears fall.

* * *

"I don't want any trouble." Jefferson stated backing up reaching into his pocket for the blowgun.

"I think you should have thought of that before you took whatever it was that made them chase you." The Huntsman moved closer as did the three wolves. "One of my pack was killed when they attacked me."

"And I see you killed all four of them to make up for your pet's death."

"The wolves are not my pets."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow as two of the wolves moved in front of him growling while the third started to move off to the side. _To double around behind me no doubt. "_I don't know mate, it seems like you have them pretty well trained."

"They are protective of pack members and I am not your mate." He said drawing his sword.

Jefferson brought up his right hand with the blowgun and quickly blew a dart into the growling wolf to his left and then the one to his right. He turned looking for the last wolf which had circle around behind him. Right as he was about to blow the last dart the Huntsman moved to stab him with his sword.

But to the Huntsman's shock instead of his sword going right between Jefferson's shoulder blades and exiting out of his chest the sword stopped and bend as soon as it touched his coat. The force of the blow knocked Jefferson forward to his knees and his last dart missed the wolf_. I am going to have to thank Rumple once again for the enchantments on this coat._ He thought quickly recovering and moving to the side to keep both the Huntsman and the wolf in his view.

"What kind of magic was that, that it works in this Kingdom?" The Huntsman looked at his bend sword before he threw it to the side.

"The lifesaving kind of enchantment which just like the potion on the darts isn't dangerous enough to be on the list of magic King Jerkbag banned." Jefferson smirked. "Which if you ask me is second only to portal jumping."

There was barking in the distance as well as angry shouts. "Portal magic is what I am going to need to get away from the next batch of the King's Guard. So unless you want them to kill all your wolves I would advise you to get the two sleeping pups hidden before they come through here."

The Huntsman glared as Jefferson started to back up the path. After a few steps Jefferson turned to run and he heard the Huntsman shout. "Get him!" And he heard the wolf snarl and start after him.

_Run! Just keep running!_ Jefferson screamed in his head as he sprinted down the wooded path. _Only fifty more yards, I can make it. _

The wolf lunged biting Jefferson's right boot with his teeth tripping him. _No the gypsy said I would get away! We are to have a daughter with dirty blonde curls! And later a son, a Prince!_ Jefferson thought as he turned kicking the wolf hard in the face. "Don't put bite marks on my good boots, you walking pelt!" The wolf yelped and jumped away as Jefferson started up the path again. He could hear the wolf coming after him again as he dug his hat out of his travel bag.

Jefferson placed his hat on his head as he crossed over the castle ground's line, shouting. "I made it!" Turning he saw the wolf jumping at him. Jefferson let out a cry and spun his hat as he started to fall over backwards in a panic.

Jefferson's focus was off so he appeared in the parlor of Rumple's Castle. "Ah!" He cried as he hit the table, freaking out as he thought the table was the wolf. "No get off!" Jefferson screamed as he fell off the table to the left landing on the floor kicking and punching the air for a few seconds before he noticed nothing was there. Realizing he wasn't about to be a chew toy for a very pissed of wolf he sat straight up and looked around the parlor. _Oh good no one was around to see or hear that._

Aurora watched from where she was curled up on the floor by the door as Jefferson popped back up on the other side of the table, fixing his coat and the hat on his head, trying to play it off like he hadn't just popped back into the castle like a screaming flaring child. "Jefferson are you alright?"

"Aurora!" He spun around shocked that someone was behind him. "What are you doing…down there… on the floor? Are you crying?" He moved around the table as Aurora stood up and rushed into his arms.

"Rumple set Belle away! I couldn't stop him, or her from leaving. He told me if I went after her I wasn't allow back."

"Sh! It is okay Aurora, you did the right thing by staying here. Belle will be fine, she is smart. She isn't some helpless girl."

"No we talked about it the other night. Rumple doesn't have friends besides us and people are going to want to use her…"

"Look I know a place where Belle can go. She can be safe. Will you stop crying if I go right now and find her and take her there."

"How are you going to find her, you don't know where she went. She was just running…"

Jefferson laughed. "I can do a location spell. In fact I just so happen to know someone who can help me." Aurora smiled. "Look there is that smile tells me you know who I am talking about."

Aurora wiped the tears off her face before she fell back into his arms giving him a big hug. "Thank you, oh thank you, Jefferson."

* * *

When Jefferson and Aurora walked into the tower room the next morning they were not expecting to see Rumple there ready for a lesson.

"Jefferson you are back. I expect Aurora filled you in what happened while you were away." Rumple inquired as he barely looked up from the book he was reading by the window as they walked into the room.

"Rumple what are you playing at? Sending Belle away?" Jefferson questioned as Aurora went over to her seat at the lab table picking up the book Rumple had laid out for her.

"Who is going to do the wash, or cooking? Because I know how many maids and cooks you went through before." Jefferson turned to Aurora. "Peasants you would think they would be too afraid to sell out the Dark One to the highest bidder, but I guess the lack of a good education is a dangerous thing."

"We got along fine before Belle and we will get along fine now that she is gone." Rumple commented still reading the book.

"Who is going to make my birthday cake now?" Jefferson questioned him.

"You are going to be nineteen, that is a little old to be wanting a birthday cake don't you think."

"Well it isn't like I had many growing up." Jefferson huffed crossing his arms clearly hurt by Rumple's comment.

"Aurora choose to stay she can bake you one." Rumple commented.

Jefferson scoffed at the idea. "Aurora bake a cake? Just because Belle was a princess who could bake doesn't mean they all are." Jefferson moved closer to Rumple as he talked, once he was close enough he grabbed Rumple by his arm and he leaned in and whispered just loud enough for Rumple to hear him. "You do realize by casting Belle out you are basically condemning her to a life as an outsider or at the very worst death?"

"What are you talking about?" Rumple hissed back loudly throwing Jefferson's hand off of his arm.

Rumple's loudness and tone made Aurora jump and she nearly fell off the stool. She looked over noticing Jefferson take a step back from Rumple and his hands went to coat collar as he rocked back on his heels a moment.

Jefferson keep his voice calm, even though inside he wanted to run away from Rumple, for it had been a long time since he had seriously pushed Rumple's button to get really yelled in that type of tone. "Belle's lived with the Dark One himself. Most people myself and Aurora here excluded, do not take kindly to someone who was so close to the Dark One." Jefferson whispered harshly, not wanting Aurora to overhear.

"Belle's father loves her and will take her back. Belle will have no problems. In fact some of my enemies will want to talk to her to gain knowledge about myself. She will be in high demand and her father will profit from it. Not to manage she can go back to being a Princess and won't have to worry about cleaning up after the likes of you or me ever again. So I think your worries are missed placed, your dear Belle will be just fine back at home." Rumple commented looking back down at his book done with the conversation.

"And you are just going to let her go?" Jefferson questioned loudly this time for Aurora to hear. Rumple looked back up at him with a look of annoyance.

"With all that she knows about you?" Aurora added from her stool at the lab table.

Rumple snapped the book shut clearly not going to be allowed to finish his reading and laid it on the window ledge. "I am planning on letting you go when your curse falls into place." He pointed towards Aurora, "And Jefferson here goes off on jobs for me all the time where he could possibly get tortured and give up information. If I was afraid of something you three knew about me I would kill you myself before you had a chance to tell it to anyone."

"Well that is nice to know." Aurora muttered turning back to her book.

"I only have told you what you need to know, you both don't have secrets to sell to my enemies. As long as you two can follow orders there is nothing to worry about. Jefferson will tell you I make a wonderful ally and a deadly enemy." Rumple clapped his hands clearly done with the conversation as he moved over towards Aurora, "Now let's start today's lesson."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Jefferson was down in his bedroom, going through a pile of dirty clothes. _Now that Belle is gone, I am going to have to have to start doing my own wash again. Urgh! _Jefferson thought as he dug through a few more dirty shirts, before standing up. _Do wash or just go shopping for new clothes? _He kicked a dirty vest on to the growing pile in the corner.

"Shopping it is." Jefferson answered himself out loud, when he heard crashes coming from outside his window. He looked out not seeing anyone on the grounds. Then a book went flying by his window from up above him. Its pages where slowly floating downward as Jefferson pushed himself up on the window ledge and leaned out looking up and to the left. He watched as wooden stool went flying out of the tower room window and fell down showering into splinters as it bounced off the rocky path below.

_What the hell are they doing up there?_ Jefferson wonder rushing out of the room, hoping Aurora was alright. Jefferson had felt like he was walking on pins and needles since Rumple had locked Belle up about a week and a half ago, and it had now been a week since she had been banished from the castle. On top of that Jefferson was also worried about what Rumple knew about Aurora and himself, and what course of action Rumple would take when he finally decided to confronted them both about it.

"What are you two doing up here?" Jefferson asked rushing to the top of the stairs to enter the tower room. He noted that the tower room was as messy as the lawn, with broken glass, furniture, and broken books scattered all around.

"Just a little training exercise, dearie!" Rumple exclaimed as he moved his hand and a row of potion bottles flew across the room at Aurora.

"Little?" Aurora responded waving her hand to bring over a metal tray to block the potion bottles from hitting her. The glass shattered sending shards in all directions.

"You" Rumple pointed at Jefferson, "wanted her to be tested. So I am testing her."

"We have been going on like this for at least the last 30 minutes!" Aurora complained clearly not enjoying Rumple's choice of test.

"Well it's time to knock it off; half the tower room is lying out in the garden." Jefferson told them as he leaned back against the small wooden railing which lined the stairway to the tower.

"Now that Jefferson is here we can step this up a bit." Rumple pointed to the knives on the table.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Aurora exclaimed. "I am burning out here Rumple. I have been using too much magic, and _now_ you want to step it up knives?"

Rumple flung a knife off the table but to Aurora's surprise it didn't head in her direction. Instead it flew across the room at Jefferson face.

"No" Aurora screamed as she dropped the shield she had thrown up around herself, and with her left hand she reached out with her magic to stop the knife in the air. She caught it just short of it hitting Jefferson in the face.

Caught off guard Jefferson let out a squeal as he fell backwards over the railing and down the stone steps only coming to a stop when he hit the hard wooden door at the bottom.

"Jefferson" Aurora called as he disappeared out of sight.

"Urgh." She heard him moan, as she dropped her hand and the knife clanged to the floor. "I am alright." His voice sounded shaky even to himself as he pushed himself into a sitting position against the door, and rubbed the back of his head.

With a wave of his hand Rumple flung another knife at Aurora. She barely had time to move a book off the table to knock the knife off its course of striking her right in her heart. But she didn't move fast enough and the book failed to knock the knife completely out of the way. Instead of striking her heart it sliced her left arm. "Damn it" Aurora hissed grabbing her arm falling back two steps from Rumple.

"You shouldn't let distractions get in the way of your own safety, dearie!" Rumple seemed to giggle in delight at Aurora's pain.

"Jefferson is hardly a distraction." Aurora argued as she healed the cut on her arm.

"My dear" Rumple waved his hand in the direction Jefferson had fallen. "He seems to be your only distraction."

Aurora only answer was to send one of the chairs by the fireplace across the room at Rumple.

Rumple giggle with delight again as he gave a small flick of his wrist and the chair slammed against the wall by the window breaking into pieces. "Oh there is the spark that was missing. You are much more powerful when you let your emotions fuel your magic."

Jefferson had picked himself up and made his way back up to the top of the stairs. When he hit the landing he ran into the shield Aurora had thrown up to protect him. Jefferson noticed Aurora wipe at her nose. _If her nose is bleeding then that means she has been using too much magic. _Jefferson watched as Rumple sent a fireball towards Aurora. Aurora stopped it about a foot away from her and redirected it into the fireplace.

With Rumple slightly distracted by watching where Aurora had sent the fireball, Aurora pointed to the closest piece of the broken chair and set it flying at Rumple. It caught him in the leg. He staggered back laughing. Aurora felt the blood dripping down her face and quickly wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, not wanting Rumple or Jefferson to notice just how much she was starting to feel strained.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow impressed that Aurora had been able to actually hurt Rumple.

"Congratulations Princess," Rumple commented as he pulled the chair fragment of his leg. "But you will have to step it up if you want to do some real damage." Rumple healed the wound with his other hand. Straightening he waved his hand and flung the back of the broken chair towards Aurora. Aurora stopped it in midair and slammed it back down in front of her breaking it into even more pieces. Before she could find something else to fling at Rumple he sent the stool to his right flying at her.

Not having much time Aurora brought the broken chair back up to block the stool, but Rumple had sent the stool with too much force. When it hit the broken back of the chair, both the chair and the stool splinted in a half a dozen pieces, one rather large piece struck Aurora at an angle right below her collarbone.

Aurora cried out in pain, letting the rest of the broken chair fall to the ground. She fell back the last two steps to the wall, leaning back against it. Her right hand went to her throat. She grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out. She saw the last three inches of the wood was cover in her blood.

_Oh that may have been a bad idea_. Aurora thought as she felt the blood rush out of the cut and down the left side of her chest. She let the piece of wood fall to the floor beside her as she brought her right hand back to her left shoulder.

"Heal yourself." Rumple demanded.

Aurora closed her eyes and tried to heal herself. I was a lot harder to heal a serious wound if it was yourself that was wounded. Aurora had already used too much energy trying to block Rumple's advances and keep Jefferson safe. As she tried to focus on the cut all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. The pounding seemed to fill the room and bounce off the walls; it was too distracting.

"Aurora focus!" She heard Jefferson plead from across the room.

Aurora shook her head trying to rid herself of the sound of her heartbeat and tried to refocus the little bit of magic she had left. Nothing was happening, so she pushed herself further. She felt the damage start to repair itself for a second or two only, and then it stopped. Aurora felt blood drip down her face from both nostrils as she cried out "I can't" and she staggered forward towards Rumple. She managed to move three steps before tumbling down to her knees.

"I said heal yourself!" Rumple demanded again as he walked up to where she had fallen.

"Rumple, I can't." Aurora started to feel woozy from the blood loss. She closed her eyes a moment before she forced them open and tried to focus on Rumple as she felt the blood seeping down her chest soaking the front of her dress. "You are supposed to be helping me, I can't!"

Rumple grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I know you have more power then you are showing me. Stop thinking about it and heal yourself now!" He demanded.

Somehow through the pain and loss of blood Aurora still managed to give Rumple a glare.

"Use that hatred to fuel your magic." Rumple urged.

"My hatred?" Aurora asked confused but maybe it was just the blood lost. "You always told me to clear my mind of those feelings before trying to use my magic."

"Maybe I was wrong." Rumple stared at her waiting for her to fix her wound and save herself.

Aurora closed her eyes. At the current moment she did feel nothing but hatred and anger for Rumple and how he was treating her and had treated Belle.

"Rumple!" Jefferson yelled as he hit the barrier Aurora still had in place to keep him safe. "Don't just stand there! Help her!"

Aurora brought her right hand up to her necklace, hoping to use the storage magic to heal herself. She felt her magic burn brightly as her skin warmed all over her body, before she was able to just focus it on her wound. She felt it start to heal herself again. But her magic was too weak and she had too little of it left to do anything with. She dropped her shield she had place to keep Jefferson safe, to see if that extra energy would be enough to help her heal herself but it wasn't.

Jefferson who had been leaning against the invisible shield fell forward once Aurora had dropped the spell protecting him. Jefferson quickly picked himself off the floor and started towards Aurora, but he skidded to a stop when Rumple glared at him and held out his hand to stop him.

_This is it. _Aurora thought._ I don't know why I am shocked. I always thought I would die because I am not strong enough, but I really didn't think Rumple would be the one to kill me. _Opening her eyes she looked up at Rumple and pleaded. "Please…"

Rumple moved closer taking her right hand and pulling her necklace free so he could inspect it. He flipped it over seeing the engraved J&A on the back of it. "One day you will be on your own Princess." He dropped her necklace back down on to her blood soaked dress. "Save yourself."

"Rumple I am... sorry…I am not strong enough….help me." She whispered as she reached towards him with her bloody right hand, before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she gave away to the darkness.

"Aurora" Jefferson screamed as she collapsed backwards. He slide on his knees to her side and pulled her up on to his lap. Jefferson pulled off his scarf using it to apply pressure to her wound. "Rumplestiltskin!" Jefferson demanded using Rumple's full name as he looked up at him. "What the hell are you waiting for? Heal her before she dies!"

Rumple bend down on one knee. Jefferson moved his hand and scarf away from Aurora's neck. Rumple's hand hovered over Aurora's shoulder. Jefferson watched the bleeding stop and the wound heal itself. By the time Rumple moved his hand back Aurora's skin and dress were still bloodstained but all that was left of the wound was a small scar.

Jefferson gave Rumple a look. "The scar?"

"A little something for Aurora to remember this lesson by." Rumple coldly commented.

Relieved that Aurora was okay Jefferson brought his hands up to his face. Forgetting they were blood covered he wiped Aurora's blood across his face.

Rumple moved back and stood up.

"What the hell was that Rumple?" Jefferson screamed looking up at Rumple who was standing over him and Aurora. "First you throw Belle out and now you almost kill Aurora? You know she is just a maiden; she is not on the same power level as Regina or Maleficent. What are you playing at pushing her that far?"

"Yes it appears…" Rumple stepped back giving Jefferson space. "Aurora is just a maiden."

Jefferson's eyes grew big at Rumple's statement. "Is that what all this was? A test? A test to see if I had slept with her? I told you there is nothing going on with Aurora and I. In 12 years doesn't my word mean anything to you?"

"Obviously it doesn't." Jefferson glared at Rumple his face showing pure hatred. A sight Rumple hadn't seen on Jefferson's face since he had first brought him to this castle. It was a look Jefferson had lost once Rumple broke him and made Jefferson forget the one event in his life, which had allowed Rumple to use he so efficiently for the past 12 years. "You lie for a living, so why should I be any different?"

Jefferson opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by Aurora stirring and coming to in his arms.

Aurora opened and closed her eyes a few times trying to get her bearings. She focused on Jefferson first seeing the blood on his face. "Oh my god you're bleeding."

"Clam down Rory it's not my blood. It's yours." Jefferson said as he helped her sit up on her knees.

"My blood?" Aurora asked looking down at her dress and her own hands which were caked in blood. "Am I okay?" She asked panicking slightly as she started moving her hand over her body.

"You are fine now. Don't you remember what happened?" Jefferson asked.

Aurora closed her eyes a moment as she thought really hard to remember what she had been doing, she gasped opening her eyes again as she staggered to her feet dragging Jefferson to his own feet with her. "The Dark One almost killed me."

"The Dark One?" Rumple questioned her choice of words as he noted to himself that Aurora hadn't called him that in months. "You are fine Princess. I healed the wound." Rumple stated from behind her.

"Fine? I am Fine? You were going to let me die!" Aurora exclaimed turning and pointing at Rumple.

"I never would have let you die, Princess. For I have invested too much time and energy into you living until at least your eighteen birthday."

"Well you could have fooled me. I was on my knees in front of you begging for help. You are supposed to be helping me, I trusted you. I stayed when Belle left, and you repay me by almost killing me? And you would have killed Jefferson with that knife if I hadn't stopped it in time."

Aurora expel too much energy in yelling at Rumple that she felt light headed and staggered back holding her head, as Jefferson moved taking her in his arm. "Careful Rory, the healing magic can make you light headed."

"I'm fine." Aurora hissed as she braced herself against his body to continue to stand her ground against Rumple.

"Well my dear Princess consider this a lesson then. Trust no one." And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving Jefferson and Aurora alone in the tower room.

Aurora turned collapsing into Jefferson's arms. She buried her head his shoulder. Jefferson swept her up in his arms picking her straight up her feet inches from the ground as he carried her over to the window ledge setting her down.

"Aurora." Jefferson started licking his lips looking around the empty tower room. Rumple maybe gone but he has his ways of listening in. Jefferson took his crystal out of his pocket and gave a nod towards her necklace.

The second Aurora touched her necklace Jefferson thoughts rushed at her. _We have to leave, tonight. No right now. Rumple knows something is going on with us. We need to leave while we still can. _

_We can't just leave, I promised Belle we would look after Rumple._

_Look after Rumple? Sure you can watch as he kills me and then locks you up here in the tower room until you turn eighteen and the curse takes effect. _

_Jefferson!_

_Aurora, we need to leave._

_Jefferson! _Aurora sighed loudly clearly frustrated with everything that had happen in the past week and half._ Where would we go?_

_I have my hat we can go anywhere you want. Victor's, the Winchester's, hell even Alice's house would be better than staying here. _

_We would be on the run, from the Dark One himself. If you think he will kill us if we stay here, how long do you think it would be before he finds us and kills us for running away? _

Jefferson stood there still gripping the crystal in his right hand as he reached up and grabbed a hold of the front of his coat and started to rocked slightly on his heels before thinking._ So the question is do we want to die here or die out there somewhere enjoying some freedom for a change?_

_You may be used to running from the people you steal items from but you are also used to having a home to come back too. You don't know what it is like to be alone and not have a safe haven to return home too at the end of the day. To ALWAYS be looking over your shoulder worried that any moment will be your last. It's a terrible life, and life here isn't terrible. Rumple's just upset about Belle. He's not thinking rationally. I am sure things will settle down soon enough. Give him tonight and tomorrow go see how he is doing while I tend to the garden. _Aurora gave him an uneasy look before dropping the necklace back down on top of her bloody dress. She turned to look out the window at the world she was scared to face, but in her heart she knew she would have to face it soon enough.

Jefferson pocketed the crystal moving closer he leaned on the window ledge taking Aurora's left hand in his. He stared across the tower room at the place he was scared to leave, but in his heart he knew if he wanted any type of future with Aurora then they would have to leave it soon enough. _Oh this is too depressing, I hate depressing._

"So I have a pile of laundry that needs to be cleaned, any chance you will do mine when you do your wash tomorrow?" Jefferson asked Aurora

Aurora laughed, of all the things she thought Jefferson would say at that moment laundry was not one of them. "No."

Jefferson gave her a charming smile which made Aurora laugh again.

"And that smile isn't going to work. I am not your wife. You can do your own laundry_." _

"So if you were my wife, you would do my wash?" Jefferson asked raising an eyebrow.

Aurora stood up heading for the stairs to go clean up and change out of her bloody clothes. "I didn't say I would."

"But you didn't say you wouldn't" Jefferson pushed himself off of the wall to follow her across the room towards the stairs. "I am going to mark it down as another good reason to possibly marry you some day."

"Oh because if I become Queen, that isn't a good enough reason already?" Aurora teased.

"True if we, were Queen and King our servants would do our laundry for us." Jefferson caught up with her on the stairs to move ahead of her to open the door. "So still going down as another check in the good things column."

Aurora just smiled and shook her head at his silliness as she walked past him, letting him close the door behind them.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Hello Rum!" Jefferson appeared in the tower room right behind Rumple, who was standing at the window watching Aurora work down in the garden. "How are you doing today?" Jefferson asked placing an arm around Rumple's shoulder. An arm which he quickly withdrew when Rumple gave him a glare.

"You have Aurora tending to the garden now I see." Jefferson commented as he walked over and collapsed on to the stool next to the lab table. He picked up the vial of clear liquid which was on the table giving it a sniff. Wrinkling his nose he lowered the vial back to the table and picked up his scissors which were laying there. Playing with them he asked. "So how is Aurora keeping up with all her studies if you now have her tending to all of Belle's old chores?"

Rumple gave Jefferson another glare at the mention of Belle's name, and he took a deep breath before asking Jefferson, "I take it you are still here to see the Princess? You haven't left the castle in over a week now. I would have thought with Spring in the air your job would keep you away from this place for weeks on end."

"Well with you know who gone," Jefferson was careful not to say Belle's name again. "Aurora only has you for company and face it Rum you are not the best company, even when you are not upset. And after yesterday…" Jefferson trailed off for a second snapping the scissors shut. "I am just trying to keep your Princess happy so she doesn't run away. Which I believe is what you originally hired me to do. Well after you had me kidnap her, that is." Jefferson tilted his head at Rumple flashing that cocky smile of his as he laid the scissors carelessly back on the table. "As for work, things are slow at the moment, and after the last job you sent me on I could use a bit of break."

"Well Aurora is in the garden so why are you up here?" Rumple commented turning back to the window.

"I actually stopped by today to see if you needed anything?" Jefferson gave a loud huff as if he was bored and he gave the scissors on the table a spin before he finished his thought. "You know with all that's happened this past week." He turned to face Rumple. "I was going to ask sooner, but thought it best to keep my distance, and being a comforting shoulder for Aurora was just easier. But is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Rumple turn to him and saw the genuine eagerness Jefferson had on his face. _He really does want to help me, doesn't he? He's gone behind my back in the worst possible way but still he stays here and is concerned about me….Why? _Then in an unhappy tone he asked."What do you think I would want you to do?"

"Oh I don't know." Jefferson moved his hands around in front of him as if he was conjuring up some ideas. "Maybe keep taps on Belle, so you know where she is and how she is doing? Or maybe go talk to her and tell her you want her to come back?" Jefferson suggested trying to be helpful.

_For twelve years Jefferson has been like a son to me, and after everything I have put him through, and how coldly I have treated him at times, he is still like a little kid wanting my approval._ Rumple thought to himself as he felt his anger at this whole messed up situation grow. _How did I let this all happen? Am I going to lose everything I have for just an insane shot at getting my real son back? "_Tell Belle I want her to come back?" Rumple spat.

"Yes, it is okay to admit it. Everyone makes mistakes." Jefferson replied his smile starting to disappear off his face.

"Mistakes? I don't make mistakes, dearie." Rumple stated taking a step away from the window.

"Don't act like that Rumple. Aurora and I both know you miss Belle, as much as we do." Jefferson took an uneasy step back all traces of his smile were now gone and Rumple could see a small flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Miss Belle? Why would I miss her? All she ever did was try to change me and this castle." Rumple's voice grew louder and angrier with each word.

_Belle wanted to change you for the better and for a little while she succeeded. She had turned this cold dark castle into a right proper home._ Jefferson thought to himself but out loud he nervously ran on. "Well I know Aurora misses her, and I certainly miss the cookies, and my laundry is piling up, and it's only been a week."

Jefferson stopped and cleared his throat, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice. "Look I am sorry Rumple you clearly don't want to talk about this. I didn't mean to upset you. You know upsetting you is the last thing I ever want to do. I will just leave you alone and go see if Aurora needs any help in the garden." He turned for the stairs.

_This is it._ Rumple thought. _It is now or never._ "I thought I taught you better than this?" Rumple sadly commented.

"Taught me better? What are you talking about"? Jefferson stopped about five feet from the stairs before turning dramatically and sweeping his hat in front of him added "You taught me perfectly." Then with a cat like grin on his face, he placed his hat on his head and gave it a tip towards Rumple before starting for the stairs again.

"I thought I taught you better then to fall in love." Rumple hissed.

"Love?" Jefferson asked spinning on his heels his coat flapping sharp around him as he turned back to Rumple.

"Yes you love Aurora, of course."

Jefferson's face lost all of its cockiness for a second before he forced a laugh as he turned at the top of the stairs and started down to the door, without looking back he called back over his shoulder, "You are going senile…"

Rumple slammed the door shut with his magic before Jefferson could reach it. Jefferson felt his eyes grow wide as he stopped staring at the closed door mouthing the word "Shit!" as he brought up his fist in annoyance at not wanting to turn around but knowing he would have to climb back up the stairs and face Rumple.

_This is it. This is what I have spent the last couple of months worrying about. FUCK!_ Jefferson thought. "So now I am not allowed to leave because you think I am in love?" he turned moving back up the four steps he had taken to stand in the room looking at Rumple "In love with Aurora of all people?"

"Don't you mean Rory?" Rumple stood facing him but still at the window, as he threw Jefferson nickname for Aurora back in his face.

"So I have a nickname for her," Jefferson tried to keep his typical bored with everyone and everything face intact as he added. "In case you don't realize it, I have a nickname for you too Rum. Does that mean I love you too?"

"Do you really think you can stand there and lie to me?" Rumple questioned him.

"Lie to you…" Jefferson started.

"Yes do you think if you say that lie enough times I will finally believe it?" Rumple hissed. "That I will finally believe you don't love the Princess."

"Seriously Rumple we had this conversation already, or have you forgotten? If Aurora's got a little girl crush on me, you should be happy. It keeps her happy and here waiting for me to come back for a visit."

"How many gifts have you brought her?"

"Seriously is this what you are worried about? I brought gifts for Belle too." Jefferson tried to defend himself.

"Which didn't start until after Aurora arrived." Rumple pointed out.

"I see a lot in my travels. I realized these young ladies were going to be here long term with us. Maybe not as long term as I once thought since Belle is now gone and Aurora's sleeping curse is less than a year away." Jefferson gripped the front of his coat and rocked slightly on his heels as he continued. "So I thought I would bring some gifts, to lighten up the mood around this otherwise dark and dreary castle. I am not so cold-hearted that I have to sell _everything_ I find to the highest bidder."

Rumple refused to back off, hounding Jefferson with another question. "How you started coming around more. You rarely stayed for dinner or longer than one night before you started helping with Aurora's lessons."

"Well with the ladies around this place it actually seemed more like a home, which thanks to you." Jefferson pointed at him, the annoyance in his tone over took his nervousness. "I never really had, so I am not sorry to admit it but I have truly enjoyed the atmosphere around here lately."

"Like it enough to stay around and help Aurora personally with her lessons? You never did that with Regina. But you did sleep with Regina, yet you haven't slept with Aurora? What's stopping you?" Rumple wondered.

Jefferson didn't answer he just stood there his mouth moving slightly but no sound come out. _This was the conversation he had be dreading for months, and he had played it over and over in his head but now that it was time to respond he still didn't know how to answer Rumple's question. Dear God Jefferson, he is going to kill you if you can't talk your way out of this, so think man, think! _

"Is it that if you would sleep with Aurora she would come into her full magical abilities and I would know?" Rumple asked. "Is that what is stopping you? Because I have to say I am shocked at your will power. You have had no problems getting the ladies into your bed in the past. Even poor newlywed basically innocence Regina didn't put up a fight when you made advancements towards her. For you are not one who stops until he gets what he wants. And you do want Aurora don't you?"

_Dear God Jefferson don't just stand there gaping like a fish, backtrack this conversation off this deadly topic_. Jefferson thought willing his brain to start working. "I slept with Regina because you want me too. You were making Regina into a monster. I didn't want to be a part of that. So I didn't help with her lessons. I still don't understand why you want Regina to be so evil…" he waved his hands around as to wave it all away.

"You didn't help with lessons, but it didn't stop you from becoming her personal play toy." Rumple commented.

"I called it off with Regina because she has gone off the deep end into the psycho pool. I didn't feel safe being her play toy anymore. What are you mad I can't bring you inside information on Regina anymore? Because you know I can get information without sleeping with her."_God he doesn't know I have started sleeping with her again does he? Does he know of my deal with her to save Aurora's life?_ Jefferson thought before continuing out loud."Look Rumple, I am sorry that I upset you, and that you feel you have to turn the tables on me but may I go now that you have embarrassed both of us with this foolish idea?" Jefferson asked crossing his arms and waiting for Rumple's reply.

_I could let this go…Jefferson talks a good talk, he always has. It was one of the reasons I decided to bring him back from Neverland, but I can't deny what I saw when I did the True Love Potion. He hasn't acted on it yet, but there is no way he will stand by and just let Aurora fall victim to her curse and her future. Not if he believes she truly loves him as much as he loves her._

"Now Jefferson, not so fast. We both know the only thing foolish here is the fact that you thought you could get away with this relationship right under my roof. The way you look at Aurora, and how she looks at you give it all away, dearie."

"The way I look at her? She a pretty girl and I am a young man who appreciates a nicely dressed lady when he sees one." Jefferson fixed his scarf around his neck, and bit his lip to stop from saying _I don't look at her any differently than the way you looked at Belle. That won't help your case Jefferson but maybe this will. _

Jefferson leaned back on the table trying to play the conversation off like it was not important. "Please I can have just about any woman in any world I travel too, and trust me I have had my share." Jefferson forced a laughed. "Why would I want the baggage that comes with Aurora? You know I don't like baggage. It ties me down. For heaven sakes, Rumple, she is going to be a Queen someday, can you picture me a King?" Jefferson shook his head like that was insane idea. "Chief Adviser to the Queen maybe." Jefferson tilted his head at the thought. "Yes, that does have a nice ring to it, but King… I am hardly qualified for that title."

Rumple worked his way over to the workstation table. "I agree with all you said. I told all of these reasons to myself, but it wasn't until after Regina struck with her apple that I couldn't talk myself out of believing you weren't in love with her. I have never seen you care about anyone but yourself before that night."

"Because I raced out to find the antidote?"

"No! Because other than bringing Victor over and back from his world you didn't leave her bedside for two whole days, until she woke up."

Once again Jefferson found himself at a loss for words for a moment, but regaining his composer he tried to defend himself. "You said it yourself. You thought the potion may not have worked. And I only rushed out to find one because, you were not sure you could make one in time to save her. It is a good thing I did because you weren't going to come through with a cure in time to save her. I thought you would be happy I saved the Princess. She is all so important to your plan, whatever that plan may be. Isn't she?"

_More important that you will ever know. _Rumple thought. "Oh Jefferson I would believe you were only thinking of pleasing me by saving Aurora if it wasn't from who you got the potion from. What deal did you make with Regina?"

"Deal? I stole it from her. If I was caught I wouldn't be here. She would have killed me! S…she wanted Aurora dead."

"Unless you made a deal with her… to what spy on me?" he took a step towards Jefferson.

"Spy on you?" Jefferson jumped back at Rumple's advancement suddenly beyond frighten at where this conversation was going. It had been one thing to think Rumple may actually hurt him, but to hear that tone and see that evil glare directed at him, it had been a long time since he had done anything to truly get on the wrong side of Rumpelstiltskin . "RUMPLE I would never …" Jefferson threw his hands up and started to move back from him as he talked.

"You would do anything for a price!" Rumple growled advancing on Jefferson until he backed him into the cold stone wall. "And people will do anything to save the one they love."He grabbed Jefferson by his coat collar pushing him back hard against the wall. "I just never thought I would have to worry about such a betrayal from you, because I never thought you would be foolish enough to fall in love."

Jefferson stood there terrified once again not knowing what to say or do. He was more than relieved when Rumple just bounced him off the wall and then let go of his coat and back away from him without hurting him. He watched as Rumple moved back and around the table and picked up a glass potion bottle.

"In here I have a piece of Aurora's curls you have come to love to touch."

Jefferson swallowed _Shit! That noise the night of Aurora's Seventeenth birthday, it had been Rumple. He had seen Aurora and him by the fireplace that night._ "You know I have a habit of invading everyone's personal space. It's a terrible habit. One I should really work on break…" Jefferson trailed off as he noticed Rumple pulling out a small black pouch.

"Do you know what I have in here?" Rumple asked.

Jefferson gave him an uneasy look from across the room.

"Come closer Jefferson." Rumple opened the pouch taking out a few shorter strains of hair.

Jefferson wanted to spin his hat and disappear from the room but somehow he found his legs carrying him over to the end of the table. He stood and eyed the hair in Rumple's hands. _Dear god, he has my hair, from the other night when he was playing with my hat. _Jefferson closed his eyes a moment _And dear God I know what he is going to do with them both._

"Any guess whose hair this is?" Rumple asked.

"Mine." Jefferson whispered looking at the hair in Rumple's hand.

"What's that dearie? Do be a good student and speak up!" Rumple exclaimed raising his left hand and pointing it towards the ceiling.

Jefferson gave him a glare and took a deep breath. "It is my hair." He stated in loud clear voice.

"Correct" Rumple placed the hair into the vial with Aurora's. "If I place these together with this" He picked up a small bottle. "What will happened?" When Jefferson didn't respond fast enough Rumple mocked him. "Come now Jefferson, you are always telling me you know your potions. Tell me what will happened?"

Jefferson felt sick, staring at the vial with the two hairs in it, he forced himself to answer "If the two people …"

"You mean Aurora and you." Rumple corrected.

Jefferson kept his eyes on the vial not trusting himself to look at Rumple. "If Aurora and I have True Love then it will glow purple and gold and create one of the strongest magic there is."

"Very good Jefferson you were always so good at potions. Now why don't you pour this in the vial for me?" Rumple offered the bottle to Jefferson.

Jefferson looked over at Rumple giving him a deadly glare but he walked over and took the small potion bottle from Rumple's out stretched hand. Jefferson forced himself to swallow again. His throat had gone very dry and he could hear his own heart pounding. Jefferson hand shook slightly as he uncorked the bottle and reached out to pour the clear liquid in the vial.

_If this turns purple Rumple really is going to kill me, it doesn't matter what I have done for him in the past, he won't let this betrayal go unpunished. And if it doesn't turn purple that means I am useless, absolutely USELESS to Aurora. My kiss wouldn't bring back her magic after Maleficent's curse has ended, and she will want nothing to do with me, no matter how much I may love her._

Rumple's hand stopped Jefferson's right before he could pour the liquid in. "What do you think is going to happen, dearie?"

Jefferson blinked at Rumple surprised at his cruelness. Jefferson was terrified of what would happen when the potion turned purple. "Nothing is going to happen." Jefferson managed to force out. "Aurora is just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Rumple questioned with a giggle.

"A friend that is all." Rumple removed his hand from Jefferson's backing up a step. Jefferson looked at him unsure of what to do. Rumple motioned for Jefferson to pour the liquid.

Jefferson poured the liquid in the vial. He pulled his hand back as he watched the potion swirl, but the color stayed clear. It didn't change to purple. Jefferson stood there shaking slightly, _Keep it together Jefferson_, _you're almost out of this mess with your life. It didn't change; you can tell him it's all been in his head._ Shocked Jefferson stared at the clear vial_. But Aurora does love me… doesn't she?_

"Well what do you know? You were correct, my dear Jefferson, nothing happened." Rumple purred in Jefferson's ear as he moved behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She…" Jefferson whispered out loud still staring at the potion. "doesn't love me."

"Correct she doesn't love you." Rumple smiled gripping Jefferson's shoulder tighter. _Maybe breaking his heart will be enough to end their relationship and there will be no need to send Jefferson away_. _I can keep him and his usefulness and still assure Aurora's part of my plan. _

"She doesn't." Jefferson whispered again as he finally tore his eyes away from the bottle to turn around and face Rumple.

"It would have been a shame to risk to lose everything I…we" Rumple moved his hand back and forth between the two of them. "worked for, because of some silly teenage crush. What you and Aurora have isn't true love. I have seen the future and she is promised to Prince Phillip."

Jefferson slammed the small potion vial down on to the table top breaking it. A shard of glass embedded itself in his palm but he didn't care. "Don't you dare talk to me of seeing the future, True Love, and promises!" Jefferson screamed. He pointed at Rumple as he stepped forward to close the gap between them. "I travel between worlds and time! I know time is not a straight line and it can be rewritten!"

Jefferson turned back to the table staring once again at the potion vial. "You taught me that I can change things if I choose to act. Aurora loves me and I love her. So it may not be True Love? But you can't stand there and tell me SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Jefferson screamed as he picked up the vial and threw it against the stone wall.

"Aurora is here with me and not with this Prince Phillip." Jefferson spit out his name like a curse word. "I saved her from her Maleficent, and I've helped her learn magic. I saved her life and she saved mine. She loves me and always will. No stuck up Prince is going to be able to do for her what I can do. The worlds I can show her. The life we can have together. And I don't need your blessing to be with her!"

"Don't' need MY Blessing?" Rumple blasted Jefferson backwards off his feet, knocking off his hat. Jefferson flew across the room hitting the supply closet door with a sickening crack, before he slid down to the floor.

"I..I…I didn't mean it like that." Jefferson fumbled for words waving his arms out in front of him as he tried to get back up to his feet. Flashbacks to when he had been a disobedient child suddenly filled his frighten mind. "Rumple stop! Please, we are both adults surely we can work this disagreement out, without the use of magic. I… Aurora…we only kept it a secret because we both knew it would upset you."

Jefferson ran his hand through the back of his hair, it came away bloody. "And upsetting you is the last thing we wanted to do. " Jefferson got up leaning against the door. "We both like our arrangement here. You've been a better father to me than my own. Our little family works perfectly. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"A… father …to you? Our… little… family?" Rumple looked at Jefferson like he was insane. "That was your first mistake Jefferson; we _do not_ have a family here." He waved his hands around the room before pointing at him. "We never had anything other than a Master and Servant relationship. You could never be a worthy son to me. You are just as worthless as your pirate father. I only took you from Neverland to break your father even more than I had already done." Rumple paused a moment watching Jefferson face break under his last comment.

"And your second mistake is you wanting me to be happy for you?" Rumple threw his hands up into the air at the word happy. "You think you deserve happiness for going against my orders? Why can't you just do as you are told? I thought I broke you of this nasty pirate habit years ago."

"Is that what is madding you? Because I" Jefferson pounded on his chest. "for the first time since I came here at 7 years old, am thinking for myself. I am worrying about what I want out of life instead of the hand you are constantly dealing me? So this is how it all ends. After all the things you made me do for you?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy the things I asked of you."

"Enjoy? Sure the adventures. It is quite a rush to narrowly escape death, and the gold didn't hurt. But enjoy putting my life in danger for you to do God knows what with the items I bring back to all the innocent people who get in your way? Enjoy how I had a hand in turning nice, doe-eyed, heart-broken Regina into the evil monster of a Queen she is now? No! Don't you dare stand there and tell me that I enjoyed everything because I am not a monster like you!"

Jefferson stamped his foot in frustration. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me you have never noticed how I consistently craved your approval! God help me I don't know why but it's true. Every time I would bring you an item or bits of news all I wanted was some kind of acknowledgement! To prove to you I wasn't some raggedy lost boy, or worthless pirate, I can be … NO DAMN IT! I AM YOUR EQUAL! "Jefferson screamed.

"You could never be my equal. You are weak, ruled by your emotions!" Rumple roared at him.

"My emotions make me stronger then you. You are nothing but a coward. And because of that you lost Belle!" Jefferson screamed back at Rumple.

"Don't you speak of Belle. This has nothing to do with her." Rumple demanded.

"You don't want me to speak of Belle fine. I should have listened to Peter's advice, I didn't understand his plea for me to stay in Neverland twelve years ago but now I understand. If this is how you treated him, it is no wonder he didn't want to leave Neverland with you." Jefferson knew everything was over the second those words left his mouth.

Rumple let out a roar.

"No Rumple, I…" Jefferson started throwing up his hands as Rumple blasted Jefferson back against the wall and up it. Jefferson started chocking as his feet kicked to find ground below him. Rumple held him there for a few seconds watching his face turn red. Jefferson begged for him to stop gasping at first for words and then just trying to catch his breath.

With a wave of his hand Rumple brought Jefferson back across the room into the table. As he hit the table Jefferson's own scissor's he had been playing with earlier stabbed deep into his right side. Jefferson's scream of pain echoed around the tower room and as it did Rumple let go of the spell causing Jefferson to fall back to the floor.

Jefferson saw the look of pain on Rumple's face but he didn't know if it was because he was laying there with a pair of scissors sticking out of his side or if it was his comment about his son. Jefferson pushed himself backed holding his side, only stopping when he hit the wall.

Jefferson looked down at the handle of the scissors. He placed his right hand on the handle and with a grunt he pulled the bloody scissors out of his side.

"I told Aurora that you didn't care for me like a son. You were only telling her things to keep her happy and here. Even after all these years of me trying to please you; you still don't care about me at all. I keep coming back, and you just don't care if I do or not." Jefferson felt tears building up in his eyes and he fought hard to keep them from falling."If I wasn't here to get your precious magical items you would just find someone else to do your dirty work." Jefferson coughed and he felt some blood run down his chin He used his left hand to wipe the blood from off his face.

"You have probably wished I had died on one of the missions you sent me out on, just so you could be done with me." Jefferson laughed as he suddenly realized something. "In fact that was the whole point behind my last mission wasn't it?" Jefferson shook his head in disbelief as he pieced it all together. "You hoped King George's Guards would have found me and killed me, doing the dirty work for you, so I wouldn't mess up your plans for Aurora."

Rumple hesitated at Jefferson's comment briefly before he continued across the room. For Jefferson was right, Rumple had hope Jefferson would have failed so he wouldn't have to be the one to cast him out or kill him.

Holding his side with right hand Jefferson watched as Rumple picked up his hat. "That's mine." Jefferson growled. Rumple continued dusting it off. "We made a deal years ago." His eyes narrowed as he said "The hat is mine. It _will always_ be mine."

"I will give you the hat back if you promise me something." When Jefferson didn't say anything he continued on. "I want you to run away Jefferson. Run away and never return."

"Never…" Jefferson managed to whisper in shock as he stared up in disbelief at Rumple. "What will you tell Aurora?" _I can't believe how this conversation has gone. I had only stopped by the tower to see how Rumple was doing, because Aurora wanted me too, and now I'm being kicked out of the one home I had come to know_.

"I will simply tell her that you went out on a job and sadly you will just never came back." Rumple pulled Jefferson up by his scarf. "Are you listening Jefferson? Run away and never return!"

Jefferson shook his head yes then out loud he said "Yes. Yes of course. As you wish"

Rumple threw him back down against the wall. "Good choice dearie." He dropped Jefferson hat down on top of him. "If I see you again, I will kill you, for your disobedience."

Jefferson looked at the hat lying on his lap before taking it in his left hand. "You won't win Rumple."

"I already have."

"Not if you keep pushing everyone that loves you away. In the end you will just be a sad old man all alone with his magic and no one to share it with." And with that comment Jefferson twisted the hat above his head and disappeared.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Jefferson appeared in the garden. He leaned back against the hedge which blocked him from Rumple's line of sight from the tower room window. Trying to catch his breath, he watched Aurora going about her work in the garden, not knowing what Rumple had just done. As Jefferson watched he debated on how best to handle this horrible situation.

_The potion had not turned purple could it be true that Aurora doesn't love me the way I love her? Was Rumple correct? Aurora is after all a Princess. Sure I have nice clothes, money, and royal passports, but as Regina had pointed out that day in her Throne Room, I have no real title. I am just a con man, a son of a worthless pirate. Would Aurora really risk her Throne and Kingdom to run away with me now? _

_Regina hadn't risked her wealth and power when I asked her to leave with me a little over a year ago. Was Rumple right, am I throwing everything I have away on a young girl's silly crush? And if it is not True Love, then my kiss will do nothing to help Aurora after her curse has run its course. _

_Should I risk Aurora's future by taking her away? If I am not her True Love then where would she meet him? Maybe she isn't supposed to meet him until after she awakes from her curse. It can't possibly be Prince Phillip. _He grimaced at the thought of losing her to someone who today, right this very second, was just a helpless child.

Jefferson noticed Aurora's necklace was lying on her skin, so he took out the crystal she had enchanted, and holding it in his left hand he focused on sending her a message. "_Aurora_" Jefferson's voice whispered in her head. "_No don't look around go back to gardening_."

"_Jefferson what are you doing?"_ Aurora asked in her head as she went back the plant she was tending too.

"_Act like you are stretching and turn around and see if Rumple is still up in the window watching you."_

"_Whatever for?"_

"_We had a fight."_ Jefferson pleaded _"Please, just check."_

"_Okay"_ Aurora did as Jefferson asked and when she turned she saw Rumple and waved up smiling, before turning back to the plants. "_Yes he is up there. Jefferson you and Rumple fight all the time, you are like the spoil child and him the over bearing father. But you are by far his favorite. You will be back up there in no time play cards and drinking with him and Victor. So what has you so upset?"_

"_Not this time Rory."_ She could hear the sadness in his voice. "_He confronted me about us._ _He told me to run away and never come back. He threw me around the room like I was little rag doll. My scissors where on the table he threw me into" _He pulled his scarf away from the gash on his right side and stared down at the blood.

After Rumple had banished him from not only the castle but Aurora's life, he had quickly stopped by his and then Aurora's room for a few magical items, and extra clothes. He had picked up an extra scarf hoping to use it to help stop the bleeding but the scissors had done more damage than he had thought. He was losing a lot of blood quicker then he would like too.

"Jefferson you are hurt!" Aurora said out loud.

Jefferson looked over at her, his tone was a bit harsh and filled with worry…"_Sh! Don't talk out loud only in your head. Get back to gardening!"_ Jefferson ordered as he tried to look over the edge of hedge towards the tower room. _"Is Rumple still at the window?"_

She turned to look and saw nothing. _"No he's …"_

"Looking for me dearies!" Rumple gave a little giggle.

Aurora gasped as Rumple appeared off to the side of her and Jefferson. "How could you hurt Jefferson? Hurt someone who loves you?"

"No one can love me dearie." Rumple stated flatly.

"How can they when you do shit like this?" Jefferson screamed at him as he readjusting himself against the hedge.

"Obviously it wasn't enough; you didn't learn your lesson. I told you I would kill you if I ever saw you again."

"Well to my defense I was just supposed to just grab my things and Rory. You weren't supposed to see me again, but someone threw me into a bloody pair of scissors! So can we just agree on the fact that this day is not going like either of us planned?" Jefferson closed his eyes grimacing in pain, all the shouting had made his cut throb even more, and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

Rumple started to raise his hand to attack Jefferson, but Aurora disappeared and reappeared in between them. She landed a little shaky still not use to the powerful spell but she quickly recovered her composer blocking Rumple from casting any spell he had planned on casting at Jefferson.

"Well Princess I see it isn't only kisses you have been stealing with Jefferson. However was he able to teach you that trick? For the boy isn't that magical without the hat, or his silly powders and potions." Rumple asked as he started to move around her to the right trying to get a better angle on Jefferson.

"Belle always did say books are powerful weapons." Aurora replied moving to keep herself protectively in between Rumple and Jefferson. "I won't let you hurt him, again. What has gotten into the two of you today? Just stop it. Both of you stop it this second!" Aurora screamed.

She looked first to Jefferson, who gave her a look that said how are you possibly going to yell at me about what is happening. Then to Rumple, who wasn't looking at her but instead only focused on Jefferson.

"First you sent Belle away and now you are telling Jefferson to leave? I will be the only one here, so when are you going to send me away?" Aurora demanded. Her question finally drew Rumple's attention away from Jefferson to her.

"Princess, it isn't like that. I gave Jefferson a simple choice and he choose to disobey my wishes." Rumple tried to explain.

"Your wishes?" Aurora questioned.

"He told me if I wanted to stay I had to stop seeing you." Jefferson coldly stated behind her. "I refused stating that you didn't need a Prince that we were in love; a statement which led to me being thrown around the room like I was a child again." Jefferson finished in a growl.

Aurora glared at Rumple. "You are sending him away because of me?"

"You have a destiny Princess, our little lost boy here does not play in to it." Rumple made a show of waving Jefferson away like he was insignificant.

"He damn well plays into my destiny if I say he does." Aurora stood her ground in front of Jefferson.

Jefferson felt himself smile at Aurora's comment. _She does love._

"That's very touching that Jefferson was able to con you into falling in love with him, you are not the first royal to fall for that smile of his or his charming words, but you will be the last." Rumple took a step closer flexing his fingers. "But it has all been lies. Jefferson whole life is a lie."

Jefferson felt his smile disappear as Rumple talked. "That's not true, Rory you know that." Jefferson pleaded from behind her, as his mind raced back once again to how the True Love Potion had not turned purple.

"So you haven't lied to her then? About your past? About how old you really are? And how you are the worthless son of a wife stealing pirate?" Rumple roared.

If looks could kill Jefferson's glare would have strike Rumple dead on the spot. _Wife stealing pirate? What is Rumple talking about..._ But Jefferson's thoughts were cut short when Aurora spoke.

"How old…. Wait what? Son of a pirate?" Aurora questioned turning from Rumple to look back at Jefferson. "Your father is a pirate?"

Jefferson opened his mouth to answer her but Rumple beat him too it.

"You didn't know? Well Princess what exactly has Jefferson told you of his past? Or had he just been filling your head with all his exaggerated tales of his adventures." Rumple gave a giggle.

"Jefferson is he telling the truth?"

_Oh God this day is not going as plan and it just keeps getting worst._ Jefferson forced himself to answer her "I haven't lied to you, Rory. I have been more honest with you than anyone else in my life ever." _Even more honest then I was with Regina. _Jefferson shook his head clearing any thoughts of Regina way."I just didn't tell you that small detail."

"Small detail!" Rumple huffed.

"It is true, Aurora. You know I hate my father. It is just one of the reasons why I don't like to talk about that part of my life. But I am not playing you."

"How could she know that dearie, she is only seventeen, but a child to the way the world works." Rumple stopped making an over the top hand gesture. "She has been locked away or on the run most of her life. Finding herself falling for the first boy who pays attention to her. Who brings her nice gifts, smiles, dances with her, and says a few choice words every now again."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! With all your lies…you son of …" Jefferson started towards Rumple, but with a flick of his wrist Rumple flung him back off his feet into the bushes of the garden maze. He lost the bloody scarf he was using to apply pressure to his wound as he landed hard on his knees. Moaning he quickly dropped to all fours as the pain in his side pulsed throughout his body.

Aurora sent a blast of power at Rumple and he staggered back laughing. "You are not strong enough to stop me even at your full power Princess. And after our little lesson this morning you wouldn't last five minutes in a real fight with me." Rumple threaten moving closer.

"That may be true but I don't think you're willing to go through me to get to Jefferson." Aurora challenged as she moved in front of Jefferson.

"Rory I don't.." Jefferson started as he tried to push himself back up to his knees but stopped short when he started coughing up blood.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't hurt you, Princess." Rumple took another step forward as he spoke.

"No you won't." Aurora threw all her energy into a shield around her and Jefferson as she spoke. "I am not just some pawn in your chess game Rumple." Aurora raised her head high before adding, "I am a Queen! And you are not willing to sacrifice me. I am simply too important to whatever you have planned."

"I am really more of a bishop" Jefferson rambled on as he used the bush to pull himself up "stepping diagonal between worlds." Jefferson finished as blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jefferson" Aurora hissed for him to be quite, while she continued to watch Rumple move closer to them.

Jefferson gave the back of Aurora's head a wide eyed look that said _What I am right_. But out loud he said "Just a pawn nothing to be troubled with go on." He used the back of his left hand to wipe the blood away that had tickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"You are weak Princess. You cannot beat me, and you know it. So just drop the barrier and let me deal with Jefferson."

"Never!" Aurora shouted. "I told you I won't let you hurt him. He is under my royal protection."

"Your royal protection?" Rumple laughed as he walked up to the magical barrier Aurora had created bringing his right hand up to rest on it. The barrier held. "You have no Kingdom at the moment, and if you continue to stand in my way you may never have a Kingdom in which you could offer your royal protection in."

"I swear to you Rumplestiltskin if you kill him I will find a way to kill you." Aurora sent a blast of energy out from her protection shield which zapped Rumple back two steps.

Rumple growled in pain and held his hand which had been on Aurora's protection shield. "I played this out at least a hundred different ways." He shook his hand a moment as he moved back to where he had been standing a moment before. "The two of you don't have a happily ever after together. This way only leads to death and sadness." Rumple coldly stated looking from Aurora to Jefferson before pounded the barrier with his fist.

Aurora let out a small shirk of fright as her and Jefferson both notice where Rumple's hand hit there was a shimmer of light but her barrier held.

Then turning to Aurora Rumple added. "You have a future as Queen of your Kingdom. Prince Phillip will come for you and wake you from Maleficent's …"

"I don't want some prince I don't know." Aurora screamed. "Phillip is but a child. I am sick of waiting for my life to begin!"

Rumple hit the barrier again this time sending magic of his own into it. Aurora moved back closer to Jefferson as they both watched as the Rumple's magic flowed out across the barrier sparking as it went up over their heads, looking for a weak spot to break thought, but Aurora's barrier held and his spell faded.

Jefferson stepped forward closing the distance between the two of them. He whispered in Aurora's ear. "We need to leave now. Will you come with? Or should I just go myself."

Aurora kept her back to Jefferson and grabbed her necklace to help her channel her magic as she continued talking to Rumple. "I want to go places, see different worlds, I don't want to live in fear of Maleficent, Regina, or you!" She screamed pointing at Rumple. "But most of all I want Jefferson!"

"NO!" Rumple shouted hitting the barrier with both hands sending sparks across the protective barrier. Aurora hand still on her necklace turned her head into Jefferson shoulder as the sparks went up over their heads lighting the bushes behind them on fire. But to Rumple's horror the barrier withstood his magic.

"What do you know?" Jefferson smiled "I do win." He gave a quick tip of his hat to Rumple "And you are all alone." and with that comment he twisted his hat above their heads and in a cloud of purple smoke Jefferson and Aurora disappeared. The hat spun on the ground for a second or two before popping out of sight, leaving Rumple completely alone on his estate for the first time in almost two years.

* * *

Jefferson and Aurora appeared in the hat landing in the middle of the room with all the doors around them.

"You came with me?" Jefferson stated pulling back from her in shock.

"Of course I came with you? Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you know I am a son of a pirate." Jefferson looked embarrassed.

"Jefferson, I don't care if you are a son of an assistant pig farmer." She laughed. "I love you, and I would go anywhere with you." She kissed him.

Jefferson pulled back looking relieved at Aurora's confession. "We have to find a place to go where he can't get to us." Jefferson coughed pulling away from Aurora turning to looking around at the different doors.

"First let me heal that stab worn." Aurora pleaded following him as he circled the room. Jefferson tried to wave her off but another coughing fit sent him to knees as he coughed up blood on to the polished green and gold floor.

Aurora helped him over to the wall leaning him back so he was sitting with his back to the wall. Aurora moved Jefferson coat to the side and started unbuttoning this vest, trying to see how bad his wound really was.

"No leave it buttoned." Jefferson stopped her hands. "The vest is tight and it is helping to keep the pressure on the wound." Jefferson leaned his head back closing his eyes for a moment as he thought. _Without the vest I most likely would have bled out by now._

"I can heal it with the vest on." Aurora pulled her hand free and tried to place her left hand over the cut.

"Your nose is bleeding, you used too much magic already to stop Rumple from straight up killing me." Jefferson tried to push her hand away but Aurora took him by the neck with her right hand and shoved away his hand from the cut with her left.

"I have to do something or you're going to bleed out." She closed her eyes and tried to heal him. Aurora felt she had very little magic left so she started with the most inner part of the cut. That would be what was causing him to cough up the blood. She healed most of worst part before her magic failed. Aurora let out a little gasp as she tried to push herself past her limit. She felt her nose bleeding but still she stained letting go of Jefferson's neck with her right hand she grabbed her necklace searching for any extra magic she could use, but there was no magic to be found store in the necklace. Everything had been used to hold off Rumple's attack back in the garden.

"Aurora stop!" Jefferson moaned managing to pull her hand away. "I am okay. I will be fine. You are pushing yourself too hard. You are going pass out and I am in no shape to carry you today." He finished a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm not …" Aurora started to argue but she did feel a little dizzy so she let Jefferson pull her hand from his wound. "It's still bad Jefferson. We have to get you somewhere… Regina?"

"No way! I am done with Regina." Jefferson demanded and he felt relieved to know it was finally true. "Beside she would fix me and kill you so that doesn't really help us out." Jefferson leaned his forehead against Aurora's forehead as they sat and thought for a moment.

"Victor!" Aurora exclaimed pulling back to arm's length. "Victor is a doctor. He could help you." Aurora jumped up looking at the different doors. "Which door is his world?"

"Slow down Aurora. Rumple would think of that. It wouldn't be safe." Jefferson shook his head.

"You told me before that Rumple can't get to Victor's world without your hat."

"Rumple has ways of contacting Victor, if Victor tells him we are there… I am sure Rumple could find a way to get there. The only thing I know right now is that Rumple is determined to kill me."

"We don't need to stay there long. And if I give him what he wants Victor will help us. I am sure we will be safe for the night."

"Trust me when I say this but the one thing that Victor wants from you, you are not willing to give."_ If I can't get it from you there is no way you are going to give it to him._ Jefferson thought waving his hand in front of him as he somehow managed to push himself up the wall to his feet.

"Sure I am. I could do it to save you." Aurora was beaming at the idea.

Jefferson gave her a weird look. "What do you think he actually wants from you exactly?"

"Hearts… Magical Hearts." Aurora beamed completely please with herself and her idea to save him.

Jefferson started laughing but cut it short because laughing hurt too much.

"What?" Aurora asked him giving him a confused look.

"That was not anywhere near what I was thinking but, you are right." He shook his head at her. "You are right. But are you really willing to reach into some chest and pull out their heart to save me?"

"See that is the brilliant part!I don't have to use people who are alive! You told me that Victor robs graves I can take a heart from a dead body and make that heart magical. And he can use his science to make it alive again!" Aurora bounced slightly at her wonderful idea. "It won't be a problem. I could give him a hundred hearts that way and it wouldn't be an issue.' She finished beaming at Jefferson.

Jefferson gave her a wide-eyed look. "You know Aurora sometimes you are downright scary."

"Can you think of a better idea before you bleed out inside your magical hat?" Aurora demanded.

Jefferson pointed to the black and white door in the middle of the other side of the room. "That is the door right there. Are you ready to see Victor's Castle?"

"Yes!" She went over and took Jefferson under the arm helping him over to the door. "What did you think I was talking about?" Aurora asked.

Jefferson looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "Just watch your step Rory and do try to catch me if I pass out. I have a feeling that may happen sooner, rather than later." he warned as they walked through the portal into the colorless world of Victor Frankenstein's Castle.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six **

Jefferson stumbled as he and Aurora appeared in Victor's lab. Aurora tried to keep Jefferson on his feet but he was too heavy for her and both of them fell to their knees. Jefferson let out a cry as pain once again rocketed up his body.

"Sorry Jefferson. I am sorry but you have to get up." Aurora heard a clacking of bottles from the other side of the room but she was too busy trying and straining to get Jefferson back to his feet, to look over and see who was in the room with them.

"I don't think I…" Jefferson paused giving his lips a lick. "can." He managed to finish as legs gave out from underneath him again causing both him and Aurora to collapse back down to the floor.

"Jefferson?" Victor asked looking over the metal slab in the center of the room not believing what he was seeing in his lab. "Princess Aurora, is that you?"

Aurora looked up. "Victor! Thank God! You are here." She looked so relieved to see him. "Jefferson's hurt. I can't get him back on his feet." Aurora commented as she took Jefferson's travel bag and swung it over her shoulder for safe keeping.

Victor came around the slab taking Jefferson's right arm he helped Aurora bring him over to sit on the slab. "Jefferson what happened?" Victor asked as he helped Jefferson out of his coat.

"I had a run in with the wrong end of something pointy. Think you can fix me up Doc?" Jefferson managed to get out followed with a laugh which he cut short because everything hurt too much.

"Yes that is obvious." Victor rolled his eyes at Jefferson's sarcasm, as he started to unbutton Jefferson's vest.

"Why didn't Rumple or Aurora just heal you? In fact why is Aurora out of the castle?" Victor turned to face Aurora noticing for the first time the blood dripping from her nose. "Princess are you hurt?" Victor made a movement towards her.

"I am fine." Aurora took a step back and wiped at the blood drying on her face, but because her hands were bloody from trying to heal Jefferson's wound she only made her face look worse. "I used all my magic to protect myself and Jefferson. I can't heal him. But you can, can't you Victor?"

"You used all your magic? I still don't understand that statement. Hell I don't understand what were you two are doing out of Rumple's castle together?" Victor questioned.

Aurora took one look at Jefferson who was barely able to sit up straight on the table, his skin had gone all clammy and his eyes were starting to glaze over. Jefferson was obviously not going to be able to come up with a plausible lie, so she jumped in.

"Rumple sent me on a job with Jefferson. It was to test out my skills. You know to see how I would handle things in the real world. But I failed and Jefferson got hurt. We couldn't go back to Rumple and let him see that. So we thought you would be able help us. You can heal him right Victor?" Aurora forced herself to look away from Jefferson and look up at Victor. "And then we can go back to Rumple and he won't know I messed up."

Victor looked from Aurora's teary eyed confession to Jefferson and stated. "I will do the best I can."

"You did good Rory." Jefferson whispered giving her a soft smile before his eye's rolled back into his head and he started to fall backwards.

"Jefferson!" Aurora cried moving forward to grab Jefferson to stop him from falling back over the table, but she was too slow.

Victor was closer and he managed to grab Jefferson by his scarf and pulled him forward to keep him up right. Victor pulled the scarf and the vest off of Jefferson tossing it to the floor with his coat, before turning him and laying him back on the slab. Aurora helped him lay Jefferson down by swinging his feet up on to the slab.

"He's going to be alright won't he?" Aurora asked tears quietly falling down her blood stained face.

Victor tugged on Jefferson's white shirt pulling it out of from under his leather pants, lifting it up over Jefferson's head and added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Victor leaned in and took a look at Jefferson's wound.

"Your science is just as good as magic when it comes to saving people, right?" Aurora questioned nervously.

"It looks deep and he has lost a lot of blood. But I think I can stitch him up." Victor answered confidently

"Stitch him up? Like a piece of cloth?" Aurora asked appalled at the thought.

"Yes, it is quite similar." Victor noticed the look of horror on Aurora's face. "I assure you Princess it is a normal procedure here in my land. And one I happen to be quite good at."

Aurora moved to the top of the table her bloody hands nervously trying to fix Jefferson's messy hair, but she only succeed in making it look worst by staining his hair with his own blood.

"Why don't you just go upstairs and get cleaned up and I will come get you when I am finished." Victor suggested as he went over to a cabinet going through some medical supplies.

Aurora forced herself to swallow and look up away from Jefferson to face Victor. "I will clean up once you finish." Aurora caught the look Victor gave her it just screamed this is no place for a woman let alone a Princess.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way or bug you. I will just sit over here." Aurora pointed to the stairs which lined the left hand side of the room. "But I am responsible for what happened to Jefferson and I am not leaving his side until I know he's going to be all right. Understand?"

"Of course I understand." Victor brought the supplies over to Jefferson and set to work.

Aurora picked up Jefferson's coat, vest, scarf, and shirt before she took a seat half way up the stairs where she could see everything that Victor was doing, not that any of it seemed to make sense to her.

Aurora had to bite her lip as she watch Victor pick up a small knife like object and he had actually cut Jefferson's wound even more to be able to get inside it and clean the inside part of the wound first. Then he had sewed something up inside of Jefferson. Aurora thought about asking but didn't want to upset or distract Victor from his work. Once he was finished with the damage on the inside Victor worked on cleaning the outside of the wound and stitched it up.

"He is going to need a blood transfusion." Victor stated walking over to the bottom of the stairs to look up at Aurora as he wiped Jefferson's blood off on a towel.

_So much blood, he's lost so much blood and I don't have any magic to make him better._ "A what?" Aurora questioned not understand what Victor was implying? All she could see was the red blood on the white towel.

"He's lost too much blood I need to replace some of it." Victor tried to explain.

"How do you do that?" Aurora asked.

"I just need to know his blood type?"

"His blood type?" Aurora questioned looking down at Victor completely lost in this conversation and feeling incredibly stupid, which was a feeling she really did not enjoy having.

Victor turned and went over to the cabinet. "They don't have blood types in your world, do they? I always forget you don't have real science over there." He picked up a blood bag. "I will just give him O Negative it is the universal donor type."

"But that isn't blood it is black. Blood is red." Aurora demanded standing up but still clinging to Jefferson's bloody clothes.

"Princess I know you are in shock from whatever happened before Jefferson managed to get you both here. But look around everything here is what you would called black, white, and shades of gray. There are no colors here like your world. But I assure you human blood is blood no matter what world you happen to be in. This," Victor held up the black blood bag. "will help save our dear friend."

Aurora gave a small nod and sat back down noticing for the first time how everything in the room was black and white and shades of gray like Victor had stated. _I need to keep my head clear and pay attention to what is happening around me. Victor is going to want to know what happened and Jefferson is in no shape to come up with a story. Think Aurora what are you going to tell Victor, and how can you get him to agree to not tell Rumple we are here, on the off chance Rumple thinks of calling on him._

Victor brought over a stand to hang the blood bag from as he came back across the room to Jefferson. Hanging it he took out a needle and stuck it in Jefferson's arm. He attached the tube coming down off the blood bag back to the needle he placed in Jefferson's arm and Aurora watched as the blood left the bag and started to flow down the tube into Jefferson's arm. Satisfied that the blood was flowing correctly Victor turned back to Aurora. "He's going to need something for the pain and to reduce the fever he is running. Then I will have to bandage the wound."

"Do you have some in those potion bottles over there?" Aurora asked pointing to the cabinet he had taken the medical supplies from before.

"Yes, but they are not potions they are medicines."

"What is the difference?" Aurora asked placing Jefferson's bloody clothes to the side of her on the steps before she stood and walked down the stairs to join him in front of the cabinet. "If they can heal Jefferson just like a potion or a spell they are still magical."

"These," Victor pointed to the row of labeled bottles, "were all created by the best and brightest men of the scientific age. They took natural elements of our world and created cures for sicknesses and common problems. There was no magic hand in their creation only science."

"Jefferson's talked about nature reactions in potions before. There are plenty of potions in our world which do not evolve a magical touch. So call it Science if you want to Victor, but it sounds like your Science is just a different name for potions. In fact those kinds of potions are Jefferson's favorite, since he doesn't have much magical capabilities himself."

Victor laughed. "Jefferson pops in and out of worlds with a spin of his hat and you stand there telling me Jefferson doesn't have much magical capabilities. Now who is selling who short there my dear Aurora?"

"Most of Jefferson's magic comes with the use of magical aides. Rumple, Regina, Maleficent and I we are magic." Aurora blushed slightly as she repeated Rumple's words from one of their lessons to Victor. "We were born with or came into a great deal of magic, and we can produce it on our own without magical aides to guide us." Aurora drifted away from Victor back over to Jefferson's side, taking ahold of his right hand. Jefferson's hand felt cold as she watched his chest rise and fall in a steady pace.

"If that is true," Victor asked as he filled a syringe "then why couldn't you fix Jefferson yourself?"

"Because magic is like energy if you use too much of it you can burn out." Aurora continued as Victor filled a second syringe. "I used too much to keep us save and enable us time to get away."

"Interesting…" Victor muttered more to himself than to Aurora as he came to stand across from her.

Aurora didn't really like the look Victor was giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable like he was studying her, or wanted to study her to see how her magic worked. Finally after a long moment Victor turned his attention back to Jefferson.

Aurora watched as Victor stuck the first needle of medicine into Jefferson's arm. "Jefferson, Rumple, and Regina seem to make magic out as an unlimited source of power, which can do everything but bring back the dead."

"Well Rumple and Regina are a lot more powerful than I am." Aurora watched as Victor stuck the second needle of medicine into Jefferson's arm.

"Is that because they are older, and more experience. Or have they gone out and acquired more power?" Victor wondered as he started cleaning and bandaging Jefferson's wound.

"A bit of both really." Aurora felt slightly uncomfortable talking about this with Victor. "When you enter manhood or womanhood you come into your full powers. Each person has different natural levels of magic but there are items and ways to gain or steal power from others." Aurora felt a chill at the thought of how Maleficent wanted to kill her and steal her powers for her own evil gain.

"So a normal person could steal such a magical item or power from a magical person and use it to gain powers."

"Yes of course. How do you think Rumple came into his powers?" Aurora stopped herself, looking up from Jefferson realizing she was saying too much.

"Rumple didn't always have his powers?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow at her looking up as he finished dressing Jefferson's wound.

Aurora looked down at her bloody hands noticing blood on her dress for the first time. "I think I will go clean up now, that you are almost done with Jefferson." Aurora hoped to change the subject.

"The wash room is upstairs third door to the right. I will finish cleaning Jefferson up and have Igor help me carry him upstairs to a more comfortable resting place for the night." Victor walked Aurora over to the bottom of the stairs. "I will find you some clean clothes to change into as well. I am sure one of Elizabeth's dresses will fit you just fine. After you clean up we can have a cup of tea and continue our little talk. I am very interested in finding out what you and Jefferson were up to before you popped into my lab.

"Yes, of course." Aurora gave a little nod as she started up the stairs. "A cup of tea sounds wonderful."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The phonograph continued to play a slow, sad song in the back ground as Victor refilled Aurora's tea cup handing it back to her before refilling his own and sitting back on the sofa beside her. "So you really can make a dead heart magical?"

"I do believe so." Aurora stirred in some sugar and cream into her tea from the tray in front of her. "I should be able to infuse the heart with magic just like I would if it was still beating in someone's chest"

"Then I could use electricity to make it beat again, and the magic would keep it alive." Victor stated with a far off look in his eye as he thought about what that would mean for his research and his brother.

"In theory yes, as far as I know nothing like this has been tried before." Aurora looked up to the light on the wall. "We don't have electricity back in the enchanted forest and you don't have magic like mine here."

"Yes, with all your magic and powers your world is really quite medieval in accommodations." Victor stated placing his tea cup down on the tray in front of them. He turned sideways sliding his arm up on the back of the love seat close to Aurora's left shoulder.

Aurora gave Victor a nervous half smile, once again not really understanding what he was referring too. _What is medieval? It sounded like an insult, but at least my world has colors_. She thought looking down at her tea cup and taking a long sip.

"There is one other thing I would like to request from you dear Princess." Victor smiled.

"One other thing?" Aurora asked nervously. _What is it he could possibly want from me?_ Aurora wondered her mind raced back to when she was inside the hat with Jefferson._ Jefferson had said the one thing Victor wanted from me was something I wouldn't be willing to give, dear God what was it he was talking about? Oh why didn't I demand Jefferson tell me what he was talking about?_

"Yes it came to me earlier in the lab while we were talking about how your magic works." Victor paused a moment as if trying to figure out how best to request what he was about to ask of her. "I would very much like to take a vial of your blood; to study for scientific purposes, of course."

"A vial of my blood!" Aurora gasped pulling back from Victor. "But won't that hurt me."

"I assure you, Aurora, the needle may sting a little bit." Victor commented as he picked up a black case from the table beside him. "But the amount of blood I plan on taking will do you no harm at all. You will feel completely find afterwards, just like you do now."

_Right now I feel nervous enough to throw up._ Aurora thought as she placed her tea cup down on the table and pushed herself back from Victor, to the edge of the love seat they were sitting on. "I think the magical hearts are payment enough."

"Oh come now Aurora you have lived with Rumple long enough to know how to make a deal correctly. You owe me for two things, one, for helping save Jefferson's life, and two, for not telling Rumple." Victor stated counting the reason off on his fingers as a smirked played at his lips.

Aurora took a deep breath._ Oh God he's right. I should have thought of that sooner. Aurora how could you be so careless, so stupid? _"Are you sure it won't hurt me?"

"I wouldn't ask you if it would. What do you take me for?" Victor smiled showing her the small vial. "This is what I plan to fill. I could take 7 or 8 of these and you would still be fine. But I think one would be enough for my studies. Jefferson lost a lot more blood and you know he is going to be fine come morning."

Aurora looked at it and then back to him shaking her head. "Alright you may take one vial of my blood but only if you promise you will _never ever_ tell Rumple about this night."

"Agreed." Victor took out a piece of rope. "Let me see your arm. "

Aurora turned to face him better on the love seat. He took her right arm tying a piece of rope around it, and tapped on her vein with his finger.

"Now I am going to use the needle, which may sting a little but it will be over before you know it." He moved the needle into place. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Aurora whispered softly as Victor carefully inserted the needle into her arm. "Oh!" She gasped as the needle broke her skin. She watched as her red blood filled the tiny vial, Victor removed the rope around her arm, and once it was filled Victor carefully pulled out the needle.

Blood started to swell up on her arm as Victor brought up a piece of cloth to her arm and applied pressure. After a few moments he pulled it back and bandaged the small wound.

"Perfect!" Victor exclaimed holding the vial of her blood up to the light. "See that didn't hurt at all did it?"

"Not really" Aurora muttered pulling back holding her arm with her other hand.

Victor placed the vial in the black bag with the needle and other materials, before he turned back to her. "How about that dance now?" Victor asked flashing her a charming smile.

"I really should check on Jefferson and get to bed." Aurora stated looking over at the huge grandfather clock as it chimed the hour.

"It's only midnight, one little dance won't hurt. Besides I did save Jeff's life, we should celebrate that!" Victor moved closer and whispered. "You two are planning on going back to Rumple's Castle are you not?"

"Of course we are. Where else would we go?"

"Where else indeed." Victor smirked.

"I will heal Jefferson completely in the morning, we will get you your hearts and then we will be on our way."

Victor gave her a look as if he was trying to decide if he believed her or not.

_Damn it he doesn't believe the story I made up about how we came to be here. I am not a bad liar but lying comes as naturally as breathing to Jefferson. He would have been able to convince Victor without a problem. I am going to have to dance with him to get his mind off of this dangerous topic._

"Victor one dance and that's it. I am beyond tried." She took the hand Victor offered to her and let him pull her up off the love seat. Victor led her over near the phonograph, and he pulled her in a little closer than the dance called for, as he led her around the small sitting room.

_Victor's not a bad dancer, not quite as smooth as Jefferson but Victor could hold his own in court_, thought Aurora as she started to find herself smiling, feeling herself start to relax. Relaxing was not a feeling she thought she would feel again so soon after barely escaping from Rumple castle's.

Victor leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I do hope once you are Queen, you will save a dance for me at your court."

Aurora couldn't help but laugh since Victor had been thinking similar thoughts to her own. "There will always be room on my dance card for you and ..."

"Have I died and gone to hell?" Jefferson wondered loudly from the doorway.

"Jefferson, you are up!" Aurora exclaimed suddenly realizing just how very close she was to Victor. She quickly pulled back and turned to see Jefferson leaning heavily on the door frame. She rushed over to Jefferson's side.

"Jefferson, my dear friend, you shouldn't be up yet." Victor remarked starting forward but seeing the glare his friend was giving him Victor decided to keep his distance.

"You greatly under estimate the amount of drugs my body can handle." Jefferson scoffed as Aurora led him over to a chair. "Though the room is spinning a bit faster than it normally does." He noted as he sat down.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much you could open your stitches." Victor picked up an empty scotch glass filled it and quickly drained it.

"Stitches… is that what you call it when you sew someone up like a piece of clothing?" Jefferson barked. "Your science Vic, is seriously messed up!"

"I can fix it in the morning." Aurora tried to calm Jefferson down. "My magic is coming back and I will take care it after we both get a good night's rest." Aurora paused a second before asking him. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No! I do not want a cup of tea." He growled.

"Jeff, you don't want a cup of tea? That must be all the painkillers speaking, since when don't you want a cup of tea?" Victor asked as he refilled his glass.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Aurora's little private tea and dance party you seem to have going on."

"Jefferson you are clearly not yourself. You need to get some more rest." Aurora looked to Victor for help. "Can you help me get him back into the bedroom?"

Jefferson leaned closed to Aurora's ear like he was going to whisper but the drugs had dulled his senses so his voice was loud enough it carry over to Victor. "Sorry want me to pop off to bed so you two can carry on having fun? Trying to figure out if he is the one your curse talks about?"

"Jefferson" Aurora whispered harshly as she winkled up her eyebrows unsure about what he was talking about with his last comment. "You don't know what you are saying. The drugs Victor gave you are messing with your mind, more than you realize. You are not making any sense. You need to sleep."

"Even if it isn't me, I only risked everything for you today." Jefferson complained harshly. "He was going to kill me Rory. Kill me! And I was his favorite. If I ever go back he WILL kill me!"

"Jefferson!" Aurora said sharply as she took a hold of his chin and hissed. "Do not say something you will later regret." Aurora looked at him motioning in Victor direction with her eyes hoping Jefferson wasn't too drugged up that he would take the hint.

"I am sorry Rory. I am not myself at the moment." Jefferson said closing his eyes_. I shouldn't talk about not being Aurora's True Love,_ Jefferson thought remembering the True Love Potion Rumple had shown him right before his whole world had gone to shit. _If Aurora finds out it is not me that could be the end of us and I don't want us to end, not now, not ever._

Aurora let his chin go and he fell back in his seat with a little moan. His right hand went to his side. "I think I need to lie back down." He muttered.

"Yes you defiantly do my friend." Victor stated joining Aurora's side. Victor shot Aurora a questioning look as he helped Jefferson to his feet but Aurora ignored him.

"Come on Jefferson. I will stay with you until morning." Aurora stated leading the way out of the room back to the room Jefferson had been sleeping in.

"I actually had Igor make up the bedroom next door for you Aurora. It's small for a Princess but will do for the night."

"Thank you Victor but…" Aurora started

"Thank you Victor." Jefferson mocked in a silly voice as Victor led him down the hallway.

"I think I will be better off staying with Jefferson tonight. To make sure he doesn't wonder off while he is drugged up." Aurora stated pushing open the door.

Victor helped Jefferson get back into the bed. By the time Victor moved a chair over close to the bed for Aurora to sit in, Jefferson had passed out again. Aurora sat down taking Jefferson's hand in hers.

"He will be fine, Aurora. That rant, whatever it was, was just the effects of the drugs I gave him earlier and lack of blood. That can mess with your mind a bit if you don't rest enough. The effect should wear off by morning. If you change your mind the room next door has a bed for you." Victor reassured her.

"Thank you Victor but I will be fine here for the night." Aurora answered not looking up from Jefferson.

Victor paused in the doorway. "See you in the morning Aurora. Good night."

"Yes, and thank you Victor. For everything. Good night." Aurora looked over giving him a polite smile.

Victor gave a sad smile and small nod before he left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Aurora sat there for a few hours unable to sleep due to her mind racing and wondering what she and Jefferson were going to do now that they had betrayed Rumple. She was just about asleep when she heard Jefferson's voice.

"This is not how I fancied us spending the first night away from Rumple's castle together." Jefferson winced as he pushed himself back up against the headboard of the bed.

"Oh really?" Aurora asked sliding out of the chair coming over to sit on the bed beside him. She noted Jefferson's eyes seem clearer like the drugs had worn off. "So you pictured stealing me away from Rumple before?"

"Yes, only like a thousand times before. But it involved less being stabbed with scissors and a lot more sex." When Aurora didn't laugh Jefferson added. "That was a joke Rory."

Aurora laughed nervously. _She wanted to sleep with Jefferson but a Princess was supposed to stay a virgin until their wedding night. And if she would get with child before the sleeping curse took effect then what would happen then? And there was the off chance that she would be a disappointment to Jefferson for she didn't know what she was doing when it came to sex and Jefferson clearly did, why else would have Regina tried so hard to keep him in her bed if he wasn't good at it. _

"You haven't slept yet have you?" Jefferson noted.

"No! I haven't slept with… Oh!" Aurora stopped herself as she realized what Jefferson had really asked her. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts. "No, I was just about asleep." Aurora commented as Jefferson slid over in the bed.

"Well there is plenty of room, lay down, get some rest." Jefferson smiled.

Aurora looked towards the door.

"Relax, Rory, Rumple can't get us here tonight." Jefferson reached up touching the bandage on her right arm. "What's this?"

"Oh, it was part of our payment."

"Our payment?" Jefferson tried to sit up, but the sudden motion set a wave of pain through his body and with a moan he fell back against the headboard.

"Jefferson everything is fine don't worry about it. I got Victor to help and swear to never tell Rumple we were here."

"What did you have to do?" Jefferson grimaced "Am I correct there was dancing and tea?"

"Yes you are correct but that wasn't payment for anything, it was a distraction for when Victor was pressing for details of what happened to us. Details I didn't want to invent. But I got him to agree to save you for the hearts, and not to tell Rumple by letting him take a vial of my blood." Aurora pulled off her bandaged. "See I am okay underneath this bandage. I am fine. I swear it. And come morning you will be fine too."

Jefferson nodded his head. "Victor took a vial of my blood too, it didn't have whatever it was he was hoping to find it. So don't worry about it Aurora. Victor just gets a little too caught up with his work sometimes. Hope he didn't scare you took much with the needle when he took it."

Jefferson reached up and pulled Aurora down beside him. "Get a good night's sleep, because I can't guarantee when you will get another one."

Aurora nodded and carefully curled up besides Jefferson, closing her eyes as he protectively put his left arm around her holding her close.

Jefferson stared up at the ceiling wondering, _what will Victor find in Aurora's blood. She has way more magic in her than I do. What is it he could be looking for? Actually the better question is what will he do with it when he finds it?_


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"So last time I saw you Jefferson was the night we acquired the vampire fangs for Rumple a couple of weeks ago." Victor stated as Igor took the breakfast plates away from the table. "I do have to tell you I was surprised when I awoke the next morning and you were gone."

"Yes that was quite the adventure." Jefferson agreed standing and helping Aurora out of her seat before following Victor into the sitting room. "I had other business to attend too that night."

"I can't image you were up for much after our little celebration. I drank just as much as you had before I passed out."

Jefferson laughed grimacing slightly as he recalled stumbling into Regina's bed chambers and passing out before giving her what she had wanted. "Yes I did have quite a bit to drink that night, even by my own standards."

"Vampire fangs? Seriously you two didn't?" Aurora questioned running a hand along the book cases lining the wall, not recognizing any of the titles. _Everything looked so normal it was hard to believe she was in another world. Well everything except the color_. Aurora thought to herself as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Oh yes we did." Jefferson played a few fleeting notes on the piano before spinning away from it to cross the center of the room in front of Aurora. "Would you expect anything less from the two of us?" He raised his eyebrow and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Yes" Victor smiled proudly as he poured a glass of brandy. "We tracked down and took out one of Dracula's brides." He raised the glass towards Jefferson. "I know it's early but after the night you two had you both could most likely use a drink."

"It's never too early to have a drink if you are sharing the good stuff." Jefferson smirked taking the glass and settled down to the left of Aurora on the sofa.

"Aurora, care to celebrate healing our crazy hatter here with a small drink?" Victor asked.

"Sure." Aurora smiled taking the little glass he had poured her.

"It really is amazing what your magic is capable of. I never would have known Jefferson was so close to death last night by the way he is bouncing around this morning." Victor commented as he poured himself a drink.

"I am quite lucky for Aurora and her powers." Jefferson gave her a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes quite lucky indeed." Victor took a sip of his drink.

"Enough boring talk of my magic. How did you two manage to take out a vampire?" Aurora asked.

"Well it is simple when you have the right bait." Jefferson gave a little laugh as Victor sat down in the chair right of the sofa. Directly behind him were huge windows overlooking the front lawn of the estate.

"Yes next time, Jeff, I do believe it is your turn to be the bait." Victor coldly stated.

Jefferson smiled "Yes, I agree if there is a next time, Doc."

"Unless you have kidnapped Aurora here and are giving up working for Rumple why wouldn't there be a next time? " Victor questioned raising an eyebrow towards Jefferson.

"Oh you two stop it." Aurora cut in nervously. "You can't talk about an adventure I simply know nothing about and not tell me the story. So spill it." Aurora took a small sip of the brandy as both Victor and Jefferson looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. I demand to be told how Victor was used as bait." When they didn't respond she waved her hand at them and demanded. "Go on you two, tell me."

"Well, she won't have a problem giving orders when she becomes Queen." Victor laughed. "Do you want to start or shall I?"

"We had tracked down the vampire to the country side of Transylvania. We were stumbling around waiting for her to find us." Jefferson started the story.

"When she did find us," Victor interrupted. "Jefferson was all like 'Don't drink my blood, I have done too many drugs, so on and so forth, but Victor's all work and no play so his blood is nice and clean.'" Victor laughed. "Other than the alcohol, of course."

"Of course Victor was all but passed out from what looked like too much to drink." Jefferson continued. "But we all know that looks can be deceiving."

"So Jefferson drops me on the ground, running for the exit of the alley while the vampire comes over and bites my neck." Victor stated grabbing at his own neck.

"No he didn't!" Aurora gasped looking from Victor to Jefferson not believing them. "You let her bite Victor?"

"Yes." Jefferson laughed. " Yes, I did."

"It was all part of the plan." Victor reassured Aurora. "The vampire didn't get too much blood before she pulled back feeling the effects of the sleeping potion I had taken before we had gone out. Once she passed out Jefferson gave me the cure to wake me up and then we pulled out the fangs and staked the vampire."

"Letting the sun come up and burn the body. It was a brilliant plan that worked faultless." Jefferson beamed quite proud of himself for thinking it all up and having executed it so well.

"How did you know the sleeping potion would work on the undead creature?" Aurora wondered.

"I didn't." Jefferson's comment made Victor choked on his drink.

"What?" Victor managed to get out once he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know it would work. Not for sure." Jefferson stated trying not to laugh at the look on Victor's face. "Don't look at me like that; you know we don't have vampires in the enchanted forest."

"So it was just a guess?" Victor questioned.

"It was an educated, no scientific guess," Jefferson gave a little bounce in his seat at the word scientific, "if it makes you feel better." Jefferson fought to keep the laughter out of his voice, but a little shown through.

"You risked my life for an educated guess?" Victor asked a little more than annoyed.

"My dear Doctor, when on our little adventures do I not risk our lives on an educated guess." Jefferson bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Victor paused a moment thinking things over before dryly replying "Only when it is I who is the one risking our lives with an educated guess." Victor smirked and raised his glass. Jefferson raised his to meet it with a little clang and they both shared a laugh.

"Oh don't listen to him Aurora Victor loves our little adventures, why else would he go on so many of them with me?" Jefferson smiled taking another sip of his drink. "Oh Vic, we should tell Aurora about our trip to Oz."

"Oz?" Aurora asked.

"Oh yes would you believe the people there refer to me as a great and powerful wizard?" Victor asked Aurora.

"Really you a wizard?" Aurora asked.

"Don't forget about the flying monkeys; those nasty little bastards." Jefferson noted shaking his head disapproving at the memory.

"Pardon the interruption Doctor Frankenstein." Igor said from the doorway. But Miss Elizabeth is here to see you."

"Elizabeth is here?" Victor jumped up to his feet. "Sorry my friends I wasn't expecting company today. Let me see to her and then we can plan out how I can collect my payment later tonight. You are free to wonder around the grounds. Jefferson, I am sure Aurora would enjoy a walk in the garden. I would just use some magic to tone down Jefferson and your color before someone other than Igor and myself see you."

Aurora nodded and with a wave of her hand she lost all color in her clothes and skin, turning to Jefferson she waved her hand again and Jefferson became as colorless as the rest of the world around him.

"Splendid." And with that comment Victor rushed out of room.

"You're still beautiful in just black and white." Jefferson smiled leaning in close to Aurora.

"You not too bad looking yourself in just black and white." Aurora smiled back. "Though I do miss the color of your eyes."

"My eyes are amazing aren't they?" Jefferson smirked causing Aurora to laugh. Jefferson continued in a more serious tone. "You know I haven't had a chance to thank you properly."

"Thank me?" Aurora asked losing her breath as Jefferson leaned in the rest of the way giving her a soft kiss on the lips before he pulled back and moved the hair away from her neck.

"Thank you for saving me Aurora" Jefferson whispered in her ear before kissing her neck, "and for lying to Victor," He gave her neck another kiss. "and changing the topic earlier when Victor was pushing for information." He kissed her on the lips again. "Keep that up we will have no problem staying one step ahead of Rumple."

Aurora nodded not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Now I think it best we take that walk before Victor has to explain us to dear Elizabeth. I am afraid the few times I met her, she did not approve of me."

Aurora faked surprise at his comment.

"I know someone not approving of me. Shocking! But seriously she has no idea of where I…we come from." Jefferson stood helping Aurora to her feet and led her out of the room down to the garden.

* * *

Victor, Jefferson, and Aurora stopped outside the entrance to the pub. "Are you sure you can do what Victor is asking you to do?" Jefferson asked Aurora.

"Yes, Jefferson. We have only been over it half a dozen times at least." She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as her finger play at Jefferson's hallowed out ring she was wearing on right thumb. "I was a pick pocket when you first found me. I know how to distract someone long enough to pick their pockets. and with the ring, I won't have a problem getting the keys to the morgue off of this gentleman."

"It's more the how you are going to distract him that I am worried about." Jefferson muttered for only Aurora to hear.

"She will be fine." Victor tried reassuring his friend as he looked at his pocket watch. "He should be here any second. We should get inside and let Aurora do her part." Victor slid his pocket watch back in its little pocket in his vest, as he walked over to the pub's entrance, holding the door open for Jefferson.

Jefferson lingered next to Aurora for a moment longer. "I will be fine Jefferson, I got this." Aurora smiled using Jefferson's favorite saying for moments like this. Jefferson nodded and walked into the bar with Victor.

Aurora stood on the street corner waiting for the morgue attendant, when she felt a magical presence. It started as an uneasy feeling and grew into an overwhelming feeling. At first she was worried it was Rumple and that they had been caught. But the magic was different than any magic she had felt before. Aurora looked around nervously trying to spot where it was coming from. She spotted a man across the street whom seemed to be looking in her direction.

_The magic has to be coming from that gentlemen. But who is that?_ Aurora wondered feeling the urgent need to cross the street and go to him. Without a second thought Aurora took a step out on to the street just as a carriage came rushing around the corner. "Whoa!" She cried falling back on the sidewalk out of the way of the carriage's wooden wheels.

"Madam are you alright?" A man's voice asked behind her as he helped her get to the feet.

Aurora felt confused and she looked across the street, but the man she had seen was gone, and so was the powerful magic she had felt a moment ago. "I…" Aurora looked at the man who had helped her up. _Oh this is the guy who Victor showed me the picture of. He is the one I am supposed to get the keys from._

"That was quite the start you just had." The man stated looking her up and down.

"Yes, it was so careless of me, I am really not sure what happened there. I just didn't see the carriage." Aurora pulled back from the man a second fixing the scarf at her neck. "Thank goodness you were here to help me Mister?"

"Oh yes how rude of me, Mister Collins. But please you may call me Jamison."

"Thank you Jamison, I am Briar Rose." She lied and offered him her hand.

"Enchanted to meet you Miss Rose." He gave her hand a quick kiss.

"Oh, I must be keeping you. I am sure you have some place important to go." Aurora blushed as Jamison let go of her hand.

"I was actually just stopping by for a quick after work drink." He paused for a moment as if thinking something over. "Would you care to join me; for a drink?"

"After what just happened I think a drink is just what I need." Aurora slide up next to Jamison taking his arm as they started walking down the street towards the bar. "Your accent, you are not from around here are you?"

"Correct I am here from America on an internship."

"Internship where?"

"Nothing a young lady such as yourself would be interested in am afraid. I am currently doing an internship at the city morgue."

"Working with dead bodies? Isn't that a little bit creepy?" Aurora asked trying to sound like a silly uneducated girl as they entered the pub.

"Believe me it was a bit creepy at first but from the scientific point of view there is so much to learn." Jamison led her over to the bar. Jamison order a pint and glass of brandy for her, while Aurora looked around the bar. She spotted Jefferson and Victor in the back corner with an empty table beside them.

"Here you go. My Uncle Quentin always said a spot of brandy will help you get your senses back to normal after a scare." Jamison slid the glass over to her and started to sit down on the stool.

"Oh let's sit back at a table." She pointed to the empty one in the back of the bar. "Over there." Jamison looked unsure. _He's not going to go for it, what would you say to make Victor do it?_ Aurora thought a moment before she leaned in close and whispered. "You can tell me more about your work and things that excited you about your science."

"Really?" Jamison asked surprised. Aurora just smiled and nodded. So Jamison stood up and led her back to the table.

Aurora noticed Jefferson's unhappy face as he watched her cling on to Jamison arm, giggling at something he said. Victor looked like he was trying to hold back from laughing at Jefferson's unhappiness but then again Victor had looked like that since the three of them, well really just Victor and her had come up and agreed upon the plan. Jefferson had made it clear he didn't like using Aurora for this con.

Jamison helped Aurora into her chair like a gentleman before going to sit in the chair across from her. "Oh" she pouted. "Are you planning on sitting over there?" Aurora's left hand went to the chair on her left. "I was thinking here would be more comfortable."

Victor choked on his drink when he heard Aurora's comment, he placed his drink on the table and he asked Jefferson. "All this time I thought the Princess was an innocent young girl. Jefferson have you been corrupting the future Queen?"

"Aurora has lived with Rumple and myself for over half a year now. If she has picked up tips on how to win someone over, from her daily dealings with Rumple, or my tales of thievery, I am not to blame. She is a good listener, and quick learner." Jefferson stated as he watched Aurora move her chair closer to the man. She laugh again at something he said to her.

Jefferson noted Aurora's laugh wasn't her normal happy giggle she had when she laughed at something he would do or tell her. But enough of it was her real laugh it still sounded happy and realistic. "She really is a good actress." He noted more to himself than Victor.

Victor watched Aurora bring up her left hand to the man's shoulder she leaned in saying something they couldn't hear. "What do you think she is saying?" Victor wondered enjoying the show Aurora was putting on.

"Shut up Victor" Jefferson stated through a clutched jaw as he rocked slightly in his chair. He watched Aurora's hand moved from the young man's shoulder down on to his leg giving it a little squeeze.

"Jealous really doesn't suit you my... Whoa!" Victor whispered harshly to Jefferson "Tell me. Have you ever had the honor of being touched like that?"

Aurora gave Jamison's leg a little squeeze with her left hand as she flicked open Jefferson's ring with her right. She poured the sleeping powder into his beer. "Well why don't you finish your drink and you can show me your apartment. It sounds quite lovely."

"Y…yess. Okay." Jamison stuttered so pleased with the way his night was turning out. He picked up his drink threw it back, chugging it in a few seconds.

"No!" Jefferson complained. "What is she doing?" He turned to Victor as Jamison placed the pint back on the table. "She didn't even slip in…"

Victor laughed as they watched Jamison fall forward. Aurora caught his head before he hit the table top. She carefully lowered his head to the table without drawing any attention to them. "Oh she's good Jefferson, really good. We both didn't even notice her slip it in his drink."

They watched as Aurora picked the keys out Jamison's coat pocket. She picked up her brandy and drank the little half of a shot she had left before standing and walking carefully past a laughing Victor and surprised Jefferson to the entrance of the bar and out into the night.

"Jefferson if I was you and I had any chance in hell of marrying Aurora, I would go for it." Victor threw back the rest of his scotch pushing the glass towards the center of the table as he stood up. "Because that girl" He pointed towards the door Aurora had gone out of. "is a keeper." With that comment Victor started for the entrance. Jefferson left his drink untouched on the table and hurried after them both.

"You are way too good at that to be as innocent as my dear Jefferson has imply, Princess." Victor slid up alongside Aurora letting her take his arm as they started down the street.

"Well I learned a thing or two on the run from Maleficent." Aurora commented as Jefferson slide up beside her taking her other arm. Aurora pulled away from Victor adding. "Rest I learned from Jefferson's stories."

Jefferson leaned in and whispered in Aurora's ear so Victor couldn't hear. "I have never wanted you more than I want you right now Rory." Aurora blushed as Jefferson pulled back adding in his normal voice. "Great work Aurora. I am not one to brag but I am an amazing teacher."

Victor laughed coming to a stop to look back at Aurora and Jefferson. Jefferson pulled Aurora around him and Victor just shook his head and smirking followed them up the street towards Victor's waiting carriage.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Victor had Igor stop the carriage half a dozen blocks from the morgue. Jefferson looked at the window. "Why are you stopping here?"

"We don't want anyone to see my carriage racing away if we have any problems." Victor stated as he grabbed his bag from the seat next me. "This way if we need to run and split up we can meet back here and the carriage can take off in a normal speed not drawing attention." Victor opened the door motioning for Jefferson and Aurora to go out first.

Jefferson climbed down, turned and helped Aurora out. "Do your plans usually not go as planned?" she inquired as Jefferson helped her out of the carriage.

Jefferson looked over to Victor as he climbed out. "Not usually." Jefferson stated.

"But it is best to prepare for the worst." Victor explained closing the carriage door. "This way." Victor informed them as he led the way.

Aurora slid into place beside Jefferson taking his arm as they followed Victor down the street. "Now pay attention to the streets and where the carriage is, just in case we get split up."

"I am well aware of where I am Jefferson. The Morgue is just up here on the right hand side of street. The carriage was back at Tenth and Thirteenth Street across from the library. I did look at the map of the city Victor had out on his table earlier when we were coming up with the plan."

Victor looked back over his shoulder to Jefferson and mouth something that looked like "she's a keeper" but that didn't make any sense to Aurora.

Before she could question him about it Jefferson leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Remember just enough magic to give Victor what he wants, no more magic unless you absolutely have to. I am not sure if Rumple will be able to track it here or not. He has been to this world before, and he has ways of contacting Victor. He can't get over here easily without the use of my hat, but I am sure he can find a way if thinks he has good reason too."

"Yes, I know, no magic, unless our lives depend on it."

Victor stopped in front of them and said "Here we are." pulling out his pocket watch. "We should have twenty minutes before the night watchman does his next around." Taking the stolen keys he unlocked the door and led them through the front offices to the blacken workroom. Victor put on the lights and pulled back the sheet on the first body. "It's all up to you now, Aurora."

Aurora forced herself to swallow and move away from Jefferson. The body was an older man nothing looked wrong with him other than there was a Y shaped cut on his chest, which had been stitched up. Without a word Aurora put her hand on the dead man's chest and pushed with her magic. Finding the heart she used her magic and pulled it out.

The heart was red in this black and white world but it wasn't glowing and it wasn't beating.

"Amazing..." Victor stated staring at the red heart as a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"I have enchanted it Victor whether or not you can make it live again is up to you and your science."

"I assure you my science is up to the task." Victor greedily took the heart and carefully placed it in his bag.

Jefferson stood off to the side of the door trying to keep the disapproval off of his face. The whole taking of hearts reminded him too much of Regina. It was still unsettling to him that Aurora could do this for Victor even if the hearts were already dead. Even knowing it was payment for Victor saying his life, didn't make Jefferson feel better about it. The last thing Jefferson wanted was for Aurora to think it was okay for her to take hearts of any kind.

Aurora made it through another four bodies before asking "Victor why do they all have that Y shaped cut on their bodies?"

"That is where the doctor has opened them to see how and why they died." Victor explained taking the fifth heart from Aurora.

"Your science is seriously messed up!" Aurora and Jefferson exclaimed at the same time.

"Who's back there?" A voice called.

"Shit" Jefferson hissed looking down at his pocket watch. "The night watchman is early." Jefferson grabbed Aurora pulling her towards the other exit in the room.

"I know you are back there. I am armed come out now." The night watchman called from the front door.

Victor rushed to put the last heart away snapping the bag shut, he pulled it off the table knocking a metal tray to the floor. It clanged to the floor. The noised filled the room and for a second the three of them just stared at each other before Victor shouted. "Run!" Victor quickly followed Jefferson and Aurora out of the room.

A gun shot rang out causing Aurora to scream. Aurora had never heard a sound like that before she had to asked. "What was that?" as Jefferson dragged her back the darken hallway towards the back office and its exit into the alleyway.

"A gun." Jefferson tried the door, but it was locked. "Doc I need the keys!"

"In a moment, Jeff." Victor called as he finished baring the double doors with a broom, before he pulled out the keys and tossed them across the room to Jefferson.

"A what?" Aurora asked, as Jefferson caught the keys.

"A gun the people here use them to shoot people." Jefferson tried the first key on the ring, but it didn't work. "It's like a bow and arrow," He added as he tried the second key. "Only it seems to kill you a lot better and quicker than a bow and arrow can." He finished explaining as he tried a third key, this one clicked and Jefferson unlocked the door.

The three of them rushed through the office and burst out of the back door hitting the street at a full out run. "Split up" Victor cried racing away to the right, leaving Aurora and Jefferson to go to the left. The night watchman exited the building firing another shot down the street, before blowing on a whistle.

"Shit" Jefferson yelled.

"What was that whistle about?" "Aurora wondered looking back over her shoulder as her and Jefferson raced down the alley and round the corner to the right.

"He's calling the police. They are like the queen's guard. They will want to stick us in jail which is like the Queen's dungeons. So we can't let them catch us." Jefferson explained as they sprinted.

Jefferson dragged Aurora down the street and around the corner right into two police offers, knocking them all over. The night watchman still racing behind them shouted "Stop them!"

Aurora got to her feet first as one of the police officers were grabbing at Jefferson. She lowered her shoulder and ran into the officer knocking him back up against the street light freeing Jefferson, who did a little spin regaining his balance. "This way!" he shouted as the night watchman fired another shot at them.

Jefferson and Aurora raced down the next block and Jefferson pulled her into an alleyway behind some boxes for them to catch their breath. Jefferson looked over at Aurora worried about how she was going to handle this change in their plans. Much to his surprised she had a wicked smile on her face. _She seems to be having fun, so coping quite well. That's good. _Jefferson thought to himself.

"Is there always so much running with you?" Aurora whispered.

Jefferson smiled. "If you think this is a lot you will not want to meet my friend The Doctor."

"How many Doctor's do you have as friends?" Aurora asked.

"Well, Victor is not usually one for running." _Unless you count running from husbands after he is caught with their wives. Though why he just doesn't settle down with Elizabeth is beyond me, because it is obvious he loves her as much as she loves him. _Jefferson thought before explaining._ "_This Doctor is the Time Lord I told you about." Jefferson heard noises coming from down the block he put a finger to his lips for her to be quite a moment. A few seconds later the police officers walked by the alleyway. They flashed their light sticks down the alleyway not seeing anything they moved on.

Aurora waited a few more moment before picking up their conversation. "The mad man with the blue box?" She asked.

"That's the one." Jefferson beamed.

"I think a man mad with a hat is enough for me." Aurora smiled back up at him.

"Good." Jefferson stated as he took her hand "I think it is clear, we can go this way."

"No they are looking for a man and a woman together. We need to split up. You can go over two blocks to the left and then up to Victor's carriage. I will go to the right and come around the other way."

"Aurora I don't think…" Jefferson started.

"Sh!" Aurora put a finger up to his lips. "I am right and you know it. If I was Victor you wouldn't think twice about splitting up." She gave him a quick kiss on the check and ducked out around the boxes and back on to the main street and to the right.

Jefferson frowned in disagreement with the whole idea but against his better judgement he followed her out of the alley and headed to the left.

* * *

Aurora made it down two blocks and started up Thirteenth Street towards Victor's carriage when she felt the same magical presence from earlier in the evening. She stopped under the street light looking around trying to tell where it was coming from.

Aurora turn to her left and stared down the dark alleyway. She knew the man from before was waiting for her down there in the dark. _Run!_ A voice in her head was screaming.

"_Come to me."_ A voice whispered, and it took Aurora a few seconds to realize the voice was inside her head and not spoken out loud.

"No." Aurora muttered trying to back away from the alley, but instead of turning away she found herself walking down the dark alley. _No what are you doing?_ She screamed inside her head, as she walked further into the alley. She came to a stop in front of a well-dressed man.

"You are very precious to that man called Jefferson are you not?" The man asked. His accent was thick and not familiar to Aurora.

Aurora blinked a few times looking away from the man trying to stop herself from answering this man's questions.

"That is cute my darling, trying to fight my powers with your own." The man said grabbing Aurora's chin and forcing her head up to look her in the eyes. "But I have had centuries of practice so you will answer my question. Jefferson loves you does he not?"

"Yes." Aurora answered before she could stop herself.

"And you love him?"

Aurora tried to not answer but the man gripped her chin harder. "Yes." Aurora stated tears playing at her eyes.

"Then you will do nicely in my first step of getting my revenge on your dear Jefferson and Dr. Frankenstein."

"Revenge?" Aurora asked.

"Oh yes." The man pulled on Aurora's scarf at first just loosening it but then removing it from her neck, letting it fall to the ground. "They took a woman I loved from me." His fingers played at Aurora's neck. "And I plan on returning the favor by taking the women they love most."

Aurora saw a flash of fangs and felt a sharp pain in her neck where the man, no_ Vampire_ she thought was biting her. The pain brought her back to her senses. For a brief second she remember Jefferson's warning not to use magic. _But this has to fit in the life-threatening category_. She thought as she sent her magic out blasting the vampire back against the brick wall.

She stumbled away grabbing at her neck. "Jefferson!" she tried to shout but it barely came out louder than her normal speaking voice. She was five steps from the main street when Dracula grabbed her from behind.

She felt him in her mind once more willing her to stop fighting it. She tried struggling but he was too strong and he pulled her closer to him lifting her feet off the ground as he bit into her neck again. Aurora felt like she was falling down, down…down… into the darkness.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Jefferson shifted his weight from his left foot back to his right foot as he leaned on the open door of Victor's carriage.

"For the last time Jefferson. Aurora will be here any moment. Get inside the carriage before someone recognizes you." Victor hissed from inside the shadows of the carriage.

Jefferson ignored him and pulled out his pocket watch, looked at it, and snapping it shut he told Victor. "Two more minutes and if she isn't here I am going back. Something isn't right. It shouldn't have taken her this lo… Aurora!" Jefferson called out as he saw her come around the corner. "

"Jeff!" Victor hissed "Do keep your voice down."

"Hurry up!" Jefferson called taking a few steps away from the carriage to meet her.

Victor leaned back his seat raising his right hand to this face as he shook his head in disbelief at Jefferson's lack of concern for concealing their current whereabouts.

Jefferson expected Aurora to hug him or at the very least slide up beside him and take his arm. But she just walked past him and got in the carriage.

"Aurora? Are you alright?" Jefferson asked climbing inside and closing the carriage door. Victor hit the carriage wall and Igor whipped the horses. The carriage started forward with a jolt and Jefferson who was just sliding into his seat next to Aurora fell against her.

Aurora's right hand went to the scarf at her neck. "Jefferson!" She complained before she pushed him back off of her. "I am fine. Victor and I told you this plan would work."

"Yes it all worked out, though I was hoping for a few more hearts before the night watchman returned." Victor patted the bag with the hearts that he held in a death grip on his lap.

Jefferson looked Aurora over she most defiantly did not look fine. "What took you so long?"

"I got stopped by a gentlemen." Aurora stated looking out the carriage window. _Vampire_! Aurora screamed in her head. _Vampire he was a vampire and he wants to make you each pay for what you did to him._

"A gentlemen?" Both Jefferson and Victor asked.

"What did he want?" Jefferson inquired.

"Just wanted to make sure I was fine with the robbery at the morgue. And if I had seen anything." The words were out of her month before she even knew what she said.

Aurora leaned back closing her eyes as she heard Dracula's voice in her head. _Very good my dear. No need to worry them about what is coming. _

"I image that he wanted to walk you home, so it took you a few minutes to talk your way out of his assistance. And that is what kept you so long." Victor laughed. "Jefferson here was about to send out a search party. I think he thought one of them had caught you and we were going to have to do a jail break."

"I did not think that at all. Aurora's very capable of taking care of herself. She would have successfully given me the slip the first time I met her if she hadn't felt sorry that Maleficent's guards were going to kill me."

Jefferson grinned as he remembered how he was all but dead when Aurora stepped up and used magic to take out a dozen or so of Maleficent's guard. "Remember how you said you were not going to go with me to Rumple's castle. Do you ever wish you hadn't stepped in to save me that day, Rory?"

Aurora just stared out the window not replying.

"Aurora, did you hear me?" Jefferson touched her on her shoulder.

Aurora jumped and grabbed at her scarf at her neck again.

"Are you sure you alright, Rory?" Jefferson asked concerned.

"I said I am fine." Aurora huffed.

"She is most likely just tired. It has been a long day since you both arrived at my castle. I think we could all use a good night's rest." Victor tried to reassure his friend as he leaned back in the shadows keeping his own eye on Aurora for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

"Care for a night cap?" Victor asked as they walked to the sitting room.

"Victor you are back." Elizabeth stood up from the chair by the fireplace and started over to Victor.

"Elizabeth what are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you to come home, but I had just decided I was just going to finish this chapter and go to bed." Elizabeth eyed Jefferson as he walked into the room. "Oh I see. I know where you were now; drinking the pub out of scotch again?" She asked raising a disapproving eyebrow at Jefferson.

Jefferson laughed. "Oh I don't think Victor and I are allowed to order scotch at the pub after last time."

Elizabeth stopped in front of Victor "I hope Jefferson here hasn't taken you on another misguided adventure."

"Jefferson's not here on business this time." Victor gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just for pleasure, this time."

Elizabeth gave a little laugh. "That sounds like it could lead to more trouble than his business trips."

"As always it is good to see you too Elizabeth." Jefferson flashed Elizabeth a smug smile.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked noticing Aurora for the first time.

Jefferson could tell by Elizabeth's face that she was wondering if Jefferson or Victor had brought a lady home from the pub. _If it would have been Alice or Jack with us I would have played that up just to see Elizabeth's reaction, but this is Aurora and you don't make a Princess out to be a bar wench even as a joke. _

"This is Jefferson's fiancee , Aurora." Victor introduced them, before Jefferson could answer. "Aurora this is my best and closest friend, my dear cousin Elizabeth."

"Jefferson has a fiancee?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"What Lizzie you didn't take me for the settling down type?" Jefferson asked raising an eyebrow at her as he tried to stop the smirk which was playing at the corner of his lips.

"Jefferson," Elizabeth sighed. "How many times do I have to ask you to not call me that childish nickname?"

"At least one more time Lizzie." Jefferson mocked as he moved passed Elizabeth to collapse on the sofa.

"Jefferson." Victor warned and the look he gave Jefferson seemed to say play nice. Jefferson just smiled nicely at Victor as he lowered his travel bag to the floor by the side of the sofa and leaned back into his seat.

"You see what you are getting into?" Elizabeth asked Aurora. "And you still want to marry him?"

"I think it's him who doesn't know what coming for him." Aurora felt the corners of her lips turn up into a smile as she tried to fight for control of her own words. _I have to warn them_. Aurora thought but no warnings made their way to her lips.

Dracula's cruel laughter ranging in Aurora's ears._ Fight all you want my dear, it will only cause you more pain, and bring me more delight. _Aurora brought her hand up to the scarf at her throat.

Victor laughed. "Elizabeth, I do believe Aurora is quite the match for our friend Jefferson. You needn't worry about her. She is quite capable of handling her own."

"She will have to be to handle Jefferson." Elizabeth agreed moving closer to Victor.

"Trust me the two of them make a great pair." Victor smiled taking her hand and leaning in close he told her. "Just like you and I will one day."

"You know I can not wait until that day comes. But your work always seems to be in the way." Elizabeth whispered back to him.

"I do believe after tonight I may have all the answers I was looking for. The day will be here before we both know." Victor gave her hand a squeeze as he gave her cheek another quick kiss.

"Aurora?" Jefferson questioned her as he stood and slid up beside her, trying to have a private conversation with her while Victor was talking to Elizabeth across the room. "Are you sure you are okay? Why don't you let me take your coat and scarf."

Jefferson made a move for her scarf and Aurora snapped. "I said I was quite fine Jefferson." She pushed his hand away from her sharply.

"That tone doesn't sound fine." Jefferson grumble as he stepped back clearly hurt by her reaction. _What is up with you Aurora. _Jefferson thought._ You were so calm and collected in the alley, but since you got back to the carriage. _

"Sorry Jefferson, I have a headache, it's been a long night." Aurora adjusted the scarf back into place around her neck.

"You two have had a long twenty-four hours." Victor noted moving to the side of Elizabeth and picking up the scotch bottle. He filled himself and Jefferson a glass.

"Perhaps we should let the men to their drinks and we can retire for the night." Elizabeth stated to Aurora. "It is late, morning will be here before we all know it."

"Yes a good night's rest is just what I need." Aurora forced a smile.

_But it is not what you or anyone in this house will get_. _Come morning two of you will be dead and the other two will wish I killed them._ Dracula's laughter echoed in Aurora's head.

"I will be up after a quick drink." Jefferson noted as he took a glass from Victor.

"I will be in my own room tonight. Now that you are fully recovered there is no need for me to watch over you." Aurora noted as she left the room after Elizabeth.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow in both hurt and shock as he walked over to the sitting room's entrance and watched Aurora and Elizabeth walk up the stairs.

_Turn around and tell him!_ Aurora screamed to herself as she walked up the stairs after Elizabeth.

_You can't tell him anything I don't want you too you foolish girl. _Dracula's voice taunted her.

_Like Hell I can't. _Aurora thought forcing herself to stop at the top of the stair and turned, "Jefferson!" She called down to him.

"Yes?" Jefferson looked up at her hopefully.

Aurora opened her mouth to warn him about what was coming but nothing came out.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Jefferson asked moving to the base of the stairs.

_You will not say anything. Turn and go to your bedroom. _Dracula ordered.

"Nothing…" Aurora managed to force out. "G…Good night." Aurora turned and started after Elizabeth as Dracula's laughter once again filled her head.

Jefferson stood there for a few moments staring up at the empty staircase after Aurora had disappeared. Draining his scotch he walked back into the sitting room, straight to pour himself another glass. Victor was already sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

Jefferson walked over and sat down in the other chair. "Well that was just odd don't you think?"

"Relax Jefferson it's only been a little over twenty-four hours since Aurora ran away with you from Rumple's. And we already have her breaking and entering, taking hearts, and running from the police. I think she is handing things quite well when you look at it that way." Victor took a sip of his drink watching Jefferson's reaction over the brim of the glass.

"R..Runaway? We didn't…" Jefferson started as he jumped up to the edge of his chair spilling some of his drink on himself in the process.

"Rumple contacted me this morning." Victor interrupted giving his glass a little twirl in front of him. "It was before you and Aurora joined me for breakfast." Victor looked up from his swirling glass of scotch and watched Jefferson shift uncomfortably in his seat. Jefferson was glancing around the room as if he expected Rumple to appear at any moment and fling him around before finally killing him for disobeying.

* * *

Aurora stopped outside the door to the room Victor had set up for her. She watched as Elizabeth went into her room, three doors down on the right.

Aurora walked into room and sat down on the bed.

_Aurora let me in. _Dracula called to her.

Aurora's body went to stand up but she grabbed one of the bed posts that decorated the four corners of the bed and forced herself to sit back down.

_Aurora I am on the balcony come invite me in. _

"No." Aurora whispered through clutched teeth as she dug her nails into the bed post.

_Aurora let me in NOW! _

Aurora jumped up and found herself at the balcony door. She opened the door and saw Dracula standing there. Dracula stepped forward right up to the threshold of the room. "Invite me in." He ordered.

"You may come in." Aurora whispered.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty–One**

"Relax Jefferson I didn't tell Rumple you and Aurora are currently in my present company." Victor sat up straighter in his chair as he tried to reassure his friend. "I told him I hadn't seen you since we got his bloody vampire fangs."

"Really? Victor you can't be serious?" Jefferson leaned even more forward off the edge of the chair gripping his scotch glass tight in front of him. "You lied to Rumple, to protect me?"

"You sound shocked."

"Well Rumple is the master deal maker, not many people would try to lie to him." Jefferson reasoned. "You know what he does to people who he even just thinks may have betrayed him. The horrible things I am sure he is going to do to me if he ever catches me. Why would you endanger yourself like that?"

* * *

Dracula stepped over the threshold into her bedroom, coming to stand behind her as she looked out into the night. "Thank you Aurora." Dracula stated as he took off her coat and laid it down on the bed.

"So you are going to kill me now, and then Elizabeth? That is your plan isn't it?" Aurora did her best not to show her fear as she stood with her chin held high_. If I am going to die I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg for my life. I will die like a Queen with dignity, and my mother and Belle would be proud of me._

"What kind of creative plan would that be my dear child? No, you deaths will not be that simple. I require you to tell me where the good Doctor keeps that monster of a brother he has."

Aurora gasped turning around to face him. "I don't know that."

Dracula grabbed her by her chin. "Don't lie to me. Jefferson loves to talk. The annoying boy does not know when to stop."

"I don't know…" Aurora fought to keep the secret.

Dracula moved his hand from Aurora's chin to her throat and pushed her back against the wall. "There is no reason to make this more painful than it needs to be."

When Aurora didn't answer Dracula stared into her eyes and she could feel him inside her mind searching for the information he require. "The basement." He muttered as he let go of Aurora and she collapsed to the floor.

"Whatever you are planning it won't work. You are a monster and monsters don't win in the end."

Dracula laughed. "Aurora you of all people know that isn't true. What happened to your parent's again?"

Pain flickered across Aurora's features for a moment before she forced her feelings back. "Maleficent has control of my Kingdom for now, but I will see to her destruction one day. And my friends will help me achieve it." Aurora clutch her fists tightly her nails digging into her palms as she glared up at him from the floor.

"Your friends? Jefferson and Victor? Jefferson is nothing but a lying thief. How much death, pain and suffering has he caused working for Rumple, or Regina? And Victor, well Victor is the reason his brother dead. He then brought his brother back from the dead and let him kill their own father. Now he keeps his brother locked away in the basement in a cold dark cell. And you dare call me the monster and them your friends?" Dracula questioned as he stood over top of her.

* * *

"Please Jefferson I only lie to Rumple every time we play poker." Victor noticed Jefferson's disapproving look at his sarcasm. "After all this time, and our travels together, do you really think so little of me to believe I would betray you both to Rumple? Jefferson you are my friend."

Jefferson paused at Victor's use of the word friend. True Victor was the closest he had to having a best friend. But in his line of work you couldn't really truly trust anyone, because when you did that is when the person usually disappointed you or betrayed you.

"Well in my dealings I have come to find everyone has a price. And Rumple has seemingly unlimited resources to ascertain such prices." Jefferson explained his eyes still uneasily looking around the room.

"I did make a deal with Aurora not to EVER tell Rumple you were here last night."

"Deals like that could be broken if the counter price is high enough."

"Well lucky for you I have always liked you better than him."

Victor's comment made Jefferson laugh.

"Laugh if you want, but you my dear Jefferson are much more open minded than Rumple. And you know I never approved of him keeping Belle or Aurora locked away in that dreary castle of his. Keeping their pretty faces hidden away from the world was such a shame."

* * *

Aurora and Dracula appeared in the basement. Dracula pulled her over to the cell where Gerhardt was locked away. "Unlock the door." When Aurora refused to move he gripped her shoulders hard, his long finger nails digging in to her exposed skin. "Your strong will is starting to trouble me. Don't make me kill you before I want too."

Dracula let the words sink in a moment then ordered Aurora again. "Unlock the door."

With a wave of her hand Gerhardt's cell door swung open.

* * *

"What do you think Elizabeth is saying to her up there?" Jefferson stood looking towards the doorway. "Maybe I should go check in on them."

"If they are talking I am sure Elizabeth is not telling Aurora anything she doesn't already know about you." Jefferson gave Victor a look as he sat back down.

"What?" Victor asked. "It could have gone worst with Elizabeth. I thought for a second she was going to ask Aurora if she had lots of money and power, because why else would someone like you decide to settle down and marry. I seriously half expected her to warn Aurora that you may try to kill her and take any inheritance she may have any."

"That's not funny." Jefferson stated not amused.

Victor laughed a little too hard and loud at Jefferson's response.

* * *

Dracula appeared in the hallway outside of Elizabeth's room. He had Aurora gripped tight with his right hand and Gerhardt with is left. Gerhardt was completely under Dracula's control.

_Time to reintroduce Gerhardt here with Elizabeth. _Dracula commanded. Aurora looked up at him with such a hateful glare, that Dracula actually grinned. _Oh Aurora your spirit is so enjoyable. Maybe I won't just kill you. You would make a good replacement for the bride, Jefferson and Doctor Frankenstein took from me. You my dear girl could almost be my equal. _Aurora continued to glare at him. _Oh yes I have just decided it. I will make you a vampire, and your first kill can be Jefferson. _

"I would never hurt Jefferson."_ Aurora_ hissed.

_When will you realize child. You are not in control of your life, whether that be living or undead. _Dracula grabbed her arm hard. _Now get Elizabeth to open the door. _

Aurora pulled away from him and knocked on the door. The words which came out of her mouth were not of her own choosing. "Elizabeth, it is Aurora. Can you open up the door?"

Aurora heard Elizabeth moving around inside her room. She also heard Victor's laughter float up from the sitting room.

_Jefferson and Victor think everything is going so well for them. You gave Victor the magical hearts he so desires, and Jefferson thinks he can out run your future, but everything is about to fall apart for them. _Dracula's words echoed inside Aurora's mind as she heard Elizabeth unlock the door.

"Aurora is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked opening the door into the hallway.

"No." Aurora stated moving off to the right hand side of the doorway to reveal both Dracula and Gerhardt.

"Who are they?" Elizabeth asked then noticing Victor's brother she gasped. "Gerhardt? But your dead." She moved closer not believing what she was seeing. "You died over two years ago."

As Elizabeth reached out her hand to touch him, Dracula let his grip on Gerhardt go, and with a snarl Gerhardt attacked Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't have time to scream as Gerhardt pushed her back into her bedroom.

_Close the door Aurora._ Dracula ordered.

With a wave of her hand the door closed.

_Hold it shut._ Dracula ordered.

Aurora placed her hand on the door handle using her magic to keep the door locked.

Aurora could hear Elizabeth and Gerhardt struggling. Elizabeth must have gotten free and gone for the door because Aurora could feel her trying to open the door.

Elizabeth screamed a loud high pitched scream, and then followed it with "Victor!"

Aurora had her head against the door and she could hear Elizabeth struggling to escape. _I have to let her out. I have to open the door. He's going to kill her._

_You will do no such thing. That is exactly the point._ Dracula demanded.

Next Aurora heard a thump against the door as Gerhardt must have attacked Elizabeth again. Aurora heard Elizabeth gasp for breath. _Open the door! Open the door! Open the bloody door!_ Aurora screamed to herself as she finally got the strength to step back and let the door open.

Elizabeth and Gerhardt both fell out into the hallway to the floor as the door swung open. Gerhardt still had his hands around Elizabeth's neck.

Aurora went to blast Gerhardt away but Dracula grabbed her and threw her up against the wall to the right of Elizabeth's open bedroom door. "I have had enough of your insolent behavior. How dare you disobey a direct order?"

"Jefferson!" Aurora managed to scream right before Dracula sunk his fangs into her neck, and for a second time that night he feed off of her.

* * *

"Victor, you know I don't want to be a King. I just want Aurora." Jefferson huffed once Victor had stopped laughing

Victor finished his drink and placed it on the small table next to him. "You can't lie to me Jefferson, I know you too well. You cannot tell me that part of what attracted you to Aurora in the first place was her title and power."

"Aurora barely remembers life as a Princess. She was seven when she lost her parent's. She doesn't care about her title." Jefferson waved his hand at all the royalty nonsense. "Believe me when I first found her she was anything but your typical Princess."

"I noticed you didn't deny that you find her magic attractive." Victor smiled a wicked grin.

"Well you do know I have a weakness for collecting magical items. Aurora's magic can be a bit intoxicating..." Jefferson let out a deep breath just thinking about it. "and she really has no idea just how powerful she is going to be. You know a beautiful, powerful, young girl is a hard thing to say no too. Need I remind you about Glenda?"

"Oh trust me I remember and I know all about your background with beautiful, powerful, young girls, too. Let's see there has been Theodora, Jack, and Regina." Victor stated counting them out on his fingers. "And then there is Alice…"

"Alice and I…" Jefferson started but Victor cut him off.

"Yes, I know you say you and Alice and just friends. You may not see it Jefferson but Alice is going to be heart broken when she finds out you are with Aurora. And those are just the ladies I know about. I am sure there were more, though I don't think Aurora is anything like those evil three."

"No Aurora is not like any of them. She is worth giving it all up and settling down with."

"Are you serious?" Now it was Victor's turn to not believe his friend. "You are going to give up hopping from one world to the next for Aurora?"

"I never said that." Jefferson scoffed. "Aurora wants to travel, to see the different worlds. She has a list of ones I have talked about which I know she wants to see. I plan on taking her to all of them and more. I am just giving up being the magical errand boy for The Evil Queen, and The Dark One." Jefferson placed his drink down on the table next to his chair. "But enough about me and Aurora! I know I pick on Lizzie every chance I get because she hates me."

"She doesn't…" Victor started.

"She hates me." Jefferson firmly stated. "She thinks I am terrible influence on you and we both know she is right about it too. But when are you going to realize that Elizabeth is worth giving everything up for, for you to have your happy ending?"

Victor gave a sad chuckle at Jefferson's choice of words. "My happy ending? I am not sure I deserve one of those."

"We all deserve a happy ending Victor. Some of us just have to work harder than others to make it happen."

"Jefferson you know I want to marry Elizabeth." Victor squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "I just have certain things with my work, which needs to be taken care before I can start a family."

"Well you are not exactly young anymore Doc, how long are you going to wait? The better question is how long will Elizabeth wait?"

"I am only going to be twenty-two. I am hardly the old man in this conversation." Victor raised an eyebrow at him. "Does Aurora have any idea on just how old you really are?"

Elizabeth's scream from upstairs stopped Jefferson from answering. Both Jefferson and Victor jump up out of their seats, worried looks on their face. Elizabeth's scream of "Victor!" echoed down the stone walls.

"Elizabeth?!" Victor yelled running for the stairs with Jefferson close behind. As soon as they hit the stairs they heard Aurora yell, "Jefferson!"


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Victor reached the landing first rushing down to the hallway sliding to a stop when he saw Elizabeth lying on her back in the middle of the hallway with his brother, Gerhardt, standing over top of her. Aurora was slumped against the base of the wall, near the open door to Elizabeth's bedroom.

"What the hell? Is that… Gerhardt?" Jefferson asked sliding to a halt beside Victor, not believing what he was seeing. "How did he get out?"

"Gerhardt, get away from Elizabeth." Victor stated slowly in a calming tone as he moved forward carefully.

"Wasn't he locked in a cell?" Jefferson questioned.

"Not now Jefferson." Victor hissed looking back over his shoulder before he continued to inch forward towards his brother. He moved extra carefully trying not to set Gerhardt off, and have him hurt Elizabeth any more than he already had. _And she has to be hurt, she not moving, or fighting, or screaming…_

Aurora started to wake up moving off to the side. Her movement drew Gerhardt's attention to her. "No stay away from her!" Jefferson demanded as he started moving towards Aurora but Victor grabbed him by the arm stopping him as Gerhardt grunted and decided Jefferson and Victor were clearly more dangerous too him. He rushed down the hallway at them.

Jefferson side stepped up against the wall to the right, and Victor moved to his left. Gerhardt's momentum caused him to stumbled to his knees, but quickly got back up looking back at his brother and Jefferson, before deciding to make a run for it. He took off down the stairs before either of them could grab him.

"Go get him!" Victor yelled to Jefferson as he rushed over and dropped to his knees beside Elizabeth.

"We will get him later." Jefferson told him rushing over to Aurora kneeing down in front of her. "Aurora" he said placing his right hand on the left side of her face as she opened her eyes looking up at him. Jefferson could hear Victor calling to Elizabeth as he told Aurora. "It's going to be alright, he's gone."

"Is Elizabeth alright?" Aurora asked trying to shake her dazed feeling off. Her head was swimming and everything seemed hazy and out of focus. Her fingers played nervously with the scarf at her neck.

"I am sure she will be fine." Jefferson started to reassure her, but he heard Victor call out as if he was the one in pain. _Oh, that cannot be good._ Jefferson thought as he looked back over to Victor.

"Her windpipe is crushed. She is unconscious, she can barely breath." Victor cried.

"Jefferson" Aurora raised her left hand to grab Jefferson's wrist as he keep his right hand on her cheek. "I am sorry, I tried. I tried he wouldn't let me open the door."

"It's okay Aurora, no one is blaming you." Jefferson pulled her back up to her feet.

"Jefferson, did you hear me? Elizabeth is dying bring Aurora over here." Victor screamed at the two of them as he carefully picked Elizabeth up on to his lap.

Jefferson goes to take her, "No" Aurora stands still.

"What do you mean no?" Jefferson asked her.

"I can't." Aurora closed her eyes leaning back against the wall.

"What is she going on about? Bring her over here now." Victor demanded.

Jefferson dragged Aurora over. "I can't, Jefferson, I can't." she cried.

"Why are you saying that? Is it because of what I said about not using your powers earlier today? This is a life or death situation. You can save her, and you will save Elizabeth." Jefferson pushed a fighting Aurora down with him as they came to kneel in front of Victor and Elizabeth.

"I want too, Victor I am sorry he won't let me." Aurora strained to make them understand.

"Who won't let you? What are you talking about? I helped you and Jefferson. I risked everything when I lied to Rumple. Aurora please! I love her, help her! " Victor was now crying as he held Elizabeth in his arms.

_You can't save her Aurora. Punishment must be paid in full. Elizabeth must die and so must you._ Aurora threw her hands up to her head rocking slightly in Jefferson's arms as Dracula's words echoed in her head.

"He says she has to die!" Aurora screamed as she pushed herself away from Jefferson's grip, leaving him with just her scarf.

"Aurora!?" Jefferson yelled at her, pausing when his hand felt something wet and sticky on the scarf. He looked down seeing red "Is this blood?" He muttered staring at the red among the colorless world around him. "Aurora are you hurt." He turned to face her.

"Jefferson…." Aurora's hand went to her throat, taking two steps back from him as he advanced on her. "No!" Aurora screamed as she turned to run from Jefferson but he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back towards him. She fought hard to get away but he pushed her up against the wall.

"Let me see your neck?" Jefferson ordered as he fought Aurora who was frantically trying to claw her way out of his grip. Jefferson finally succeeded in getting her hands down at her sides, and his eyes grew wide as he noticed the bite marks on her neck. "Victor we have a bigger problem than we thought."

"A bigger problem than Elizabeth dying in my arms and my brother let loose in the world." Victor laughed madly. "Oh yes tell me Hatter, what is worse than that?"

"Aurora's been bitten by a vampire!" Jefferson pulled Aurora away from the wall so Victor could see the bite marks on her neck. "She is being controlled. That is why she can't heal Elizabeth."

"What?" Victor was shocked and confused at all that was happening. "When was she alone to be bitten?"

"Earlier when we split up." Jefferson turned back to Aurora pointing at her. "That is why it took you so long to make it back to the carriage, isn't it?"

Aurora wanted to explain everything and help save Elizabeth but as much as she fought she couldn't win control of her own body. She felt herself open her mouth but had no control over the words which came out. "He's coming for his revenge."

"Dracula?" Victor asked in shocked, still holding a dying Elizabeth.

"Where are the stakes and holy water?" Jefferson dropped Aurora's arm and started to move pass Victor and Elizabeth towards the entrance back into the main part of the castle.

"He's coming to kill Jefferson and I?" Victor asked Aurora, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"No. He coming to make sure the person you love dies. Once Elizabeth dies he will come back to finish with me." Aurora stated coldly, as she stood there, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No!" Jefferson shook his head pointing down at the ground as he yelled. "No that's not going to happen. Elizabeth isn't going to die and neither are you!" Jefferson paused looking between Aurora and Victor.

"Victor I am sorry about Elizabeth but this is bloody Dracula we are talking here." Jefferson tried to reason with Victor as he walked over to stand above him. "And Aurora is helpless, so I am going to need your help. We have to kill him to break the hold on Aurora so she can save Elizabeth. It is the only way to save her."

Jefferson paused waiting for Victor to step it up and join in with some problem solving, like he usually did. When Victor didn't respond Jefferson asked him. "Victor did you hear anything I just said?" Victor still didn't reply or look up at him so Jefferson grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted. "Where are the fucking vampire hunting supplies?"

"Stop that!" Victor yelled pushing Jefferson away from him. "Dracula's a vampire he can't enter the castle with an invitation. We are all safe for the time being."

A dark laughter filled the room around them.

"Aurora what all did you do?" Jefferson asked turning his head to the side to look at her his eyes wide with fear.

"He made me invite him in."

"How did that work? You don't live here?" Victor asked confused.

"You gave Jefferson and me an open invitation." Aurora whispered.

"Your home is our home." Jefferson muttered remembering Victor's comment at the first poker night where Victor had met Aurora. "Aurora exactly what else did Dracula make you do?"

I had to show him where Victor's brother was…" Aurora closed her eyes causing the tears to finally fall down her cheeks. "and where Elizabeth slept." Aurora opened her eyes and looked at Victor, inside she was screaming _I am sorry, I am so sorry_, but all she could do was stand there. "I managed to open the door but it was too late, and he bit me again for disobeying."

"He's bitten you twice? Victor did you hear that she's been bitten twice! " Jefferson declared clearly upset and not sure what to do next. "Once more time and she will become a vampire."

Victor locked eyes with Aurora, he was shaking with anger but he was an intelligent man. He knew Aurora had no control over her actions, so no matter how much at the moment he wanted to focus his pain and anger at her he couldn't. _My brother being loose, Elizabeth being moments from death in my arms, and Aurora herself being bitten were all Dracula, that blasted evil creature of the night, own doing. Not Aurora's._

"We need a stake," Jefferson muttered as he looked up and down the long hallway, counting needed items off on his fingers. "garlic, crosses, and holy water."

Victor was about to say something to reassure Aurora when he felt Elizabeth go still in his arms. "No…" he muttered looking down at her his vision blurring again. "Elizabeth?" His hands fumble for a pulse but there was none to be found. "Oh Elizabeth I am so, so sorry. I…" He cried pulling her limp body up to his chest as he hugged her close.

Jefferson raised his hand up to his mouth in disbelief at their situation as he stood between Victor and Aurora. Jefferson was not sure on what action to take next. He ran his hand through his hair. He could hardly believe Elizabeth was dead. She didn't really like him taking Victor off on all sort of dangerous and deadly adventures, or even just out for a night of drinking at one of the local pubs; but Jefferson had never wished her any ill will.

_Hell I thought I would live to see the day Elizabeth would make an honest man out of Victor, or at least as honest of a man as Victor could be._ _But now Elizabeth is dead and to top off this whole mess Dracula is coming to kill my love._ _And he's not wasting a second in waiting._ Jefferson thought as the evil laughter filled the room again.

"Aurora my dear ever so helpful young girl come to me." Dracula called to her as he appeared at the end on the hallway.

Without a second thought Aurora turned and started towards him. "NO!" Jefferson screamed grabbing Aurora and pulled her back two steps besides Victor who was laying Elizabeth carefully off to the side of the hallway.

"She is not yours to take." Jefferson demanded pulling her close as he faced Dracula.

"Strong words coming from one who took someone so close to me without a second thought." Dracula stated.

"Oh there were second, third, and fourth thoughts about going after one of your brides. But the fear of displeasing my business partner made me overlook the sensible part of my brain." Jefferson replied. "Trust me, it wasn't the first time I did something stupid for Rumple."

"That was your mistake, you foolish young boy. Your master cannot possibly be scarier than me." Dracula grinned revealing his fangs.

"His _ex-business partner_ really is scarier than you. For starters he doesn't hide behind a young lady. He prefers to dirty his own hands when needed to get what he wants." Victor mocked the vampire as he joined Jefferson's side.

"And he has full powers during the day." Jefferson smirked feeling a little more confident they were going to get out of this now that Victor seemed to be joining in the fight.

"I have had just enough of your lack of respect. Aurora my dear it is time you join me. If you can kindly take care of Jefferson." Dracula ordered.

Aurora turned towards Jefferson and raised her hand sending a wave of power at his chest. Before Jefferson could register the movement he was sent flying backwards. He landed hard on the stone floor and slid to a stop just short of falling down the stairs.

Jefferson laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Victor rushed over to Jefferson grabbing him by his coat pulling him back up to his feet. Victor whispered in Jefferson's ear. "Do you remember how to do a blood transfusion?"

Jefferson coughed still working on regaining the ability to breathe correctly._ God please don't let her have broken any ribs this time. _Then shaking his head he managed to get out "Yes why?"

"Go get your hat and get Aurora out of here." Victor continued looking over this shoulder as Aurora started to walk towards Dracula. "Take two bags of O Negative, and a needle with you, Aurora's going to need them. It is amazing she is still walking and talking after being bitten twice. With the amount of blood he mostly like took from her she should be unconscious."

"Yes," Jefferson coughed again pulling away from Victor to stand on his own. "her magic is keeping her going. But wait? What did you say? You want me to leave you?" Jefferson hissed. "I can't take you with us."

"Yes, I know the rule of the hat. Dracula won't kill me. He's here for our women. He killed Elizabeth;" Victor paused a moment his voice breaking. "Don't let him claim Aurora too." Victor pushed Jefferson towards the first step of the stairs. "I will keep him from hurting her as long as I can, but I would not recommend dallying."

Victor started back towards Dracula. Aurora was almost at Dracula's side. Victor turn seeing Jefferson still lingering at the top of the stairs, Victor gave him a glare and hissed "Jefferson!" With that last little push Jefferson took off down the stairs. Victor turned back in time to see Dracula turn Aurora in front of him so she was looking down the hall at Victor.

"Well, Aurora my dear it seems your Jefferson is more worried about his own safety, then your own." He laughed as he moved Aurora's blonde curls away from her neck. "But yet the Doctor, who is not one for fighting, is the one who stays to fight for you."

"Yes, you seem to know me well. I am much more for reasoning than fighting." Victor worked hard to keep his appearance calm as he walked closer towards them. Inside he was a mess of emotion but he knew if he wanted to have any chance at saving Aurora he would have to keep his emotions in check for a little while longer. "And I have to say your logic of killing the ones we love is flawed."

"Flawed?" Dracula wondered. "How so?"

"Jefferson and I have but one woman we wish…" Victor paused a moment his eyes lingering on Elizabeth's body laying off to the side. "Wished to marry." Victor came to a stopped about three feet away from Dracula and Aurora. "So you killed Elizabeth and plan to kill Aurora and leave us with nothing as punishment for our crime. But that doesn't fit our crime at all. Jefferson and I didn't leave you with nothing. You still have numerous brides, and rumor has it you are on your way to London. You can't tell me you don't plan on adding a few British ladies to collection, while you try to clean up the mess you made of Mr. Harker? "

Dracula laughed. "Maybe I should add a Fairy Tale Princess to my collection, first."

Victor couldn't help but show his surprise that Dracula knew Aurora was not from this world.

"So surprised my dear Doctor, you did your research on my brides and their weaknesses. You and Jefferson knew I was otherwise engaged with Mr. Harker when you moved in for the kill. Do you think I would not conduct such research before I came for my revenge?" Dracula raised an eyebrow at Victor. "I must say the color of her blood is so much more appealing. And the taste..." his smile widened, "is unbelievable. It must be the magic inside of her."

Victor locked eyes with Aurora. He watched as she took a deep breath shaking slightly when Dracula's long fingernails played along her exposed shoulder and neck line. Victor could see Aurora wasn't lying when she said she had tried to stop him, for there were cut marks and drying blood on her exposed shoulders.

"She may not be able to say anything against you Dracula, but anyone can tell your touch is repulsive to her. Tell me were all your brides so willing?"

Victor would never know what Dracula's response would have been, because no sooner were those words out of his mouth, Jefferson popped out of thin air behind Dracula. In one fluid movement Jefferson rammed a stake into Dracula's back.

Dracula staggered forward letting go of Aurora. Aurora stumbled forward tripping over her dress as she screamed feeling Dracula's pain though the connection he had create with her. Victor caught Aurora and pulled her away down the hall as she continued to scream and tried to get away and help Dracula.

Jefferson grabbed Dracula by his cloak and shoved the stake farther into Dracula's back not stopping till the tip was exposed through his chest. Seeing the stake sticking out from the vampire's chest he felt satisfied and let go of Dracula letting him fall to his knees. As Dracula screeched in pain, Jefferson rushed over coming to aide Victor who was trying to deal with Aurora as she fought to go help her master.

"Let me go to him!" Aurora shouted.

"Judging by Aurora's reaction. I take it you missed the heart." Victor teased lifting a kicking Aurora off the ground as he readjusted his hold around her waist.

"Regina always did tell me I didn't have a heart or know where one was located." Jefferson snickered pulling out a handful of fairy dust from his travel bag. "Hold her still."

"What do you think I am trying to do?" Victor struggled turning his head as Jefferson blew the fairy dust into Aurora's face. As soon as she breathed it in Aurora fell asleep and collapsed in Victor's arms.

"If you think your little bits of magic are going to save you from my revenge, then you are wrong Jefferson." Dracula stated gripping the expose stake which stuck out of his chest and started to pull it forward.

"Take Aurora and go." Victor ordered his friend as he handed Aurora over to Jefferson. "Once you get her out of this world Dracula should not have ahold over her any longer. Did you get the blood bags?"

"Yes, but Victor..."

"Get the blood inside her as soon as possible, and she should be fine by morning. Now go!" Victor ordered.

"Victor I just can't leave you." Jefferson looked his friend in the eye.

"Yes, you can and you will. Both of you can never come back as long as Dracula is alive." Victor ordered.

"Victor…" Jefferson trailed off not wanting to say goodbye. _Victor had not betrayed us to Rumple when he had a chance. The good Doctor had turned out to be one of the only people who I could consider a true friend, and now I have to abandon him, to save Aurora and myself. What kind of friend would do that?_

"Don't worry about me I will be…" Victor paused a moment before forcing himself to say. "fine. I will contact that Van Helsing we read about. I think the two of us can…." Victor stopped talking as both his eyes and Jefferson's eyes grew big in fear when they heard Dracula's growl.

Both Jefferson and Victor turned their heads to the side to look at him as Dracula pulled the stake completely out of his chest. Dracula stood turning the bloody stake over and over again in his right hand.

"Go!" Victor screamed as Dracula pulled back his right hand with the stake and threw it across the room at Jefferson and Aurora.

Jefferson didn't need to be told twice, as Dracula raise his hand to throw the stake Jefferson reached up and gave his hat a spin, causing Jefferson and Aurora to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Victor watched as the stake flew through the purple smoke and embedded itself deep within the hallway wall. The spinning hat fell to the ground spinning for a few seconds before popping out of sight.

"NOOO! Dracula screamed as he realized Jefferson's little bit of magic was actually enough to stop him from getting his revenge. And with a swoop of his cloak Dracula turned into a bat and flew at Victor.

Victor ducked out of the way of the bat. He expected the bat to make another pass at him but it just flew down the hallway and disappeared down the stairs; leaving Victor alone; in the hallway with Elizabeth's dead body, and his brother loose somewhere in the city.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Jefferson was relieved to see all the doors inside of his hat. They had made it, and Aurora would be safe but where to go?

_I can only think of one safe place in any of the worlds were I would have both the magic and the help to heal Aurora, and myself._ He winced as his ribs ached from where Aurora had hit him with her spell while she had been under Dracula's orders. _It also is the only place I know where I could find a personal item from Neverland which Aurora could use to create a portal for them both to escape and be free from Rumple forever._

So against rational thinking Jefferson walked through the doorway which led back to the Enchanted Forest. But it wasn't Rumple's tower room he focused on. Instead he appeared with a sharp crackle, in a small bedroom, the walls of which were wooden, not stone like Rumple's castle.

Jefferson carefully laid the still unconscious Aurora down on the bed. He brushed her golden curls away from her neck to inspect the bite marks on her neck. "Oh thank God." Jefferson breathed a sigh of relief collapsing down to his knees, laying his head on the bed, as he noticed Victor was right. Dracula's bite marks were already fading. Dracula wouldn't be able to have any hold on Aurora outside his colorless world.

Standing back up Jefferson went to swing his travel bag over his shoulder but the sudden movement took his breath away. "Uh my ribs." He muttered leaning over the bed in pain. After a moment he managed to get the bag off his shoulder laying it on the bed next too Aurora. He pulled out the two blood bags he had taken from Victor's lab.

"Jefferson?" He heard a familiar female voice ask behind him in the doorway.

"Belle!" He exclaimed turning as she rushed at him giving him a hug.

"I thought I heard a familiar crackle."

"Not so tight I am a little banged up at the moment." He wheezed.

Belle smiled as she pulled back to arm's length. "Are you hurt? But what are you doing here? This world isn't safe for you two."

"My heavens word travels fast. It hasn't been much more than 24 hours."

"Word travels fast when someone stands up to The Dark… oh my, is Aurora hurt?" Belle let go of Jefferson moving to the side to get a better look at Aurora. "Did Rumple?" She started tears in her eyes.

"No this wasn't Rumple's doing." Jefferson answered. "Rumple did throw me around a bit before he actually threw me out. I was badly hurt. I decided if I was going to die I may as well try to take Aurora with me, make it all worth it. You know get her somewhere safe."

"Rumple would never kill you Jefferson, you are like a son to him."

"You weren't there Belle. He would have killed me if Aurora didn't stop him. Even after everything I had done for him I was never good enough for him. I was just a constant reminder that his son wanted nothing to do with him."

"If Rumple wanted you dead you would be dead, and part of you knows that." Belle stated shaking her head at this whole mess. "If he truly didn't care about you or Aurora he would have hurt Aurora to get to you. And we both know he could easily take Aurora."

Jefferson took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Aurora was successful in using her powers to buy us time to escape. She couldn't fix the stab wound I had so we used the hat and went to Victor." Jefferson sat down on the bed beside Aurora taking the needle in his hand. "Long story short he saved me, but the vampire whose bride, Victor and I killed a few weeks back decided to take his revenge and kill our girlfriends."

Belle gasped.

Jefferson pointed to Aurora's neck, "We managed to escape thanks to Victor, but his lady friend Elizabeth wasn't so lucky." Jefferson muttered clearly upset about it as he moved to put the needle in Aurora's arm. Jefferson tried his best to shake off his emotions as he continued. "As you can see the bite marks are almost gone, but she has lost a lot of blood. This will fix that." Jefferson held up the black blood bag with a smile. "Why don't you get some water and we can clean up those cut marks from Dracula's nails, and when Rory wakes up she will be good as new."

"It will take me a few minutes to get the water, if you have hurt your ribs again you should take care of that while I get things ready for Aurora."

"No I should wait…"

"Jefferson you are both safe here." She stood placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "Aurora is getting the blood she needs, make sure you get what you need too."

"Yes Belle." Jefferson smiled. "I missed you. You little mother hen you." He chuckled as he tapped her playfully on the nose.

Belle nodded a warm smile of approval on her face before she quickly headed out the doorway and down the hall to get some water.

Jefferson looked around for something to hang the blood bag on. "Damn it, with everything I have ever stolen from Victor's lab over the last three years, why did I never steal one of those metal hanging things." Jefferson laid the blood bag on the top of the bed's headboard.

Jefferson waited a second to make sure the bag didn't fall, before he turned and went to the cabinet at the opposite the end of the bed, grabbing a jar of white ointment and a potion bottle filled with sparkling blue powder. Sliding over to the desk beside it he opened the ointment jar and then uncorked the blue powder pouring about a fourth of the bottle in the ointment. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the cabinet and mixed the two together until it was a consistent light blue throughout.

Jefferson carefully removed his coat placing it on the hook on the closet door. Grimacing he removed his vest and it wasn't until he went to remove his shirt that he realized he still had his hat on his head. He placed them both on the desk and took the ointment. He walked over to the full length mirror. Sure enough his ribs where bruising up already. He carefully applied some of the ointment. It went on cold but he knew from experience it would warm up as it work its magic.

Belle came back in just as he was finishing applying the ointment. "Oh, sorry Jefferson." She blushed as she walked around the bed placing the bowl of water on the night stand by the bed "I should have knocked to make sure you were decent." She dipped her towel in the water, ringing it out before starting to clean the cuts on Aurora's neck and shoulders.

"I just have my shirt off, not like it isn't anything you haven't seen before." Jefferson joked. "I had less on that one morning you came in and pulled the sheets off my bed because I wanted to sleep in and you insisted it was time to do the wash."

"There is a difference between sleeping in and sleeping until two in the afternoon." Belle laughed dipping the towel once again in the water.

"Well it isn't like my jobs had me working normal hours. There is just something about stealing things at night which make it easier and fun." Jefferson gave a laugh but cut it short because his ribs hurt to much.

"Did you break your ribs again?" Belle asked looking over as Jefferson slipped his shirt back on.

"No I am pretty sure they are just bruised this time. I think even though Aurora was under Dracula's spell she was able to hold back part of the spell she hit me with. The ointment will work, trust me I know because I have had to use it way too many times."

"Well you two are safe now. Come morning you will both feel better."

"I have to say I am so grateful that you are here, Belle, but I really am shocked you are actually here. I mean living above a tavern, in the outskirts of a small shipping port, instead of at home Princessing it up in your father's castle." Jefferson commented shaking his head at Belle as he came over and sat on the bed across from her.

"I am not just living here at your offer, but I am working at the tavern as well to earn my keep."

"There is no keep to earn my dear Belle I own the whole place, and I said you could stay here as long as you wanted."

"Yes you own the place and there are all kinds of charms up on this place which keep me safe not only from Rumple but from Regina as well." Belle said trying to mock Jefferson's bragging tone he had when he had found her and gave her a place to go after she had been kicked out of Rumple's castle.

"Yes." Jefferson agreed smiling at Belle's impression. _You will never know just how much I have missed you Belle. _He thought to himself.

"I have to confess." Belle commented pulling back done with cleaning the wounds on Aurora's neck. "That I didn't believe that second part until I saw you and Aurora tonight. But for you to show up basically in Rumple and Regina's backyard, this place has to have some amazing protection spells on it."

"Only the best of the best for my safe haven." Jefferson laughed as he started to apply the cream gently to Aurora's cuts. "If there is anything Rumple taught me over the last twelve years it was to have a backup plan and trust no one but yourself. It was thinking like that which led me to buying and creating this little place. Just in case I need to hide myself away from Rumple or Regina someday."

"How did you pick this place?" Belle wondered.

"My mother and father liked to come here when I was little. I spend many a night down below listening to tales from travelers and pirates alike." Jefferson leaned back as he finished applying the ointment to Aurora cuts. "I was surprised this place was still here, and it looks almost exactly like I remember it. So once I was old enough I decided to buy it, since this place was more like a home to me than anywhere else other than my father's ship."

Belle handed him a towel, and he wiped off his fingers off. Belle took the towel back laying it besides the water bowl. Belle wanted to press him for more details on his childhood because those few sentences were the most she had hear about it in all her time at Rumple's castle. But she knew better than to press him for information now.

Jefferson looked back down at Aurora, the bite marks on her neck had completely faded away and some of the color in her skin had returned. But she still looked awfully pale.

_But the two blood bags will help with her color and strength._ Jefferson tried to reassure himself as he watched Aurora sleep. _This is what she will look like once the sleeping curse takes effect. My kiss won't wake her from her sleep, and my kiss won't bring back her magic either. I am utterly useless to her. And taking her away from Rumple's castle after I found out I am not her True Love was my biggest mistake yet. I am going to get her killed before she can fulfill her destiny. How can I claim to love her so much when simply being with her puts her in so much danger? I know I am selfish, but how can I be so selfish? I am going to get her killed._

Jefferson felt the tears running down his face before he realized he was crying. "Belle I think I messed up something horrible." He looked over to her. "Running away with Aurora has been the only thing I have thought about since Christmas. But here it has been little more than one day later and we have both almost died. Do you think I made the right decision? Or should I have just left Aurora to her future? I am no King and she is to be Queen. "

"Jefferson" Belle started watching another tear Jefferson was trying to hold back fall down his cheek. "I never told you why I took you up on your offer, and I decided to stay here." Belle reached out and took the jar from Jefferson and placed it beside the water bowl. "There is nothing back at my father's castle for me."

Belle moved closer to Aurora on the bed so she could lean over Aurora and wrap an arm around Jefferson. "If I go home and become a Princess again then my father will just tell me who to marry. I won't have a say in it. And when it comes to love I believe you should have a say." She pulled back keeping a hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "I take it you agree."

Jefferson actually felt his cheeks blush as he looked away from Belle. His right hand awkwardly rubbed away his tears as his left hand took a hold of Aurora's hand. "Yes." He managed to whisper looking down at Aurora.

"Aurora and you make a great pair. Whether she takes her kingdom back or not is not going to change the fact that she trusts and loves you and only you. Jefferson, you have dealt with enough Lords, Ladies, Knights, Kings and Queens to hold a court of your own someday."

Jefferson laughed. "I do believe that is the nicest way you could say I can lie, cheat, and scheme with the best of them."

Belle smiled. "You look tired Jefferson. Lie down and get some rest, you know you are safe here with all the spells in place."

"I can't sleep I have to keep an eye on Rory. I dragged her away from her safe place, she is my responsibility, and I let her down." Jefferson bit his lip to keep from crying again.

Belle gave him a sad smile. "Jefferson." She pulled him closer to give him a hug. Jefferson laid his head on her shoulder as she ran a comforting hand through his hair. "The stress of everything is wearing you thin. You haven't let her down. If you want to protect her you need to take care of yourself as well. I can sit up and keep an eye on her."

"You would do that for me?" Jefferson whispered.

"Of course I would. What are friends for?"

Jefferson froze at the word friend. _There is that word again. Friend. Victor was your friend and you got Elizabeth killed. What horrible thing will happen to Belle because she is my friend? _

"Rest up while you can." Belle patted his back a moment before she pulled away.

Jefferson laid down on his right side facing Aurora as Belle started to clean up the towels and water. "I have to finish the transfusion. I will have to give her the second bag." Jefferson tried to hold back a yawn but it didn't quite work as he took Aurora's hand in his.

"Of course, I will wake you. Now go to sleep!" Belle voice had a motherly tone to it. She smiled as she noticed Jefferson give one last look to Aurora before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Jefferson waited nervously in the hallway outside the closed door way. Aurora had been upset when she awoke, but Belle being there had helped calm her, just like Jefferson had hopped it would. Jefferson himself was upset over what had happened to Elizabeth but Aurora blamed herself for not being able to break Dracula's spell. Jefferson raised his hand to knock when Aurora opened the door.

"How does this dress look?" Aurora asked doing a little turn. "I took the smallest one Belle had and made few little changes."

"You look amazing as always." Jefferson took Aurora by the arm leading her down the hallway, happy to see her smiling. He had had enough tears to last a life time this morning. "I promise to take you dress shopping as soon as we get somewhere stable."

"Stable? I haven't really had stability in my life since I was seven, before Maleficent killed my parents."

_Something we have in common because my life defiantly became unstable when I was seven and my mother was killed._ Jefferson thought as he led her down the stairs. "Was Rumple's that unstable?"

"Please between you and Rumple I never knew what was going to happen next." Aurora commented as Jefferson led her over to a stool at the bar. "But I think you would agree it is best not to become too predictable."

"Yes one needs to be kept on their toes, to stay sharp." Jefferson agreed sitting down beside Aurora as Belle exited the kitchen with plates of steaming hot food.

"Oh Belle that smells delicious!" Aurora beamed as Belle placed one plate in front of her and the other in front of Jefferson. Belle disappeared back into the kitchen to get her plate and the tea tray.

Jefferson dug right in starved; "Mmm" He shook his head happily. "Wonderful Belle." He told her as she joined them at the table, before he shoveled another bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Manners, Jefferson." Belle corrected him for talking with his mouthful.

"Oh Belle this is a tavern not a castle, and I owe it. Who is going to care if I have manners here?" Jefferson asked once again talking with his mouthful.

"Tavern or not you are in the company of ladies and I thought I taught you better than that." Belle teased him as she placed a cup and saucer in front of each of them pouring in some hot tea, before she settled down with them for breakfast.

"Yes, Belle. You did." Jefferson exchanged a smiled with Aurora taking his napkin off the table.

* * *

"Now that Belle is busy with the dishes, we need to talk."

Aurora suddenly felt sick. _We need to talk?_ She thought her mind going to the worst possible thing Jefferson could tell her before she burst out. "No, you can't. Don't you dare tell me you are planning on leaving me back with Rumple?"

"Leave you with Rumple?" Jefferson exclaimed shocked. "No, why would you ever think that?"

"I…I.." Aurora blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed and relieved that Jefferson wasn't going to abandon her. "Because I messed up and could have gotten us all killed." _I did get Elizabeth killed._ "It is like you told Rumple that day in the tower room."

"Rory, whatever are you talking about?"

"You said one of these days I was going to be out there on my own and I wouldn't know what to do because I was never allowed to go outside." Aurora took a deep breath before softly adding "And you were right."

"No Aurora, don't talk like that." Jefferson reached over and took her hand. "You did brilliantly at pub and the morgue. If it makes you feel better I am like 99% percent sure that Dracula would have bested Regina too. He is a vampire. He bit you and drink your blood, you really can't fight that kind of monster yourself, no matter who you are. So get that thought of you being rubbish out in the real world right out of your head."

"Well if you are not having second thoughts about taking me away, then what it is. Why did you bring us back here? Rumple may kill you for your betrayal. And Regina won't hesitate to kill me given the chance."

Jefferson gave her a look to which she matched with one of her own. "Well there is a certain item I thought about acquiring, but it is too risky. We can't use magic because it would be a red flag to Rumple or Regina that we were here."

"What item would you risk everything for?" Aurora asked in disbelief. _I know Jefferson has a selfish streak but seriously what is he thinking?_

Jefferson paused realizing he was going to have to tell her his secret. The one he had been working so hard on keeping from her, because he was terrified on how she would react. "It is a golden coin from Neverland." He muttered.

"And why would _you_ need it?" Aurora questioned.

"Because it was given to me by a friend." Jefferson hand played nervously with a towel which had been laying on the bar. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a brother. And with your magic we could use it to create a portal to Neverland, where Rumple and Maleficent could never find us." He looked over to Aurora. "Hell it took 250 years for Rumple to get to Neverland the first time and he was seriously trying. Trust me I know he had me look for these ruby slippers once…"

"Wait a second for the portal to be created you would have had to live in Neverland. " Aurora's eyes grew huge. "Rumple's comment about your age, and all your Neverland stories aren't just _stories_ they are _your _stories. You were friends with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

"I may have been a Lost Boy for a few decades or you know centuries …." Jefferson flashed her a nervous grin.

"You fought the evil Captain Hook and saved the Indian's Chief daughter." Aurora bounced up and down on the bar stool as her eyes grew even bigger.

Jefferson cringed slightly at Aurora's use of his father's name but she didn't notice.

"You said your nineteenth birthday is coming up soon. But you don't age in Neverland!" Aurora gasped as she lean over grabbing Jefferson arm. "So how old are you really?"

"I told you when we first met I was older than I looked. " Jefferson winked at her standing up off the stool.

"Jefferson!" Aurora hissed as she tugged on his arm. "Tell me! Just how old are you?"

"269 on my next birthday, which you are correct it is coming up soon. Did you get me anything yet?" Jefferson tried to make it into a joke as he forced himself to smile, all the while inside he was panicking on how she was going to react.

"269" Aurora looked at him in awe as she pulled back.

"Well 250 of that was spent stuck as a 7 year old before Rumple took me away." Jefferson was trying to read Aurora's reaction but he just couldn't get a handle on it. "Am I too old for you now?"

"Ridiculous too old!" Aurora laughed. "Good thing you look so young!" Aurora pulled Jefferson down to her level by his scarf "and your pretty eyes and that cocky grin of yours doesn't hurt you either." she whispered before she gave him a kiss.

Jefferson pulled back a huge smile of relief of his lips "Age is only a number my dear it's how you act that really defines you."

"And you defiantly don't act like you have 269 years of knowledge. " Aurora playful shoved Jefferson back into this seat at the bar.

"Well 250 years stuck as a seven year old is a lot different than 250 stuck as a nineteen year old." Jefferson explained as he fixed his scarf.

"Good point." Aurora thought a moment. "Wait you said it took Rumple 250 years to get to Neverland. Why was he trying to get to Neverland, and why were you there in the first place?"

"Pirates don't make many friends. My mother was killed by an wizard that my parents had wronged. My father always had the flare for the dramatics, it must be where I get it from." Jefferson laughed stalling for time to figure out how he was going to explain the rest of his life story.

"So my father swore revenge. Not knowing a way to kill the wizard he used a magic bean to wait, plot, and plan his revenge in Neverland. After a few decades I was beyond done and joined up with the Lost Boys. Then one day Rumple came looking for his son."

"His son?"

"Yes the one's whose clothes you and Belle had found up in one of the chests, remember?"

"Wait why is Rumple's son in Neverland?"

"I am not sure. I could never get a straight answer out of him. I once made a deal with the Blue Fairy for the answer, but deal or not, I am not sure she can be trusted."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Aurora huffed, "What did the Blue Fairy say?"

"That Rumple's son wanted his father to give up magic." Jefferson laughed. "You know Rum," Jefferson paused realizing he used his nickname for Rumple "Rumple" he corrected himself. _We are not friends anymore best to not think like we are. "_He would never give up his magic. So he left his son go through the portal and somehow he made his way to Neverland and my father's boat."

"That is horrible." Aurora paused. "Wait your father's boat? I know you said he was a pirate but he had his own boat? As in he is a Pirate Captain?"

_Damn it Jefferson you have to choose your words more carefully, Aurora's a lot brighter than the girls you are used to talking to. _"He did…"

"But in your stories you only ever talked about Captain Hook, I didn't realize there were more than one set of Pirates in the seas of Neverland."

"Well there really isn't." Jefferson paused trying to decide on how to tell her the truth, but instead the words which came out of his mouth were lies. "My father was a captain of his ship before he went to Neverland but once there he swore allegiance to Hook. But that's not important." Jefferson wave his hands around nervous as he rushed on past his lie.

"Rumple was there once but there is no connection for him to be able to get back there and all the Giant's beans are gone. He won't be able to find us there, and Maleficent as far as I know doesn't have a connection to Neverland. But the best part is you won't age so the curse shouldn't affect you there."

"It's perfect!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yes but we will have to stay away from Hook …. Things are not very good between me and him. With me betraying the Pirates and joining up with the Lost Boys." Jefferson lied again really not wanting to tell Aurora that Hook was his father. _I don't have to tell her, at least not yet. _Jefferson's hands nervous played with one of Aurora's curls.

_Being a conman stealing from the rich is little Robin Hood like, even if I did gave most of the things to Rumple or kept them for myself, instead of actually giving them to the poor. And what Princess doesn't like Robin Hood. Hell even Belle liked that bloke. But being the son of someone like Hook, well there is no way a Princess would want to marry someone like that. Even if Aurora can overlook who my father is there is no way a Kingdom would ever accept me as their King. A Queen's child can't have Pirate blood running through their veins and rule one of the Kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. _Jefferson thought nervously to himself.

"So once again you are telling me our only safe place isn't really safe." Aurora raised an eyebrow back at him.

Jefferson dropped her curl giving her a sad smile. "In my dealings with Rumple and Regina I have come to make some powerful enemies but Hook doesn't have magic like Rumple he just has a sword and a crew that is extremely loyal to him. But you have seen how good I am with a sword."

"Yes, as long as you are not out numbered." She reminded him.

"I will have you by my side, you can just knock them all out with a spell and be done with it." Jefferson smile grew into the toothy grin Aurora loved so much."Neverland is huge we can stay clear of Hook and live forever in the forest on the outskirts of the little port town never aging… how would you like that my dear Princess?

"Sounds wonderful my crazy Master of the Hat." Aurora smiled wickedly.

"So Neverland then?" Jefferson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, so where do we have to go to steal your gold coin?" Aurora wondered as she took a sip of her drink.

"King Midas Castle."

Aurora coughed choking on her drink. "Where?"

"His library to be exact."

Aurora looked at Jefferson in utter amazement. "And why does King Midas have your gold Neverland coin?"

"Because I lost it to him in a game of cards." Jefferson grimaced at the memory.

"Seriously? Cards?" Aurora asked in disbelief. "You lost?"

"I was trying to get an item for Rumple, there was a Ball, so I thought everyone would be busy at the dance. Turns out the King hates Balls and was holding a poker game with his closest friends while their wives and daughters were enjoying themselves at the party." Jefferson finished his tea.

"I talked my way into the game. It came down to me and Midas but I was out of money and the man can literary touch anything and make gold so he had plenty to bet. The only things I had in my pocket was my lucky crystal and the gold coin. I wasn't going to chance parting with the crystal since my mother gave me it." Jefferson hand reached inside his coat taking it out playing with it in his right hand a second before placing it back in his pocket.

"Long story short Midas won with pocket Ace's, I only had pocket Kings. He was so excited about having gold from Neverland since it is so hard of a place to get too. He placed the coin on display above his fireplace. I am pretty sure it is still there today."

"I bet you were pissed." Aurora noted.

"Don't let Belle hear you talking like that. Ladies do not say such words." Jefferson teased her. " But yes, trust me, you have no idea how pissed I was." Jefferson muttered. _That coin was the one Regina had first enchanted to summon me. She was so upset I lost it. That was back when Regina was actually fun and not terrifying. _Jefferson thought giving his head a shake._ And Rumple, well that coin had to be his backup plan to get back to Neverland some day._

"Let me guess you were able to steal whatever it was for Rumple and because of that we can't just walk into the castle and ask for it."

Jefferson smiled weakly "Correct. I have horses in the stable, and it is going to take a good four days journey. We are going to need a plan."

"Four days?" Aurora questioned.

"Yes we can't use magic or say Rumple's name outside of these walls. The spell keeps us safe but out there Rumple will be able to track us and find us in no time if we slip up. We basically are in his backyard, and we are going to have to travel very close to Maleficent's kingdom. This is going to be dangerous Rory. I would understand if you don't want to go with me."

"Not go with you?" Aurora questioned. "There is no way I would let you go alone. We are going to need a really good plan then if we can't count on Magic to get us in and out."

"Oh we can use the Magic to get out, since we will be going to a world Rumple won't be able to get too, but yes the whole getting in part is going to be a bit tricky, even for me. It seems I have grown too accustomed to traveling by hat."

"Well I know between the three of us we will come up with something." Aurora gave him a hopeful smile as she took another sip of her tea and Belle rejoined them at the table.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Jefferson and Aurora were galloping through the woods when a deer raced out in front of Jefferson's horse causing it to rear up. Jefferson fought for control of his horse as Aurora's horse tried to stop and bucked her off.

Aurora fell off her horse backwards. She hit the side of the trail hard and her momentum carried her backwards her feet going over her head as she fell off the side of the trail down the embankment about ten feet, coming to a stop in tiny clearing in between the tall trees.

"Urgh," Aurora moaned as she sat up. She could hear Jefferson fighting to get control of the scared horses. She ran a hand through her hair trying to get the dead bark and leaves out of it, when she saw the first wolf enter the little clearing. There were two more flanking it; one on each side.

"Aurora, are you alright." Jefferson called coming to the edge of the trail looking down.

"I think I found out why the deer was running blindly through the woods." Aurora commented watching the wolves closely.

"Don't move." He told her as he watched the pack leader move closer to Aurora. He looked around for something to throw or attack the wolves with. The closest thing he saw was a broken tree branch.

"It is okay puppy, I am not going to hurt you." Aurora said softly to the wolf.

"Aurora that is not a puppy! Now stay perfectly still and quite." Jefferson hissed as he tested the weight and strength of the branch in his hand.

The wolf sniffed at her dress, and up to the bag she had on over her shoulder. Then to both her and Jefferson's surprise it licked her hand. "Oh!" Aurora gasped shocked. But she quickly recovered and petted the wolf. He nuzzled up her playfully, causing Aurora to laugh. "Oh he likes me." She looked up at Jefferson who still had a worried look on his face.

Aurora turned back to the wolf as the other two started to come closer to her. "Oh you aren't scary are you? You were just trying to track down a meal."

"Yes and now that the deer is gone, they are going to want to eat us." Jefferson warned.

"Jefferson, don't be silly, wolves don't normally eat people." She stated moving her right hand into her bag and pulled out some of the dried beef strips. She slowly stood up giving one strip to each of the three wolves.

"Aurora do not give them our food. We still have a three day…" Jefferson started but a knife at his throat stopped him short. _Shit I was too busy worrying about the wolves to worry about thieves. Please don't be Robin Hood, not after what Rumple did him._ Jefferson thought.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of food…" Aurora looked up stopping short when she saw a stranger had a knife at Jefferson's throat.

"I think you both have more pressing matters than running out of food." The stranger commented from behind Jefferson. "Drop the branch." He ordered.

Jefferson had to think about it for a second, but decided to let go of the branch. He let it fall straight down across his right foot and was glad when it laid there on top of his boot.

"Jefferson!" Aurora started forward but the wolves moved in her way growling softly at her and she froze looking up at Jefferson and the stranger. The stranger had messy brown hair, with a red scarf and gray pelt round his shoulders. He looked like he lived in the woods.

_Not Robin Hood but that accent sounds familiar; it kind of reminds me of my father's. Where have I heard his voice before?_ Jefferson thought as he looked down at Aurora. He watched as the wolves moved in front of her and she started moving her hand forward. "No Aurora!" Jefferson yelled. "No magic remember!"

Aurora bit her lip giving a quick nod as she lowered her hand and looked up at Jefferson and the stranger.

"She is a witch?" The man behind Jefferson asked surprised. "I not surprised you would travel with a witch given who you work for. But I am surprise the wolves seem so trusting of her."

_He knows me and who I work…used to work for. The wolves and that accent, it is the Huntsman I ran into about a month ago. _Jefferson eye's went wide in recognition.

"Hello Huntsman." Jefferson let him know he realized who had him, and then more to Aurora than anyone else, he added. "Just once I would like to run into someone who likes me, but I guess when the people who truly like you can be counted on one hand the odds of that are rather slim."

Aurora watched as Jefferson managed a toothy grin for a moment even with the knife at his throat.

"Well when you work for someone so evil it is amazing you have friends at all." The Huntsman tightened his grip.

"He doesn't work for him anymore." Aurora screamed up trying to move closer but the wolves gave another soft growl in front of her.

"He doesn't work for Ru…"

"Don't say his name!" Both Aurora and Jefferson yelled cutting the Huntsman off.

"Please!" Aurora pleaded. "We are on the run from him. Saying his name could lead to him finding us. We are just passing through your woods, trying to get to King Midas's Castle without him, Regina, or Maleficent finding us."

The Huntsman looked down at Aurora. "Why should I believe you? If you are with him you are most likely a liar and a thief too."

"If I was so evil would your pet wolves like me so much?" Aurora reasoned.

Jefferson felt the Huntsman's grip loosen on his shoulder as he talked to Aurora.

"They are not my pets, they are my family. I am surprised at…"

Jefferson took advantage of Aurora's distraction and threw his elbow back into the Huntsman's side knocking the air from his lungs. Jefferson twisted away from the knife at the same time kicking the tree branch up catching it with his right hand. Jefferson didn't hesitate a second swinging the tree branch catching the Huntsman across the face and knocking him to the ground.

Jefferson turned to the edge of the trail about to call for Aurora when the first of the three wolves hit him in the chest knocking him off his feet.

"Jefferson!" Aurora screamed as she tried to follow the wolves up the steep incline but only made it about half way before she slid back down.

Jefferson let the wolf's momentum take him backwards, as he hit the ground he threw the wolf off of him and it went flying off the other side of the trail. He continued to roll completely over bouncing back to his feet as the other two wolves jumped on to the trail.

"Jefferson!" He heard Aurora screaming his name.

"I am fine!" He yelled back. "For now." He muttered to himself swinging the tree branch in front of him to keep the wolves at bay.

"Stop! Call the wolves off!" Aurora screamed as she tried again to pull herself up to the path.

The wolf Jefferson had thrown off the other side of the trail jumped back up on his right. He watched as it moved towards the center of the trail in front of the dazed Huntsman who was just starting to sit up. The other two wolves followed his lead.

"Please don't hurt him!" Aurora cried out as the ground under her feet gave out and she once again slid down to the base of the incline. "Jefferson!" She screamed in frustration thinking about using magic.

"No magic Rory! I got this!" Jefferson called over to her sensing the frustration in her voice. Then watching as the Huntsman got to his feet he muttered to himself. "Just give me a second to figure it out."

"Why do you not let her help you with her magic?" The Huntsman asked him getting back to his feet.

"My ex business partner would be able to track it. He would find us in a second, kill me, and take Aurora back to his castle, and let her curse take effect."

"Jefferson what is going on up there?" Aurora cried.

"What curse?" The Huntsman asked stepping up beside the lead wolf he lowered his hand and the three wolves sat on their hind legs but kept snarling at Jefferson.

"Aurora is the lost Princess. The one Maleficent wants to kill before she can take her Kingdom back. Maleficent put a sleeping curse on her which will go into effect in about a year on her eighteenth birthday. I took her away to try to break the curse."

"Is that all you hoped to do for the Princess." The Huntsman raised his eyebrow at him.

"She doesn't have money or power at the moment if that is what you are thinking. So she is not paying me."

"From what I know about you, you are not one who does things out of the goodness of his heart."

"Well, I just may be in love with her, if that is what you mean."

"You must be to go up against your ex master. "

"Ex business partner." Jefferson corrected him. "He was never my master, the same way you are not master to your wolves."

The Huntsman laughed. "I think you overestimate what your relationship was."

"Jefferson Jones, if you don't answer me I swear am going to use magic to get up there and see what is going on!" Aurora screamed.

"Hang on one second Rory! He's just about to surrender to me." Jefferson called over. Then back to the Huntsman, "Are we done here? Or are you going to let the wolves have me?"

"I think we can come to a deal."

"A deal?" Jefferson scoffed. "What could you want from me?"

"You owe me from our first meeting."

"You obviously got away from the Kings Guard's. What could I owe you?"

"The wolves had to defend me against the Kings Guard. Since then there have been a rash of attacks on livestock and villagers, the wolves are being blamed for it."

"How do you know your pets are not responsible?" Jefferson asked. "They are wild animals."

The Huntsman let the pet comment go, but was serious when he answered. "They are wild animals they enjoy the hunt, like the deer they were chasing before they ran into both of you. They would not kill fenced in animals, or harmless villagers, it is against their nature. Whatever is doing this is not from my pack."

"Maybe it is werewolves?"

"There are no werewolves in these woods."

"How can you know that?"

"Because the werewolf pack and I do not agree and if they were here I or they all would be dead by now."

"That sounds like a wonderfully tragic back story that I simply just don't have time for. See I am already on a quest of sorts."

"Really a quest? It looks like you are about die if we don't come to some sort of deal." The pack leader growled as if to agree with the Huntsman's comment.

"And what do you wish for me to do about your wolf problem?" Jefferson asked confused.

"I want you to help me track and kill whatever it is which is killing the villager's and their livestock and clear the wolves names."

Jefferson laughed. "Look at me." Jefferson motioned to his fancy clothes. "Do you think I know anything about hunting? I barely can stand horseback riding."

"You owe me since it is because of you that my wolves attacked the King's Guard, and that is what made them think it was the wolves behind the recent attacks."

"Jefferson!" Aurora moaned as her hand reached the top of the trail. The ground once again slipped out from under her foot and she started to fall backwards. The Huntsman grabbed her and carefully pulled her to her feet on the trail beside him.

"Do we have a deal or not?" the Huntsman asked.

Jefferson didn't believe for a second that the Huntsman would hurt Aurora, his honor code wouldn't allow him to use an innocent woman like that, especially one who his wolves seemed to trust so much. But that thought did not change the fact that Jefferson did not trust his hand on her wrist. "Yes of course." He replied as he tossed the tree branch off to the side.

He let Aurora go and she ran over into Jefferson's arms. "What did you just agree too?" She asked as he pulled back from his hug.

"It appears we are going on a hunt." Jefferson commented as he waved his hand at the Huntsman and his wolves.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"How long is this going to take?" Jefferson complained sitting on top of his horse as the Huntsman crouched down looking at the dirt like he was expecting it to talk back to him.

"Jefferson." Aurora warned in a tone that sounded a lot like Belle's mother's tone then Jefferson ever wished to hear coming from her.

"What? It has been about eight hours, of going around in circles in these woods." Jefferson pointed is hand downward at the Huntsman. "The stories I had heard about you made you out to be this master tracker. I thought we would have found the beast and we could be on our way to complete the even more deadly and dangerous part of our four day trip."

"This animal isn't stupid. If it was one of the villagers would have saw him and killed him by now." The Huntsman picked up something and rubbed it in his fingers. "It appears to have gotten another villager's sheep, and we are not the only one tracking it."

"What do you mean we are not the only one?" Jefferson questioned. "Who else is going to go looking for a crazy man killing wild animal?"

"Maybe whoever's sheep it was is looking for it." Aurora answered Jefferson as she smacked him on the arm with the horse's reins as she came to a stop beside him.

"Princess you are way too smart to waste your time on this one." The Huntsman stated as he walked over to the split in the trail.

"I am not stupid." Jefferson huffed. "It is called sarcasm. Something you don't understand because you spend all your time in the woods talking to dirt."

The Huntsman gave him a glare as Aurora spoke up. "Just ignore Jefferson's comments. It is what everyone else does." Jefferson gave her a disapproving look, and Aurora whispered over to him. "What that's not a lie."

"I believe the beast went this way." The Huntsman and the wolves took off down the trail to the right.

"I thought you liked my sarcasm?"

Aurora detected a hurt tone to Jefferson's question. She smiled at him and said. "I said everyone else. I didn't say I don't enjoy it." And with that comment she gave her horse a kick and started off after the Huntsman.

Aurora rode about ten meters coming to a stop off to the side as the Huntsman was leaned over a bloody torn and bitten body of a sheep. Aurora turned her head at the sight as Jefferson joined her side.

"This is fresh. It couldn't have been here more than five minutes ago." The Huntsman explained as the wolves started to do a low growl.

There was a human cry for help coming from somewhere in the woods around them. Aurora had no clue where it was coming from. The wolves and the Huntsman took off into the brush leaving Jefferson and Aurora as they heard another cry this time just a yell of absolute terror no words.

"Where is it coming from?" Aurora questioned as she fought to keep her horse steady.

"Follow me on the path." Jefferson shouted as he kicked his horse into motion.

Aurora quickly followed behind him. They raced about 50 meters before the path opened to a stream and wooden bridge. There Aurora watched as a teenage boy a year or two younger than herself was climbing the wooden bridge trying to get away from a very angry and giant brown bear.

Jefferson just went into reaction mode. He jumped off the horse, and picked up a rock throwing it at the bear.

The rock hit the bear making it turn towards him. Jefferson pulled his stolen sword out of travel bag. "Stay here Aurora, and whatever happens stay on the horse and follow the path." He said moving to the right of the bear as the Huntsman appeared out of the woods to his left. He watched as the Huntsman lowered his bow and arrows to the ground and pulled out his knife and moved out of Jefferson's view to the left.

Aurora watched as Jefferson continued to draw the attention away from the boy. Not one to sit there and do nothing, she got down off the horse and picked up the bow and arrow which the Huntsman had dropped. Jefferson had shown her how to shoot out in the garden at Rumple's castle, and she had been really good at it.

She took out an arrow and aimed for the bear's neck. She let the arrow fly and it went high flying into the woods on the other side of the bridge. _Oh, that wasn't so good. _Aurora thought,_ I need to calm down and focus here._

Aurora's second arrow went wide to the right missing Jefferson by inches and striking deep into the wooden bridge.

Jefferson spun around. "Rory! Put that bow down." He demanded, as the bear started away from the teenage boy to come at him. "Oh!" he cried backing away looking for where the Huntsman had disappeared too.

Jefferson continued backwards not realizing the path gave away to rocks leading down to the stream. His boots slipped on the lose rocks and he fell over backwards down the embankment losing his sword in the process. He landed hard on his back losing his breath.

Gasping for air he tried to push himself backwards as the bear jumped down under the bridge. Jefferson saw the bear lift one of his huge front paws getting ready to rip his head off.

Aurora pulled out a third arrow thinking, _the third time has to be the charm, right? _As she aimed and let the arrow fly. It hit the bear in the shoulder of the arm that was about to claw Jefferson. She watched as the bear drew back in pain on to its back two legs.

Jefferson scampered back quickly getting to his feet as he grabbed his sword and was finally starting to breathe again as he saw the Huntsman jump off the bridge on to the bear's back.

The Huntsman dug his knife into the bear's back. The bear growled in pain. The Huntsman pulled out the knife and was about to plunge it in the bear's back again when it knocked him off into the rocks.

Aurora pulled out a fourth arrow and started for the edge of the bridge to get a better shot at the bear. She watched as the bear stood up and growled. The growl startled her and she fumbled as she pulled back on the bow. The bear ran into the darken woods before she could get off her fourth shot.

With the bear gone for now, Jefferson placed his sword back in his bag and went charging up the rocks stumbling a few times before he got the top. "Rory what were you thinking?" He demanded grabbing the bow from her.

"What? I was putting those bow lessons to good use."

"That bow I had you_ playing_ with was Robin Hood's bow. It was bewitched to always hit is mark. You really don't know how to use a bow." He hissed taking the arrows off her as well.

"You lied to me?" Aurora asked shocked.

"Don't look at me like that Rory. I honestly never thought you would have to shoot a bow and arrow to save my life. It was just something fun to lighten up life at the castle."

"Well lucky for you I am actually not that bad."

"Yes congratulations you hit a bear the size of a small shack with one out of three arrows." Jefferson mocked her before he turned to the approaching Huntsman who joined them at the edge of the bridge.

"I will just ignore that sarcastic comment" Aurora muttered.

Jefferson choose to ignore her comment as well as he handed the bow and arrows back to the Huntsman. "Here Huntsman take this back before she shoots one of us with it."

"Huntsman, The Huntsman?" The boy asked as he climbed down the bridge and started towards them. "I only heard stories about you. Thank you for helping me. Who are your friends?"

"We are more like acquaintances if you could call us that. The name is Rider, Flynn Rider, and this is Briar Rose." Jefferson smirked as he turned around towards to the boy.

"An honor to meet you both as well. My name is…."

As the boy got closer Jefferson recognized his face. "James!" He shouted pushing Aurora protectively behind him. "What are you doing here? Is Jack here?" Jefferson looked around the clearing.

"Who? "

"James?" Aurora whispered in Jefferson's ear. "Prince James?"

Jefferson gave a quick nod.

"I am sorry sir, you are confusing me with someone else. My name is David."

Aurora looked nervously over at Jefferson who was studying the boy over.

_Sure the hair was longer and he was definitely dressed as a peasant would dress, and his tone is completely different than James. But his face, it is the same face of that prat child Prince who had tortured me for hours when Jack had turned him in to King George._ "David?" Jefferson asked not believing him.

"Yes, I am a Sheppard and I was looking for a lost sheep."

"Oh not the sheep which we saw…" Aurora pointed back behind her as she side stepped around Jefferson to come stand beside him.

"I am afraid it was, I am sorry is there a Lord and Lady ship I should be putting in front of your names when I address you? You two are clearly not from the local village." David asked looking from Aurora's nice dress then over to Jefferson fancy coat.

Jefferson was still deep in thought about the boy's face. _He could be James's twin brother, sure he is bit on the small side but if he is a peasant that would make sense, not getting those three seven course meals a day which James was getting at the castle._

"Oh no." Aurora offered up a lie when Jefferson didn't reply. "We were passing merchants. The bear chased off some of our horses and we agreed to help The Huntsman track and kill it, to see if we could find some of our missing goods."

"A brave Lady you are indeed. You made nice work of the bow."

_He's not James. _Jefferson thought._ James doesn't complement a woman's skill at doing manly things. Not even Jack's. And he's not a good enough actor to fake something like this. This poor boy just has the unfortunate luck to look like that jerk of Prince. _

"Why thank you!" Aurora did a little curtsy at David's comment.

"But it is getting dark. You three need a place to rest for the night and there is no inn for miles. The woods are no place for a young lady such as yourself at night let alone with that beast on the loose. Please come back to my home for the night. We don't have much but my mother makes a good stew."

At David's comment all three of them started talking at once.

"Oh that sounds lovely. It does look like a storm is coming." Aurora commented.

"A roof over my head while I sleep tonight will be greatly appreciated." Jefferson smiled.

"No, we don't need to intrude on your home and hospitality. " Barked the Huntsman.

"It is not a problem at all. My mother and I live alone. We don't have much but I know she would love to thank the good Sirs and Lady who helped save my life."

"Well it is settled then." Jefferson smiled.

"I do not think it wise…" The Huntsman started grabbing Jefferson's arm.

"Two against one wolf boy." Jefferson whispered pulling out of the Huntsman's grip. Addressing David he added. "The Huntsman here caught some rabbits we were going to cook for dinner, think your mother can make a good stew out them?"

"I am sure she could sir."

"Well why are we waiting around in the cold darkening woods? Show us the way." Jefferson nodded and waved to David to lead the way.

"Yes sir." David started down the path as Jefferson and Aurora lead their horses behind him with a very reluctant Huntsman following in the rear with his three wolves.

"Flynn Rider?" Aurora whispered looking up at Jefferson.

"It is a name I haven't used in this Kingdom. Actually I haven't used it in years."

"Flynn Rider?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What it was the first thing I could think of. I was fifteen when I first made it up."

Aurora brought her hand up to cover up her giggle.

"Stop that! It's a perfectly good name. Based on a character I loved in a book I read as a child."

Aurora smiled at him.

"Well, Belle would have loved it." Jefferson pouted.

"I am going to have to read this book, to our children someday, aren't I?"

"Children?" Jefferson stopped shocked his mind racing back to the gypsy who told him he would have two children. _A girl and boy._ "You want to have children with me, as in more than one?"

Aurora laughed and continued to walk as she looked back at him. "Maybe? Do you think you are up to the challenge?" She teased him her eyes very mischievous before she turned her head and continued to follow David into the darkening woods.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

David led them to the edge of the woods, and Aurora was amazed at how much open space there was between the woods and the little wooden house and pen filled with sheep.

"Oh not sure what I expected but that house is so small it looks like we will be sleeping on the floor tonight." Jefferson whispered to her.

"I think the house looks brilliant. Be glad we are going to be on the floor under a roof then out in the middle of the forest under a tree or in a damp cave." She whispered back.

"Well let's hope the roof doesn't leak when it starts to rain." Jefferson noted wrinkling his nose as he looked up at the approaching rain clouds in the distance.

"Your time with your ex master has soften you." The Huntsman commented as he and the wolves moved past the two of them.

"Ex business partner!" Jefferson corrected slightly annoyed at his comment.

"You will need to toughen up if you plan on saving your Princess." The Huntsman commented as he continued down the path.

"Well lucky for me, my Princess can handle herself." Jefferson called after him.

Aurora shook her head at Jefferson trying not to laugh out loud.

"What?" Jefferson asked trying not to laugh himself. "It's true; but that did sound better in my head than it did out loud."

Aurora finally let her own laughed out as she followed David and the Huntsman towards the little house.

* * *

After introductions and the story of how they had saved David from the bear, Aurora and the Huntsman helped David's mother clean and cook the rabbits. She made them into a wonderful stew which they ate in the growing dusk around the little valley.

David took Aurora's and Jefferson's bowls and followed his mother inside the house into the little kitchen area of the house. Where they had a bucket of water to clean the dishes with.

Jefferson followed him inside taking in the whole house. It was only one room with a ladder leading up to the bed chamber. "Only two beds." He whispered to Aurora as he and her sat down on a little bench. "Looks like we will be sleeping on the ground after all."

"Well, I think it's brilliant." Aurora beamed looking around the little house. "It doesn't matter if a house is one room or five hundred rooms. If it isn't filled with love, it isn't a home."

"Well his house could easy fit in my bedroom at hom…" Jefferson stopped short realizing Rumple's Castle wasn't his home anymore.

Aurora gave his hand a little squeeze. "It is okay to be scared. I am scared too." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I am not scared." Jefferson replied out loud but he thought, _I am fucking terrified; if we get caught Rumple is going to kill me. No torture me until I bore him and then he will finally kill me._

_"_You can be scared and still be brave Jefferson." Aurora reassured him.

"Well brave isn't exactly a word I normally would use to describe myself."

"Are you kidding me." Aurora pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "All your adventures, to do the things you have done, what you are currently doing. You are brave."

_Or stupid._ Jefferson thought, as he forced himself to smile for Aurora's sake and added out loud. "We are going to make a new home and it will be bigger and better than our old one; because it will be filled with love. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Aurora smiled as Jefferson gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Thank you kindly for the meal." The Huntsman entered handing David's mother's his bowl. "I think I will sleep out front with the wolves."

"There is more than enough room under our roof for you three to sleep inside, besides it is going to rain any minute." Ruth replied.

"I am use to sleeping under the stars. I would prefer it. And a little rain won't kill me." And with that comment he went out the door to join his three wolves.

"Don't worry madam, Briar Rose and I will gladly sleep on your floor tonight." Jefferson commented.

"Oh the young lady will most certainly not be sleeping on the floor tonight. She can have David's bed." She looked at her son.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of sleeping in a bed while a young lady sleeps on the floor."

"Well aren't you just charming." Aurora smiled standing up giving him a curtsy before she turned and gave Jefferson a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning. Enjoy the floor." She whispered in his ear.

Jefferson just gave a slow shake of his head as he watched her walk across the room and climb up the ladder to the beds.

* * *

"What do you mean I am not going with you?" Aurora demanded. They had just finished breakfast and the Huntsman, David, and Jefferson were all readying their horses and the mule for the journey.

"We only have two horses and David's mule. So only three of us are going, and we all agree you should stay here with David's mother."

"I most certainly should not. I was more capable than David when we found the bear the first time."

"Well that is hardly fair, Rory. You had a bow; the boy only had a walking stick."

"Which he had dropped and he was climbing up a bridge which wasn't going to be high enough to stop the bear… Seriously I will be of more use in a fight with the bear…"

"Rory." Jefferson grabbed her arms. "I am not saying I wouldn't rather have you out there with me watching my back than two people I don't know. But we all talked about it while you were making breakfast with David's mother and it has been decided. There is nothing I can do about it now."

Aurora crossed her arms clearly frustrated. "I don't like not being able to use my magic."

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny about that statement?" Aurora demanded getting more upset. "If I could use my magic you would let me go in a second. Is this what life is going to be like if the sleeping curse happens? I will be powerless all the time."

Jefferson let go of the horse's reins to grab a hold of her by her arms again. "The sleeping curse isn't going to happen, so you need not worry about it."

"But if it does…" Aurora looked up at him. "I will still have you to give me True Love's Kiss, will I not?"

Jefferson forced himself to smile, as his right hand moved up to play with one of her curls. Jefferson pushed the thought of how the True Love's Potion hadn't changed to purple when Rumple had made him place his and Aurora's hairs in it. "Of course you will still have me. You know I am not one for letting other people take something I want. As long as you want me Rory, Prince Phillip isn't allowed."

Jefferson gave her a kiss and mounted his horse. "Just pretend you are waiting at the castle for me to return from one of my jobs."

"So what you are telling me is that I am not nearly enough worried."

"Please Rory, I have gone up against, powerful wizards, demons, pirates, knights, Kings and Evil Queens. One little bear isn't going to do me in. I will have plenty of time to escape while the bear is eating one of them." Jefferson joked jerking his head toward David and the Huntsman.

Aurora shook her head at this poorly timed joke and told him. "Be careful."

"I am always careful, Rory. Don't take extra risks is my motto." He smirked as he gave the horse a kick to follow The Huntsman and David into the woods to find and finish off the bear.

* * *

Aurora helped David's mother work around the house. It was well into the afternoon when they stopped and his mother sat down outside to do needle work. Aurora found herself pacing around the little house and pen.

"My dear child, take a seat and help me with this sewing. It will take your mind off your worries."

Aurora sat down on ground beside the basket. "I am horrible at sewing. The lines never go straight."

"My dear these tired and worn hands also have trouble keeping the stitches in a straight line so there is no need to worry." David's mother smiled holding up the shirt she was mending to prove her point.

Aurora took a patch-worked shawl from the basket and looked it. It had three small holes that needed to be stitched. "I am sorry I can't sit here and sew while they are out there hunting the bear. I need to do something." Aurora stood back up looking around seeing the garden. "Do you have lavender and thyme in your garden?"

"Yes of course, but why?"

"Because I can use them to make a healing cream in case one of them comes back with any cuts." Aurora took a deep breath feeling frustrated.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

Aurora and Ruth picked some of her lavender and thyme and Aurora started a fire to boil the leaves to extract their oil.

"You look just like your mother."

"What?" Aurora asked confused.

"Your mother. She would get that determined look on her face just like the one you have now."

"How could you have known my mother? I am…"

"Yes, you are going by a different name but I knew it the moment I saw you, you are Princess Aurora."

Aurora shook her head in disbelief. "How?"

"Child, you forget these woods use to be part of your parent's kingdom. I grew up in the castle walls a serving girl before marrying a Sheppard. I remember your mother. She was very beautiful and kindhearted just like you."

"She was?" Aurora whispered. "I am not sure what I remember any more is even what she looks like."

"Oh my dear," She took Aurora and sat her down on the bench beside her. "You only need to look in to the mirror and you can see what she looked like."

Aurora smiled at her.

"Your mother was very kind to her servants. Something not all Ladies let alone Princess's and Queens are. She and your father even helped me before my … son was born."

"She did? How did they help?"

"There were a lot of fighting over land at that time. It was often questionable where one Lord's land ended and other began. Lord Silas and Lord Garth were fighting and the battle went through the little village down in the valley. My husband had been caught up in the fighting on the way back from the market. I was near term with David…" She placed a hand on her stomach as she remembered the past. "He was killed. Your parents guard put an end of the fighting claiming the land that was being disagreed over as the Kingdom's property putting an end to all the fighting."

The older woman paused and Aurora took her hand in hers. "I am so sorry. So David never knew his father. That is horrible."

"I know it is horrible and please don't judge an old woman, but I do take some comfort in the fact that both Lords have lost most of their land and power since. In fact they are barely holding on to their titles at this point under King George's rule. Whispers in the village say Lord Silas is even trying to gain favors from King Midas."

"I doubt he will find them there. King Midas was a close friend of the family when I was little before his curse. I recall him and my father getting along very well always talking and laughing." _And here I am planning on robbing him with Jefferson. Urgh! Don't think like that Aurora taking Jefferson's Neverland coin back isn't going to hurt King Midas._

"There is always war. In every Kingdom, every world, every story I know deals with some kind of fighting. My own story has so much death and bloodshed, and how much more will there be once I try to take back my Kingdom? How many more sons and fathers have to die in battle for me to become Queen. It's not worth it."

"Fighting to take back your birth-right from the Evil Queen Maleficent is different than fighting over a few acres of land. Your people will be grateful to have a kind, caring Queen ruling over them instead of living in terror each day not knowing who will fall to Maleficent's terror next."

"Living in terror is still living. I don't want people to die for me. What if I am a horrible Queen on top of it all?"

"Aurora, my dear. You won't be a horrible Queen. Being a Queen is in your blood. Your parents personally came to see all the villagers who lost family members or their homes. Your mother sat right here with me, and would you believe it she remembered me! Me! A simple servant girl. For the next year they sent aide to me and others in the village. That is more than a peasant could hope for from their King or Queen."

"You said for the next year. What happened after that, didn't you still need aide?"

"King George started a small war, which when it ended left this land under King George's rule. Without your parent's aide I had to do something I have always regretted. But at least I have David." She gave a worried look into the woods.

"Jefferson… The Huntsman" Aurora quickly corrected herself, "will keep David" _and Jefferson_ "save."

"So the young man's name is Jefferson." David's mother smiled at Aurora. "I didn't think Flynn Rider sounded like a real name."

Aurora closed her eyes. _I really have to get better at this lying thing._

"It is alright dear, your secret is safe with me, if not for your parent's help, then at least for saving my son's life. "

"Thank you."

"This young man of yours, does he know your story?"

"Yes, he found me. Maleficent killed the fairies which were keeping me safe and I was running blindly just trying to survive and stay hidden."

"Is he a Lord or a Prince?" Aurora took a deep breath and pulled away from old woman. "Oh."

"Please don't tell me I need a Prince… I…I…" Aurora stated more anger coming across in her tone than she wanted.

"Relax child, I do not think you need a Prince. Marrying for love is something we should all hope for. So this Jefferson of yours has no title but he seems very well off and even more importantly he is completely in love with you, and to find a love like that." She played with her wedding ring. "It is something to be treasured and fought for. Not everyone is as lucky to find it."

Aurora swallowed feeling foolish for yelling.

"But may I ask why are you traveling through these woods, you must know how close you are to Maleficent's land.

"It is the quickest route to get to where we need to be. And believe it or not there is someone else we are currently more worried about than Maleficent." Aurora folded her arms around herself as if trying to comfort herself as she looked off into the woods.

"How much longer do the leaves have to boil?" Ruth asked.

"At least another hour to get all the useful oil."

"Well come sit over here and let me show you something." She took off her necklace. "Do you plan on having children?"

"Yes someday, if my life ever again becomes somewhat normal."

"Well if you believe in some old Gypsy magic I could tell you the sex of your first born child."

"You know magic." Aurora asked raising her eyebrow at the woman.

"No child, I don't know spells or anything of magic. But this necklace was given to my mother by a Gypsy and it has the power to let you know what sex your first born child will be."

Aurora looked at the necklace, it seemed like a simple silver circle necklace. _Could it really have the power to let me know if Jefferson and I will have a child together or not? _Aurora thought as her hand went to her stomach.

"Don't look at it like it is going to hurt you child, I thought it would just be an interesting way to past the time and put your worries at rest. Come sit over here and let's see if it will be a girl or a boy."

Aurora walked over and sat down beside her. She felt her hand shaking slightly on her lap._ Do I want to know if me and Jefferson work out or not. Maybe this is a horrible idea. But it can't be as horrible as not knowing if we are going to make it or not._

"Now if it swings North to South it will be a boy, and East to West for a baby girl."

"If it doesn't swing?"

"Well according to my mother it would mean you two will not have any children."

"Oh," Aurora took a deep breath as she stared at the necklace.

Seeing her discomfort Ruth said. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She moved to put the necklace back on."

"No." Aurora stopped her hand. "No please, go ahead and do it. I need…. I mean I want to know."

The older woman dangled the necklace in front of her. "Not that you need to be told this but just think about your love for Jefferson."

Aurora watched as the necklace didn't move. _It's not moving… oh God I knew it!_ Her thoughts raced as she stared at the necklace_. I knew Jefferson wouldn't wait for me. Whatever this is I have will be over the day the curse takes effect. How could I have been so stupid to let myself fall so hard for someone who lies about everything for a living? He doesn't love me, the way I love him. _Aurora closed her eyes as her thoughts continued to shout at her._ Oh it was that stupid grin and the way his eyes light up when he tells his stories. Or how his hand feels on the base of my back as we work though the potions Rumple assigned. Or the way we dance… Jefferson I love you…_

"Aurora, dear open your eyes." Ruth urged her.

Aurora opened her eyes and saw the necklace was swinging, North to South. _ It is moving! We are going to have a child…_ "Wait which was North and South again?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"You two will have a son."

"A son…" Aurora whispered her hands moving to her stomach _He's going to wait for me. We are going to have a son. Not just a son but a Prince and future King if…. If I take back my Kingdom._


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Seriously how much farer could this bear have traveled?" Jefferson complained trying to get comfortable in his saddle as he watched the Huntsman look at yet another set of tracks in the mud.

When the Huntsman ignored him, Jefferson ran on. "I mean Aurora hit it with an arrow, and you stabbed it with your knife and that was over twelve hours ago. It should be hurting and finding a place to lie down and die. Trust me I have been stabbed and left to die; and after a few minutes I could hardly stand let alone walk. So how has this bear managed to walk all this way? We must have traveled over 3 miles."

"This bear is obviously stronger than you." The Huntsman commented still studying the tracks.

David tried to cover his laugh on his mule but both the Huntsman and Jefferson had heard him.

The Huntsman turned and Jefferson thought he saw a small smile on his lips. _So wolf boy does have a sense of humor, who would have guessed._ Jefferson thought to himself as followed him farther down the path.

* * *

The Huntsman came into the little clearing. The creek filled out into a little pond which was surrounded by blackberry bushes and other shrubbery.

"Oh look you found blackberry bushes. At least we can stop and eat some lunch now." Jefferson mocked.

The Huntsman turned from looking at the tracks near the pond. "Hatter, will you ever shut your mouth?"

"Huntsman will you ever find the bear?" Jefferson smirked looking down at him from his horse.

Before the Huntsman could reply the bear came out of nowhere startling the horses. Buttercup reared back up on her back two legs. Jefferson who had been too busy making his smart-aleck comment had been caught off guard and he fell back his left foot came lose but his right foot became tangled in the saddle straps. "Woah! Buttercup!" Jefferson screamed as the horse went back down on to all fours.

Jefferson was hanging off the side desperately trying to grab the saddle and pull himself back up as the bear took a swing at Buttercup. Buttercup rushed to the side dogging the bear and raced down the path, with Jefferson yelling at her at the top of his lungs. "No stop! Stop you stupid horse, I'm stuck!"

David had been able to jumped down off his mule and gave it a slap to run back down the path out of the way of the oncoming bear. He drew the sword the Huntsman had given him as he heard Jefferson's screams fade away into the woods. "Buttercup stop! Before you break my neck…"

David looked to the Huntsman who had also sent his horse off to the side. David watched as he pulled his sword as well. The Huntman's wolves were growling and they started to circle the bear. The lead wolf work its way behind the bear as the two others barked and snapped in front of it. The lead wolf jump sinking its claws into the bears back but it was unable to sink its teeth in. The bear jerked as it growled in pain. The lead wolf fell off, it fell back a moment shaking its head as the other two wolves continued to bark.

* * *

Jefferson had managed to get his right hand on the saddle horn and he was holding on with a death grip as the horse raced up the thickly wooded path. Buttercup finally slowed her pace to a trot and as she slowed he quickly pulled himself back up on to the saddle correctly and pulled back on the reins. "Stop, just please stop!" He pleaded as the horse finally came to a stopped.

Jefferson leaned forward grabbing at his right leg. He was finally able to get it lose from the saddle straps and carefully strength it out grimacing as his muscles ached. Fixing himself back in the saddle correctly he turned Buttercup back the direction they had come.

The horse fought him not wanting to go back towards the bear. "Yes, yes, I know it is a crazy idea Buttercup but we have to go back. I am sure by now the Huntsman has killed the beast, and then we can just head home." Jefferson told the horse as he finally managed to get it to move forward up the trail.

After a few moments of moving back towards David and the Huntsman, Jefferson and Buttercup heard a loud long growl which stopped the horse in her tracks. It was followed closely by a human scream.

_Was that the boy?_ Jefferson thought as he gave Buttercup an encouraging pat on the neck. "And I promise you if we find them either dead or being eaten we will just pick up my other horse and head back to the cabin for Aurora." He gave her a little kick to get her moving again.

* * *

The Huntsman motioned for David to move around to the left of the bear, as he moved around to the right. The wolves started to move back as the Huntsman darted forward taking a swing at the bear as the bear took a swing at one of the wolves.

The wolf darted back but the Huntsman hit his mark as his sword sliced open its back right leg before he darted back out of its reach. The bear let out a loud long growl, as it staggered forward in pain. It realized that Huntsman was too far so it lunged to the left at David.

David threw up his sword trying to block the bears claws but the claws dug deep into the boy's arm. "AHH!" David cried as he dropped his sword and fell back to the ground clutching his arm.

The bear started forward once again, as David tried to half push half crawl backwards. The closest wolf jumped at the bear's throat sinking its teeth in deep. The bear pulled back moving to its hind legs as his front paws went up to the wolf at his throat. The bear's claws swiped at the wolf but it held its bite. The bear dug its claws in deep and finally the wolf loosen its jaw and fell back. The wolf whined and managed to get to its feet for a moment before collapsing back on its side. It's fur a bloody mess.

* * *

_This would be so much easier if I could just spin my hat and pop over there behind the bear and cut its head off before it even has a clue I was back there. Aurora's right not being able to use magic is a horrible helpless feeling. It is like being stuck in King George's Kingdom. URGH!_ Jefferson thought as he dismounted and tied the horse up to the closest tree.

Buttercup shook her head and tried to back up. "Oh no you don't Buttercup, don't even think about breaking lose and running away. If the bloody bear is going to kill me, it is going to get you too."He gave her a loving pat. "Seriously though I can't have you racing off into the woods and getting lost, I can't use magic to locate you. If we live through this you have to help carry me and Aurora to King Midas' Castle."

Jefferson pulled out the sword he had stolen when Maleficent had sent him after the Black Cauldron. "May as well put this to good use, and start acting like a knight in shining armor if I am going to be with my Princess." Jefferson muttered to himself trying to psych himself up as he walked across the clearing. The Huntsman was trying to lead the bear away from the boy.

Jefferson saw David was down holding his arm with two of the Huntsman's wolves by his side, guarding him. The other wolf lay dead to their right.

_Great! I am sure I am going to get blamed for that blasted wolf's death, and not the crazy barn sized bear._ Jefferson thought quietly as he walked closer to said crazy barn size bear. Jefferson took a deep breath. _Be brave like Aurora thinks you are…. Oh hell this is just stupid, but I have done at least a million stupid things in my life and lived. So why shouldn't this be any different?_

The Huntsman was trying to lead the bear away from the boy but all he had succeeded in doing was letting the beast back him into the pond. Jefferson watched as the Huntsman backed into the water losing his balance on the slippery rocks and fell in. The pond was deeper than it looked and the Huntsman completely disappeared under the water. The bear lowered back down on to all fours as it swiped at the water and it was at that moment Jefferson struck.

The bear was so caught up on catching and killing the Huntsman that it never knew what killed it. Jefferson rushed into the knee deep water and with one solid swing of his sword the bear's head was cut off from its body and the beast's body crashed into the water.

When the Huntsman resurfaced he was a good ten feet back at the back end of the pond. "Hey Huntsman!" Jefferson called lifting up the bear's head in his left hand still holding his sword in his right. "While you were taking a swim, I decided to kill the bear for you! Hope you don't mind!" He smirked throwing the bear's head back on the muddy banks, before he climbed out of the pond.

Jefferson sat down on the huge rock next to the pond looking over at David. "Boy are you alright?" He called over taking his boots off. They had a water repelling spell on them but the spell was worthless because the pond had gone up to his knees allowing the water to get inside.

"That monster of a bear got my right arm something awful. If it wasn't for the Huntsman's wolf it would have killed me." David said coming over to stand near Jefferson as the Huntsman pulled himself out of the pond.

Jefferson held his first boot upside down watching the water pour out. "You need to clean off those cuts, and I have some bandages in my bag, maybe some cream to put on it too to stop the bleeding until we can get back to your little shack." Jefferson stated draining his other boot out. "I have some clothes for you too Huntsman if you need it but judging by the clouds I think we are going to get rained on again before we make it back. Jefferson commented wringing out his socks.

"I am fine." The Huntsman huffed picking up the bear's head and placing it his hunting bag. He walked over towards the edge of the path and gave a whistle. To Jefferson's surprise both his other horse and David's mule came trotting back. The Huntsman tied the sack to his horse.

"Why are you taking its head?" David asked as he lowered his hand into the cold waters of the pond. He grimaced as the water hit his cuts.

Jefferson left his boots and wet socks on the rocks walking barefoot back over to Buttercup and his travel bag. He limped slightly the muscles in his right leg hurting with each step.

"Proof for King George's men that the wolves were not behind the animal attacks." The Huntsman turned to his wolves. The two who were still alive were whining near their fallen friend, the Huntsman walked over and knelt down beside them.

Jefferson thought he saw tears in the Huntsman eyes for the wolf._ Oh you have got to be kidding me._ Jefferson thought rolling his eyes as he took his bag back to the rock, pulling out a nice dry pair of socks. _The boots should be dry because of the spell, _he thought as he slipped them back on. "Perfect!" Jefferson muttered to himself quite content that his feet were dry for the trip back to Aurora.

"Do you have any bandages in that bag?" David asked pulling his arm out of the water.

"The better question is what don't I have in this bag." Jefferson smirked as he reached in to his elbow and pulled out a roll of bandages placing it on the rocks beside him. Next he reached in and pulled out a pair of scissors and then a jar of some kind of greenish tinted cream.

"How did you do that?" David asked coming to sit beside Jefferson on the rock.

"Oh!" Jefferson laughed. "Magic!" And he waved his hands around in a very Rumple-like fashion.

"Magic?" David asked.

"Yes the bag is enchanted." Jefferson answered as he started to put some of the green cream on David's arm. "This is will take the sting away and stop the bleeding but we will have to find something else to help heal it when we are back at your cabin."

"He needs to be buried." The Huntsman loudly stated.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Jefferson complained stopping what he was doing to David's arm to look over at the Huntsman.

"I need to bury my fellow pack member."

"I is correct." Jefferson answered the Huntsman. "I am busy tending the boy's arm and he's not going to be able to help you, so best of luck to you." Jefferson flashed him a cocky smile before setting back to work on David's arm.

"May I speak freely with you?" David asked Jefferson.

"I already told you there is no Lord title in front of my name, say what you would like too. I just may choose to ignore you like a Lord rather than respond."

"Why are you like that?" David asked as the Huntsman picked up his fallen friend and walked out of the clearing with him.

"Like what?" Jefferson huffed as he reached for the bandages.

"Why do you have to be so mean with your comments all the time?" David asked.

"I am not mean." Jefferson replied as he stopped wrapping David's arm. "I am just extremely truthful and tad overly sarcastic at times. It is hard being the smartest one in the room most of the time, waiting for everyone to catch up."

"See that is what I mean. Just because you are from money, well-educated and have magic doesn't mean you should treat others the way you do. You don't have many friends do you?"

"Money and education are important in life; even a penniless peasant like you knows that one fact to be true. But you are correct I don't have many friends, but realistically in my line of work one normally doesn't."

"How does your lovely fiancée put up with you?"

David's words stopped Jefferson cold. "Aurora doesn't put up with me, she loves me." Jefferson corrected him.

"Agreed she does seem to love you, but why?"

_Why does Aurora love me? I never questioned it before. Women have just always wanted me. I am good looking, smart, charming when I need to be. Hell Regina doesn't want to let anyone else have me, so I must be quite the catch. But Aurora has spent most of her life locked up or hidden away from the world. Does she really love me? Or is it my hat and all the worlds and adventures it can give her, that she loves?_

"Well lucky for me, she appreciates me, for me." Jefferson finished wrapping up David's arm. _Aurora does get me, she knows I am joking most of the time, and she believes I have good intentions at heart. Even if that isn't always hundred percent true. _"She just understands how I work. She sees things in me that I thought I had lost, and never would become again."

Jefferson stood up throwing the items back into this bag. He was done with this conversation, done with this bear hunt, and done with dealing with people who didn't understand him. "Let's find the Huntsman and get back before the storm hits."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The Huntsman helped an injured David into the little house. Aurora moved closer to the door, "Where is Jefferson?" She asked too worried to bother with the fake name they had used. She didn't wait for a reply as she rushed out into the rain storm. "Jefferson!" she screamed as she saw him tying up the horses. She ran over not stopping until she had her arms around him in a tight hug.

She buried her face into his coat as she ran on. "When you didn't come inside with the Huntsman and David I thought you were dead! And after I thought we were finally going to make it. We were to have son, the necklace said so and…"

"Woah, slow down Rory." Jefferson said pulling back from her so he could see her face. "I am not dead, in fact I saved the day. Not a scratch on me. Just a pulled muscle from being dragged by Buttercup, and that should be fine by the time we reach King Midas's castle. I still hate horses in case you were wondering. But what is all this about a son?"

Aurora suddenly felt very foolish. She pulled back a little from him looking at the ground. "Ruth said she had a magic necklace that could tell the sex of my first unborn child. It is to be a son, who will grow up to be a Prince once I take my throne back."

_But what if I am not planning on you taking back your Throne? I have said it at least half a dozen times I am not interested in your Title, but no one believes it, not even Aurora. _Jefferson thought to himself. _I have played Kings, Princes, Lords, and even a Lady that one time I helped H.G. bring that artifact back to the Warehouse; that had led to some interesting foreplay, she did seem to have a thing for both males and females. But I don't think I could pull off being an actual King for more than five minutes. Beside the gypsy who helped me escape from King George's men told me I would have a baby girl years before I had a son and that witch seems to be right about everything else she told me that day. Ruth must have just been trying to cheer Aurora up, so she wouldn't worry so much while we were gone._

Jefferson tilted Aurora's chin up and smiled. "A son, I was hoping for a little girl with your golden curls."

Aurora matched his smile and hugged him again. "There is no reason we can't have more than one child."

Jefferson hugged her back for a moment suddenly nervous about what his future may hold. _Disappointing Rory is the last thing I want to do._ Pulling back he took her hand. "Come on, we need to get you inside. Your clothes don't have a magic spell on them to repel water, and you are getting soaked."

* * *

"I can heal him in two seconds." Aurora whispered to Jefferson as they sat in the corner on the small wooden bench watching the Huntsman and Ruth apply the healing cream Aurora and Ruth had made earlier that day to David's arm.

"No one but us knows that. They think you are just a normal girl. Remember _he_ may be able to track us down if you use your magic." Jefferson whispered back before calling over to the Huntsman. "David's cuts aren't that bad are they? The cream the ladies made this afternoon should heal him right up correct?"

"It will take a good three to four days but yes, the cream should make his arm right again."

"There you heard him yourself Rory. David is going to be fine in a few days." _Which is more than I can say for us. _Jefferson thought to himself.

"David runs this place for his mother if his arm doesn't heal properly then they won't be able to make a living. King George will take their land and they could be thrown in the dungeons or worst killed."

"Trust me being killed is far better than being thrown in King George's dungeons." Jefferson physically shuttered at the memory of his time spent there.

"That is the point Jefferson, I can't sit here and do nothing to help them. Not when they went out of their way to offer help to us when they have next to nothing to share."

At that comment Jefferson pulled Aurora back out into the storm. He pulled her down to corner of the house away from the open door, but he kept her up against the house under the little over hanging roof so she wouldn't get wet.

"Sitting there is exactly what you will do. No one but yourself expects you to heal him. And some peasant's lives are not more important than our own."

"Honestly Jefferson, sometimes you say things and I can't help but think I don't really know you at all, do I?"

Jefferson's mind flashed back to his conversation with David earlier that day. _"How does your lovely fiancée put up with you?" _

"Aurora." Jefferson smiled as he leaned in closer to pick up one of her curls and started to play with it hoping to get her mind off of this dangerous topic.

Aurora pulled back from his touch not in the mood for his charming words or smiles. "I can heal David if I want too." She demanded as she moved his hand away from her hair.

"No you can't I forbid it." The words were out of his mouth before Jefferson even knew he had said them.

"You forbid it!?" Aurora asked shocked. "You forbid me from doing something? You, who is always pushing me to try new things and take unnecessary risks?"

Jefferson thought a moment and then stated again. "Yes I forbid it."

_He forbids me!? _Aurora screamed inside her head, letting her anger out she hissed. "What right do you have to…Who do you think you are Hatter, to forbid _me_ from doing something?"

Jefferson moved back slightly at her use of the name Hatter, _She never calls me that?_

"How dare you try to forbid me from doing something?" Aurora rushed on. "Especially when the action I wish to take is the correct caring one to make."

"Just because it would be a nice thing to do doesn't mean it is the right thing to do."

"My mother and father would have helped them."

"You mother and father had their own King's Guard and treasure to do whatever they wanted. At the moment we have limited access to supplies and money. We are on the run for our lives. Or did you forget that fact?"

Aurora felt her temper flare and for the first time in months she felt her magic wanting to burst out. "You keep telling me you are nothing like your father. He was just a worthless pirate, and that you are so much more than a common thief. But not having the courage to do the right thing when face with danger makes you just as worthless and weak."

Aurora regretted her words the second they were out of her mouth, but her stubborn royal pride wasn't going to let it show on her face. She wasn't one for backing down especially when she knew deep down she was right.

Jefferson took a physical step back from Aurora. He felt like she had slapped him with her last comment. "Say what you like about my decision and if you really think it makes me a coward so be it. I would rather you think me a coward and us both be alive then you think me brave and have you know who kill me and take you back to the castle to lock you up until your curse goes into effect."

Aurora could feel the coldness and hurt in Jefferson's tone and she could see the anger in his eyes. He moved quickly to fill the space between them and Aurora jumped back against the wall. She felt a little scared that she had pushed him too far and he may hurt her.

Jefferson paused a moment noticing Aurora jump back at his approach._ Does she really think I would hurt her? After everything I have done for her? _Then aloud in a calm straight forward tone he told her. "It's not just your life on the line here Aurora, it is mine too. And you need to make a decision which takes that into account. Just like if you become Queen, you will have to make judgments on what is best for your Kingdom, not just what makes you feel best. So no you will not heal the boy's arm."

"So if I take my Throne back you will actually let me make decisions as Queen? You won't step up and tell me how to think, like I am some stupid uneducated girl?" Aurora challenged him feeling her anger starting to spill out in the air around her. _If Jefferson says one more word I am going to do something I haven't done for a long time and I don't think this house could withstand a sudden burst of flames. _

Jefferson felt the temperature in the air start to rise. _Oh dear God I have overstepped and pissed her off more than I wanted too._ Jefferson thought fearing Aurora temper was going to result in a magical outburst, but at the same time he was so upset he just wanted to scream at her to make her see that he was correct in his reasoning. _There is no reasoning with women when they decided they are right, you should know that just from your dealings with Regina, if not all the other countless woman you have dealt with over the years._

He took a deep breath before he moved closer closing the space between them and whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be King. I simply just want you." Then without saying anything else he walked back inside giving her time to cool down and realize he was right.

Jefferson sat on the bench crossing his arms as the Huntsman finished wrapping David's arm. As he pouted in the corner he watched as the Huntsman gave David his sword again.

"I want you to keep the sword."

"Sir I could never accept."

"Learn how to use it and use it to protect your family and farm."

"Thank you Huntsman. I will learn how to use it and make you and my mother proud."

"I am already proud of you." Ruth smiled pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead.

_You have to be kidding me._ Jefferson rolled his eyes at the caring family moment. _Aurora and I can't get out of this hole in the wall fast enough. If it wasn't raining I would take Aurora and leave now. Well that is if she would even let me._ Jefferson worried as he looked towards the doorway. _I will take the fact that this hovel hasn't burned down yet as a sign Aurora is working it all out and realizing I was correct._

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief as Jefferson walked back inside. _How dare he treat me like some kind of child? _Aurora crossed her arms trying to scale her magic back. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the rain drumming off the wooden roof above her. She did not open them again until she had successfully pushed back her emotions and the temperature had returned to normal.

Then taking a deep breath she moved back into the little home. She noticed Jefferson off to the side, and how he looked away from her as entered in the room.

Aurora looked over to the Huntsman, David and Ruth, hoping to find something to do that would keep her away from Jefferson's side for a few minutes while she calmed down from what had been their first fight since her early days at Rumple's castle.

Aurora moved over taking the washcloth from the bucket and sitting down across from the Huntsman. "Let me clean that cut on your face."

"There is no need for you…"

"I have been stuck here all day, it is the least I can do, so I refuse to take no for an answer."

"You didn't waste your day." The Huntsman turned to the side so she could wipe the cut. "That healing cream was a good use of your time."

Aurora cleaned the cut on the Huntsman face. "Yes, I was hoping I wouldn't need to use it but one thing my lessons have taught, is to be prepared for the worst." She reached over and took some of the cream from the jar applying it to his face. "There. " She pulled back wiping her hand off. "With the cream it should be all better by morning."

"Thank you." He took her hand and gave it a kiss.

Aurora blushed as she pulled back. She noticed Jefferson's jealous glare from the corner of the room.

"I have something for you." Huntsman reached into this travel bag and pulled out a hunting knife handing it to Aurora.

"A knife?" Aurora questioned him taking it and pulling it out to look at the blade.

"Something to protect yourself since your man has a habit of not always being around when the danger is close."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was there when it matter today." Jefferson who was sitting watching the two of them like a hawk from across the room butted into their conversation. He still had his arms crossed. "So what if my horse decided to take detour, I got there in the end, and the end is really all that matters."

"A man who doesn't care what journey he takes to reach his ends is one who deserves all that comes for him."

"What are you implying Huntsman." Jefferson narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop it you two. After tomorrow you two will never have to see each other again. The least you can do is continued to act like gentlemen for one more night." Aurora stated looking first to Jefferson then turning back to the Huntsman she added. "Thank you, it is light but it looks like it would do some damage if I ever had to use it."

"Yes and it is small enough you could hide it in your boot, which is what I recommend you do."

"Yes, thanks you so much. And I am so sorry for the loss of your pack members." Aurora commented as the closest wolf nuzzled up to her wanting a scratch behind their ears which Aurora did before giving the wolf a hug. "You take good care of him you hear me?"

The wolf let out a bark as if in agreement and licked her face.

Aurora pulled back wiping her face off. "Thanks puppy, but I could have done without the lick."

"It's not a puppy." Jefferson muttered more to himself than anyone else as he continued to pout in the corner.

"He's taken to you. I think he considers you and even Jefferson part of our pack."

"I am not part of a wolf pack." Jefferson huffed from across the room.

Aurora shook her head slowly at Jefferson comment. He was sitting with his arms cross looking more and more like an upset child by the second. Turning back to the Huntsman she told him. "Jefferson isn't use to having others that care about him. Some day he will get it." Her fingers lingered over the knife. "At least I hope he will. Good night Huntsman."

"Goodnight, and good luck breaking such instilled bad habits."

"I think I am up to the challenge."

The Huntsman laughed. "Yes, if anyone is up to that challenge it is definitely you."

Aurora gave the wolves one last pat before turning and walking over to Jefferson.

"What was all that about?"

"He was just being a gentleman."

"A gentleman? A gentleman doesn't dress like that, and a gentleman knows how to shave."

"You are just jealous because you don't have to shave yet." Aurora gave his smooth cheek a kiss

Jefferson smiled at her kiss. "I will accept that as your apology for earlier."

"Good because that is all you will get on that note." She smiled happy he knew her well enough to know that kiss was her making up for her unnecessary comment earlier. "I am going to bed." She turned to head over to the ladder but Jefferson grabbed her hand.

"Aurora, I.."

"I also accept your apology."

Jefferson smile brighten _She does get me._ He thought.

"Goodnight Jefferson, tomorrow we can start for King Midas' Castle again."

"Yes because that is going to be so bloody easy compare to facing the bear." He teased watching her walk across the small room and climb the ladder up to her bed. _Dear God how am I going to get my Neverland coin back from Midas without getting myself and Aurora caught or worst killed?_


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

"Great!" Jefferson moaned getting down off of his horse. "It would figure Midas would be having a Ball, and not just a normal Ball a huge Birthday Extravaganza for his daughter. Everyone who I ever stolen from or pissed off is going to be here today."

"We need to change our appearance." Aurora noted as Jefferson helped her down off the horse.

"You think." Jefferson muttered more to himself than in reply.

"We look too high profiled. We need to look lower class so no one pays attention to us." Aurora looked around at the peasants who were walking up the path into the village outside King Midas's castle.

"You want to dress like a peasant?" Jefferson didn't even try to hide his displeasure at the thought. "How are we to going to get to the library if we look like peasants?"

"Jefferson; how many peasants work and sell goods in the castle every day. We have to blend in to the background, to get inside and then we can change and mix in with the crowd at the party." She walked over to the closest yard where clothes were drying. "Here," Aurora picked up an old coat. "put this on."

"It's all worn and dirty. No thanks my coat is just fine." Jefferson huffed grabbing his coat collar and rocking on his heels.

"I am not saying get rid of your coat Jefferson, stick it your bag for now. But we need to get through the city without any of Regina's or you know who's spies spotting us. And we can't use magic to change our appearance because that would just be like waving a big white flag and shouting we are over here come and get us." Aurora reminded him.

"This coat has enchantments on it, I may need…"

"You won't need it to sneak into the kitchen. You can put it on later."

"What are you going to wear?" Jefferson asked remembering when he first found her she was dressed like a street rat and looked like a boy.

"Good thing it is wash day." She looked down the street. "We can find our outfits and make our way back here in thirty minutes all dressed and ready to go." Jefferson had an uneasy look on his face but gave a nod after Aurora reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Thirty minutes later Aurora had on a brown dress with patchwork shawl. She had her hair down and she had messed it up by rubbing some dried leaves and mud into it for good measure giving her a more brownish look instead of bright blonde curls. She had used some mud on her hands and arms and little on her face to make it look like she hadn't had a bath in days. Jefferson had to do a double take to make sure it was her.

"Jefferson you kept the leather pants and vest?" Aurora questioned as she spotted him.

"No matter what happens I will always keep the leather pants. If I am not in pants like this something is very, very wrong. Besides these are old ones I had in my bag and an old vest of mine. I found a peasant's shirt and scarf." He stopped noticing Aurora looking at his hair. "Oh no! No you don't! You are not going to …."

But it was too late Aurora stepped up and rubbed a handful of mud into his stylist hair. "Oh Gods Aurora you are going to be the death of me." Jefferson complained as he stepped back rubbing his hand through his hair frantically trying to get the mud out.

Aurora only answered as she stepped up and smeared some mud on his cheek was. "Please stick with me and I will keep you alive."

Jefferson had to chuckle at her comment since it basically mirrored his own thoughts about her.

Aurora leaned over and scooped up some more to add to his coat.

"Thanks I didn't think the coat could look worst. But you have proved me wrong once again." Jefferson stood there in front of her clearly uncomfortable.

"It rained last night. If we are going to pretend to be traveling peasants then we need to look the part."

"Wouldn't we have just stayed at an inn last night?" Jefferson questioned.

"Jefferson we are p-e-a-s-a-n-t-s, peasants, we wouldn't have money for that." Aurora step back looking over his outfit. "I would hide that bag under your coat. It's too nice for a peasant to have and any spies would spot it right away." Aurora noticed Jefferson discomfort at this plan. "Don't worry we will change back into nice clothes as soon as we get inside the castle."

"You promise." Jefferson muttered looking down at the mess he was wearing.

"Yes." Aurora smiled.

"Alright," He let out a deep breath. "Well, let's get going then."

* * *

"Flimsy locks." Regina announced using magic to open the doors to Rumple's dining room. "I have a deal to discuss. A certain… mermaid."

"I am not dealing today." Rumple stated turning back to his spinning wheel.

"Really? Isn't there two certain runaways you are looking for?" Regina teased.

Rumple turned from the spinning wheel suddenly interested in what Regina had to say.

"Oh now you are interested." Regina's smile widened. "I am sure you were checking with your contacts in other worlds. Have you found anything interesting?"

"I take your being here means none of your contacts have news." Rumple grumbled.

"You did contact that wizard friend of Jefferson's didn't you? Oh what did he like to be called. Yes it was Doctor."

"You mean Doctor Frankenstein?"

"Yes that was the wizard's name."

"Victor hasn't seen them."

"Would he lie to you?"

"Victor wouldn't dare. "

"He and Jefferson were friends were they not?" Regina wondered out loud. She watched as her words seemed to make Rumple reconsider the truth of his last statement.

"Regina what is the point of your visit?"

"Who are you more interested in getting back the little lost Princess or the replacement son?" Regina asked as she helped herself to the tea tray on the table.

Rumple gave her a look, "They are both mine to claim."

"Oh you can't be greedy." Regina used her spoon to mix in her sugar and cream. "I have as much claim to Jefferson as you." She added before she licked the spoon.

"Just because Jefferson used to share your bed doesn't mean you have claim to him."

"Used to share my bed?" Regina laughed. "Oh of course he didn't tell you, and I am sure he kept Aurora out in the dark too. But since the night the little want to be Queen almost bit the big one, by biting off more than she could chew, Jefferson has been back working for me, in every sense of the word. Well that was until you kicked him out and almost killed him." Regina pouted. "You really should be more careful with other people's play toys Rumple." Regina scolded.

"I knew he had to have had made a deal with you to save Aurora. He is good but not good enough to steal from your vault." Rumple growled.

"Your problem Rumple is you don't give the dear boy enough credit. Jefferson once stole something for me from my mother's vault in Wonderland." Rumple raised an eyebrow at her comment. "I only caught him because I was waiting for him to come and steal the cure to the poison in the first place."

"Doesn't it bother you that you have to set a trap to get someone to agree to _pretend _to love you?" Rumple commented.

"So harsh and here I am trying to help you bring back something of your little family, back to your empty and broken home." Regina stated taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

Jefferson couldn't help but note Aurora was right. There were a lot of peasants who were even muddier and filthier looking then them, as they walked down through the market place. Aurora had insisted on using some of Jefferson's gold to buy two huge sacks of apples, instead of just stealing them like he suggested. She had complained something along the lines of you can't steal from peasants because they were too poor, it would ruin them.

Jefferson had told her "Worrying about others when one's own life is in danger is not good practice. I find it can lead to you getting killed."

"Sometimes I worry about your soul." Aurora had commented.

"Only sometimes?" Jefferson had teased her. "If that is true then I do believe you are changing me for the better."

Aurora had rolled her eyes at him and taken the gold for the apples anyway.

Now the two of them were near the kitchen entrance. Aurora paused watching servants taking in goods. Jefferson lean in and whispered. "Follow me and remember the key is to act like you belong here. Don't look nervous or lost. And talk like you never had a lesson in your life." Aurora gave him an uneasy look and Jefferson added. "It's easy. Just follow me and keep your head down, and don't say anything unless you have too."

Jefferson walked past the knights at the door's entrance without a second thought, and Aurora followed him.

"Oy!" Jefferson called out to the cook in the kitchen as he slammed the bags of apples down on the table. "I got your apples here mate, for the King's pies tonight." He added with a thick Irish brogue.

"Pies?" the cook called looking up. "I was told he wanted a cake tonight."

"I don't know what you were told, sir. But we was told to bring them here apples" He pointed to the bags, "to you to work your magic and make them into pies." Jefferson slung the bag back over his shoulder. "So where do you want them mate?"

The cook looked frustrated but he finally said. "Take them down to the washroom. They will have to be cleaned before I can cut them for pies." Jefferson and Aurora started back to the washroom as the cook continued to mutter to himself. "And there is dough to be made now. I am never going to get everything done in time."

Once in the washroom Jefferson flung the bag of apples off to the side and locked the door. "We don't have very long to get cleaned up." He rushed to the rushing water that was flowing down the side of the castle wall. It was collecting into a trout and flowing downward and out the bottom of the castle wall.

Jefferson didn't hesitate, he just flung his muddy head under the water rubbing his hands through his hair trying to undo the damage Aurora had done to it, but without soap he wasn't sure it would work. He scrubbed his hair until he couldn't hold his breath any longer and he flung his head back spraying water around the room.

He moved out of the way letting Aurora get in to do the same, as he pulled out his bag. He reached in grabbing his good clothes and Aurora's dress. He set about changing as fast as possible while Aurora dried her hair with a towel the best she could, sticking it up in a bun on her head. She pulled a few curls down to frame her face.

"Jefferson, I am not sure you should wear your coat?" Aurora questioned his choice as she watched him put it on.

"Why ever not?"

"Because it is a dead giveaway to who you are, and we are trying to blend in."

"It's enchantments are worth the risk. Besides there are so many people here tonight that I am sure someone would recognize even if I was still dress like that muddy peasant. The coat stays." Jefferson reached out for the towel and Aurora handed it over.

He dried his hair off and as he turned around to give her some privacy to change, she undressed and quickly pulled on the fancy ball gown. "Without the use of magic I am going to need help with the corset."

"Always a pleasure to assist." Jefferson slid over to her his fingers moving quickly over the ever so familiar pattern, tying a beautiful bow at the bottom. Then taking her hand he unlocked the door and slowing opened it checking for servants or guards alike. Seeing no one but the cook who was still muttering under this breath he led Aurora away from the kitchens and up towards the heart of the castle.

* * *

"I said am not dealing today." Rumple stated done with Regina's nonsense.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? What was her name Margie, Verna? Regina teased him.

"Belle."

Regina stopped drinking her cup of tea and looked at Rumple shocked _he cares for her more than I thought. I will have to make this deal and get Jefferson back, and then I am going to have Jefferson find this Belle for my own save keeping._

* * *

"Lord Jefferson" A young voice called from behind him stopping both himself and Aurora dead in their tracks.

"Princess Snow?" Jefferson chocked out as he turned and saw the young Princess with two guards coming up the hallway towards them. Aurora gripped his arm tighter as he asked. "Is Regina…" He shook his head quickly correcting himself, "Queen Regina here tonight?"

"No I am afraid it is just my father and myself tonight to celebrate Princess Abigail's Birthday. Though I know she will be sad to have missed you Lord Jefferson. She seems to enjoy your company, and I haven't seen you around the castle in weeks. Which I am sure has something to do with her mood of late." Snow looked past him to Aurora. "Who this?"

"This is my fiancée. Briar Rose." Jefferson pulled Aurora from behind him to his side. "Rose meet Princess Snow White."

"Enchanted to meet you Princess." Aurora did a little curtsy.

Snow smiled. "It is lovely to meet you as well. I have to say you look so much like the Queen I saw in one of King Midas' painting earlier. Oh which Queen was it again?"

"What painting?" Aurora wondered.

"The one on the other side of the ballroom. King Midas gave me and my father a tour earlier since it has been some time since we were here last. He has paintings of some of the other Kings and Queens from around the realm and from the past. Oh yes!" She gave a little bounce of excitement as she remembered. "It was Queen Leah, you look just like her! Are you related?"

Aurora was speechless; there was a painting of her parents here at the castle. When she didn't reply Jefferson answered for her. "No there is no relation." He pulled Aurora off to the side and continued talking to Snow. "We will let you get on your way, to the ballroom."

"Oh yes, you two are headed that way as well I am sure. Dancing can be so much fun. But Abigail isn't haven't fun tonight at all. It seems her father was hoping to find her some suitors but she doesn't seem interested in talking to anyone other than her guard."

Jefferson forced a smile and a little bow. "Lead the way Princess."

Aurora coughed as she moved her necklace so it came to lay on her chest. The cough drew Jefferson's attention and he noticed her necklace so he reached into his pocket touching his crystal. _So much for not being noticed, but at least Regina isn't here. _He joked.

_What are we going to do?_ Aurora demanded.

_The quickest way to the library is to cut through the ballroom and come out the other side of the castle. I suggest we dance our way across, blending in with the crowd instead of taking a chance being caught wondering the halls. You are not that terrible at dancing, so we shouldn't draw too much attention that way_.

Snow turned to them at the ballroom entrance. "My stepmother is going to want to know when you will be making your way back to our castle."

"Princess if you could not tell her or your father that you saw me tonight I would be forever in your debt. I am taking a break from business. Planning a wedding and such. But we don't want anyone to know about it yet. I trust I have your word."

"Oh yes, of course. I shall not tell my stepmother or my father, that I saw you tonight."

"Thank-you." Jefferson took her hand giving it a quick kiss before pulling back. "Enjoy your night." He added as he pulled Aurora into the crowd.

"Who is that? He looks familiar like I should know him." Aurora asked as they started to dance their way across the ballroom.

"He looks familiar because he was close friends with your parents. That is King Herbert, Prince Phillip's father." Aurora could hear Jefferson's hatred for Phillip in is voice. "And he already doesn't like me thanks to past dealings but once he finds out I have won your heart over he is really going to wish me dead."

Aurora smiled at him. "He is never going to find out. We will be in Neverland by the end of the night and away from this mess." She reached up to kiss Jefferson.

He pulled her a little closer as he returned the kiss. _Neverland…We are really going to Neverland. Am I actually ready to possibly face my father and tell Aurora the truth?_

"Oh that dress is lovely. Do you know who she is?" Aurora asked breaking Jefferson's thoughts.

"Yes the dress is lovely, shame the girl in it isn't. That is Anastasia Tremaine, her and her sister Drizella, don't like me either. I may have stolen some of their mother's rare jewelry pieces."

"May have stolen?" Aurora smirked at him.

Jefferson responded with his own smirk. "I told you before it is only called stealing if you get caught. I heard her husband died and she is trying to court another Lord who is looking for a wife to play mother for his young daughter."

"And who is that handsome young man in white, with the dark hair over there?"

"That is Prince Eric. I wouldn't say he was that handsome." Jefferson muttered clearly jealous.

"He is very handsome, but he doesn't look too happy."

"I heard that he was saved from the sea by a beautiful woman who disappeared and he is trying to find her and refuses to marry anyone else."

"How do you know so much about everyone?"

"It is my job…" Jefferson stopped. "It was my job to know these things." He corrected himself.

"Let me guess because of your old job he doesn't like you either?" Aurora asked her eyes still scanning the room.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me." Jefferson smiled down at her. "Expect you."

"I am going to have to agree with you on that because that young man across the way looks a lot like well-fed David, so he must be Prince James."

"What?" Jefferson gasped spinning her around so he could see who she was talking about. "Bloody hell, well this night just keeps getting better and better."

Jefferson scanned the crowd for Jack or King George but it seemed like Prince James was the only threat in the room. And he was too busy trying to get Princess Abigail to dance with him. _What a Prat_ Jefferson thought. _ You are even thicker than I thought James. __The Princess is clearly not interested._

* * *

"So she needs a home?" Rumple asked Regina.

Regina laughed cruelly. "He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower" _Like I am going to do to your precious Belle_ "and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died." _She will wish she was dead, locked away from everything she ever loved and dreamed in that silly little head of hers._

"You're lying." Rumple asked.

"Am I?" Regina smiled _I may be right now you old fool but soon enough I will have your little Belle and what a great chess piece she will be._

"We're done." Rumple demanded.

"Fine." Regina puts down her tea cup. "I have other calls to make." Regina commented as she walked towards the door. She ran her hand along the table top. "The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl. Because when you are ready to make a deal with me and you get your little Aurora back, she is going to be too sleepy to do much around here in few months' time." And with a laugh Regina left the room.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Aurora and Jefferson had made it out of the ballroom without being spotted and they had started down the last few hallways for the library, when Aurora spotted the painting Snow had spoken about earlier. She stopped dead in her tracks letting go of Jefferson's hand.

"Aurora what are…" he turned and stopped seeing her staring up at the painting. There in the hallway was the painting of her father and mother, and her mother was holding Aurora, who was just a baby in her arms. He watched as she moved closer and slowly reached out her hand to touch the painting.

"I do look like her." Aurora whispered looking back at Jefferson. "I wasn't sure my memories of them were correct. But they do look like I remember. I…" Aurora trailed off as she turned back to the painting her hand on her mother's.

Jefferson stood there not sure what to say, his own emotions running wild because he couldn't remember what his own mother looked like. _She had long dark hair and her blue eyes were just like mine… At least that is what father always told me. But is that even right? Or is that just dream? It's been so long now I will never know for sure. _Shaking his head he moved up behind Aurora placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Aurora we should keep moving."

"She was a Queen, Jefferson. A Queen. And I am a Princess. I don't feel like a Princess. Am I going to be a Queen?" she turned to face him.

_God I hope not._ Jefferson thought but out loud he answered. "I don't know Rory. We know what you know who said, but reading the future is a tricky business. You don't always know what it means until it happens. But if we can make it to Neverland we can live there never growing old and never having to worry about the future." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"The library is just down the hallway here to the left and last door at the end of the hallway." Jefferson explained to Aurora as he carefully pulled her towards the corner and away from the painting. Once he got her around the corner he picked up his pace now that he could see the doorway to the library.

About half way down the long hallway there was a main castle intersection. Just as they were just about to pass through it a man came up from the left. "Oh excuse me." The man came to a stop waiting for them to pass.

Jefferson recognized him right away as Lord Silas. _Keep your head down and keep on walking_. Jefferson thought to himself.

But the Lord stepped right in front of them blocking their way. "Excuse me my Lady but the Lord you are with I think I know him." The Lord pointed to Jefferson.

"I …." Jefferson started, but an announcement from behind stopped him from finishing.

"Make way for Princess Abigail and Prince James." One of the two King's guard called out as they approached them.

Jefferson started pulling Aurora away down the hall hoping the King's daughter and visiting Prince James would be enough to make the Lord question who it was he was seeing, but it wasn't.

"Oh don't leave us now Jefferson" Lord Silas called after them.

_Oh Shit!_ Jefferson thought. _ I guess he did see my face that night he caught me stealing his family's treasured crown, from back when his line actually ruled part of the realm. That is what I get for wasting time trying it on._

Jefferson and Aurora turned back to face him.

"I know Ru…"

Jefferson's survival instincts kicked in as soon as the Lord started talking again. Jefferson dropped Aurora's arm and reached for the heavy golden bowl on the table lining the hallway. He flung it and watched it whack the unexpecting Lord Silas in the face causing him to fall over unconscious and unable to summon Rumplestiltskin.

Princess Abigail screamed as James pulled out his sword. "Jefferson how good it is to see you again. Whatever are you trying to steal tonight? Word has it that you are no longer in Rum.."

Jefferson let out a shout pulling out small blade and rushing at James. He knocked him off his feet causing James to lose his sword. James grabbed a hold of his right wrist with the blade, Jefferson resisted the urge to break free and stab James over and over again in the chest with his knife. Instead he settled for punching James in the face with his left hand. The punch landed squarely on James's nose drawing blood as James cried out and fell back to the floor clutching at his face.

Jefferson turned and ordered. "Quickly Rory to the library." As he was getting to his feet James brought up his sword and tried to stab him through the back but his enchanted jacket stopped the blow breaking James's sword.

"Jefferson!" Aurora yelled as Jefferson staggered forward into Princess Abigail, who screamed again. Jefferson grabbed and held the knife to her throat before any of the guards with her could react.

"Stabbing me in the back?" Jefferson yelled turning himself and Princess Abigail around to face him. "That is low even for you James."

"That is Prince James, Hatter. Do I need to reteach you manners? I hate to think all my hard work has already worn off, it hasn't been much longer than a year since our lessons."

Jefferson gave James a glare as he started to back down the hallway towards Aurora as the guards and James started towards him.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked as they continued to backed down the hallway.

"Yes, told you the coat was enchanted. Are you happy I put it back on now?"

"I am thrilled, but what are you doing?" Aurora hissed.

"Getting us to the library." Jefferson hissed back at her as he watched the guard's purple cloaks flap as they all drew their swords. "It is called improvising. Don't worry Rory, I am actually quite good at this."

Jefferson heard Prince James demanding one of his guards to give him a new sword, and something about finishing the thief off himself. _Not bloody likely. _Jefferson thought as he dragged Abigail down past the final two doors in the hallway until they reach the library.

"Aurora be a dear and open the door." Jefferson calmly stated as he keep his hold on Abigail and eyes on the two guards who had drawn their swords and were now advancing. As soon as the door swung open Jefferson back himself and Abigail into the library. He pushed Princess Abigail off to the side locking the door, right before the guards started pounding on it.

"Help with the desk." He ordered Aurora and they slid it across the room to block the door way.

"Jefferson kidnapping the Princess what were you thinking." Aurora questioned.

"What? It isn't like it is the first time, I kidnapped a Princess." Jefferson muttered pushing the desk up against the door.

"Jefferson, I am serious! Throwing yourself at Prince James like that, with a little knife while he had a sword. "What were you thinking?" Aurora demanded.

"I was thinking of stopping that stupid prat from giving our location away to you know who. Because _him_ coming here would be worst then anything Prince James or Midas's guards could throw at us."

Before Aurora could answer Prince James's voice called through the thick wooden door. "Jefferson open up this door and let those innocent ladies go!"

"Oh yes!" Jefferson called back to James. "Your way with words were so convincing that I will just open this door up right this insistent and let you kill me."

"It is only a matter of time before we will get this door open. There is no way out Jefferson."

"That is what you said to me in your father's dungeons and I got out of that mess just fine."

"Did you get out of it just fine?" James's voice teased through the door. "This time I am not going to stop until I take your head."

"If you are still worried I want Jack back you are highly mistaken. You can have her and all the problems which go along with her. But if you kill me she may not be too happy about that, it was with her help that I was able to get away from your father's dungeons."

"I wonder when I take your head, will your deceiving tongue still try to spin your web of lies?" James laughed. "Either way your head will make a wonderful gift for my father."

"Better people than you have tried to take it, so best of luck to you. You don't intimidate me."

Prince James laughed. "Really? I don't intimidate you? All those screams in my father's dungeons beg to differ."

Aurora noticed a worried sickly look cross Jefferson face. _Dear God just how badly was he tortured by King George and Prince James. I always thought he just exaggerated but now…_

"No comment Jefferson? Have I broken you again already?"

Jefferson took a step back from the door at James's comment. "You have your problem of getting in here and I have my problem of finding what I came for and getting out. Personally my track record is better than yours, so you should just give up already James."

"I am going to enjoy getting you to say my title one last time before you die Hatter."

Jefferson took a deep breath and licked his lips before he answered. "I am done wasting my time talking to you James."

Jefferson turned nervously going for the fireplace where he had last seen the coin Peter had given him. He walked across the room knocking golden items off the mantel. Moving to the bookcases scanning the shelves and opening boxes or jars tossing them to the floor. Where is it?" Jefferson screamed. "It's not here. Rory, it's not here." Jefferson kicked the closest chair causing it to fall over on its side.

"What is it you two thieves are looking for?" Abigail who had gotten back to her feet and collected her wits asked.

"The Neverland coin your father won from me in a card game years ago."

"You!" Abigail's eyes grew wide. "You are the one Ru…"Jefferson charged at her knife first, causing her to shirk back in terror.

"Don't finish that name." Jefferson grabbed her roughly pushing her back down in the closest chair. "Start to say his name again and so help me Princess or not I will NOT hesitate to kill you, before you can finish it."

"Hatter!" Aurora screamed grabbing his arm with the knife and pulling him away from Abigail. "Stop scaring the Princess."

"Why are you calling me that?" Jefferson hissed pulling back from Aurora's grip. "You never called me that before we ran away and now you have called me that twice in like three days." Jefferson exclaimed moving the knife sharply down to his side. "It's a business title only and I don't like _you_ using it."

"Well you are not acting like the Jefferson I know. What has gotten in to you?"

But before he could answer Prince James called through the door. "You don't sound too happy Jefferson, is your plan not coming together as you hoped? Because my plan is coming along just fine out here. You see the guards are bringing something for me to break down the door with."

Jefferson growled in frustration. "James..."

Aurora watched as Jefferson clutch and unclutched his hands, for the first time she was glad Jefferson didn't have very much magical abilities because she was sure if he did the room they were standing in would be engulfed in flames by now. Aurora grabbed hold of his arms. "Jefferson we will be fine we have your hat. We can just jump back to Belle if we can't find the coin, and try again another day."

Jefferson gave her a little nod to show he agreed with her suggestion.

Aurora turned and tried to calm Abigail down. "No one is going to hurt you Princess Abigail." Aurora noticed how the Princess's eyes left hers and went back to Jefferson who was pacing behind her.

"If she tries to summon him I will." Jefferson threatened from behind Aurora as his eyes searched the room looking for the coin.

"No you won't" Aurora yelled as she turned on Jefferson. "You promised yourself to me, remember." She pointed her finger at Jefferson. "You will not be killing anyone to try to save me. No one else is to die because of me! Do you understand that Jefferson!"

Jefferson took a step back from Aurora a little scared as the temperature in the room had gone up. "Yes Aurora, I understand." Jefferson lowered the knife. "Just calm down, no magic remember."

"Me calm down? I am not…" Aurora paused taking a deep breath pushing her anger away. "Just put the damn knife away." Aurora watched as Jefferson put the knife back in his bag, before she turned back to Princess Abigail. "Do you know where this Neverland coin your father won is?"

"Why do you two want it? There is plenty of other gold here to steal."

"We are not stealing." Jefferson demanded as he searched the shelves on the other side of the room. "I am just taking back something that was mine." Getting angry again he threw the wooden box he was searching across the room where it hit the door shattering and falling down on the desk, causing the Princess Abigail to scream again.

"Princess Abigail are you are right?" One of the guards called as he banged on the door.

"I am fine Fredrick." She called.

"Jefferson if you hurt Princess Abigail I will.."

"You will what James, you idiot?" Jefferson shouted moving back towards the door, cutting James's comment short. "You will kill me? I thought we already establish that you plan on taking my head?"

"I was going to say I would start with the skinning this time, instead of working up too it."

Jefferson froze forgetting how to breath. He just stood there looking down at his right hand. _My hand is fine. Rumple fixed it. It doesn't hurt... My hand is fine._

Aurora gave Jefferson a worried look seeing how troubled Prince James's comment had suddenly made him. But before she could go to him Princess Abigail moved closer to Aurora. "Why is this gold coin so important now after all these years?"

"You know who is after us. But you don't know why do you?"

"I suppose it is because Jefferson here stole something or betrayed the…"

"Don't even say that nickname for him." Jefferson hissed from across the room as he turned back to the book case searching it again.

"I take you did some wrong to your _master_." Princess Abigail stated.

"He was not my master! We were business partners!" Jefferson stopped searching turning to face her. "Why does everyone keep insisting he was my master? I do not have a master!"

Princess Abigail moved pass Aurora as she addressed Jefferson. "And your _business partner_ is not one you would want to wrong."

"You are correct I went against _my business partner_'s wishes." Jefferson agreed moving closer to Princess Abigail. "But it was because I love her." Jefferson pointed to Aurora. "He forbade our love. Tried to banish me away, but I couldn't leave Princess Aurora alone with him, instead we ran away together. "

"Is what he says true?" Princess Abigail asked Aurora. "Are you the lost Princess Aurora?"

"Yes we used to play together, before your mother died, and my parents were murdered." Aurora whispered looking away from her.

"We were ever the best friends when we were very little girls." Princess Abigail moved back over to Aurora taking her hands in hers.

"Yes I do remember playing dolls with you." Aurora whispered, she saw Jefferson give her a shocked look. She hadn't told him about her knowing Abigail because she figure Abigail wouldn't have remembered her. Aurora had been only six or seven years old at the time and Abigail would have only been five or six.

_Aurora and Abigail played together as children? They were close friends?_ For some reason this fact seemed to make Jefferson realize Aurora really was a Princess_. Oh Gods she is so out of my league. What am I doing? I am no King._

"And are you in love with a common thief?" Princess Abigail asked shocked.

Jefferson laughed. "Oh I assure you dear Princess, there is nothing common about me."

Aurora ignored Jefferson's comment and answered Abigail's question. "Yes. We need the coin to make a portal to Neverland so we can get to a land where he could never find us, and we can live together for the rest of our lives. "

"But your Kingdom?" Princess Abigail gasped.

"Prince Philip can have it when he's old enough and destroys Maleficent like it has been foretold. I haven't been a real Princess since I was seven years old. I don't want a Kingdom at this point in my life." Aurora stopped taking a deep breath.

_She doesn't want a Kingdom at this point in her life, but what about in ten years, or 20? What will I do if she does want to take her Kingdom back?_ Jefferson thought.

"I just want to have a life to live." Aurora continued. "If we stay he won't let me live the life I want. Wouldn't you do anything you could to be with the one you love?"

The banging on the door started up again. "Princess Abigail!" The man's voice called again, as the door's frame started to splinter.

"Frederick I am fine!" She called back but the banging on the door didn't stop and the wood started to break off at the frame. The desk started to shake as whatever the guards had brought up to break the door had arrived.

"That man out there is my love. And as he would do anything for me, I would do anything for him." Princess Abigail spoke as she pulled out her necklace and took it off her head. "Here" she stated handing the necklace to Jefferson.

"What?" Jefferson asked confused at first but then seeing what was at the end of the chain he choked. "You turned my coin into a necklace? Why? Why would you do that?"

"My late mother used to tell me stories of Neverland as a child. When my father saw you were willing to part with a coin from that world he would have done anything to get it off of you for me. Luckily you lost the card game."

There was a loud crack and hands pushed opened the door and slowly was starting to inch the desk forward. Prince James's voice called out. "There is no plan which will help you now, Jefferson!"

"And that is our cue to leave." Jefferson took Aurora by the hand pulling her back away from the door, as he reached in his bag pulling out his hat.

"There isn't another way out." Princess Abigail warned. "And the window is too high to jump."

"Not too worry Princess Abigail; I always carry my own exit with me, for situations just like this." Jefferson placed his hat on his head with a toothy grin. "By the way I apologize for my earlier rudeness and for the fact that as soon as I spin this he who we cannot name will show up. I would say not to tell him what we took but he will know as soon as he sees where he is, for he knows what I lost here."

And with that Jefferson gave the hat a spin, and Abigail watched as a dark purple smoke filled the room and Jefferson reached out and took hold of Aurora's hand before they both jumped into the purple cloud of smoke and disappeared.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Jefferson turned around half expecting James to have followed them through the hat, but no one had made it through the portal but Aurora and himself. "We made it!" He shouted.

Aurora went to take his hand, but Jefferson pulled back sharply like her touch had hurt him. "Jefferson's what's wrong?" She asked watching him hold his hand like it was hurt.

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong." Jefferson tried to shake the feeling off, like his hand was on fire. "My hand is fine." He said more for himself than to answer Aurora.

Even though it had been more than a year ago Jefferson could still clearly hear James's comment. _It still hurts doesn't it Jefferson. I hope it hurts every time you try to steal something, or when you try to touch a pretty girl._

"It's just James's comments upset me more than I care to admit." He flexed his hand to prove his point, but he grimaced feeling pain all the way up his arm as he moved his fingers.

"He's gone. Jefferson he can't hurt you again."

Jefferson took a deep breath nodding at her not able to find his voice, as he continued to look at his hand.

Aurora moved up taking his hand in hers before he could pull away. "You hand is fine, Jefferson."

"I know that Rory…" Jefferson commented tears playing at the corner of his eyes.

"You have used this hand a hundred, no thousands of times since I have known you, to deal cards," Jefferson laughed. "mix potions, make me tea, hold my hand, dance with me, or just simply place it on my lower back." She whispered moving closer to him so his hand went to her lower back. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

Jefferson was surprised at first at Aurora's touch, her comments, and her kiss but he quickly kissed her back using his hand to hold her tight. He pulled back smiling, the pain he felt in his hand and arm were now gone.

"You forgot one of my favorite things to do." He brought his right hand up to one of her curls and played with it between his fingers. "I guess I should be thankful Rumple cared enough about using me to fix me after I escaped from James."

"We can both be thankful for that." Aurora smiled happy to see the Jefferson she knew and love returning to normal in his eyes. "Now how do I turn that coin into a portal?"

"Yes! The coin and a portal! Let's see…" Jefferson let her go and bounced around the room "Where would be a good place to put it?" He turned in circles looking around. "Yes!" He clapped his hands. "I think right here should work.

Aurora walked over and joined him. "There is no space between the doors. How is this going to work?"

"The hat expands with every portal I add. So the doors will just move themselves. I think Neverland will fit here between Narnia and Oz." Jefferson handed her the gold coin.

"What do I have to do?" Aurora asked nervously.

"The coin has a strong personal connection to me, and you have a strong personal connection to me as well. Correct?" Jefferson moved closer to Aurora.

Aurora lost her breath for a moment. _How does he do that?_ She wondered. _Just by moving close to me he can make me feel so out of breath. _"Yes, of course." She smiled matching his.

"All you have to do is focus your power on it and think of where it is that you want it to take us too."

"But I don't know anything about Neverland but the stories you told by the fireplace late at night."

"Again those are my personal stories, so just focus on them and how we are going to create a home there."

Aurora closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy on the coin. _I want to create a portal to Neverland._ She thought. _Jefferson and I can be safe and Rumple and Maleficent and even Regina won't be able to hurt us._

"It's not working. I am not feeling anything. Are you sure there isn't something else we need?"

"No I saw Rumple make dozens of these for my hat. He would just use my story about the object and our personal connection to make the portal. Just focus on my stories, on what I told you about the Lost Boy with the big floppy hat and patched worked coat, in case you haven't guessed it by now that one was me."

_Jefferson needs me to too do this, so we can have a home together, he worked so hard to get us here I have to be able to get us the rest of the way. Neverland, jungle, Lost Boys, Pirates, and Indians._ Aurora thought but still nothing happened.

"Aurora don't think about it, just do it like I explained it to you."

"It's hard to just do it without thinking about it." Aurora huffed clearly feeling frustrated.

"That's not what I mean." He takes her by the arms as she holds the coin. "You are over thinking it, doubting your abilities."

"I am not doubting it I am just not strong enough. This is Rumple, Regina, or Maleficent level magic. I am not there yet."

"That's not true at all. You are extremely powerful." Aurora gave him an unsure look. "I am serious Rory, you are more powerful than you know. Why else would Maleficent fear you so much? I know you can do this."

_Jefferson believes I can do unlimited things with my magic, but I am not that strong. I couldn't stop Maleficent when she killed my parents, or the fairies, or even when she attacked me at Rumple's castle. And I couldn't cure Jefferson when the Black Cauldron all but killed him, or even save poor Elizabeth from Dracula. If I couldn't do any of that how can I do this_?

Aurora shook her head tears in her eyes. "I am sorry Jefferson I don't want to disappoint you but I am just a weak clueless lost little girl."

"Take it from someone who was a Lost Boy. You are not a Lost Girl Aurora. Your parents didn't give you up, they were murder, taken from you, same as the fairies who saved and tried to protect you. But you have me, and Belle, and a whole Kingdom which wants you back."_ Even if I never want them to have you back as Queen._ Jefferson thought as he continued out loud. "Neverland is the land of belief; if you doubt yourself at all you won't be able to create a portal to it. I know you can do this in your sleep. _You_ just have to believe it. Believe in your power, believe in yourself." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Aurora felt a tear fall down her cheek as she returned Jefferson's kiss. _He is right I have the power to take back my Throne and I have the power to make this portal. _Aurora felt her magic pour forward and she kissed Jefferson harder. There was a burst a light that finally separated them.

Jefferson fell back out of breath. His heart racing, he could still feel Aurora's magic racing through his veins, and it felt amazing. He watched her focus her energy on the coin which was the size of a book and growing. There was another burst of light and it suddenly tripled in size. Aurora turned directing it into the spot Jefferson had picked out for it, and sure enough the doors on either side moved and the room seem to grown in size to accommodate the new portal.

There was one more blast of white light and this time it knocked Aurora off of her feet. She fell backwards right into Jefferson's arms.

"I did it." She said breathless as she looked up at Jefferson.

"I never doubted you." Jefferson gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling her up to her feet.

They stood there looking at the portal. It was wooden and looked like an entrance ramp to a ship.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aurora asked.

"If you think it is my father's ship's entrance ramp than yes." Jefferson muttered, clearly not happy with what he was seeing in front of him.

"I didn't mean for it to be…"

"No it's my doing. The portal was able to be made because of my memories." Jefferson shifted his weight from one foot to the next as he faced the familiar boat.

Aurora moved away from him going up to the entrance ramp. She reached out and touched the wooden rail and the part which looked like a blue mirror started to glimmered and wave like the sea. _Amazing!_ Aurora thought taking a step forward on the ramp.

"Aurora no stop!" Jefferson rushed forward wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back off the ramp. The blue mirror stopped ripping and returned to being just a blue tinted mirror.

"Jefferson what is wrong?"

"It's just… I …." Jefferson took a step back turning from her running a hand through his hair before he turned back to her. "My father isn't who I said he was."

"What he isn't a Pirate?" Aurora asked confused.

"No he is a Pirate; he just isn't a Captain in Hook's command. He's …"

"He's what… Jefferson just tell me."

"His name is Killian Jones." Jefferson exhaled loudly. "But you know him better as Hook."

"Hook? Hook is your father?" Aurora gasped shaking her head.

"Hook is my father." Jefferson muttered.

"Jones… Wait a minute, I never thought of this before now but Jones like Davy Jones?

"Well if my father's drunken stories are to be believed he was my grandfather."

Aurora laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Jefferson asked nervously not wanting to know the answer. _She is laughing at me just like Regina did when I ask her to run away with me._ _This is it. Aurora is going to laugh at me, at all my advancements, and go back to Rumple and her future as Queen._

"If you believe the stories Davy Jones is like Pirate Royalty. He is like a Pirate King. Oh Jefferson you are my Prince… you are just a Pirate Prince!"

Jefferson looked shocked. "Well I wouldn't say that… but you don't mind my father and his father being a Pirate?"

"No, it makes our story that much better! A Pirate Prince saving the Lost Princess, you couldn't write a better adventure story if you tried." Aurora gave a little bounce. "Belle would read it in a second. "

_She doesn't care about who my father is. She isn't laughing at me, or pushing me away. She does love me, for me and not just what I can offer her with my hat._ "Oh but what kind of story would it be without the romance?" Jefferson grabbed her spinning her around listening to her giggle before he set her down and kissed her. He gave a nervous look towards the Neverland door.

"Jefferson if you are not ready to face your father, there has to be other worlds in your hat that we can explore and still be save from Rumple."

"Neverland would be the safest."

"I do believe you promised me some adventures."

"What Victor's colorless world, the hunt with the Huntsman, and kidnapping King Madis's daughter hasn't been enough for you?"

"Not even close."

Jefferson laughed "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Please, when am I not serious?" She playful placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really want to go to one of these other worlds?" He turned in a circle waving his hands all the doors.

"Yes, what about this one." Aurora moved closer to the purple triangle door that had what looked like an eye with a crescent moon in it, above it.

"Um.. Yeah not that one. That is Night Vale and it is seriously not a safe place to visit. In fact these three over here are not so good choices. I have them grouped together because they are places I don't really want to go back too." He stated leading her across the green marble floor to the other side of the portal room.

"Well can I have an adventure in a world you deem safe?"

"Haven't you learned by now Rory, anywhere you go with me is an adventure?" Aurora smiled but put her hands back on her hips as she shook her head at him. "Okay than, I did promise to introduce you to the Winchester brothers, and you wanted to take a spin in the TARDIS, correct?"

"Oh yes!" Aurora bounced. "Let's do both!" She moved closer taking his arm. "Which door do we need?"

Jefferson led her over to two doors. "Any of these three doors would be an excellent place to start our world hopping. Just pick one."

The first door had two parts too it. It had what looked like to Aurora like a metal carriage door, with its own handle, but it gave away to a dark door with a golden 221 B and a rounded glass top, while the other door was blue and said Police Public Call Box.

"Why does the first one have two doors on it?"

"Because if I open the car door it takes me to the Winchesters and if I open the door it takes me Sherlock and Watson. Since they both live in the same world just completely different parts of it."

Aurora shook her head looking from one door to the next. _I want to do both but which one to pick first. _

"So what is it going to be Rory? Demons and monsters, brilliant mysteries to help solve, or all of time and space?"

Aurora took a deep breath and pointed. "This one first."


End file.
